Living Royal
by D-Twilighter
Summary: Bella Swan is a typical college girl who's trying to make the best of her college experience. Only one problem gets in her way, Prince Edward happens to attend the same University...Full Summary Inside - Inspired by the British Royal Wedding!E/B
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): This is a repost of the first two chapters just to fix any grammar or spelling mistakes. It was beta'd by RandomatGedz :) **

**Nothing significant has been changed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Living Royal<strong>

**Chapter One**

_Summary: Bella Swan is a typical collage girl who's trying to make the best of her collage experience. Only one problem gets in her way, Prince Edward happens to attend he same collage and is fully determined to turn her carefully calculated life upside down. AH B/E INSPIRED by the Royal Wedding!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Damn it! Why is it so crowded today? I can't move two feet without bumping into someone." Bella announced grumpily.

"Ooh, haven't you heard? Prince Edward starts his classes today, everyone's trying to get there first to get a glimpse of him." Alice squealed.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Why? We already know what he looks like." She replied.

"Yes, but we've never seen him in person! This is going to be so exciting. Can you believe it? We're going to be attending the same university! We may even get to talk to him." Alice announced excitedly.

Bella had to laugh at that, "I highly doubt it Alice, why would he lower himself and speak to us 'lowly commoners'?"

"But, he's so modest!"

"How would you know that, Alice? You've never talked to him."

"Well, now is our chance then, isn't it?" Alice said, smugly.

Bella simply rolled her eyes once more. They passed by where Prince Edward, along with his father, King Carlisle, were meeting the Dean of the University. That's when Bella decided she had had enough of all this. She said goodbye to Alice and decided to head to her first class on her own.

Bella had chosen to major in Art History at the St. Andrews University in Scotland. She was pretty lucky that her parents had let her go to school so far away from home, but her boyfriend Jacob had decided to go there and she wanted to be with him. But Jacob wasn't the only reason why she wanted to go to St. Andrews, she'd wanted to see another part of the world she hadn't seen while still remaining in the boundaries of Great Britain, at least. Besides, St. Andrews had a great art program. If she'd known that Prince Edward intended to come here, though, she would've gone anywhere else. She hated all the pomp and ceremony that surrounded the Royal family wherever they went. It was so outdated. This was supposed to be the 21st century, for crying out loud!

She hoped that Prince Edward's presence at the university wouldn't get in her way. Actually, she hoped she never laid eyes on him.

While Bella was seething on the inside, she wasn't looking where she was walking until she bumped into a hard body.

"Oh, pardon me, I didn't see you. Are you okay?" A soothing velvety voice said.

"No, it's fi..." Bella began to say, but she looked up into vivid green eyes that seemed to captivate her and steal her ability to speak.

_Wait, what?_

Bella shook her head slightly to clear the haze that seemed to have taken over all of a sudden. That's when she realized that she was standing in front of the _Royal Price_ himself...and she was staring...more like gaping actually. God, he was even more gorgeous up close, and that lickable jaw!

_Ugh! Bella, you're supposed to hate his guts remember?_

"It's alright." She said quickly while her face flamed red.

"Wow, I can't remember the last time I saw a girl blush." He said. He seemed almost in…awe?

_Wait, what?_

"I'm sure there are plenty of girls who blush." Bella snapped, gritting her teeth.

_Oh God, did I just snap at the Prince? I'm so dead._

"Not in my world." He said, sadly. Bella's heart softened.

_What? No! Wake up, will you! _The voice inside her head screamed.

"Well, um, I have to get to class so...goodbye." She said briskly and started to walk away, intending to escape as quickly as possible.

"Wait!" He yelled as he tried to keep up with her. "I'm Edward, by the way."

"I know who you are." She said as she continued walking as quickly as possible.

"Well, you have me at a disadvantage then, since I don't know who _you_ are."

"Why would the future king of England be interested in knowing _my_ name?" And there she went, blabbering on before thinking, again.

"Um, because...you're the first person I've met on campus so far and...I think you're cute?" He said it more like a question than a fact which irritated Bella even more. She'd never been vain about her looks, actually she was quite the opposite, but when a guy tried to flirt with her, he should at least be damn sure about it.

"Listen, I get that you have girls throwing themselves at you all the time and all that, and I'm sure that it's refreshing that I'm not giving you the time of day, but I have a boyfriend so, prince or no prince, I'm not interested." She said in one breath.

Prince Edward seemed to be stunned into silence. When it seemed like he wasn't going to say anything, she turned around and started walking away again. She was _so_ late for class.

"You're right." She heard him say from right behind her.

"What?"

"It _is_ refreshing." He grinned.

Bella scowled back. She decided to walk away instead of responding, this time.

_What a great way to begin my university life._

She walked to her first class and sat down, waiting for the lecture to begin. Naturally, everyone around her was talking about the arrival of the Prince.

This was going to be a long day.

Suddenly, all the hype around her stopped. Bella looked around to see what was wrong and she caught sight of the Prince standing in the doorway. Fate must be playing a cruel joke with her. He was in her class too?

Bella slid down in her seat so he wouldn't see her, but as luck would have it, he'd already caught sight of her. He smiled and started walking her way. Bella looked around for an escape but she'd look incredibly stupid if she suddenly decided to run out of the room as he walked in. So, she stayed put.

"Thought you could escape me, could you?" He asked as he sat down in the empty seat next to her. The whispers grew once more.

"What? Are you following me now?"

"No, I'm just lucky enough to be in the same class as you. Are you going to tell me your name now?"

"No." Bella snapped at him for what felt like the hundredth time today, Couldn't the man get a hint?

"Well, I think you should be a bit more friendly, seeing as we're both going to be class-mates now." He said, trying to be charming. It wasn't working, not very much anyway.

"I think it's my right to refuse to tell you my name, or am I breaking some sort of royal protocol?"

"Touché." He conceded.

"Bella? There you are, I've been looking all over for you…oh!" Never had Bella thought that a time would come when she'd curse the day she met Alice, but the time has come now. Alice had stopped all of a sudden a few feet away when she'd noticed who was sitting next to Bella.

"So, it's Bella, is it?" Prince Edward teased, Bella gritted her teeth.

"Isabella. Only my friends call me Bella." She replied.

"Beautiful name." He whispered.

Bella didn't reply, she stood up, took a hold of the still gaping Alice and went to find another seat.

The man was too charming for comfort.

_Jacob, remember Jacob!_

When that didn't work as it always did, she knew she was in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Just to let you all know, I'm not British so all the info I have about William and Kate is from what I've been hearing for years and since the whole hype about the wedding began, also I've done some internet research, so if I get something wrong, I apologize in advance!**

**Secondly, this story won't be an exact copy of the Royal Love Story, since I'm sure you all know the details by now. **

**So let me know what you think! I'm basing whether to complete this story or not on the number of reviews I get..This isn't to get you guys to review, I just don't see the point of going on with a story if people don't like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): This is a repost just to fix any grammar or spelling mistakes. It was beta'd by RandomatGedz :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Living Royal<strong>

**Chapter Two**

A few days passed without Bella crossing paths with the Prince. She was definitely relieved. He probably already forgot he had ever met her. She'd heard through the grape vine that he'd been seen more than once with Rosalie Hale. That pretty much settled all doubts in Bella's mind that he might remember her. After all, who could spare a thought for poor Bella after spending time with the gorgeous _Rosalie Hale_?

Bella wasn't lacking in self-confidence, at all, she just liked to admit the truth instead of lying to herself and then getting disappointed afterwards. This way was much easier.

"I just don't understand why you didn't introduce me to him." Alice whined for the tenth time in the last hour. They were both sitting in Bella's dorm room doing some research for one of their classes, as Alice was also an Art History major.

Bella sighed, "Alice, I told you. You were standing there gaping at him; your jaw practically reached the floor. You would've just embarrassed yourself, so I saved you the trouble."

"Hey! I was not gaping! Well, maybe just a little, but can you blame me? He's so dreamy."

"No, he isn't."

_He's beautiful_, Bella thought, and then she shook her head to dispel that awful thought. He _can't_ be beautiful. She cannot allow herself to think like that, because if she did then she'd be imitating all those pathetic teenage girls who would go insane whenever the Royal family made an appearance. She liked to think that she was more level-headed than that.

"Yes, he is. You're just too wrapped up in Jacob to notice."

"And you're not wrapped up in Jasper?"

"Of course, I am. But Jasper doesn't mind my crush on Prince Edward. He actually thinks it's cute."

Bella snorted, "I highly doubt that. He probably just tolerates it because he does not want to incur your royal wrath. Um, no pun intended."

"Wow, Bella your sense of humor is...well, non-existent," Alice teased. Bella replied by throwing a pillow her way. Alice caught it right before it hit her face and they both dissolved in giggles.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Bella called out.

Jasper walked in with his usual swagger.

"Hello, ladies. What are you both doing this fine morning?"

"School work," They both said at once.

"Great you're not busy then, let's go out," He said.

"We're busy, Jasper. We have to get this work done before Thursday," Bella said.

"Oh, come on, Bella. Can't we finish this later?" Alice begged.

Alice would do anything to spend time with Jasper, but who could blame her. Those two had known each other since high school and were practically inseparable. Jacob and Bella had known each other since they were children but even they didn't have the sort of bond Jasper and Alice had.

Still, Jacob was the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. He was supportive, loving, kind. Besides, they'd been together for so long that she couldn't imagine herself with anyone else.

"Bella, pay attention, will you?" Alice shook Bella out of her reverie.

"Alice, I'm not going to ditch school work on my first week and that's final," Bella stated.

"Ugh, you're such a bore. Why can't you loosen up for once? We've still got the rest of the year to study; can't we just have some fun?"

"You guys can go; I don't really feel like it."

''Are you sure?" Alice hesitated.

"Yes, Alice, go have fun. I'll be fine, I promise." Bella assured her.

Alice got up to leave with her boyfriend, and just before they walked out the door, Jasper turned around and said something that Bella had never expected to hear.

"Oh, right. Bella, do you mind telling me why Prince Edward was walking around Campus today asking about you?"

Bella's head snapped up from her books, "What?"

Jasper grinned at Bella's reaction, this ought to be good.

"Yeah, he was asking some of the guys if they knew you. He was pretty adamant about finding out where your dorm room was, so I told him."

"You did _what_?" Bella was infuriated.

When Jasper noticed Bella's angry expression his grin fell off, "Uh, I didn't do anything wrong, right? I mean, I thought all you girls were crazy about the Prince."

"Not _this_ girl." Bella snapped.

"Well, sorry, then. I really thought I was doing you a favor."

"You were Jazz; she just hasn't realized it, yet." Alice cut in, confidently.

"Want to know what I _do _realize? I realize that he's an arrogant prig who just can't stand the idea that a girl actually blew him off."

"But, Bella, I met the guy a couple of times and he actually seemed quite decent." Jasper objected.

"I still think he's an asshole. Besides, I already have a boyfriend."

"No one's suggesting that you date him, Bella. He probably wants to just be friends with you, I mean, he would never date a commoner, anyway." Jasper said.

Although Bella knew that Jasper meant to assure her with that statement, it still stung. It sounded like she wasn't good enough for the Prince. Bella was sure that that's how a lot of people saw it, but it still didn't make it hurt any less.

"Alright, fine. Next time I see him, I'll try to talk to him without snapping. I make no promises, though." She finally gave in.

"Yes! You can finally introduce me." Alice squealed.

_Yes, apparently eighteen year old girls are allowed to squeal as well._

Bella rolled her eyes good-naturedly at her best friend.

Alice and Jasper left to go out clubbing and Bella was left to do some school work. She spent an hour trying to concentrate without being distracted by thoughts of vibrant green eyes and bronze hair.

A while later her phone rang. It was Jacob.

"Hey, babe," She answered.

"Hey, what are you up to?" He asked.

"Just going over some school work,"

"What, they already got you started? Wow, Art History must be tougher than I thought."

That was one thing about Jacob that annoyed the hell out of her, he always trivialized the fact that she wanted to study art history. Sure, to someone majoring in Political Science, like Jacob was, it might seem more…undemanding, but it wouldn't kill him to keep his damn thoughts to himself.

Jacob had always been supportive, but he was a very traditional guy. Someone who believed that a woman should attend university so she could be able to attend to her _children's_ education in the future. _Yup, people like that really do exist in the twenty first century._ Bella had hoped that Jacob would get rid of those out dated ideas with time, but lately it seemed to be getting worse.

"Yeah, they already got us started on some research work. What are you up to?" She asked, diverting his attention before she said something she would regret.

"I'm at a pub with a few of the guys, just hanging out." He answered.

"Oh, and you didn't think to ask me to come?"

"Bella, I'm hanging out with the _guys, _why would I ask you to come with us?"

_Wow, that stung. _

"Um, maybe because I'm your girlfriend? The girlfriend you haven't seen or talked to since we started school?"

"Listen, Bella, I have to go, okay? I'll make it up to you, I promise." And then he hung up.

One other thing that Bella hated about Jacob was that he avoided confrontations, at all costs, which sometimes made her seem like a whiny girlfriend just looking for a fight.

Bella huffed in annoyance and threw herself back on the bed. She spent the next several minutes staring at her bedroom ceiling, trying to suppress an insane urge to go out, find Jacob and slap him senseless.

That probably wouldn't be a mature thing to do, but it didn't stop her from considering it.

Suddenly a firm knock sounded at her door.

"Coming," Bella sighed, Alice had probably come back and she forgot her key.

"Alice, did you forget your key again? This is the second time this….w-week." Bella stuttered at the end when she saw who it was.

"Hello, again," Prince Edward smiled in greeting.

"Uh-h-hi," _Damn it! One syllable, Bella, just one damn syllable!_

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she regained her ability to speak.

"Looking for you, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were intentionally avoiding me." He replied.

"Observant, are we? Now, what do you want?" She asked again, reclaiming her usual _charming_ personality.

"We never got to finish our conversation last time. I'd like to get to know you."

"And getting to know me couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"Nope, this is the only place on campus where I can guarantee to be able to talk to you since we can't really talk during class. You seem like the kind of person who shushes other students so they can hear the teacher better."

_What was that supposed to mean?_

"Are you calling me a geek?"

"No," He grinned, "I just think you care about your studies."

"Hmm," Bella muttered. She wasn't sure what to make of him anymore.

"So, are you going to invite me in, or will you keep me standing out here all night?" He joked.

Bella chuckled, "Let it not be known that Bella Swan kept royalty waiting." And she pulled the door open wider to let him in.

He walked in and immediately starting looking around. He walked over to her desk and glanced at the map that was hung on the wall above it.

"The red pins are where I've been and the green ones are where I want to go," She explained the funny looking map.

"So, you love to travel?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's one of the reasons I applied to St Andrews. I wanted to go somewhere I'd never been before."

"Lucky me, you decided to come here of all places then."

And he was back to the flirting again.

"Uh, Prince Edward…" She began, but he cut her off.

"Just Edward, please," He said.

"Is that even allowed?" Bella wondered.

He laughed, "It is if I've given you my royal permission."

_Wow, he actually has a sense of humor?_

Bella was surprised. She'd always thought of the Royal family as very stiff necked and formal, but _Edward_ was changing that very quickly.

"Alright, Edward," His name sounded strange coming from her. Bella suddenly realized that she could be treading very treacherous grounds. She hoped that she wasn't making a huge mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Let me just say WOW! The response to the first chapter has been sooo amazing! I really didn't expect that. I want to thank each and every person who reviewed or added me to their favorites or alerts. I really appreciate it! **

**Also, if you're interested in seeing what I imagined Edward and Bella wore in Chapter one, the link is on my profile!**

**Thanks!**

**Oh, and feel free to check out my other stories! :D**

**And one last thing! What was your favorite moment of the Royal Wedding? Mine was the carriage rid back to Buckingham Palace…It was just like watching a dream! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

***REPOSTED* I just got an amazing Beta (RandomatGedz) who only just got the chance to edit it…So, this one's more grammatically correct thanks to her :D**

**Living Royal**

**Chapter Three**

_"Prince Edward has started attending St. Andres University in Scotland almost a week ago. He has not been seen much since then, apparently already immersed in college life. What has come as a surprise to most is that our young Prince has chosen to stay on campus for the duration of his __enrollment. The question now is, will Prince Edward take a step back from the life of clubbing that he's accustomed to, to focus on his studies? We certainly hope so…"_

Bella turned off the TV. Did they really have nothing better to discuss on television anymore? What about world hunger? Tornadoes and deadly earthquakes? Wars?

No, they'd rather talk about Little Prince Edward becoming all grown up.

Bella tried not to be so damn judgmental, but it was so hard when every time she looked around people were talking about him. What was there to talk about aside from the fact that he happened to be the King's son? Nothing. He was just...normal. Aside from his incredible physique and those damn beautiful green eyes, he wasn't all that special.

It wasn't working, Bella realized.

Lying to herself wasn't working anymore. She sighed in frustration. After the talk they had when he stopped by her dorm room the day before, she'd been softening towards him and she didn't like it. She thought she was stronger than _that_.

Edward, as he'd asked her to call him, was actually making her feel more and more comfortable every time she spoke to him. He was so…_nice_. But since when was that a crime?

He was just the complete opposite of what she had expected. She expected someone arrogant, conceited, someone who thought the sun rose and set for him, but he was not at all like that.

There was so much she had found about him that she hadn't known before. She never knew that he spent a year building houses for the homeless in South Africa. Maybe she would've known about that if the media hadn't been so obsessed with only reporting the dirty gossip instead of things that actually mattered.

She also found out that he was terrified of the fact that someday he will be king, and the responsibility that that title would entail. He wanted to do the best he could, but he was not sure that he would be up for it. He even mentioned that he was thinking that if ever the time came, he would abdicate the throne.

_"Are you crazy? You can't do that." Bella had screamed at him._

_"Why not?" He shrugged._

_"Because, you would be the king of one of the most powerful countries in the world." She stated. _

_When she noticed Edward's frown, she realized that he probably misunderstood her._

_"What I meant is that you could have the power to change a lot of things, fix the economy, build more hospitals and schools and even lower the tax rate. You can do all that with just one signature and you want to just give it up?"_

_During the middle of her outburst, Bella noticed that Edward was smiling adoringly at her. _

_She immediately blushed, "Um, why are you smiling at me like that?" She asked._

_He shrugged, "No reason, except that you're the first person I've ever told about this and somehow, in a matter of seconds, you've put it all into perspective for me."_

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to tell you what to do." She apologized._

_"Don't apologize, Isabella. You've actually helped me make a decision I've been wrestling with for quite some time."_

_"Uh, you can call me Bella, now. I think it's only fair since I get to call you Edward." She winked._

_Oh God, she did not just wink at the prince of England, did she?_

_Apparently she did, since he was now laughing his head off at her poor attempt at flirtation. _

_She blushed, again._

_"Do me a favor, Bella. Never change."_

Bella smiled at the memory.

He didn't want her to change.

Meaning that he liked her just the way she was.

Meaning that he _liked_ her.

"God, Bella, don't read too much into this," Her inner voice whispered.

"Bella! You won't believe what I just found out." Alice yelled as she walked in to their room.

Well, more like bounced actually.

"Alice, can't you speak a little lower? The whole campus doesn't have to find out what we're talking about."

"But, I'm so excited. This is breaking news."

Knowing Alice, no matter how much Bella protested she was going to tell her anyway, so she braced herself for whatever Alice thought was '_incredible news'_.

"Okay, then lay it on me."

"You won't believe who I saw on a date with Edward, today!"

Bella's heart fell to her stomach.

"W-who?" She asked Alice, tentatively, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Rosalie Hale!" Alice jumped up and down.

Bella felt deflated, she shouldn't have allowed herself to hope, anyway, but she thought that he at least cared about her.

_Wake up, Bella, you have a boyfriend!_

_**Yeah and where is he right now, exactly?**_

Bella didn't know; which annoyed her even more. Her life seemed so out of control since she left home. This should be typical of anyone who has left home for the first time to embark on a new life on their own, but not everyone had a Prince embroiled in their own personal troubles.

"Bella, are you even listening?" Alice whined.

"Yeah, Edward and Rosalie are on a date, so?"

Alice stared at Bella in shock, "You call him Edward?"

Bella's face heated, "Um, yeah, he asked me to." She mumbled.

"He _asked_ you? When? I thought you didn't even like him."

"I don't…not really. And he asked me yesterday when he stopped by to chat."

"Okay, let me get this straight," Alice said, looking flabbergasted. "He asked you to call him by his first name when he stopped by _this_ room, just to chat? Is that right?"

"Yup, pretty much." Bella replied, simply.

"Oh My God!" Alice screamed.

"Alice, for crying out loud, stop screaming!"

"What? But this is amazing, I can't help myself…"

"You can never help yourself." Bella rolled her eyes.

"This is just like a fairytale where the prince falls for the commoner. That's so sweet."

"Alice, you're getting way ahead of yourself. I barely spoke to the guy twice, and now you have me marrying him? Geez, slow down, would you?"

"But, wouldn't it be great though?" Alice said dreamily.

Sometimes, Bella had serious doubts about her best-friend's sanity.

"To someone else maybe, but not to me."

"Yeah, because marrying a Prince would be so beneath you." Alice scoffed.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that marrying royalty would be too much for someone like me. Can you imagine the kind of responsibilities the Queen takes on? Plus all the protocols they have to keep up with. I've seen how the media can make a huge problem out of something completely ridiculous like eating with the wrong damn fork, who the hell wants to live like that." Bella said vehemently.

"Um, everyone?" Alice replied.

"Well, everyone but me then."

"Ugh, Bella you're such a grump. Well, you can relax, anyway. I just saw him and Rosalie together and they were all over each other. You know how she is; she'll probably have him proposing to her as soon as possible. Besides, she has all the 'credentials', beauty, money, a well-known family…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it Alice. Rosalie will be the next Queen of England." Bella muttered, irritably.

"You know, for someone who couldn't care less about Prince Edward, you sure get upset whenever I mention him and Rosalie," Alice teased her.

"Well, can you imagine Rosalie Hale as the next Queen?" Bella scowled.

Bella and Alice stared at each other in mutual horror for a moment.

"God, that would be horrible," They both said in one breath and then dissolved in laughter.

"You know what could get our minds off of that horrible thought, right now?" Alice asked, excitedly.

"What?"

"The party everyone's going to tonight."

"Uh, what party?" Bella asked, clueless

"You've been so cooped up in here that you haven't even heard about it?"

"Apparently,"

"There's a group of guys who're throwing a party in their rooms on the third floor. Everyone's going to be there, it's going to be great."

"But, Alice…"

"No buts, Bella. I've left you on your own long enough. You need to get out there, meet some new people, and forget about that asshole boyfriend of yours."

"Alice…" Bella said, warningly.

"What? He _is _an asshole." Alice insisted. "What kind of boyfriend doesn't even tell his girlfriend where the hell he is for several days on end, and then when she confronts him, he runs away like a little kid? I don't know how you put up with him, Bella."

Bella was left momentarily speechless. She honestly didn't know why she put up with that kind of treatment.

"You know what, Alice? I think a party is just what I need." She smiled at her friend.

"Yay! Come on, let's get you dressed in the sexiest dress you can find. You're meeting a guy today if it's the last thing I ever do."

Bella followed Alice to their closet to look for a dress. She really hoped she wasn't making a terrible mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): I still can't believe the amount of reviews I'm getting for this story! Thank you guys so much for giving it a shot! I'm sorry I haven't answered all the reviews even though I've read each and every one of them! Thanks so much!**

**Now, let me know what you think of this one and…what do you think will happen at that party? Any guesses? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): This chapter was beta'd by RandomatGedz…so, thanks to her it is somewhat more readable ;)**

**Living Royal**

**Chapter Four**

_This was a mistake._

The party was an absolute bore. Bella stood alone in a corner, watching everyone but her have a good time. She barely knew anyone there, anyway. What was she supposed to do?

It seemed that Alice had dressed her up for nothing. She had to admit that she looked great in the short black and grey dress that hugged her figure perfectly. She'd also let her hair down, something she didn't do that often.

Well, it appeared that all of that was going to go to waste.

Bella's phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Babe? Where are you? What's that noise? I can barely hear you."

Bella moved to a more secluded spot so she could talk more easily, "I'm at a party in our dorm with Alice and Jasper."

"What? You went to a party without me?"

_Was he for real? _

Now she was really pissed.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" She gritted out.

"I said, why are you at a party without telling me about it first?" He asked, pissing her off even more.

"I wasn't aware I needed your permission to go out, Jacob." She hissed into the phone.

"You don't but I'd appreciate it if you kept me informed of your whereabouts."

"Are you kidding me? This coming from the guy who couldn't bother to call or check in with his girlfriend for two weeks straight? _Now_, you want to know what I'm doing? I think it's too late for that Jacob, goodbye." And then she hung up on him.

_Wow, that actually felt great_, Bella thought.

"Trouble in paradise?" A velvety voice asked directly behind her.

Bella knew that voice only too well. She'd _dreamt_ of that voice for God's sake.

"Uh, no no, definitely not." Bella denied quickly as she turned around. Her breath caught in her chest. No one should be allowed to look so sexy. It was completely unfair. In fact, it should be illegal.

"Didn't sound like it," He says.

"Well, it's none of your business anyway, so…" She says flippantly. She didn't like being questioned by him like that. She never asked _him_ about Rosalie, did she?

"Fine, then no more talk of boyfriends. Why are you standing all alone when you can mix and mingle?" He asked.

"I just don't know many people here, aside from Alice and Jasper and they seem to have disappeared." She shrugged.

"You know me."

"No, I _don't_ know you. Not really." She shook her head.

"Let's rectify the situation then." He extended his hand for her to shake. "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I'm a freshman here at St. Andrews and you are?"

Bella glanced down at his hand for several seconds, then she slowly put her hand in his and they shook hands lightly, then let go quickly. She felt like an electric current had passed through her the moment they touched.

"Bella Swan, also a freshman. Great to meet you, Edward." She played along.

"Likewise, and may I say that you look absolutely ravishing tonight."

Bella blushed furiously, "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Would you like to dance, Bella?"

"Um, I don't dance."

"Why?"

"I'm severely uncoordinated." She confessed.

"Don't worry; it's all in the leading." He grinned as he caught her hand in his and pulled her towards the dancing area.

Bella hesitated at first for a second but then thought, _'What the hell, it's just one dance. It won't hurt.'_

She should've known better.

It all started out great. Edward pulled her close and put his arms around her. They swayed gently to the music.

He was so warm. Bit by bit, Bella started to relax until she finally laid her head on his shoulder. She felt so…safe and protected.

_Don't get ahead of yourself, Bella. Wake up. He's a freaking Prince for God's sake._

However, Bella chose to ignore that nagging voice and continued dancing with her very own, true to life, Prince Charming.

Oh God, Prince Charming was now staring into her eyes, making her feel even more dazzled than before. And then he started leaning closer to her, staring at her lips.

Was he going to kiss her? Did she want him too?

She felt her eyes shutting, anyway.

This is it, she would finally know how it felt to be kissed by Edward.

…that is, until a loud voice interrupted her moment of bliss.

"Bella? What the hell are you doing?" A voice shouted behind her.

Edward glanced over Bella's head at the owner of the voice and frowned. He tightened his hold on her protectively.

Bella turned around slowly, still in Edward's arms, "Jacob? What are you doing here?" She asked her boyfriend.

'What am I doing? What are you doing, Bella? I turn my back for a second and you directly move on to the next best thing?" He shouted, again.

Bella began to notice the crowd of people around them. They'd all stopped dancing and were watching the scene in front them unfold with interest.

Bella blushed at all the unwanted attention. How could Jacob do that? How could he embarrass her in front of everyone like that?

Edward seems to read Bella's mind, "I think you should lower your voice and maybe speak somewhere more private." He suggests.

Jacob, ever the manly man, puffs his chest, steps forward and says, "Don't tell me what to do."

_"What the hell is he doing?"_ Bella wondered, silently. "_Doesn't he recognize Edward?"_

"Jacob, just stop, okay? Let's just get out of here and then we'll talk." Bella says as she lays a hand on Jacob's chest trying to push him back. He was still glaring at Edward.

Bella tried to push Jacob further, but Edward's arms were still holding her close and she couldn't move much. He wouldn't let go of her.

"Edward, do you mind letting go so I can get out of here?"

"If you're going anywhere, I'm coming too. I'm not leaving you alone with him." He stated, pointing to Jacob.

"Fine," Bella sighed in frustration, "Both of you come with me, _now_."

She walked to the door and thankfully, both men followed quietly. As soon as they were safely out of everyone's hearing, Bella turned on both of them.

"What the hell was that?" She growled.

"What, you mean me getting pissed because I found my girlfriend in the arms of another man?" Jacob hissed.

Bella rolled her eyes; she was used to Jacob's antics by now. He had a tendency to be melodramatic every once in a while.

"We were dancing, Jacob. Nothing more." Bella clarified.

"Yeah, right." He scoffed, "You were a second away from kissing him and you know it."

"So what if she was?" Edward chose that moment to but in, "Maybe if her boyfriend was here and he gave her a bit more attention, she wouldn't feel the need to kiss other guys."

"Ugh, Edward, you're so not helping right now."

He merely shrugged, making Bella feel as though that was exactly his intention.

"You know what," Bella said, "I've had enough for tonight. I'm going back to my room."

"I'm coming with you." Jacob immediately jumped in.

"No, Jacob. I'd like to be alone for a while, okay? I really don't feel like talking right now."

"So, we won't talk." He grinned and actually wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Bella was stunned into silence. Then she got _really _angry, but before she could punch Jacob in the face, Edward's right hook beat her to it.

"That was for being an asshole to the one girl who doesn't deserve it. Now beat it." Edward hissed at Jacob who was currently lying on the ground with a bleeding nose.

To Bella's utter surprise, Jacob actually got up and left.

But right before he was out of sight, he turned around and spoke.

"Thith ith not the end off thith." He said, trying to speak with his nose blocked with all the blood.

As soon as he was out of sight, Bella and Edward broke into laughter.

"Oh God, that was so funny," Bella said, holding her sides with laughter.

"I wouldn't have guessed he was such a wimp with all those muscles he has." Edward chuckled.

"Oh, Jacob wouldn't hurt a fly. All those muscles are just for show. He likes to take care of his health so he goes to the gym a lot. I can't believe he thought I'd completely forget about the fight at the prospect of sex. Doesn't he know me at all?"

"Why _are_ you dating a guy like that? You could do so much better, Bella."

Bella shrugged, "Our dads had always been best friends. Jacob and I became good friends too and then our parents started pushing us to become more. I guess I just thought it was inevitable."

"Well, I hope you know by now that you always have a choice." He started caressing her cheek with his thumb and fore finger.

_By choice, did he mean __him? _

"Um, I should go look for Alice. She's probably wondering where I am right now."

Edward's hand fell back to his side. He looked disappointed.

"I guess I'll see you later then," Bella said. He looked a little bit more hopeful after that.

"See you later beautiful Bella." He breathed softly.

Bella turned quickly and walked away before he could see the affect his words had on her. The man had no idea how he turned her insides into mush with just a few words.

Bella's mind went back to Jacob. She would have to fix that situation soon.

But what should she do?

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Seriously, you guys are AMAZING! Thank you so much for reviews!**

**A lot of you have been asking me to get rid of Jacob, so hope this is satisfactory :D ALTHOUGH, I have to warn you that he is not gone forever just yet :D**

**You'll find the link to Bella and Edward's party outfits on my profile, so go check them out and tell me what you think? Please? :D**

**Hope you liked this chapter! Let me know, even if you thought it sucked :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): This chapter was beta'd by RandomatGedz, so a BIG THNAK YOU TO HER for getting it done, even though her computer was acting up… I really appreciate it, hun! :)**

**Living Royal**

**Chapter Five**

God, this was going to be hard.

How is a girl supposed to break up with her best friend?

Sure, Bella and Jacob hadn't been on the best of terms lately, but he was still one of her closest friends. You don't just throw that away easily.

Bella glanced out the window of the café where she sat, waiting for Jake.

_How on earth was she supposed to even say it?_

_I'm sorry but when a hot Prince comes along, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do?_

No, no. It wasn't even about Edward. He might be totally uninterested in her, after all. But her gut told her there was something there and she really wanted to pursue it.

Aside from that, Jacob and Bella hadn't been the same in quite a while. They barely spoke, and when they did it seemed forced. They only went out in groups, never alone together, and they certainly haven't been intimate in months.

Bella had been willing to stay in the relationship because it had basically become familiar. She'd never had a boyfriend other than Jacob, he was her first date, her first kiss, her first…everything. So, it was natural for her to want to stick through it, even though it was obvious that both of them were willing to give up.

Until the party, that is.

Jacob had always been a little bit possessive over the years, but never this much, and definitely never going as far as to cause a scene like he did the day before.

Bella had had enough. There was no use in trying to fix a relationship that wasn't working anymore, no matter how much you tried to make it work.

At some point, you just have to face the reality that it's over.

A few minutes later, Jacob walked in. Bella tensed in her seat as she watched him walk to her table.

"Hey, sweetheart," He leaned over to kiss her. Bella instinctually moved back.

She grimaced, however, when she saw Jacob scowling at her reaction.

"Hey, Jake," She greeted him softly.

She grimaced once more when she noticed the bruise that surrounded his left eye and how his nose looked funny.

"Um, are you okay?" She asked, pointing to his face.

"Yeah, sure I am. That was nothing." He dismissed it. "It doesn't even hurt."

Yeah, he was lying. She'd known him long enough to tell.

"So why are we here? Not that I'd pass up a chance to see my favorite girl, it's just that you sounded funny over the phone."

"This isn't working anymore Jacob." Bella chose to just get to the point.

"What's not working?" He asked, confused.

"Us, we're not working anymore. I'm sorry, but I think we should break up."

"What? What the hell are you talking about? Is this about this Edward guy? You're moving onto bigger and better things, is that it?" He yelled.

"Jacob, please; lower your voice. People are looking." She begged.

Of course, he wouldn't listen.

"No, I'm not going to lower my god damn voice, Bella! Not when you're speaking nonsense." He shouted.

"I'm not speaking nonsense, Jacob. We haven't been the same lately and you know it. I just don't see the point of us staying together anymore. And it has nothing to do with Edward, by the way." She clarified.

"Yeah, right," Jacob scoffed, "Things were perfectly fine until _he_ came along."

"Seriously, Jacob? When was the last time we went out on a date? When was the last time we even sat down and spoke to each other? Answer those questions and _then_ tell me we were fine!"

Jacob remains silent, obviously having nothing to say to her argument.

"But, we've been together for so long…" He trails off.

"I know Jake, but that doesn't mean we have to remain together, it just means that we can break up and still be good friends, right?" Bella asked hopefully.

Jacob frowned for a second, "I don't think I can do that, Bella."

"What? Why?" Bella started to panic. Despite everything, Jacob was still one of her closest friends. She didn't want to lose him.

"If we break up, I don't think I can still be your friend, Bella. I can't just sit back and watch you date other people, especially not that pinhead."

"Jake," Bella muttered, warningly. She didn't like it when he insulted Edward; although a couple of weeks ago she would've been the one doing the insulting.

"Protective of him, already, are we?"

"No, Jake, it's not like that. Edward and I barely even know each other."

"Yeah, but he'd like to get to know you better, wouldn't he?" Jacob's fists were clenching and unclenching on the table.

"I don't know about that, Jake. Why would a Prince waste his time on someone like me, anyway?"

"You don't see yourself clearly, Bella. You never have." Jacob got up.

"Wait, where are you going, Jake?"

"I think we've said all there is to say. Goodbye, Bella."

"What do you mean goodbye?" Bella asked.

"I'm thinking your new boyfriend won't take kindly to you keeping in touch with your ex."

"Jacob, I've told you already. I'm not breaking up with you so I can start dating Edward."

"We'll see," Jacob said before he turned to leave.

Well, that was just plain weird. He went from furious to quiet and accepting in a heartbeat.

Bella sighed as she got up to leave herself. At least, that was out of the way for now.

A few hours later she had just finished her classes for the day and was heading back to the dorm when she noticed something strange happening.

Everyone was looking at her.

Bella wasn't prone to being paranoid, but this was no paranoia. Every single student walking on campus was either looking at her or whispering with the people walking with them about her. They were even pointing.

_What the hell._

Bella increased her pace until she was almost running back to her room. She heaved a sigh of relief as she got there and closed the door.

_What was that about? Did she have something in her hair?_

Bella walked to the mirror that hung next to her closet and checked her appearance for anything out of the ordinary.

Nope, everything seemed to be in place.

"Bella! Oh my God, why didn't you tell me?" Alice screamed as she ran into the room.

"Uh, I was going to but I just got back from there." Bella explained, thinking Alice was talking about the situation with Jacob.

"Just got back from there? You spent the night?"

Now, Bella was confused, "What? Spent the night where?"

"With Prince Edward, of course!" Alice was practically vibrating with excitement.

"Why the hell would I spend the night with Edward?"

"But you just said that you just got back from there…Okay, Bella you lost me."

"I meant Jacob. I just got back from meeting Jacob. I haven't seen Edward since last night."

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about, _last night_. Did you see today's papers?"

"Um, when have I ever read the papers, Alice?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "Well, then have a look." She brought the newspaper close to Bella's face. Bella's eyes crossed for a second and then she moved the papers at a proper distance from her face so she could read the headline on the front page.

**Prince Edward Saves Young Maiden's Honor**

Oh my God! Who wrote this crap?

Then Bella glanced at the photo beneath it and she almost had a panic attack. The photo was of Edward the moment he punched Jacob and Bella standing a little to the side looking horrified.

It was like a scene out of a movie.

"I've been hearing about this all morning. The news has spread all over campus. They're calling you the Royal Girlfriend, now." Alice smirked.

Bella groaned. That was just what she needed. After spending all this time trying to convince herself that nothing was going on between her and Edward, now the entire country thought they were together.

Bella's phone chose that moment to ring.

It was her mother.

"Hi mom, listen before you say anything…"

"Bella, baby, why didn't you say anything? Did you think we wouldn't like it? I mean, you're dating a Prince, Bella! But wait, what about Jacob? Does he know about this? Of course he knows. _Everyone_ knows by now."

"Mom, I'm not dating anyone. I broke up with Jacob this morning and Edward and I are just friends, I promise."

"Yeah, right." Alice scoffed in the background. Bella glared at her.

"Then, why does that article that you are more than that?" Renee Swan asked.

"I don't know, mom. You know how the press over reacts over anything that has to do with the royal family."

"But, honey, do you really think he would beat up another guy if he didn't care about you that way?"

_"I don't know," _she thought.

"Yes, it's just the kind of guy he is. He can't see a girl in trouble without jumping to the rescue. He's got the whole knight in shining armor thing down to a T." Bella smiled.

"Sounds like he's not the only one with a crush." Renee teased her.

Bella blushed even though her mother couldn't see her. She knew her mother's words were true, she just didn't want to admit it, not yet, anyway.

"Um, you know what mom, I gotta go. I have a lot to do today." She excused, lamely.

"Don't think you can escape me young lady. This discussion is so not over. Oh, and how hot is Prince Edward in real life?"

Bella chuckled, "Bye mom."

As soon as she hung up, Alice pounced on her again, "So, what are you going to do about this?"

"I don't know, Alice. I just don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Before you hate on Bella, just remember that a real Edward would confuse the hell out of any one of us :D**

**Thanks so much for your reviews! They meant the world to me, honestly!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): A lot of you asked for more Edward so…..*drum rolllllllll*…Here he is!**

**Thanks to my awesome Beta RandomatGedz for fixing all of my messes :D **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Living Royal<strong>

**Chapter Six**

"Edward! Care to explain what the hell this is?" King Carlisle walked into his son's room. More like stormed in, actually.

"What is it now, dad?" Edward got up warily from his desk where he was attempting to study. He was thoroughly failing since every few moments his thoughts would travel to the delectable Bella Swan. It was insane how fast she had managed to capture his attention. It had never happened before.

He had dated before, a lot, but it was never like this.

One look into those deep brown eyes and he was done for. He just hoped she felt the same. He couldn't quite guess how she felt, sometimes she treated him like a friend she's known for quite sometime and other times she acted cold and aloof.

Not that he cared; he planed to pursue her anyway. He had to try, at the very least.

"You really don't know what you've done, do you?" Edward's father asked in a very authoritative voice, which made Edward think he must've really messed something up. He tried to figure out what it was that he did that could be so horrible, but nothing came to mind.

King Carlisle noticed his sons' confused look, "You really don't know? Well, then have a look at this."

Edward looked at the magazine his father was holding out to him.

Now he understood why his father was so mad.

But, it wasn't so bad, was it? It could be fixed.

**Rosalie Hale: Future Queen, or Just a Fling?**

Under the title was a photo of him and Rosalie the day he took her out to lunch in an effort to cheer her up after Emmett had gone back to his unit in Afghanistan. Rosalie was always worried sick whenever he left and since Emmett had made Edward promise to take care of her, he tried to do the best he could.

If Edward knew Rosalie well, and he did, she must be pretty pissed by now. And Emmett even more so.

Rosalie and Emmett have been dating in secret for quite some time now. Emmett, being Edward's younger brother and not the immediate heir to the throne wasn't exactly the focus of the tabloids and the press, but he was still expected to keep up the pretense. He couldn't date just anyone. There was a certain criteria he had to keep up with.

That thought depressed Edward.

If Emmett couldn't date rich, beautiful and charismatic Rosalie, just because her parents weren't seen as fit for royalty, then what were the chances for Edward and Bella?

"What of it, father? You know how the press exaggerates everything. Rosalie's just a friend."

"Edward, we've already talked to your brother about this before, we don't want to have to get into this with you too."

Edward rolled his eyes. He remembered now why he thought that spending his weekends with his parents would be a bad idea. Something like this _always_ came up and it never ended well.

"I still don't understand why Emmett and Rosalie are not allowed to date, by the way. He's a grown up for heaven's sake and so is she. They should be allowed to make their own decisions, don't you think?"

"Edward, we've been through this before. We're the royal family, we must maintain appearances. Royalty only marry royalty, or at least someone of royal lineage. It's the way it's always been done, son. I did it and so must you and your brother. You know I was in love with someone else before I married your mother."

"Yes, I remember quite well your tragic story, so does mother, I might add. Since you never let us forget it." Edward spat. He hated how his father continued to remind everyone that he and his mother were forced to get married, as though he had to step up to continue the family legacy or whatever.

King Carlisle sighed, "You know I love your mother now, Edward."

"Yeah, and I'm sure she's very _thankful_ for that," Edward bit off, sarcastically.

"This is not the time for this discussion, Edward."

_It never was_.

Just make sure that this never happens again." King Carlisle went on, before he stormed out of his son's room.

Edward walked to his window and glanced outside. The weather was perfect, for London that is. The sun made one of its rare appearances. Usually, weather like that would make him feel good, hopeful even, but not today.

Today, all he could think about was that, with a few words, his father had dashed all hope for him and Bella ever being together.

He slept fitfully that night. He woke up every hour or two after having the same nightmare he'd been having for the past few days. In the nightmare he saw Bella and she was just within reach but whenever he tried to reach out to her, she stepped away, and then she became hazy, like an apparition. Edward became frantic that she would disappear and he tried harder to get a hold of her, but in vain.

The moment she disappeared was the moment Edward always woke up. Today was no different.

A week later, Edward was still suffering and he honestly did not know what to do about it. He was not simply suffering from the nightmares; no it was more than that. He had made a decision to stay away from Bella and he was already regretting it. How could he stay away from her when every time he caught a glimpse of her across the classroom he felt his heart stop, and then suddenly start beating a million miles a second.

Every move she made, no matter how simple like flicking her hair behind her shoulder, made him groan inwardly. She was just too beautiful for her own good.

He couldn't take it any longer.

_So what if he pissed off his father?_

He'd done it before and lived to tell that tale. It couldn't hurt, right?

Edward decided to turn his brain off, as he was walking to his next class. He'd had enough. He came to a stop when he rounded a corner and saw Bella standing to the side with Jasper and, who he assumed was Jasper's girlfriend, Alice.

He'd met Jasper when he first came to the university as he lived a few doors down from him. He was a pretty decent guy; he was actually the only guy who treated him as a normal human being and not a '_Royal Prince'_. Something that Edward liked very much. He also seemed to be very much in love with his girlfriend since he talked about her non stop and…

Edward's thoughts trailed off at that moment and he could do nothing but stare.

Bella had thrown her head back and started laughing at something her friend, Alice, said. He laugh was so beautiful. Also, the sun rays hit her hair at that moment and Edward realized that her brown hair had reddish streaks in it.

God, have mercy.

He couldn't take this anymore.

He didn't have to.

Edward started walking towards the little group before he knew what he was doing.

"Hey guys. Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" He said quickly before Jasper or Alice could respond.

_Relax, you idiot! You're going to make a mess of things and then she'll refuse to speak to you ever again._

"Um, yeah? Sure." She mumbled.

She didn't sound so sure.

They walked a few steps away then stopped to face each other.

Edward opened his mouth to speak but Bella cut him off.

"Before you say anything, I just wanted to say thank you for what you did with Jacob. I didn't get a chance to thank you, before. Well, actually I did, I just didn't know what to say and-" Bella was rambling and thankfully Edward interrupted before she made an ass of herself in front of him.

"It's okay; really, you don't have to thank me. Anyone in my place would've done the same." He shrugged.

"No, actually, not everyone would've done the same. That's what makes you so special, Edward." She smiled up at him and Edward felt his heart melt.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked when Edward didn't respond.

Edward took a long breath. Here goes nothing. "I was wondering if you're free tomorrow night?"

Bella looked confused; did she really not realize where he was going with this?

"Yeah, I was just planning to hang around my room, watch a movie or something, why?"

"A friend of mine owns a bar not far from here. I was planning on going tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

He'd never been so hesitant about asking a girl out before. Then again, he'd never met anyone quite like Bella Swan before.

Bella stared at him in shock. And she went on staring.

This was not good.

"Alice and Jasper are welcome to come too, of course." He added, hoping to salvage the situation as much as he could.

If she wasn't up for a date, yet, he would settle for a double date.

It was fast becoming obvious to Edward that he would settle for anything when it came to Bella.

"Uh, sure, I'd love to come. I'd have to ask Alice and Jasper, though, but I think they would like to come too." She finally answered.

Edward let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Thank God.

They exchanged cell phone numbers. Edward felt so good about that, like he finally had something that connected him to her, no matter how simple that thing was.

He smiled widely, "Great, then I guess I'll see you then."

Bella nodded shyly. She was so damn adorable that Edward couldn't resist leaning down and pecking her cheek.

God, her skin was so soft.

Before he let out an involuntary groan; Edward turned around and walked away quickly.

Bella was in a daze.

Did that just happen? Did Prince Edward actually ask her out on a date?

She didn't know, she was able to answer him, since the moment he asked she had totally lost all ability to think, let alone speak.

I slowly walked back to where Jasper and Alice stood waiting for me.

"So? What did he say? Come on, tell me!" Alice was jumping up and down. I swear that girl needed a huge dose of Ritalin.

"I will tell you, if you _give me a chance to speak_."

Alice stood still and closed her mouth, immediately, causing Jasper to grin.

"I wish she listens to me when I say that." Jasper chuckled. Alice sent him a death glare. Then she looked at Bella imploringly.

"Oka, okay, so it seems that we're going on a double date with Prince Edward." Bella couldn't help but grin.

Alice squealed so loud that Bella and Jasper had to cover their ears in an effort to protect their poor abused ear-drums.

"Jeez, Alice, that was a record, even for you." Bella said when Alice was done.

"I'm so excited! You're going on a date with Prince Edward! Oh my God, why aren't you jumping around?"

"Because you're jumping enough for the both of us, and it's not just me that's going on a date with him, it's all of us."

"So? Then it's a double _date_, which still means that you're going out with him."

A smile broke out on Bella's face, "Yeah, I guess I am."

Then she started jumping around along with Alice.

What? Could you blame her?

Jasper rolled his eyes, affectionately, "Girls."

The rest of the day was spent discussing clothes and make-up and poor Jasper had to excuse himself before he lost his 'last shred of masculinity', as he put it.

Bella went to bed late that night. She tossed and turned, worried about the date, wondering how she was supposed to act around him or what she was supposed to say.

A thought suddenly hit her.

How could she have forgotten about this?

_Rosalie Hale._

And now she was back to being pissed. At herself more than at Edward, but pissed nonetheless.

Bella got up from her bed and started pacing back and forth. Now what? Should she call him and cancel? She couldn't go out with him, now, could she? Not if he has a girlfriend.

Bella's phone rang and she jumped to answer it quickly before it woke Alice up.

"Hello?" She answered as quietly as possible.

"Uh, Bella? Sorry, did I call at a bad time? I know it's late."

It was Edward. Her heartbeat sped up, automatically, like every time she heard his voice.

Focus, Bella. You're angry remember?

Honestly, she had a hard time remembering who she was at that point.

"Bella, are you still there?"

Guess she'd been quiet for a while.

"Oh, yeah. I'm here. I'm just trying to be quiet because Alice is asleep."

"Yeah, sorry I'm calling so late. I just…I wanted to hear your voice before I went to sleep."

Aww, how was she supposed to be angry after that?

"Um, that's good."

What the hell? Abort! Abort, now! You sound like an idiot!

"Bella, Is everything okay? You don't sound so good. Did something happen today? Is it Jacob?" He sounded so worried that Bella softened for a second.

"No, no, nothing happened, exactly. I just remembered something that I wanted to ask you about." Yup, she dove right in. No reason to hesitate now.

"Sure, go ahead."

"I need to know something first, is tomorrow an official date? Or is it just a group of friends hanging out? Because if it's the latter then I have no right to ask you what I want to ask." She explained.

"You can ask me anything you want, Bella, no matter what. And as for tomorrow, I was hoping it would be an official date, the only reason I asked you to bring Alice and Jasper was because I felt that you were uncomfortable with the whole thing, so I thought, maybe we could ease into it. We could hang out first and then the next time, hopefully, it'll be just us?"

"Yeah, I'd like that…Wait, I mean it all depends on what I'm about to ask."

"Go ahead, Bella, you're making me nervous." He chuckled lightly.

"Please, be honest. Are you dating Rosalie Hale?"

"What? Where did you hear that? Those damn tabloids!'' He muttered the last bit, probably thinking she couldn't hear but she did.

He didn't answer the question.

She told him just that.

"No, Bella. I'm not, nor have I ever dated Rosalie Hale, trust me." He said it with such conviction that she couldn't help but believe him.

"But, Alice saw you guys together more than once." She pushed on, wanting an explanation.

"Rosalie and I are good friends, that's all. There's a reason why we're seen together so often, but it's not that we're dating, believe me. I'll explain everything to you tomorrow, I promise, okay?"

"Alright," She could wait.

"I should let you go to sleep now; I've kept you up too much. Goodnight, beautiful." He whispered.

"Night," She whispered back.

After they hung up, Bella laid back in bed wondering what Edward would say the next day. She hoped he had a good explanation for all this because she really, really liked him. In fact, Bella believed she was well on her way to falling for him.

God help her, she was.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): So? Excited? Next chapter is definitely the date, and we get to see Bella's reaction to Edward's "explanation". Do you think she'll buy it or will she remain skeptical?**

**Oh, those royals and their melodramas ;)**

**I loved how you guys reacted to Jacob getting the boot :D I guess we have a lot of Jake haters over here :D**

**Thanks soooooo much for all of your reviews, I've read each and every one of them! You guys rock!**

**I wrote a longer chapter this time especially for you, my awesome reviewers :)**

**So, See you next time! :)**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**L****iving Royal**

**Chapter Seven**

"I have a date with Edward Cullen."

"_I have a date with _Edward Cullen_."_

"I_ have a _date_ with _Edward Cullen."

No matter how many times Bella said it, she still could not believe that it was true. How could she? In what universe would plain old Bella Swan attract the attention of a Prince and one of the most eligible bachelors in the world?

Yet, it has happened.

Now, she had to learn how to deal with it during the three hours that were left before their date.

"Bella, you have to stop freaking out." Alice tried to calm her down as she started to hyperventilate when it came time to pick an outfit.

"Freaking out? Who's freaking out? I'm not freaking out." Bella babbled quickly.

"Yes, you are, but there's no need to."

"No need to? Are you crazy? I could totally screw this up and I'd have no one to blame but myself."

"You're not going to screw this up, Bella. He's already smitten with you. We've all seen it."

"No, he's not. This could very well be just another date for him."

"Well, only time will tell then, won't it? Now, can you please hold still so I can do your make-up?"

"I don't understand why I have to dress up so much, Alice. We're just going to a bar." Bella complained.

"Are you kidding? There's bound to be paparazzi all over the place as soon as you step off campus. Do you really want them to see you in your jeans and converse?"

"Guess not." Bella mumbled. She had completely forgotten about the damn paparazzi. She'd only ever seen Edward on campus where they weren't allowed. It would be a totally different territory she'd be stepping into.

_Great_, now she was even more nervous.

"Bella, just relax. It's going to be fine. Jasper and I will be there anyway, but if you ever need us to take off just give me a sign and we'll be out of there in a second." She grinned at Bella.

"No, no no no! You're staying with me if I have to tie you to the damn chair, Alice."

"God, you're so unreasonable…Fine, we'll stay with you. You need a little guidance anyway. So, I'll be there to point you in the right direction." Alice stated confidently.

They spent the next two hours getting ready.

_Yup, two hours._

Two torturous hours of pulling and primping, all for his Royal Highness.

Bella was getting cranky and that was not a good beginning to the night ahead. She tried to calm herself down by thinking of the one thing that'd been on her mind lately.

_Edward._

His green eyes, bronze hair, his square jaw.

And that body.

_Deep breaths, Bella, deep breaths._

"Are you ready, Bella?" Alice asked when they were done getting dressed.

"Yeah, I am. Let's go."

The boys were waiting for them at the bar already and they didn't want to be too late. Although, Alice insisted, that they had to be late enough in order to make a grand entrance.

Bella simply rolled her eyes.

They arrived at the bar fifteen minutes later and walked inside. It was pretty crowded and the music was so loud. They started looking around for the boys until they spotted them sitting in a corner booth.

Alice dragged Bella closer to them. When they were a few feet away, Edward and Jasper looked up and spotted them.

Jasper stood up to greet Alice, while Edward who was in the process of taking a sip of his drink, choked and sputtered.

_Wow, that bad, huh?_

Bella's confidence immediately took a hit. She knew she wasn't a beauty but did she really look that horrible? He probably regretted asking her out, already.

Bella and Edward were at a standstill. They both stood facing each other, neither of them knowing what to say or what to do.

"Uh, hi." Edward finally spoke.

"Hey," She said back.

"You look great." He said in such a breathy tone that Bella's heart ached, for no reason whatsoever.

So, he really thought she looked good?

_Thank God for Alice._

"Um, thanks, so do you."

They finally sat down, ready to begin their night. She really didn't know what she would've done if Alice and Jasper hadn't been there. They kept up the conversation whenever Bella and Edward found themselves too busy staring covertly at each other to concentrate on what was being said.

"So, what exactly is the deal between you and that Rosalie person?" Alice suddenly asked after Jasper was done telling a funny story about how he and Alice met.

"Alice!" Bella hissed, panicking. What was she up to?

"What? If you two are going to start dating, you might as well get all that out of the way now, right?"

Bella wanted to protest, but she had to admit that Alice made perfect sense and she did want to know what was going on.

"It's alright, Bella. I promised you an explanation and I always keep my word."

Bella smiled. Spoken like a true prince.

"Rosalie is actually my brother, Emmett's girlfriend," Edward began, "As you probably know, Emmett was deployed to Afghanistan earlier this year. Rosalie was a wreck when they found out he would have to go. Emmett was actually pretty excited about the whole thing, he saw it as a new adventure, but Rosalie was worried sick that something might happen to him."

"But how did your family agree to put him in danger like that when he's third in line to the throne?"

Trust Jasper to ask what anyone else would be too hesitant to approach. A reason why him and Alice were made for each other.

Edward chuckled, "You don't know my brother. Once he gets something into his head, it would be pretty hard to convince him otherwise." You could tell by Edward's words, how much he loved his brother.

"He's been gone for two months now," He went on, "Rosalie has been very depressed ever since and Emmett had asked me to take care of her, so we go out together as much as we can."

"Doesn't she have any girlfriends?" Alice asked, stressing the girl part.

"Um, Rosalie is…well, she isn't very easy to like if you don't know her." Edward admitted.

"Why doesn't anyone know about Rosalie and Emmett, though? I've never heard about them as a couple." Bella finally felt brave enough to ask.

Edward's face turned red and he couldn't look any of them in the eye.

That did not bode well.

"Uh, well, my father's…uh…very old fashioned when it comes to relationships and…well, he didn't approve because…" Edward stuttered.

"Because she's a commoner." Bella spoke quietly.

He didn't deny it.

"I guess I'm just wasting my time, then," Bella mumbled and then got up and made her way to the door quickly.

"Bella, wait!" She heard Edward call out but she kept on walking until she got outside.

It was freezing cold and had started raining. _Just great._

She put on the jacket that Alice had picked out for her to match her outfit. Too bad the whole thing would go to waste now.

Before she took another step forward, an arm caught her and held her back.

"Where ya goin', beautiful? Care to join us?" A voice slurred.

Just what she needed; drunken idiots coming onto her after a disastrous date.

"Um, no, thank you." She muttered quickly and tried to get away but he was still holding onto her arm.

"Let go of me." She said, forcefully.

"Nope, I don't really feel like it." The bastard said back.

"Let her go, now." A velvety voice said, just before Edward appeared right in front of her, standing between her and the asshole trying to force himself on her.

Knight in shining armour to the rescue…again?

She should really consider paying him for services rendered.

"Oh, if it ain't his _royal highness_ himself. What're ya gonna do? Have me beheaded?" The man said, scornfully.

Bella felt Edward's body tense as she was holding on to the back of his shirt.

"Leave now, before I beat the crap out of you for coming near her." Edward hissed.

"Ooh, protective are we?"

The man had no survival instinct, whatsoever. If he did, he would've sensed that Edward was close to bursting at that point.

Edward moved so quickly that Bella stumbled backwards in surprise. In less than a second, Edward had the man pinned against the wall, flailing but unable to move as Edward had his forearm against his wind pipe.

The man seemed to finally get the hint.

"Alright, alright, man. I'm sorry I hit on your girl. Let me down."

As soon as Edward released him, he ran away scared.

Edward had that effect on people.

Edward turned to her when the man was finally gone, "I'm so sorry, Bella. I really am…I…"

"Save it, Edward. Thanks for saving me again and all, but I really need to go," She started walking away, but Edward followed.

"I really didn't mean it the way it sounded, Bella. Besides that's the way my father thinks, not me."

"Oh, and I should be so thankful for that, shouldn't I?" She asked, scornfully as she kept on walking, leaving him behind.

"Bella, I like you." Bella's footsteps slowed at his words, "I like you so much that you're all I've been able to think about lately. I can't get you out of my head. Whenever I'm away from you, I can't wait for the moment I get to see you and when I do, I feel like I can finally breathe again." He took a few steps closer to her. Close enough that she could feel his warm breath fanning her face.

"I think I'm half-way in love with you already, Bella." He breathed.

They were both standing outside in the rain, gazing into each other's eyes, while Edward admitted that he was falling in love with her.

Bella was hypnotized. She felt herself moving closer to him. Their lips almost touched when they were interrupted by an annoying clicking sound. And then there were flashes everywhere.

Bella thought it was lightning at first, but when she pulled back from Edward and looked around, she saw several people standing around the corner with their cameras ready, taking shots of them standing there.

"Damn it, they just can't leave me the hell alone." Edward muttered angrily.

He held Bella's hand then dragged her away from the mob.

Unfortunately, the mob chose to follow and before she knew it, Bella and Edward were making a run for it. They ducked into a nearby alleyway before the paparazzi could see them, a few seconds later they saw them running down the street thinking that Edward and Bella had headed that way.

They both stood in the dark alley breathless from their run. Edward had Bella trapped against the wall with both his hands on the wall on either side of her.

"Hi." He smiled softly at her.

"Hi." She smiled shyly back.

And then they were kissing.

Bella was pressed against a wall in a dark alley kissing _Prince Edward_, and she was enjoying it very much.

The man could kiss, he had the softest lips that moved gently against hers and his tongue probed her teeth begging for entrance. Bella moaned a little, her mouth opening in the process, allowing his tongue in.

His hands were holding both sides of her face, while hers were wrapped around his torso. Their bodies were flush against each other and Bella wouldn't have it any other way. All the nonsense that had happened earlier was forgotten, for now, anyway.

They reluctantly broke apart a few minutes later.

"You're shivering," Edward frowned, concerned. "We should get you back to the dorm before you get sick." He rubbed his hands up and down her arms to warm her up.

"No, I'm fine, really." She just wanted to go on kissing him.

"Let's get you back to my room, at least, so we can both warm up a bit."

Bella nodded, that was a much better suggestion. His room was much closer. At least that's what she convinced herself.

When they reached Edward's room, he went to his closet and brought clothes for Bella to change into since they were both soaked.

"It's probably several sizes too large but at least it'll keep you warm." He said.

Bella was simply giddy at the prospect of dressing in his clothes. She went into the bathroom to change while Edward changed in his room.

After she was done, she waited for a few minutes just in case Edward was still changing.

Her face turned red at the thought of going in there and finding him naked.

Bella jumped as Edward's voice came suddenly through the door, "Bella, I'm done changing, in case you were wondering."

_How did he know?_

Bella opened the door slowly and peeked outside, just to be sure.

Edward chuckled, "What, do you think I'm lying to you?"

Bella blushed, "Uh, no. It's just better to be safe than sorry."

Edward laughed heartily, "You're too cute, you know that?"

Bella shrugged, embarrassed, "Um, I should probably go now. Alice is probably wondering where I am."

"Do you have to? I mean, you could stay a bit longer. You're probably still soaked and the halls can be…drafty." He rambled.

Bella fought a grin. He wanted her to stay.

"Okay, but just for a little while."

They sat in the bed, since the other place to sit was a small chair next to the desk by the wall. His room was not what you'd expect a Prince's room to look like. No expensive furniture to replace the university's sparse furnishings, even his bedding is plain white cotton.

She must've judged him wrong after all.

She thought back to the mob that was following them.

"Don't you ever get tired of it?" Bella asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Of what?"

"The paparazzi, all the attention you get wherever you go."

"I'm used to it, for the most part. This is how it's always been for me and my family. Lately though, it's been different." He said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because of you," He admitted, "I don't like that they're involving you."

He didn't like that they knew about her?

Bella's heart fell.

"I don't like that your life will change because of this. And I hate that I won't be able to protect you from them." His fists clenched.

Bella reached for his hand, "I'm willing to risk it if you are."

Yup, she had made her decision. No more hesitating, no more going back and forth. She was going to risk it and hope to hell it didn't fall apart.

He kissed her fingers," I promise to try my best not to make you regret making that decision, Bella."

He held her hand to his cheek and she used the back of her fingers to caress his face.

They lay down on his bed and talked until the early morning.

The last thought Bella had before drifting off to sleep was that this was the best night she'd had in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Thanks so much for all you reviews!**

**So, what did you think of the date? I hope I didn't disappoint you guys with anything.**

**Links to Edward and Bella's outfits are on my profile :)**

**This chapter was beta'd by the awesome RandomatGedz! **


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N): *REPOSTED* Beta'd, this time :) Thanks to my awesome Beta RandomatGedz!**

* * *

><p><strong>Living Royal<strong>

**Chapter Eight**

The sunlight streaming through the curtains woke Bella up the next day. She cracked her eyes open a bit but then quickly closed them again in an attempt to avoid the glaring sunshine. She tried to turn her body the other way to escape it, but she found out that she couldn't move. She had a brief moment of panic before she realized what was happening.

Bella was pressed up against a warm, hard body; _Edward's_ body. And his arm was holding her tightly close to his chest. Her back was against his front. She felt so warm and comfortable that she didn't want to move ever again.

She tried to stay still for as long as she could, but a few minutes later, a pressing need to go to the bathroom became apparent. She started squirming around trying to suppress the need.

"Are you always so restless in the mornings?" Edward mumbled, sleepily.

Bella stilled.

"Sorry," She whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I don't mind being woken up, if it's by you," He whispered close to her ear.

Bella blushed and turned slowly to see him smiling down at her.

"Um, thanks. I really have to get up though. I- uh- have to use the bathroom."

_Could this get any more embarrassing?_

"Sure." He released his hold on her and she scrambled up and out of bed and almost ran to the bathroom. As soon as the door was shut, she collapsed against it and covered her face with her hands.

She just had to embarrass herself every step of the way didn't she? What was it about him that got her so flustered and unable to form a coherent sentence?

"You can't keep acting like this. You're a strong, independent woman. Start acting like it, damn it!" She repeated to herself over and over again.

When she found that she had spent more than enough time in the bathroom and she should probably get back there, before he started thinking she had diarrhoea, she opened the door and stepped back into his room.

Edward was still lying back in bed. His hands were folded behind his head and he was staring up at the ceiling. He turned to her when she entered, though.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Uh-hi. I should probably get going. You probably need to get ready for class."

"My first class today is in a few hours, I still have time. Do you want to grab breakfast together?" He offered, as he got out of bed. Bella was fixated, for a moment, on how his muscles moved beneath his shirt.

"Sure, just let me get back to my room so I can change and I'll meet you downstairs in, say…twenty minutes?"

He grinned, "Alright. I'll see you then."

He stopped her as she headed for the door and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Don't be too late," He whispered.

"I won't."

Bella almost skipped up and down on her way back to her room. If someone had told her a couple of weeks ago that she would meet a handsome, kind and wonderful prince and that she'd fall for him, she would've laughed her ass off.

Bella stopped in her tracks.

_Fall for him?_

Where did that thought come from?

She decided to dismiss the thought for now. She needed to get ready. She could think about it later on.

As soon as Bella stepped into her room, she was accosted by Alice.

"Where the hell were you?" Alice screamed.

"Gee, Alice, calm down. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? _What's wrong?_ What's wrong, Bella is that my best friend decided to disappear in the middle of our double date and I spent the night trying to find her, but she wouldn't even answer her damn phone. Do you realize how worried I have been?"

"Oh God, Alice, I'm so sorry. My phone must've been on silent last night. I didn't mean to worry you, I promise." Bella apologized.

Alice sighed, calming down a bit," It's fine, I'm just glad you're alright. But where were you all night?"

"I-uh-I sort of spent the night with Edward."

Bring on the squeals.

"Oh my God, Bella! You did what? Is that what happened after you guys left? Why didn't you tell me? I'm so happy for you."

"Alice, calm down. It's not exactly what you think." Bella tried to get a word in between Alice's questions.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you while you help me get ready. I'm supposed to meet Edward in ten minutes for breakfast."

So Bella started telling Alice about all her adventures of the day before. From the prev who tried to feel her up, to Edward defending her honour, to their mini-make out session, to him taking her back to his room and sleeping in each other's arms.

By the end of the story, Alice was close to swooning, "Gosh, that is so sweet! I wonder who would play you in the movie."

"What movie?" Bella wondered if Alice had lost her mind.

"You know, every great royal couple have a movie made about them at some point. Kristin Stewart would probably work best. Too bad she's not British, though." Alice rambled on to herself.

Bella threw her head back and laughed, "God, Alice, don't ever change."

"Oh, I won't I promise. Now, scoot. Don't make Prince Charming wait for you longer than necessary. He might change his mind."

Alice's words, innocent as they were, hit a sore spot for Bella.

_What if he does change his mind?_

Bella shook off that thought and filed it in the 'later' drawer in the back of her mind. She intended to enjoy herself no matter what.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So, favourite colour?"

Bella was sitting opposite Edward in a quaint restaurant nearby. He had been asking her random questions since she went down to meet him and Bella was having the time of her life. She loved that he wanted to get to know her. She would've thought it was all just in an effort to make small talk, if he didn't always look so interested in her answers. And usually whatever answer she gave sparked a whole new set of questions.

"Hmm, I would have to say Green." She answered after some thought.

"Why?" He asked, wanting to delve deeply into Isabella Swan's psyche.

That wasn't going to happen, if she could help it.

"Um, Pass?"

"Come on, tell me." He leaned forward with his elbows on the table staring deeply into her eyes.

_Try. To. Look. Away. Must. Not. Be. Dazzled._

He was too powerful for her.

"Because it's the colour of your eyes." Bella looked down, unwilling to meet his eyes for the moment, scared of what he might think.

"Oh," That was all he said. A second later, he fired on once again, "Favourite movie?"

"That's a tough one. There are too many of them to pick from."

"Alright then, I'll let it go for now," He winked.

"You've been asking questions all day, when will it be my turn?"

"All in good time, sweet Bella. All in good time." He grinned.

They spent the next few minutes bickering back and forth until Edward's phone rang and he excused himself in order to answer it.

"Hello?" Bella heard him answer.

"Yes, father. Yes, I'm not on campus, I'm having breakfast with…a friend. Yes, I know that. Alright, alright. I am a grown-up, you know. I can do whatever the hell I want… Well, I couldn't care less what they think…Yes, fine. I'll talk to you later."

He snapped his phone shut and walked back to their table slowly.

"Sorry about that," He smiled at Bella apologetically.

"No problem." She forced a smile.

He called her a friend? Bella's heart had fallen to her knees as she heard that word.

Well, what did she expect? That he'd fall head over heels in love with her and offer her his undying love and devotion?

_Grow up, Bella. This is the freaking real world, not some Disney movie._

"When is your first class today? Shouldn't you get going? I don't want you to be late because of me."

_Stop talking, Bella._

"What, are you tired of me, already?" Edward's smile had slipped a little bit.

"No, no. I just don't want you to get into trouble because of me."

"I don't think I'm going to get into trouble, Bella." He gave her his signature crooked smile. She blushed.

_Of course, who would dare to reprimand a _Royal Prince_ for coming late to class?_

"But you're right, I should probably get going." He went on.

"Oh, alright. Well, I'll see you later, then."

They got up and walked to the door together.

Before they went their separate ways, Edward held on to Bella's hand, holding her back.

"Bella, wait. Is everything alright? With us, I mean."

"Yes, of course, why wouldn't it be?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, you just seem different than you were this morning."

"I'm fine, Edward, I promise." She tried to reassure him.

He regarded her for a second, as though trying to decide whether to believe her or not.

"Alright, I believe you," He finally said, "There's one more thing I need to ask you before you go."

"What is it?"

"My birthday is next week and my parents are throwing a party at the Palace. I'd love it if you could come."

"Really?"

He smiled and reached up to tuck a strand behind her ear.

"I would love to come, but I don't think I'll be able to get a plane ticket in time," She answered pensively. She really wanted to go.

Edward rolled his eyes playfully, "You don't have to worry about that. You'd be coming with me in the jet Bella."

"Oh," She'd be riding in the royal family's private jet? "Well, then I'd love to come."

He grinned, "Great, I'll call you with the details later, alright?"

She nodded.

They said their goodbyes. Edward kissed her on the cheek, and then they went their separate ways.

On her way to her first class of the day, a thought suddenly struck Bella.

She was going to Edward's Birthday party, where his parents will be.

Oh carp, she was going to meet the King and Queen.

She needed Alice, _now!_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Soooo? Excited? Bored out of your minds? Tell me anyway :D**

**Really sorry that this one took longer than usual. My PC was suffering :(**

**Thank you for all those who reviewed or added my story to their alerts or favorites! Love you guys!**

**Feel free to check out my two other stories: Starstruck and Forgotten. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N): Major thanks to my amazing Beta RandomatGedz who finished editing this chapter super fast, so I can get it to you guys right away :)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight character belong to Stephenie Meyer. Prince Edward, however, is ALL MINE :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Living Royal<span>**

**Chapter Nine**

"Alice, will you settle down already? You're making me dizzy." Bella asked her best-friend, who was currently moving in a flurry of activity around the room.

"I don't understand how can you be so calm? Your _Royal Boyfriend_ is sending his _private jet_ to get you tomorrow, so that you can go to his birthday and meet his parents, who just so happen to be King and Queen!"

"We're not boyfriend and girlfriend…_yet_." Bella protested.

"But you want to be. Who wouldn't? Besides, how many women do you think he's gone this far just to invite them to the Royal Palace?"

"That's just it, Alice, there could be hundreds of women that he's done this for before. How do I know?"

"Well, the only way you can find out for sure is if you get to know him. And you can't do that with your whole hot and cold attitude. Just loosen up and give him a chance; A_ real_ chance. Not the kind of chance where you watch his every move waiting for him to mess up so you can run away."

Bella's shoulders slumped, "You know me too well, Ali."

Alice jumped on Bella's bed and laid down next to her, "That's what BFFs' are for, sweetie."

"So, have you decided what you're going to wear for the meet and great with the King and Queen?" Alice asked.

Bella groaned, "Alice, I'm too nervous to think about that right now. Can you just pick anything out for me, please?"

"You think that anything in your wardrobe would do? Honestly Bella, have I not taught you anything?" Alice shook her head in disappointment.

"Apparently not."

"We have to go shopping, right now! Come on, we don't have much time." Alice proceeded to pull on Bella's hand and drag her outside.

About three hours and what seemed to Bella like several hundred shops later; Alice finally seemed satisfied with their excursion and declared that they had gotten everything they needed.

Bella could only sag in utter relief.

The one thing that seemed important to her about the whole outing was Edward's gift. She'd given a great deal of thought about what to give someone who seemed to have everything. It took her a lot of time to decide, but she finally made up her mind and she was happy with her decision. She only hoped that Edward would be as well and wouldn't consider it an insult.

Bella spent the night tossing and turning, worried about what tomorrow might bring. She hadn't heard from Edward since he called her a few days ago to tell her about their travel arrangements, which worried her even more.

_Why hadn't he called again after that?_

_Maybe he was too busy with classes? Who knows?_

By the time Bella finally managed to fall asleep, she had convinced herself that all would be well.

What could possibly go wrong, after all?

She was tired of worrying. She wanted to let it all go, and live in the moment for once in her life.

She decided to do just that.

The alarm clock woke Bella up early the next day. She hadn't gotten much sleep since her mind wouldn't let her rest the night before.

She reluctantly got up from her warm cocoon. She glanced at Alice in the bed next to her and typically found that her best friend was dead to the world. Not even an earth-quake could wake Alice Brandon up.

Bella shook her head in amusment as she started getting ready for the day. She was supposed to meet Edward in two hours.

She got dressed in a pair of black leggings, a grey and black top, and grey boots. She prepared her bag, adding a few extra items of clothing. Alice had taught her to always prepare for an emergeancy. She also packed the dress she would wear for the ball.

She grabbed her warmest coat and was about to head out the door when she heard a knock. She opened the door and her breath caught when she found Edward standing outside her room.

"Uh-hello, I know that I'm a bit early, but I couldn't wait to see you."

_Oh dear God._

"If you're not ready, I could leave and come back again later, I don't mind..." He rambled on.

"No, no. I'm glad you came." She smiled, "I'm all ready to go and...I couldn't wait to see you too." She finally admitted.

His face broke out in an endearingly boyish grin.

"Shall we?" He extended a hand.

Bella laid her hand in his and they walked together downstairs. While they walked hand-in-hand across campus to get to Edward's car, Bella noticed that a lot of people stopped in their tracks and openly stared at them.

It's true that this is the first time Bella and Edward were officially seen as a couple, but did everyone have to stare like that?

"Pretend they're not there." Bella was snapped out of her thoughts when Edward whispered softly in her ear.

"What?"

"Pretend that no one's here, that's what I usually do when it gets too much." He said.

Bella nodded mutely. She imagined an abandoned campus where everyone was either at class or having breakfast at the school cafeteria. Her and Edward were walking alone, no body was staring or pointing or gossiping about them.

It worked.

_It actually worked._

"Told you." Edward said when he noticed Bella's triumphant smile. She squeazed his hand in silent thanks.

They finally reached Edward's car. An Aston Martin. Yes, you heard her, an Aston Martin.

They got in and Edward drove them to the private air strip where the private jet was waiting for them. This had gotten way beyond surreal for Bella. Aston Martins, private jets, and Birthday balls were not part of her everyday life. But it seemed as though they were about to be.

She didn't know whether to rejoice in this new development or be wary of it.

"Penny for your thoughts." Bella looked at Edward who was staring curiously at her.

"Um, I was thinkng that this is all quite new to me. You know the private jets, the formal balls.."

Edward reached across and grabbed Bella's hand, "I know that you're worried, Bella. It takes time to get used to it, but I know you will. At least I hope so."

Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

He wanted her around for a long time?

Bella wanted to do a little victory dance, but she didn't want Eward to think he was taking a lunatic to meet his parents.

"I hope so too." She said.

Edward lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it just above her knuckles.

Bella's insides turned to mush for the hundredth time since she met him.

Edward continued to hold her hand as he drove and Bella was happy to keep it that way.

"So, tell me about your family," Bella asked, trying to break the silence but also because she was curious, "I mean, I know of them, but just tell me more about them."

"Hmm, let me see. My parents, Carlisle and Esme are great. My mother is the most loving and compassionate person you could ever meet."

Bella knew now who Edward took after.

"My father is pretty strict when it comes to the monarchy. He has tried grooming me to become king ever since I was born, but I don't think he's done a very good job."

"Why do you think that?" Bella asked.

"Because, I still don't think I'd make a very good King."

"I think you're wrong." Bella disagreed.

"Really? Why is that?"

"Because, you're intelligent, compassionate, caring and all those are qualities that make a great king, not just a good one." Bella said with great conviction.

"I hope you're right." Edward smiled lovingly at her. Her words had made him insanely happy. If that was really what she thought, then what he had planned for her at the Palace would not go to waste.

They arrived at the air strip a few minutes later and boarded the jet.

Bella looked around the inside of the jet. It looked more like an apartment than a plane to her. It was also very immaculate.

_I could live in a place like this. _

"Tell me about your brother." Bella demanded as they sat down in their seats and strapped themselves in preparation for takeoff.

"You're very curious today." Edward chuckled.

"If you don't want to talk about it..."

"No, Bella. It's alright. You can always ask me anything you like." He assured her, "Emmett is probably the best brother anyone could ask for; despite the fact that he can be a pain in my ass at times."

Bella chuckled; she could tell that Edward really loved his little brother.

"And don't let the fact that he's my younger brother fool you. He's much larger than I am and very protective. He's also always been the rebel, while I'm more subservient. That's part of the reason why he joined the army."

"What's the other part?" She probed further.

"Emmett had a ...falling out with dad."

"Because of Rosalie?"

"Yes, Emmett met Rosalie in school. They went to the same secondary school and they started dating a couple of months before graduation. My father let it go because he thought that it was a simple fling that wouldn't last, but he couldn't have been more wrong. Rosalie and Emmett fell in love and were inseparable all through school and even after they graduated."

"And your father didn't approve of that?

Edward shook his head.

"Why? Just because Rosalie is a...commoner?" Saying that word brought back the hurt she had felt before when they were at the bar. She brushed it aside, though.

"Partly, but also because..." Edward hesitated. He had been so forthcoming before, but she felt like this was something he really didn't want to talk about so Bella decided to give him a break.

"It's alright, Edward. We don't have to talk about this."

"I don't want to keep anything from you. If we're going to have relationship, then you have to know everything there is to know about my family."

Bella was stuck at the word 'relationship', so it took her a few seconds to respond.

"You still don't have to tell me everything now, Edward. I mean, if you end up telling me all your family secrets now, then what are we going to do for the rest of this trip?" She teased him, trying to break the sudden tension that had prevailed.

He chuckled, "Oh, I can think of a few things we can do, Miss Swan." He said in a husky voice.

Bella blushed, as usual.

"I love it when you do that." Edward said softly.

"Do what?"

"Blush." He raised his hand and brushed his fingers across her cheek.

Bella found herself moving forward as though being pulled by an invisible magnetic force. Edward was leaning closer too.

A second later, his lips were on hers and Bella opened her mouth automatically to receive his tongue. They both moaned, and Edward started undoing his seat belt, when he was done with his, he worked on hers until they were both free. Next thing she knew, Bella was lying on her back on the couch they were both seated on and Edward was lying on top of her.

Things were progressing fast.

_Too fast._

Edward's hands moved up and down against Bella's sides as their mouths moved in unison.

They were so engrossed in each other that the outer world seemed to disappear.

Until a knock came from the door separating them from the Pilot's cabin. They broke apart instantly. They sat up quickly, breathless, and started fixing their clothes and hair. Instead of being completely embarrassed though, they had huge smiles on their faces.

"Come in," Edward called out a few seconds later when they were both done.

The co-pilot looked in on them to announce that they'd be landing in a few minutes and asked that they put their seatbelts back on.

_That was quick. Were they that out of it through the entire flight?_

Bella and Edward glanced at each other surreptitiously, and when they both caught the other staring, they burst out laughing. Edward caught Bella's hand in his and kissed it, lingering a bit more than usual.

"I'm really glad you're here with me, Bella."

"Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Hello, everyone! Again, I can't tell you how much I loved each and every one of your reviews! Thank you all for your awesome support!**

**Bella's travelling outfit can be found on my profile!**

**And nooooow, tell me what you think! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Living Royal**

**Chapter Ten**

The private jet landed in London a few hours later. While Bella was totally relaxed all through the flight, she tensed at the thought of meeting Edward's parents. What would they think of her? Would they think she was just some gold-digger out to snare a prince?

She hoped not, but from what Edward had told her about Emmett and Rosalie's story, she was inclined to believe that that would be the case. But she would be fine as long as Edward remained by her side.

Another worry of hers was that she'd do something completely stupid, like using the wrong fork at dinner or falling on her face in those bloody high heels and embarrassing Edward…and herself.

They gathered their bags and descended the steps when the plane landed at the airport. All the while, Edward held Bella's hand and navigated her through the crowds at the arrivals gate.

Thankfully, they made it out of there without any fuss.

_London must be used to seeing their prince out and about. It must be nothing new to them. _

She found out that she was terribly wrong, however, when as soon as they stepped out of the airport, they were attacked by a horde of paparazzi, clicking away on their cameras, trying to snap the best shot they could of their Prince and his "mystery lady".

Edward held Bella close to protect her from the onslaught of questions and blinding flashes. Bella hid her face in his chest until they finally reached his car.

A formally dressed driver held the door open for them as they both climbed in. The paparazzi continued taking photos and throwing questions at them. Bella couldn't hear a single one because they were all shouting at the same time.

"Welcome back, your royal highness." The driver greeted Edward as he got in.

"Thank you, Taylor. It's good to be back. This is my girlfriend, Bella."

Bella resisted the urge to gape at Edward as he introduced her as his girlfriend. Well, taking her to meet his parents must constitute as officially announcing their relationship to him.

"Great to meet you, ma'am." Tyler spoke.

"Same here, thank you. And just call me Bella."

Taylor simply smiled. Bella guessed that any employees of the royal family were not allowed to address guests by their first names. She'd only been there five minutes and already she made a faux-pas.

"You never told me where you were from." Edward asked, diverting her attention from her previous train of thought.

"Oh, I'm from a little town called Forks a few hundred kilometres south of London."

"I know it. It's a beautiful little town." He smiled. Bella was actually surprised. She'd never heard anyone describing Forks as beautiful before. Small, dull, lifeless...maybe, but beautiful?

"So what made you decide to go all the way to Scotland for school?" He went on to ask.

"At the expense of sounding absolutely corny, I guess I was looking for an adventure. I had never been outside of Forks my whole life, so when I finally got the chance to leave, I grabbed it with both hands."

"Do you miss your parents?" Edward asked softly.

"Yes, all the time. But I know that they support my decision and I go see them every chance I get."

They chatted for a while longer until Bella was rendered speechless by the sight in front of her. They were at the gates leading to Buckingham Palace. To say that Bella was stunned, would be the understatement of the century. She'd only ever seen the Royal Palace in photos or on the internet and she'd always been impressed, but seeing it in real life was a different experience altogether.

"Wait till you see the inside." Edward leaned over and said, noticing Bella gaping.

Bella flushed scarlet.

Edward chuckled, amused, "Don't be embarrassed, this is pretty much the same reaction it's gotten from everyone I've brought over."

Bella's smiled fell.

_Everyone he's brought over?_

_How many were there, exactly?_

"I meant friends, Bella. You're the first girl I've ever brought home." Edward said, revealing his uncanny ability to guess what was going through her head, again. If she didn't know any better, she'd think he could read minds.

The car slowed to a stop in front of the main doors. Taylor jumped out and opened Bella's door for her. Bella was a bit uncomfortable with the formality but she guessed that she had to get used to it if she was going to be dating a royal.

Besides, if that was the price she had to pay for dating Edward, she'd deal with it any day.

Edward held Bella's hand as they entered the Palace. The inside was even more magnificent than the outside. The architecture, the furniture, everything spelled elegance and comfort. Servants immediately scurried around them grabbing their bags and taking their coats.

"Welcome home, Your Royal Highness." A stiff-necked man dressed like a butler spoke formally.

"Thank you, James." Edward responded. "Where are my parents?"

"The King and Queen are presently in the White Drawing Room, your Highness. Would you like me to announce your arrival to them, sir?"

"No, no. I'll do it myself. I'd like to surprise them." Edward grinned mischievously. Bella noted that he was quite adorable when he did that…and sexy as hell.

James nodded, but Bella thought he looked annoyed, although he hid it very well.

Edward pulled Bella behind him to, she assumed, the White Drawing Room, but she stopped him.

"Edward, wait. Are you sure it's alright that I meet your parents dressed like this? Shouldn't I put on something more formal? I mean I know they're your parents, but they're my King and Queen."

"No, Bella. It's fine really. They won't mind whatever you're wearing. Besides," He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her back, "you look beautiful no matter what you have on."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, you know." Bella joked.

Edward threw his head back and laughed.

"Well, well. I knew that all that ruckus could only be produced by my eldest son."

Bella started at the soft voice. She turned to see the Queen coming down the Grand Staircase; looking very amused at the position she caught her son in.

Bella blushed furiously and immediately pushed Edward away. He wouldn't let her go very far though, as he pulled her back to his side. He waited until his mother was at the bottom of the stairs before stepping forward and embracing her tightly.

The Queen looked so fragile next to her six foot tall son. But she still had a commanding presence. Seeing them next to each other, Bella could detect similarities in their appearances. Edward seemed to have inherited his mother's bronze hair and her kind, warm smile. He also had her vibrant green eyes.

Edward pulled away after a few moments and looked at her as though to ask if she was alright. Queen Esme nodded slightly. Bella watched the exchange with curiosity but she remained standing quietly in the background, waiting for Edward to introduce her.

She did not have to wait long. Edward turned to her with a huge smile and pulled her forward next to him.

"Mother, I'd like to meet Bella, my girlfriend." Bella would never get tired of hearing him say that.

Bella made a pathetic attempt at curtseying, "Your Highness."

"Oh, there's no need for that, dear." Queen Esme opened her arms wide and pulled Bella in for a hug.

That was not expected at all. Bella wrapped her arms lightly around the Queen.

"Welcome, my dear. Thank you for agreeing to come. I had despaired of my son ever bringing a girl home for us to meet."

"It's a pleasure to be here, Your Highness." Bella all but mumbled.

Queen Esme smiled serenely at them, and her smile grew wider when Edward pulled Bella closer to his side. It was as though he couldn't bear to have her more than two inches away from him. Queen Esme thought she'd never see the day when her eldest son fell in love. She just hoped he realized it too.

"James has been instructed to prepare the Blue Room for you two. I hope that's alright?" The Queen addressed her son.

"It's prefect, thank you mother."

"You two should go rest for a while then. I'm sure you're quite tired. Lunch will be sent up to you so you can simply relax until it's time for the ball."

Edward nodded, "Where is father?" He asked.

"He has some business to discuss with a few of his council members, you know how your father is, dear. Can't tear himself away from work." Queen Esme joked, but Bella sensed bitterness in her words.

King Carlisle and Queen Esme were known around the globe to be a perfect royal match. It's true that their marriage had been arranged for political reasons, but they always seemed to be the perfect royal couple. So in tune and so in love. Bella couldn't imagine that all that was simply a façade to hide the skeletons in their closets.

Bella and Edward bid the Queen a temporary farewell and headed up to their room. Bella had been surprised when they'd been given one room. She had thought that they would be given two separate bedrooms, but it seemed that the royal family were not so traditional or old-fashioned after all. Bella was ecstatic.

The Blue Room was as gorgeous as every other part of the Palace. The furniture was different shades of blue, but somehow they all went together perfectly.

"Bella, I know this might be a bit uncomfortable, so if you want another room, I'll have one prepared for you, right away."

"Do you want me to stay in another room?" Bella asked, hesitantly.

"Honestly? No."

"Then I don't want another one either."

Edward grinned. He looked so boyishly handsome at that moment that Bella couldn't help reaching up and running her fingers through his hair. Then she reached down and cupped his cheek. Edward leaned into her hand and Bella touched her lips to his.

The kiss was so soft and so sweet at first but things quickly heated up as they always did when it came to those two together.

A few minutes later they were both laying horizontally on the king size bed. Bella was on her back while Edward was laying half on top of her. They were still kissing.

A knock suddenly sounded at the door. Bella and Edward immediately broke apart. They got up from the bed and started fixing their clothes and their hair which was a mess, _especially_ Edward's.

"Why is it that every time you and I manage to have some alone time together, we always get interrupted?" Edward chuckled.

Bella laughed, "Karma? I used to do that to Jasper and Alice all the time. Now I know what it feels like, I'll never do it to them again."

The knocking started again. Someone was pretty insistent.

"Come in," Edward called out. The door opened and James came in followed by two servants pushing a food trolley. Lunch was here. The servants laid the food out on the table next to the bed then stood back.

"Anything else, your Highness?" James waited for further instructions.

"No, that will be all, thank you James."

James and the two servants bowed and then left the room.

"Do they do that every time?" Bella felt compelled to ask.

"Do what?" Edward asked as they sat down at the table and started eating.

"The bowing…Do they do that every time you're near?"

"Yes, unfortunately it comes with the territory. I would ask them to stop it altogether, but they would still do it."

"Why? Aren't they supposed to obey your every command?"

"You clearly overestimate my influence, Bella. I'm just the heir, until I'm King only my father's orders count. And he is a stickler to tradition. They all know that."

If Bella had been nervous about meeting the King before, it had now been magnified tenfold.

"Hey, can we not talk about my parents for now? You'll have your fill of them at the ball tonight." Edward smiled.

Bella nodded in acquiescence. They spent the rest of the meal talking about everything else. Edward told her that Rosalie would be at the ball, which made Bella feel infinitely better. At least now she wouldn't be the only commoner there.

After they were done eating, Edward left to speak with his father. He told Bella that she should rest for a while before getting ready. After Edward left, Bella wandered around the room looking around, then she went to stand by one of the large windows looking outside.

She had a lot on her mind. Aside from nervousness, Bella wondered if she would be able to make it in Edward's world. It all stood on what happens at the ball, which in turn reinforced Bella's nervousness.

She decided to lay down for a while. Maybe time could move faster then.

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~LR~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Bella? Bella, wake up." Bella felt someone shaking her. She opened her eyes slowly to find a beautiful blonde woman leaning over her.

"Finally, I have a feeling that you could sleep through an earthquake."

Bella got up slowly, "Um, who are you?" She asked cautiously.

"Oh, I'm Rosalie Hale. Emmett's girlfriend? I'm told you've heard of me." She said with an air of confidence. Bella felt that the girl in front of her could definitely hold her own against the royals. She wished she felt the same about herself.

"Oh, yes. I have. It's great to finally meet you."

"Likewise. You must be wondering what I'm doing here." Rosalie went on. "Edward asked me to come up and help you get ready. He knew you'd be nervous, so he wanted you to have another girl with you."

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

Rosalie cut her off, "Oh, come on, you have no idea how relieved I am that I'm no longer alone in this mess."

"Mess? Is it really that bad?"

"Oh yes. You haven't seen anything yet." Rosalie scoffed, the she stilled, "Oh, I'm supposed to make you feel better not worry you even more. Come on; let's just get you ready so we can get this whole night over with."

_Oh, well. That _was _comforting._

They started getting ready, but Bella suddenly became worried that her dress was too short for such a formal occasion.

"Oh trust me; your dress will be among the longest ones there. Formal balls like this are like the 'shortest dress contest' among girls that are our age. Of course they're all trying to catch Edward's attention, but they don't know that he's already been caught." Rosalie grinned mischievously.

Edward came back just as they were adding the final touches to their make-up.

"Wow," He breathed as soon as he caught sight of Bella, "Bella, you look…beautiful."

Bella was stunned herself by how hot Edward looked in a formal tuxedo.

"Thank you. You look amazing too." As those two stared dreamily at each other, Rosalie was momentarily forgotten.

"Sure, sure. Forget about anyone else in the room. Just keep making goo-goo eyes at each other." Rosalie snickered.

"Oh, you look great too, Rose." Edward snapped out of his daze long enough to notice her.

"Gee, thanks. Now, can we get going? I'd like to get this whole thing over with." Rosalie stalked towards the door ahead of them.

Edward extended his arm for Bella and she wrapped one of hers around his. The three of them descended the stairs together and headed for the ballroom.

"Alright, just let me walk in first. You two need to make an entrance so the vultures in there know that Edward's already taken." Rosalie said with a wink as they reached the double doors leading to the ballroom where the ball seemed to have already started.

They both nodded, amused at Rosalie's diabolical planning. She went in leaving Edward and Bella alone together. As soon as she was out of sight, Edward caught Bella in his arms, pushed her against the wall and started heatedly kissing her.

"I've been wanting to do that since I saw you in that dress." He mumbled between kisses.

"Alice picked it out." Bella mumbled back.

"Alice has great taste, but it's you in the dress that makes it so fucking hot."

Bella giggled.

"I love that sound. You should do that more often." Edward whispered in Bella's ear making her shiver.

"Um, we should get in there, Edward. They must be wondering where you are by now."

"Let them wait," Edward had now moved to kissing her neck.

Bella moaned, "Edward,"

"Alright, alright. But you owe me."

Bella kissed him quickly one more time, "I promise we'll continue this tonight."

Edward winked, "I'll hold you to that."

She took his arm again and the doors opened. Bella took a deep breath as they stepped inside.

_Here we go._

The music that had been playing immediately stopped as Bella and Edward stepped in. All the couples that had been dancing as well as the people sitting glanced towards the entrance in curiosity.

Bella's face flamed as usual.

"Relax," Edward leaned towards her and whispered, "Remember what I told you. They're not here." He said referring to what he told her he did when the attention became too much.

Bella spotted the King and Queen standing at the opposite side of the room speaking with another couple. They excused themselves and headed towards Edward and Bella.

Edward squeezed Bella's hands, "No matter what he says, don't let my father intimidate you."

King Carlisle embraced his son as soon as he reached them.

"It's good to have you back, Edward." He said.

"Thank you father." Edward replied, flatly. "I'd like you to meet Bella. My girlfriend."

"Oh, so this is the infamous Miss Swan." King Carlisle said as he shook Bella's hand.

Bella smiled weakly. She was trying not to be intimidated, as Edward had told her, but so far, she was failing miserably.

"Come, Edward. You should dance with your mother. I will have this dance with Miss Swan, if it's alright with you."

Bella felt that Edward wanted to protest, but in the end he nodded and led his mother to the dance floor.

King Carlisle extended his hand to Bella and led her to the floor as well. Bella tried not to be too stiff as she danced with the King.

"My son seems to be quite smitten with you." The King said.

"I'm crazy about him as well." Bella admitted, worried about where this conversation was headed.

"However, I fear that he is not making very wise choices at the moment."

_Oh, so this is what this is all about._

"I think your son can decide that for himself, sir."

The King frowned at her answer. He probably thought she'd be running for the hills by now. Well, he thought wrong. "You don't know what you're dealing with here, Bella."

"I think you've given me a very good idea, your highness." She relied, tartly.

Before the King could reply, Edward showed up.

"May I cut in?" He smiled tightly at his father.

The king nodded and left to rejoin his wife.

Edward pulled Bella into his arms. Bella sighed in relief.

"Whatever my father said, please disregard it completely."

"Don't worry about it Edward. You're here now, that's what matters."

The ball had started badly, but she really hoped things would get better quickly before she completely fell apart.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): So, um..yeah, that was a long one :D Hope you liked it! The ball is not over yet. The rest will be in the next chapter.**

**This chapter was beta'd by the awesome RandomatGedz :) **

**Bella and Rosalie's dresses can be found on my profile.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N): This chappie was beta'd by the awesome RandomatGedz!**

**Disclaimer: Steph Meyer owns Twilight, Britishward however is ALL MINE :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Living Royal<strong>

**Chapter Eleven**

It had been a long night for Bella Swan. While she had hoped that she'd be able to enjoy Edward's birthday ball with him by her side, she'd spent most of the night sitting alone with a few strangers at one of the tables set up around the ballroom. On top of that she had been on the receiving end of fearsome glares from every girl in the room. She just hoped the night would end soon.

After her dance with Edward was over he took her around the room, introducing her to some of the people he knew, but their time together had been cut short.

Edward had done his best to try and remain next to her, but whenever they had a moment to themselves, the king would descend and drag Edward away to speak with one person or another. He'd also made it his life's mission to introduce Edward to every young lady in the room. Bella started to feel like Cinderella at the ball, only she was starting to believe that she wouldn't have the happily ever after. The odds stacked against them were too much.

Bella knew that Edward's parents wouldn't be all for their relationship, but she didn't expect the King to be so much against it. He looked like he was seconds away from having her thrown out. At least the Queen had been courteous. She had even seemed happy to meet Bella. But at this point Bella didn't know what to believe.

Before long, it was time for the birthday cake. Bella smiled as Edward came forward with his parents to stand around the table where the cake was placed. Her smile fell however, when she noticed the strawberry blonde woman on his arm.

All around her people starting singing happy birthday, but all Bella could hear was the rushing of blood from her head downwards and her eyes started pricking with tears.

No, she wouldn't cry.

She wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

Bella grabbed her clutch and headed outside. She was able to escape without anyone noticing. Why would they notice anyone like her, after all? She was merely a commoner. Someone so far beneath them that she wasn't worth mentioning.

Bella allowed her tears to fall as soon as she was outside.

She ran blindly through the palace until she found herself outside in the gardens. She leaned onto one of the trees to try and gather herself together.

_Who the hell was that?_ _How could he do that to her when everyone there knew that she was his girlfriend?_

Bella needed answers to those questions, but she wasn't sure that she was willing to stick around long enough to get them. She started walking back in, intending to go back to her room, collect her things and get the bloody hell out of there.

Her heart ached when she realized that by doing that she'd be cutting all ties with Edward off. But she had to do it.

Her phone started ringing right then. Bella fished it out of her clutch thinking it must be Alice calling to ask how things were going so far. She would be so disappointed.

She answered without looking at the screen, "Hello?"

"Bella? Bella, where are you?"

It was Edward. Bella was so tempted to hang up, but she realized she'd have to talk to him anyway, now that he realized that she was gone.

"I-uh needed some fresh air. I'm out in the gardens."

"Bella, I know what it looked like, but I swear to God I didn't even know Tanya was going to be there."

_Oh, he's on first name basis with the bitch. That's just perfect._

"Honestly, Edward, I don't care anymore. I just want to go back to school."

"No, no. Bella, just let me explain first." His voice became a bit frantic, "I'm coming to where you are right now. Just wait, please."

Bella sighed. She might as well listen to what he had to say.

"Alright, I'm waiting."

They hung up and Bella tried to fix herself so she wouldn't look like she'd been crying.

"Bella?" She heard Edward calling a few minutes later.

"Over here," She said.

Edward came into view and he looked so relieved when he finally spotted her that Bella's heart softened a little it. But then she remembered the sight of him with _that blonde_ on his arm. What Bella hated the most was being made a fool of and Edward had done just that.

"Thank God, I thought that by the time I got a hold of you, you would've already left." He said as he walked closer to her.

"Nope, I'm still here." Bella muttered, barely able to look at him.

"Listen, Bella I know how that looked and I promise I never intended for that to happen. I was set up, by my father no less. There are certain protocols that have to be maintained during functions like this one, I have to speak to certain people and be seen with them. And unfortunately Tanya happens to be one of those people."

"You really expect me to believe that?" Bella cut him off, "That you're not even allowed to be with your girlfriend on your birthday?"

"I know that I haven't explained well enough to you how things work around here and I'm sorry, Bella. I really am. But this is how my life is like. Rules are always followed no matter what."

Bella felt her heart break at that moment.

"Then why are you dating me?" She whispered, feeling drained all of a sudden.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair and pulled at it. That was what he did whenever he was nervous.

"Because," He trailed off.

"Because what?" Bella persisted.

"Because I'm in love with you!" Edward blurted out. Bella felt her heart stop, and then it started beating again a million miles a minute.

He loved her?

He _loved_ her?

_He loved her._

Bella gaped at Edward, "Y-you love me?"

He cautiously took a step closer, as if afraid she was about to bolt, and raised his hand to stroke her cheek.

"Yes, I do. I think I fell for you the moment you called me a narcissistic asshole." He grinned.

"What? I never called you that!"

"Yes, but you implied it and I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd laid eyes on."

"Edward, I swear to God, if you're just saying this to make me feel better..." Edward cut her off as he cupped her face in his hands and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Bella, listen to me. I would never lie to you about something like that."

Bella smiled weakly, "Good, because I love you too."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you about something like that either, Edward."

Bella shrieked as Edward suddenly pulled her into his arms and started twirling her around the gardens.

"Edward…put…me…down." Bella said between bouts of laughter.

"No, never."

"Put me down or I won't be able to give you your gift."

Edward immediately put her down, "You got me a gift?" He said, looking excited.

"Well, it is your birthday." Bella joked.

"Okay, then let's see it."

Bella laughed at Edward's exuberance. He looked like a five year old on Christmas.

"Oh, I see how it is. You'll only do what I ask of you if I have a present?"

"Yes, pretty much." He admitted, teasing her further.

"I'll keep that in mind then," She winked as she got his present out of her clutch and handed it to him. "It's nothing much. I just thought you might like it." She mumbled, suddenly feeling nervous.

Edward tore open the wrapping paper and opened the velvet square box to find the expensive watch she had bought him, but it was not the watch that really mattered.

"Flip it over, look on the inside." Bella instructed him.

Edward glanced at her curiously before doing as she said.

"With great power comes great responsibility…" He read quietly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To anyone else it might've seemed like a joke or that she was mocking him, but Edward knew exactly what she meant. He remembered the conversation they had not long ago when he was basically whining about the responsibilities he would have when he became king. She had given him a wakeup call then, by telling him all the things he'd be able to do, all the people he'd be able to help.

Edward looked at Bella and realized how lucky he was to have met someone like her. She was so brave, kind and completely selfless. And he loved her so much.

"Thank you, I-I'll never take this off. Ever." He said as he put the watch on.

He then lifted one of Bella's hands to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. He felt her shiver.

"Are you cold?" He asked, worried that they'd been out there too long.

"Um, no no, I'm fine." She shook her head, but Edward wasn't buying it. He took off his jacket and laid it on her shoulders. Then he rubbed his hands up and won her arms to warm her up quickly.

"Um, thank you." Bella blushed at the intimate gesture.

"No problem," He smiled softly at her.

"Uh, Edward, we still need to talk about what happened."

Edward's smiled dimmed a bit; he had hoped that she had forgotten about that by now.

"I know." He admitted nonetheless.

"Do you…Did you and Tanya ever…?"

"No, Bella. I've only ever had two girlfriends in my life before you, and neither of them were Tanya. I've never even liked her. All she's after is the money and the fame that dating a prince would grant her. My father seems to like her though; or rather he likes her family's status, so he keeps pushing us together whenever he can. Before, it was always easier if I let him have his way for the night and then I wouldn't have to see her again until the next occasion. I just never thought…"

"Never thought I'd be hurt? Really, Edward? It never crossed your mind that I'd be annoyed to see you prancing all over the place with her?" Bella yelled.

"Bella, I was about to brush her off of me when I noticed you leaving. I pulled away immediately and ran after you but I couldn't find you, that's when I decided to call you. I was so afraid that you'd already left… I'm so sorry, Bella, just tell me how to make it up to you and I will. I'll do anything."

A mischievous gleam suddenly appeared in Bella's eyes.

"Anything?" She asked.

"Anything."

"Then let's go back to the ball."

"Are you serious? You want to go back in there?" Edward was incredulous.

"Yes, I do. We need to show everyone in there that we're sticking together no matter what and that nothing they will do will matter."

Edward couldn't help but admire how brave she was. He needed to be sure of something else first, though.

"Are you sure, Bella? Because I need to know that you will not run away at the first sign of trouble. These people, they make look refined and sophisticated but they can be ruthless when it comes to something they really want. It might be too much to take and…I can't…I can't lose you." His voice broke at the very end.

Bella pulled him close for a hug, "You're not going to lose me, Edward. These people have no idea who they're dealing with." She said.

"I love it when you're feisty. It's very sexy." Edward whispered into her hair. Bell shivered again.

"Uhm, we should get back in there, Edward, before we get sidetracked."

"What, I don't even get a kiss?" He pouted.

Bella laughed, "Just one," She kissed him quickly then grabbed his hand and started dragging him back inside.

They walked into the ballroom hand in hand. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared again just like they did when they came in the first time.

_Don't these people have anything better to do?_

_Apparently not. _

Bella realized that she was still wearing Edward's jacket. Although she did not want to part with it, she suddenly had a great idea. She slowly took the jacket off and then handed it back to Edward, but not before kissing him on the cheek, then when he had it on, she wrapped his arm around his waist. He immediately wrapped his around her shoulder, pulling her close.

There, that implied they were not simply outside getting some fresh air.

Bella could feel several glares directed her way. One of them was Tanya. Bella smirked in satisfaction.

_Yeah, take that. He's mine._

King Carlisle, of course, made a beeline for them as soon as he noticed them standing at the entrance. He tried to pull Edward away again, but Edward simply pulled Bella along. He wouldn't let go of her for the rest of the night.

By the time it was over, Bella realized she hadn't felt so exhausted in all her life. The mental exhaustion even more than the physical one.

"Come on," Edward pulled her gently by the hand when the last guest had finally left and his parents had retired for the night; King Carlisle grudgingly.

"Let's go up to our room. You look dead on your feet. Do you want me to carry you?"

Bella chuckled, "Although I love it when your knight in shining armour tendencies come to the surface, I'm not that tired. I think I can make it upstairs on my own two feet."

"Well, if you change your mind just let me know. It wouldn't be so hard you know," Edward grinned and started flexing his biceps.

Bella laughed, "Alright Mr Muscles let's go."

They went up to their room and took turns changing in the en suite bathroom. Then they both immediately collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep. But not before Edward had pulled Bella close to him and wrapped his arms around her.

Right before she fell asleep, Bella wondered when Edward and she would ever do anything beside make out. She had to admit that Edward was a great kisser, so much so that he made her melt every time their lips touched, but she longed for a deeper level of intimacy with him. She had been with Jacob before, but somehow she felt that with Edward it would be so much different.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Thanks so much for your reviews! They're honestly what keeps me going, aside from the fact that I adore Britishward :D:D**

**Tell me what you think? Bet you guys just LOVE Tanya right now, huh? ;)**

**And what do you think about Carlisle? Do you think he'll eventually be able to pull them apart?**

**Leave me a little review and let me know :)**

**Links to Edward's gift and his tuxedo are on my profile! **


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N): This is the chapter that most of you have been waiting for! It's also my favourite one so far, so I hope I didn't mess it up too much!**

**This chapter and all previous and coming ones are beta'd by RandomatGedz!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight…Bummer :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Living Royal<strong>

**Chapter Twelve**

After the disastrous birthday party the night before, Bella wasn't looking forward to the day ahead of her as she woke up the next day. She brightened up however when she saw Edward's sleeping form beside her, his chest rising and falling peacefully in his sleep. Bella smiled as she took in his handsome face. His beautiful bronze hair was all askew, of course, but it still looked delicious. His long thick eyelashes rested on his cheeks.

_Oh God, Bella. You're talking about the man's lashes, now? You must be going crazy._

_Or maybe just in love._

"Are you done checking me out?" Edward said all of a sudden snapping Bella out of her day dream.

"Oh, I thought you were sleeping," Bella blushed.

Edward grinned, "So, you're only going to check me out if I'm sleeping?"

"I wasn't checking you out. I was simply admiring your perfect male physique." Bella replied, getting some of her earlier confidence back.

Edward, taking Bella by surprise, suddenly rolled so that he was laying half on top of her.

"Be careful there, love. You're giving me a huge ego." He then proceeded to kiss the breath out of her.

He called her love.

She'd never get tired of hearing that.

She was definitely melting.

His lips moved along with hers in perfect synchronization. It was as though they'd been doing this all their lives.

Edward's tongue pushed against Bella's teeth asking for admittance and Bella complied by opening her lips further. They both moaned loudly as they continued to kiss.

Several minutes passed before Edward pulled away.

"God, Bella. You're going to be the death of me." He panted.

"Ditto." She breathed.

They lounged in bed for a while longer before Edward asked if she wanted to have a look around the palace gardens before they needed to get ready to head to the airport and she agreed since she hadn't gotten a chance the day before.

Their breakfast had been delivered to their room. Bella was grateful that they didn't have to eat with the family. She wasn't ready to see King Carlisle yet. After breakfast, they both got dressed and then made their way downstairs to the gardens. They spent the next couple of hours, holding hands while Edward told her about the monuments that were erected there.

After a while it was time for them to head to the airport. Edward went to bid his parents goodbye and he pulled Bella along with him, much to her dismay.

"Oh, Edward. Are you sure you do not want to stay a few more days? We've missed you so much since you've been away." Queen Esme implored her son.

Bella definitely felt for the woman that ordinarily looked so strong and in complete command. If anyone could see her now, as kind and loving and soft-spoken as she addressed her son, they would not believe it. It's not that the Queen was known for being cruel; it was more that she seemed in complete command of her emotions.

As Bella glanced toward the King, standing stoically next to his wife, she guessed why. King Carlisle probably demanded total perfection of his family when it came to public appearances.

"I'm afraid we can't mother. Bella and I have classes tomorrow that we really can't miss. But I promise to come back as soon as I can." Edward said softly as he embraced his mother.

You could tell that Edward completely took after his mother.

Edward then shook hands formally with his father. While Bella was surprised, again, as the Queen put her arms around her to hug her goodbye. Bella then curtseyed slightly to the King while he scowled at her.

Thankfully after that they were on their way.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that Bella. My father has been in top form this weekend I'm afraid. He's usually not so bad." Edward apologized as they boarded the plane.

"Oh, you mean he saves his scowls and evil plans to his sons' commoner girlfriends? I feel so privileged." Bella joked, "But don't apologize, Edward, none of this is your fault. I should have expected it, actually."

"That's just it; I should have at least given you a fair warning."

"Edward, can we simply forget that it ever happened and move on with our lives for now? I just don't feel like talking about it anymore."

Edward, noticing that Bella had reached her limit, lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it comfortingly, "Sure."

They spent the rest of the flight in peaceful silence as they cuddled together in their seats.

When they arrived back to campus, they parted reluctantly with a quick kiss and headed to their rooms so that they could freshen up and they agreed to meet up later. Bella had scarcely put her bags down as she stepped in her room before she was attacked by Alice.

"Oh my God, you're back! How was it? Tell me, tell me, _tell me_!" She screeched.

"I would answer if you'd give me a bloody chance." Bella laughed at her best friend's exuberance.

Alice immediately clammed up, pressing her lips together in a sign that she was fully ready to listen.

"It was great actually…up to a point." And then Bella told Alice everything that had happened. From the disapproving father to the disastrous party and the amazing ending to their day as Edward said that he loved her.

"I can't believe I'm sitting with the future Queen of England." Alice squealed.

"What? What the hell are you talking about? We've only just started our relationship and you have us married already?"

"Come on, Bella. You think the Prince confesses his love to just any girl that he dates? There are consequences to anything he does, so he must be sure that you and he are for life."

"Oh, I-um didn't really think of it that way," Bella mumbled. She felt the blood drain from her face then.

"No, no no no! Bella, you're not allowed to panic and completely ruin this. I won't let you." Alice actually stamped her foot as she noticed the look on Bella's face.

"What? I'm not panicking. Who says I'm panicking?" Bella rambled quickly.

All of a sudden Alice seemed to have a light bulb moment, "You know what I think will loosen you up?" She asked.

"What?" Bella asked wearily, already concerned about what Alice had in mind.

"There's this amazing charity fashion show that I'm helping organize tomorrow and one of our models got sick at the last minute. So, why don't you do it?"

"Um, you want me to help you find another model?"

"No, silly. I want you to be our model."

"Alice, are you crazy? Have you forgotten my complete lack of co-ordination? I'm going to fall over my face and then I'll be a complete laughing stock." Bella was horrified at the mere thought of it.

"No, you will not. I will not let you. We've still got the rest of today and all of tomorrow morning before the fashion show begins in the evening, so I'll train you."

"Alice, please don't make me do this. Besides, I don't see how this is supposed to help cheer me up."

"At the very least, it will get your mind off of everything that has happened. _Please_? At least have a look at the outfit?" And then Alice unleashed the full power of her infamous puppy dog look.

"Alright fine, I'll have a look at the bloody outfit." Bella muttered, giving up.

"Hooraaaay!" Alice cheered. She headed for her closet and brought out the outfit to show Bella.

"Voila! Isn't it gorgeous?" She exclaimed enthusiastically.

Bella paled all over again as she saw exactly what the _outfit _was, "Oh no. No no no. Alice, there is no way in hell I'm wearing that…_thing_."

Alice smirked, "Oh yes you are."

In the end of course Alice got her way. Bella had to cancel on meeting Edward that evening and when he asked why she simply said that she was busy with Alice and that she would see him tomorrow causing Edward to worry.

-x-x-x-x

He had already been thinking of everything that had happened since he met Bella. Had it all been too much? Now that she was back in her world, did she realize that she'd made a mistake?

_Don't let your mind run away with you; she simply wanted to spend more time with her best friend. What is so wring with that?_

As his mind was going left and right, Jasper walked in.

"Hey, how was your trip? I heard that it didn't go so well with the folks meeting Bella."

Edward winced. News sure travelled fast around here.

_Alice. She must've told him. And Bella must've told her._

"Yes, my father wasn't as welcoming as my mother was, but Bella actually handled it perfectly. You should've seen her. She was magnificent." Edward glowed as he spoke of his girlfriend and Jasper of course noticed.

"Wow, I wish you could see your face. It's all…sparkly." Jasper teased him.

"Sparkly?"

"You're glowing. Whenever you speak about Bella you have this look of total adoration on your face. It's nauseating actually."

"Shut up." Edward chuckled, good-naturedly.

"Have you heard of the fashion show that Alice's organizing?" Jasper asked.

"No, I haven't."

"It's for charity and all and supposedly your girl has been signed on as one of the models." Jasper wiggled his eyebrows at Edward.

"What? When was that?" Edward was shocked. He'd never have guessed that Bella would agree to do something like that.

"Alice asked her today. The show is tomorrow night. Everyone's pretty excited about it, especially the guys. As soon as news spread that Bella was going to be in it, tickets have been selling out."

Edward frowned, "What the hell?"

Jasper laughed, "What, you didn't know that your girlfriend is a fox and that every guy on campus is going to be there to see her in one of those short skimpy dresses?"

Edward's expression became thunderous as a wave of possessiveness passed through him. He wasn't usually the jealous type but all of that had changed when it came to Bella.

"Jasper, I need a favour."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to buy tickets to the entire first row seats in the show." Edward said.

"Oh man, you've got it bad." Jasper chuckled.

"Yes, yes I do." Edward grinned. Now that he'd had that taken care of and now that he knew that no one would be close enough to his girl but him he was going to relax and enjoy the show. _Literally._

**-LR-LR-LR-LR**

Edward sat in the only seat _available_ in the front row, waiting anxiously for the fashion show to begin. He didn't know what to expect. He hadn't been able to talk to Bella ever since he found out she was doing this. Every time he called her Alice would answer the phone and tell him to hold his horses and wait till the show to talk to Bella.

He really didn't think he could hold his horses much longer.

Just as he was about to give up and try to go and look for Bella backstage, the lights dimmed signalling that the show was about to start.

As girl after girl paraded down the runway in short cocktail dresses, Edward had one thought on his mind.

_Where the hell was Bella?_

When she finally walked out, Edward breathed a sigh of relief. He was relieved for two particular reasons.

One, he _finally_ got chance to see her after spending the whole day apart and not even being allowed to talk to her.

Second, she was dressed in what looked like a trench coat. So, it covered everything from her neck to her knees. It looked like his protective measures were not necessary after all.

However, half way down the runway Bella suddenly loosened the ties of the coat and slipped it off completely.

_Holy God._

Edward couldn't breathe. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He drowned out the catcalls that suddenly came from all around him and focused on one thing.

Bella.

Bella in a very skimpy, very revealing piece of lingerie.

Bella looking extremely confident as she walked across the runway and back.

She even _winked_ at him.

Edward had never been more turned on in his entire life.

As she disappeared backstage, Edward squirmed in his chair as he pondered what to do next? He had to see her now. He couldn't wait any longer.

Apparently Bella was saved for last as the show ended right after she was done.

_Yes, absolutely brilliant move. Saving the utmost best for last._

He got up quickly as everyone started chatting among themselves and moved backstage before anyone could stop him. He started looking around until he spotted Bella speaking animatedly with Alice.

"Hello there. Alice, do you mind if I steal Bella away for a moment?" He asked as he sidled up to them and wrapped his arms around Bella from behind.

"Sure, take all the time you need." Alice said, and with a wink to Bella she walked away.

"Where can we talk in private?" He whispered urgently in Bella ear.

Bella frowned in concern, "Um, my changing room is that way."

He quickly dragged her to where she had pointed. They walked into the room and Edward shut the door quickly. Before Bella had a chance to ask what was wrong he had thrust her against the wall and thrust his body fully against hers.

"One thing you should know about me, Bella. I don't like to share." He spoke huskily.

"Oh, I knew you'd be angry about this. I told Alice, but she insisted and…" Edward cut her off by kissing her.

"I'm not angry, love. I'm just incredibly turned on by my beautiful girlfriend. So much so that I can't even think straight at the moment."

"You're _that_ turned on, huh?" Bella teased him and she pressed her body even closer to his causing him to groan.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Let's go up to your room."

Edward's eyes bugged out in surprise. Was she asking what he thought she was asking? God, he hoped so.

"Are you…are you sure?" He was trying to give her an out. He had to be sure that she was ready for this. Ready for them to take their relationship to the next level.

She kissed him briefly and ever so sweetly before saying, "I'm sure."

They were barely able to keep their hands off of each other as they made their way to Edward's room. As soon as they arrived they started kissing passionately as they tumbled onto the bed.

Clothes were flying everywhere.

The only sound in that room for the rest of the night was the moaning of its two occupants and the sound of the rain as it pelted against the windows.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): So? Yay or Nay? :D**

**For those of you who are interested in checking out Bella's sexy lingerie, you'll find the link on my profile!**

**Oh and one more thing! I've been asked before if I have a FB page and I just made one specially for my Fanfics, so feel free to add me as you'll find there photos and banner for the fics as well as teasers…when I can manage to give ones out aaaannnddd, I'll be able to tell you exactly when I will be updating ! :)**

**Here's the link: **

www(DOT)facebook(DOT)com / profile . php ? id=100002243826838 **(Just remove the spaces)**

**If it's bugging you I'll just post the link on my profile too..Hope to see you all there!**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N): My Beta is RandomatGedz**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>Living Royal<strong>

**Chapter Thirteen**

The first thing Edward noticed as he woke up was how warm it was. The second thing he saw was the colour brown. Brown was everywhere.

In their sleep, Bella and Edward had clung to each other and now Bella's hair was spread all over Edward's chest and some of it was on his face. But he wasn't bothered or annoyed. He never noticed how silky it was before.

Bella was lying with her head on Edward's chest as he had both arms wrapped around her pulling her close to his side with their bare legs tangled together. Last night was the best night of his life. Sure, it wasn't his first time, but making love with Bella took a whole new meaning.

If his brother Emmett could hear him now, Edward would never hear the end of it.

He sounded so cheesy. Like something out of a cliché romantic comedy. But he was happy so he didn't really give a damn.

He started stroking Bella's back slowly, not wanting to wake her, but already missing the physical contact they had last night. They needed to get up and start getting ready for classes but Edward decided they could afford to lie there a while longer.

The quiet was interrupted when Edward's phone rang. Edward quickly scrambled out of bed to answer it before it woke Bella.

"Hello?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Edward?"

Edward rolled his eyes, "Good morning to you too, father."

"Have you read today's newspapers, yet?" King Carlisle said, cutting to the chase.

"No, I just woke up. Why?"

"Your girlfriend is on the front page of every one of them. The fact that you've brought her along for your Birthday ball seems to have created a media frenzy. Someone at the party must have tipped off the press and now they're demanding an official statement about your relationship. And now with this…show, God knows what they think."

"Can you stop caring about what the press thinks for a moment and think about what your son wants? Or is that too much to ask?" Edward lost his temper.

"This is not about you, Edward. This is about our people. They need to know that the next heir to the throne is someone who can be trusted, someone responsible."

Before Edward could respond he saw Bella start to wake up, "Father, I can't really talk right now. I'll talk to you later." And he hung up.

He crawled back into bed next to Bella just as she opened her eyes.

"Hey," He kissed her forehead. "Good morning."

"Good morning," She stretched her hands above her head causing the covers to slip down and expose her nakedness.

She immediately blushed and tried to cover herself back up.

"Don't," Edward protested, "You don't have to hide from me anymore."

"I know, I'm just not used to…um…"

"No used to what sweetheart?" Edward asked, confused, "Didn't you and Jacob?"

"Yes, we did." She cut him off, "It's just that, Jacob always left after…so, I'm not really used to waking up next to someone."

_That asshole!_

_He didn't even stick around afterwards to see if she was okay?_

Edward felt a compelling urge to hunt down Jacob Black and beat him to a bloody pulp.

Instead, he pulled Bella close, "Well, you should get used to it from now on, because I'm not going anywhere."

He lifted her face upwards and leaned down to kiss her. Bella responded immediately which excited Edward even more. They continued to kiss passionately for a few minutes and were about to take things to the next level when Bella's phone rang.

Edward groaned, "I really think that you and I should change our phone numbers."

Bella chuckled, "Sorry, It's probably Alice checking up on me. I never came back to our dorm room last night, after all."

"Oh right, you'd better answer her then before she comes over and tries to break down my door." Edward grinned. He reluctantly let Bella get up.

He gazed at her as she answered the phone. He honestly didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky. Usually when he started dating someone, he'd go into the relationship knowing very well that it wasn't him they were attracted too. He'd been told that he looked handsome, but no one ever really knew _him._ They were all in it for the money and the publicity.

But with Bella everything was different. He could just relax and be himself without worrying that as soon as she realized that he acted as any other guys would, she'd make a run for it.

Edward laid back in bed and got comfortable, folding his hands behind his head. He was a man in love and he intended to enjoy every bloody moment of it, no matter what his father thought or said.

When Bella hung up the phone she came back to bed and snuggled up next to Edward. He pulled her close and buried his face in her hair.

Strawberries.

Her hair always smelled like strawberries.

He fucking loved it.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Was that your father who called this morning?"

_Damn it, she heard._

"Um, yes, it was him." He replied.

"Did he say anything about what happened at the ball?"

She was running her hand over his chest. He laid one of his hands over hers to stop her movement.

"I can't really think when you're doing that." He grinned.

Bella rested on her elbow and looked down at him.

"You're that affected by me, hmm?"

Edward scoffed, "Oh, Bella. You have no idea."

She leaned in closer and whispered against his mouth, "I love you."

"I love you too." He immediately replied. He'd never get tired of hearing her say those words.

"But you haven't answered my question yet. Your father talked to you about the ball, didn't he? What did her say?"

"There's no escaping you, is there?" He chuckled.

"Nope, not in a million years."

"Good. I like my women stubborn." That earned him a poke in the side.

"My father called because the press have apparently been informed of our relationship and they're demanding an official statement from the palace. Also…they got a hold of a photo of you at the fashion show."

As he had expected, Bella's face paled.

"What? How? There were no paparazzi in there."

"Someone must've taken a picture and sold it to them. That's the price of being with royalty. Someone's always willing to sell you out for the right price. I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't want you exposed to that, but I'm afraid that it's inevitable."

"It's not your fault. You warned me more than once that this was going to happen sooner or later. I know what I'm getting into, Edward; I know this isn't some fairytale."

"So smart. I knew there was a reason why I loved you." He kissed her forehead.

She smiled at him, but then her smile fell a little and she looked worried, "How much trouble are you in with your father, Edward, honestly?"

"No more than usual." He shrugged.

"Did he- did he tell you to break up with me?"

"No, Bella. He didn't, and even if he did I'd never do that to you. You have to believe that."

"I do. But I also know that your father will keep pressuring you."

"Bella, if anyone should be worried here, it should be me. I'm the one who should worry that the pressure will be too much for you and then you'll decide that I'm not worth it."

"Don't say that. Edward, I love you and nothing will ever change that, I promise."

"I love you too."

"Now, on to some less serious topics. Alice invited us to dinner with her and Jasper tonight. Do you feel like going?" Bella asked.

"If you want to go then I'm in. It would do us some good having a night out with friends. We definitely need that."

"Great, I'll tell Alice we're going. I should get up now; I need to get ready for class and I have to get back to my room to change first."

Bella made a move to get up, but Edward pulled her back to his side.

"Not so fast. Stay with me a bit longer."

"Edward, I'm going to be late." Bella groaned feebly as Edward started peppering her face with kisses.

"Just a little while longer? Please?" Edward pouted adorably. Bella naturally gave in, causing her to miss her first class and barely make it in time for her second.

As she ran to her second class, Bella noticed that everyone was staring. They must have read the newspapers then.

_Great, just great._

She arrived at the classroom and heaved a sigh of relief when she found that the professor had not arrived yet. She was not relieved for long, however. Jessica and Lauren, two students who had made it a point to antagonise Bella ever since they started this class together, suddenly appeared in front of her as if out of no where.

"Bella! There you are. We have been looking all over for you." Lauren cried out, nasally.

"Um, why?" Bella was confused; they'd never made it a point to speak to her unless it was to insult her on her poor choice of clothing or the fact that she was not a blue-blood like most of the students at the University.

"Well, we just had to know. Is it true that you are dating Prince Edward?" Jessica asked. "Obviously it is just a rumour, I mean, if Prince Edward wanted to date a student, he wouldn't pick _you_, would he?"

_That's more like it. Being nice just didn't suit those two._

"I hate to burst your bubble girls but it's true. Edward and I are dating." Bell said, making a point to call Edward by his first name without the title.

Jessica and Lauren sneered identically.

_Those two could be twins._

"Well, we'll just see about that." Lauren muttered. Apparently they didn't believe her. Thankfully, they were done for now as the professor came in and everyone took their seats.

All through the lecture, Bella tried to concentrate as much as possible, but her mind kept going back to the night before and that morning, for that matter. She blushed at the onslaught of memories. Their first night together was simply perfection. It had never been like this with Jacob. She had always felt like he just wanted to get it over with, which had hurt, to say the least. Edward was more tender and loving. He...took care of her. She'd never felt so safe and loved as she felt with him. He was everything she wished for and more. So much so that she was terrified that it was just a dream and at any moment she was going to wake up.

"Miss Swan, are we interrupting you perhaps?" The professor called out.

Bella snapped back to the present. She blushed furiously, "Um, no sir."

She heard Jessica and Lauren snickering behind her.

_Bitches._

The lecture was over soon after. Bella collected her things and made her way to the door.

She found Edward standing outside leaning against the wall opposite the door, waiting for her. A huge smile spread across his face when he saw her.

Bella walked over to him, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

He pulled her into his arms, "What, I can't pick my girlfriend up after class?"

Bella chuckled, "No, I'm just surprised."

"I missed you." He shrugged.

"I missed you too. In fact, I almost got kicked out of class because I was too busy thinking about you."

"I can't really blame you. I'm quite a handsome fellow. According to the tabloids anyway." He joked.

"Never thought I'd agree with the tabloids about something."

Edward grinned and leaned in to kiss her. He stopped inches before his lips touched hers and looked around.

Bella frowned and glanced around to see what had distracted him. She found that the hall was absolutely quite as everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare at them in shock. Including Jessica and Lauren whose jaws were nearly reaching the floor.

"Everyone's watching us." Bella whispered.

Edward nodded, "Yes, they are. What do you say we give them something worth watching, eh?"

Edward was grinning mischievously at her, and before Bella knew what was happening, he dipped her back and kissed her. Bella squeaked in surprise but kissed him back immediately.

How Edward managed to turn her insides to mush with one kiss, Bella would never know. She felt that kiss down to the tips of her toes.

They drew back from each other a few seconds later. Too soon for Bella, but she didn't want them to get too carried away with everyone watching.

"I think that's enough for now." Edward whispered.

"Umm-hmm." Bella replied, unable to speak at the moment.

"Come on, let's go. We need to get ready for our night out."

The held hands all the way back to the dorm rooms, leaving the stunned students who had witnessed their passionate display behind.

Bella headed to her room to get ready with Alice.

An hour later a knock sounded at their door. Bella went to open it and found Edward standing outside, with a beautiful red rose in his hand. He looked gorgeous dressed in jeans, a dark blue shirt and blazer. He held the rose out to her.

"A beautiful rose, for a beautiful lady." He winked.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Thank you, kind sir."

"God, could you guys get any cornier?" Alice's voice came from inside the room. She suddenly appeared beside them and pushed her way past Bella. "Come on, let's go. Jasper is waiting for us at the restaurant."

Bella always thought that Alice's exuberance when it came to Jasper was a bit too much, but she had to admit that she felt the same way with Edward. Whenever they weren't together she couldn't wait to see him again.

"Ehm, Bella. Do you have a jacket?" Edward's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, why? Is it very cold outside?"

"It's always cold outside, but also I don't want every man at that place admiring what's mine."

"Edward, come on. Don't you think you're taking it a bit too far?"

"Bella, if you could see how bloody gorgeous you look in that dress, you wouldn't say that." He stroked her cheek.

Bella blushed. She went back into the room and grabbed the first jacket she found, "Alright, let's go."

Edward drove Bella and Alice to a restaurant called Bella Italia that was supposed to be very upscale. Bella wouldn't know since she'd never been there.

The paparazzi were of course camped outside the restaurant.

"This is crazy, how did they even know we were coming here?" Alice whined from the back seat of Edward's Aston Martin.

"I'm sorry. I should've known this would happen. You guys shouldn't have to put up with this." Edward muttered regretfully.

Bella reached across the seat and grabbed his hand, "It's fine Edward. We wanted a night out away from all this and we're going to have it no matter what."

Edward smiled adoringly at her; He lifted her hand and kissed it.

"Alright, let's do this thing." Alice said, making Edward and Bella laugh.

The got out of the car and Edward went to Bella's side to help her out. Then they turned to face the paparazzi.

They walked to the restaurant hand in hand. They wouldn't let anything come between them. No matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Hey there everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! You're all amazing!**

**I won't bother you with too much chatter this time, just remember to add me on Facebook for teasers and photos and check out the outfits for this chapter! (Both links are on my profile).**

**Tell me what you think! :) Your reviews honestly make my day!**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N): This chapter was beta'd by RandomatGedz! Thanks for putting up with my selective amnesia :D**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Living Royal<strong>

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Now what? How the hell are we going to get out of here?" Bella asked.

Their night of fun had been ruined after all. They'd tried as much as possible to forget about the paparazzi camped outside the restaurant but it didn't work. They were causing such a loud clamour that the other occupants of the restaurant started throwing glares their way, probably for interrupting their quiet evening.

It had all started out pretty well. Bella and Edward had walked through the mayhem and faced the barrage of questions until they got inside. Jasper was waiting for them and he had booked a table as far away from the front as possible. Bella had felt like hugging him.

They ate their food and chatted in relative peace until it was time to leave. The number of paparazzi outside had doubled, there were hundreds of them out there.

_Guess that's what happens when a Royal Prince and the most eligible bachelor in the world starts dating._

Poor Edward. If this is how it's always been for him, no wonder he's never had an actual relationship. The pressure that comes with dating itself is daunting; add to that the whole country watching every step he makes.

Bella promised herself that she wouldn't let herself feel the pressure. For Edward. She'd stay strong for him, at the very least.

"We're going to have to look for another way out." Edward said. He turned to the maitre'd who had been standing by ready to help. "Is there a back door to the restaurant?"

The maitre'd nodded eagerly, "Yes, Your Highness. Right through the kitchen."

"Great. Jasper, I'll need you and Alice to bring the car to the back, can you do that? Bella and I will meet you there."

"Sure," Jasper nodded, and headed out the front door to do just that, pulling Alice along with him. The paparazzi thankfully did not give them much grief.

Edward grabbed Bella's hand and they walked through the kitchen, getting weird looks from the workers, until they reached the back door and quickly slipped out. Jasper had brought the car around and Alice was in the front seat. Bella and Edward quickly slipped in and they drove off.

Edward leaned back in his seat and sighed wearily. Bella reached over and held his hand, trying to comfort him and show him that she wasn't fazed by it all. He held on to her hand tightly and smiled at her.

Bella loved it when Edward smiled. It was like his whole face glowed.

Not this time, though.

This time his smile didn't reach his eyes.

Bella's heart fell. It was quiet inside the car until they reached the University campus.

They walked inside and said goodnight to Jasper and Alice. Alice looked worriedly back at Bella. The tension between her and Edward was so palpable.

Bella followed Edward assuming she'd be spending the night in his room. Until he stopped her.

"Bella, I'm kind of tired tonight. Do you mind if I spend the night alone today?" He asked, unable to look her in the eye.

Bella's heart was beating so fast. She was insanely nervous but didn't let it show. She knew what he was doing, or what he was trying to do.

"Yes, actually, I do mind. I'm not letting you do this."

"Not letting me do what?" He was still refusing to look at her.

"Run away. If I'm not allowed to do that, then neither are you." She stated, confidently and hoped she was on the right track with this.

Edward sighed tiredly, "Let's talk in my room." He opened the door for her and then followed her in.

Bella turned on him as soon as the door was closed, "So? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Bella, relax. I'm sorry that I scared you but I'm not running away from anything and I'm not having second thoughts. I just hate that you have to deal with all of this. I feel like you're paying a price for being with me."

"Edward, we've talked about all this. If having to put up with the paparazzi and your father is what I have to do to be with you, then I'm willing to do it."

"But I still feel like I'm not doing enough…I just don't deserve you, Bella."

"Hey," Bella pulled him closer to the bed and pushed backwards until he sat down, "You're right, you don't deserve me. You deserve someone so much better, someone you can show off to the world and not be afraid that she'll embarrass you at every turn."

"Bella, I don't-," Edward started to say, but she cut him off.

"Shush, just hear me out, alright?"

He nodded mutely.

"Alright, so you really do deserve someone worthy of being called the Prince's girlfriend. And I think I have found out how I'm going to go about it." She smiled triumphantly at him.

"What? Bella you lost me. What are you trying to say?"

"Etiquette lessons. I'm going to learn everything there is to learn about being a perfect lady. Well, as perfect as I am capable of. I've already called the instructor. Your mother gave me her number."

"Wait, you called my mother?" Edward was in a daze.

"Yes," Bella nodded. "She gave me her private number before we left the Palace and told me to call if I ever needed anything. Can you believe that?"

"Yes, I can, actually. My mother likes you very much."

"Well, at least _someone_ in your family likes me." Bella mumbled dismally.

Edward pulled her down to sit next to him.

"My father will come around Bella. He's a stubborn bastard but he'll see how perfect we are for each other sooner or later."

"Maybe." Bella said, but she didn't look too sure. "I just think that if he sees how dignified and Ladylike I will be, then maybe he'll be a little more receptive of the idea of the two of us dating."

"Dating. I'm not so sure about that word. I feel like we've already passed that stage even though we haven't been on a date yet. Alone, that is." He chuckled.

"I know what you mean." Bella smiled. She felt closer to Edward in the few weeks since they'd met than she was throughout her whole relationship with Jacob.

"But still, I don't want them turning you into some robot, I've seen enough of those to last me a lifetime. Besides, I like my women feisty." He winked.

Bella threw her head back and laughed, "Don't worry, I'm only willing to refine my ways, not change them altogether. When all of this is over, I'll still be your Bella."

Edward leaned in closer and ran his nose up her jaw, "_My_ Bella, I like the sound of that." He whispered, his hot breathe making Bella shiver.

"Edward," Bella moaned.

"Shhh, no more talking tonight." He ran his hands up her sides until he reached her shoulders and he pushed her down on the bed, leaning over her.

"I'm a-alright with that." She stuttered.

Edward smirked, "Good." He immediately lowered his body until his lips met hers. He worked the buttons of her jacket until they were all opened and then took it off her. Bella in the meantime was doing the same with his shirt.

Bella's dress was easy to dispose of as all it took was for her to throw it over her head, and with Edward's help it only took about two seconds in between kisses. Edward quickly took of his trousers and threw his shoes off.

He began kissing down her neck and shoulders. Foreplay didn't take long this time as they were both eager for each other. It was so intense and so beautiful that Bella felt like crying, but decided against it.

_Wouldn't want Edward thinking I was a complete lunatic._

"That was…wow." Edward panted, apparently sharing her feelings.

"I know," Bella breathed, "Seems like it gets better every single time." She giggled.

Edward laid back and pulled her close to his side. He pulled the covers over them. They might be feeling hot in the afterglow of their love making, but they would freeze as soon as it was gone.

"That just proves we're perfect for each other. Wish I could share that piece of evidence with my father, though. It would definitely make him back off." Edward joked.

"Ew, Edward! You're not going to tell your father about our sex life. No matter how amazing it is." Bella yelled, hitting him playfully on the chest. He grabbed the offending hand and kissed it.

He chuckled, "I was kidding, baby. I love you." He whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"Hmm, love you too." She mumbled, her eyelids were already drooping and she was rapidly falling asleep.

Edward spent a few minutes tracing Bella's features with his eyes.

God, how he loved her. He never actually imagined he'd have the kind of relationship he had with Bella. He always thought that he'd end up with an arranged marriage just like every other royal he'd ever met or heard of, except for the select few who'd been able to escape that disastrous fate.

All that changed when this brown-eyed vixen walked into his life.

At that moment, staring at her innocent face as she slept, Edward vowed that he'd never make her regret her decision to be with him.

_Never._

**LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR**

The next few days were blissfully quiet for Edward and Bella. They avoided leaving campus unless they absolutely had to, so they didn't have much contact with the paparazzi. Whenever they didn't have classes, they either hung out in Edward's room or Bella's, but mostly in the former since they wouldn't exactly be alone in Bella's room with Alice there.

And they craved their alone time. So much so that Bella started thinking that she should cut back on her time spent with Edward in case he started getting tired of seeing her everyday.

Then she remembered the grin that adorned his face whenever he saw her after they'd been apart for the whole day, each in their classes, and she immediately decided against it. She wouldn't be able to do it anyway. She wasn't strong enough to even attempt to stay away from him.

The buzz around campus that had followed them everywhere they went seemed to quiet down a bit too. It seemed like everyone was used to seeing Bella and Edward together by now.

Well, _almost_ everyone.

Jessica and Lauren were still throwing glares at Bella and annoying the hell out of her every time they saw her. Throwing hints that she was just a fling and that Edward would get tired of her soon enough.

Bella hoped they'd just go to hell where they belonged and leave her the hell alone.

That wasn't her main problem though.

Her problem started with her mother's phone call the day before.

Renee Swan was completely enraged that she had to find out about her daughter's relationship through the press. Renee's rage, however, did not last long as she soon started to gush about how handsome Edward is and how glad she was that Bella had found someone who loved her so much, since she could tell by how Edward always gazed adoringly at Bella in the photos taken by the papz.

Bella was relieved that her mother was so supportive.

All that relief vanished when Renee put Charlie on the phone. He demanded to know what she was thinking; dating a royal while she knew all the stories told about them.

"Ch-Dad, you should know better than to believe everything you read." She had argued.

Her father wouldn't give up, though. He insisted on meeting Edward in person before making a decision about him. As if whatever his decision was would change how Bella felt about Edward.

Bella chose to indulge him anyway.

One angry parent on Edward's side was more than enough. She didn't need her father to be against it too.

She broached the subject of meeting her parents with Edward and was surprised by his enthusiasm at the idea.

"I'd love to finally get to meet them. Besides, I want to see where you grew up." He'd said.

So that was that. They decided to make use of the Royal private jet once more to make a visit to Forks. Bella's hometown.

Bella was so nervous on the way there that she kept pacing back and forth on the plane.

_Yes, the plane is that huge._

"Bella, sweetheart, calm down. It's going to be fine." Edward tried to reassure her.

"How do you know that? How do you know that it's going to be fine?"

"Because," He shrugged, "Parents happen to love me." He grinned playfully.

"Oh no, not my father. You clearly have not met the likes of Charlie Swan before."

"Why? What makes him so different from a regular father?"

Bella sat down next to him, "Well, first of all, he is the Chief Constable of Forks County which means that he owns a gun. A gun he's not afraid to use."

"Alright, so I'll tread carefully with him and try not to make any sudden movements."

Bella rolled her eyes. He wasn't taking this seriously. Her father could be terrifying if he wanted to, which he probably would.

"Bella, just relax. I promise I'll be on my best behaviour."

Bella slumped back into her seat. "Alright."

They arrived shortly after at the small…well, tiny Forks airport, and then drove to Bella's house in a car that Edward had requested before they arrived.

_That's right, he requests cars and they happen to show up out of thin air._

By the time Edward parked in front of Bella's house, she was a mess of nerves.

Edward grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

"Just remember one thing." He whispered.

"What?"

"I love you." He kissed her quickly and all her worried vanished.

Yup, he was that good.

Or she was that in love.

They got out of the car as the front door opened and her mother came rushing out.

"Oh, Bella! Baby, we've missed you so much." She ran to Bella and engulfed her in a hug.

"I missed you too, Mum. So much." Bella felt tears pricking her eyes. She really had missed her family. She wasn't used to being away from them for so long.

She looked behind her mother's shoulder to find Charlie standing in the doorway looking very awkward.

Charlie was never a fan of emotional reunions. He was the exact opposite of her mother who was exuberant and full of life. You'd think that two people like them would not fit together, but Bella believed that that's what made them fit together so perfectly. They balanced each other out.

Bella let go of her mom and moved towards he dad.

"Hey dad." She greeted him as she stepped closer to where he stood.

"Hey, Bells. It's good to have you back." Bella could see in his eyes how much he meant it. She moved closer and wrapped her arms around his middle. He patted her back a few times and then she let go.

Then Bella turned to Edward who had been standing back next to the car, allowing her a few minutes alone with her parents. She pulled him next to her.

"Um, Mom, Dad, this is Edward. My boyfriend."

He moved to Renee first, grabbing her hand and kissing it, "Ma'am." He greeted her politely.

Renee blushed deep red and simpered at the attention. "Your Royal Highness. It's great to meet you."

"Please, just call me Edward." He put on his mega-watt smile.

As she watched her mother fall under Edward's spell, Bella understood what he meant when he said that parents liked him.

Charlie, however, still stood where he was and now had his fists clenched.

_Oh, no._

Edward moved towards him, unfazed by Charlie's exuding hostility.

"Sir, It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Charlie gave Edward one of his you'd-better-not-hurt-my-daughter-or-I-will-kill-you looks and said, "So, Edward, what are your intentions towards my daughter?"

**(A/N): THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! Yup, that's how much I love you guys! :D Welcome to all the new readers, I'm really happy that you've liked my story so far :)**

**Sooo, meeting Charlie. That's bound to be terrifying for anyone, right? :D**

**Let me know what you think and what you expect will happen next! :)**

**And don't forget to add me on Facebook! Link is on my profile!**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N): This chapter was beta'd by RandomatGedz**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Living Royal<strong>

**Chapter Fifteen**

"_So, Edward, what are your intentions towards my daughter?"_

As soon as Bella heard those words coming out of her father's mouth, she broke out in a cold sweat. Did her father really just speak that way to Edward? The king's son? _The heir to the freaking throne?_

Bella had new respect for her father. She realized that he would protect her no matter what. Of course, she always knew that, she just never realized that he could go that far to ensure that she was never hurt.

Still, she didn't want him clashing with Edward.

"Dad!" She cried out.

"Um, Charlie? At least let them come into the house first before you begin your interrogation."

_God bless Renee._

Charlie reluctantly conceded and walked into the house ahead of them.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I had no idea he'd fire off like that as soon as he saw you." Bella apologized, the moment her father was out of earshot.

"Don't apologize, sweetheart. I'd expect nothing less from your father. He obviously cares about you very much and is very protective of you. It's the way every father should behave."

"I know, but he's taking it too far."

Edward kissed her temple, "Don't worry. Just let me handle it."

Bella was starting to think that Edward was simply being over confident about the whole thing. She really wished he and her would get a long, more than anything. Her father meant the world to her and she didn't know what she would do if he had any objections to her relationship with Edward.

She knew she'd never stop being with Edward because of that, though. If he was able to handle his father's annoying attitude and still be with her then so could she.

They followed Charlie into the living room where they all sat down. Edward and Bella on the couch, Charlie on his favourite chair and Renee next to Bella.

"Bella, I think Edward and I need to have a talk, on our own." Charlie said.

"I don't think there's anything that you need to discuss, Dad."

"Bella, honey. I need some help in the kitchen. Will you come with me?" Renee asked, trying to salvage the situation between her stubborn husband and her even more stubborn daughter.

Bella's shoulders slumped in resignation, "Fine." She got up to follow her mother but not before she threw a worried look at her boyfriend. He answered her with a wink.

A _very_ sexy wink.

_Focus, Bella!_

She quietly followed her mother back to the kitchen where she started pacing back and forth in agitation.

"Bella, for heaven's sake, calm down. It's not like your father is going to kill him."

Bella snorted, "And you know that how?"

"Well, there is the fact that Edward is the heir to the throne and killing him would only get your father beheaded."

That got a laugh out of Bella.

Renee hugged her daughter close. "There. That's my Bella. I really missed you, sweetheart."

"I missed you too, mum."

"I'm really glad you and Edward are together. He's very hot."

"Mom!"

"What? I may be old Bella but I'm not blind. So how's the sex?"

"_MOM!_"

"Come on, Bella. That's a perfectly normal question for a parent to ask their daughter."

"No, it's not."

"Well, maybe you're right but I am still incredibly curious."

Bella laughed out loud.

She had really missed being home.

Renee and Bella started getting dinner ready while the two men spoke in the other room.

_What was taking them so long?_

"Oh, Bella. I forgot to tell you." Renee jolted Bella out of her thoughts, "Your father invited Billy and Jacob to dinner today."

"What? Why?"

_Why today, of all days, would Charlie do that? __[so it's her thinking]_

"He thought that you wouldn't mind since you and Jacob broke up on such amicable terms. It is okay, isn't it?"

"Um, yeah. Sure, it is." She lied.

_What will I tell Edward? How will he handle this?_

_Can't we manage to get a break from the tension for one bloody weekend?_

Bella heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. She wiped her hands on a nearby dish rag

The sight that met Bella's eyes was so unexpected that she thought she must've passed out and this was all a dream.

Edward and Charlie walked into the kitchen together laughing while Charlie patted Edward on the back as though they'd been friends forever.

Edward's eyes met Bella's and he smirked as though to say 'told you so.'

Bella smiled back feeling so relieved, but bewildered.

_How the hell did Charlie warm up to Edward so quickly?_

Edward came to stand next to Bella. He leaned in closer and whispered, "Don't look so surprised, Bells. I told you parents love me."

"You got yourself a good man there, Bells." Charlie grinned at her.

_Okay, I have got to get to the bottom of this._

Her father never warmed up to anyone so fast. _Ever._

"Um, Edward, let me give you a tour of the house." She said, just so they could get out of there and have a chance to talk in private.

"Oh, yes. Bella you both will be staying in your old room." Renee piped in, "You should get settled in there before dinner."

So they made their way up to her room.

"Alright, tell me what you did." Bella asked as she shut the door behind them.

Instead of answering her, Edward started looking around the room.

"So, this is your room. Nice. Did you ever bring Jacob up here?"

"What? No. My father never allowed boys in my room."

"But he allowed me." Edward grinned triumphantly.

"Yes, which is why I'm asking what you said to make him so easy-going."

Edward shrugged, "I merely told him how much I loved you and that I would never hurt you or allow anyone to hurt you for that matter. Oh, and I may have mentioned how much I love fishing and would love it if he would join me in one of the fishing expeditions I go on once a year."

"How did you know that my father likes fishing?" Bella was shocked.

"You mentioned it once while you were telling me about your family."

"Sneaky." She nodded in approval.

"I try," He smiled.

He then walked to her bed, sat down and proceeded to test the mattress' firmness by bouncing up and down on it.

"I love your bed," He announced when he was done testing it. "Want to christen it?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Bella laughed out loud, "I'd love to, trust me. But my parents can come up here at any time. Besides, um…"

"What is it?"

"Jacob is coming." She mumbled quickly.

"What?" Edward yelled.

"Shh, I didn't know he was coming, I swear. My mother told me that my dad invited him and his father to dinner today. He thought I wouldn't mind."

Edward rubbed his hands over his face.

"Alright, I guess I should've known we'd run into him sooner or later."

"I'm sorry that it's sooner rather than later." Bella frowned.

"Stop apologizing, Bella. It's not your fault."

"I know, it's just I don't want anything to happen now that you and my dad are getting along."

Edward pulled her down next to him and pulled her into his arms.

"Nothing will happen, I promise. I'll be on my best behaviour."

Before Bella could answer, someone knocked on their door.

"Edward? Bella? Billy and Jacob are here."

Bella tensed immediately and Edward tightened his hold on her, as though afraid to let her go.

"Come on," She muttered, "Let's go face the music."

They walked downstairs hand in hand and walked to the living room where everyone was, except for Renee who was still in the kitchen.

Billy and Jacob looked up as they walked in.

Billy smiled widely and got up to hug Bella.

"Hey, Bells. Haven't seen you in a long time. It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Billy. You're looking great." Bella grinned at her father's best-friend. He'd always been like a second father to her.

Billy turned to Edward. He looked unsure of how to proceed.

"Uh, Your Highness.."

"Just Edward, please." Edward cut him off. "It's great to meet you Mr. Black."

They shake hands and then Jacob, who had been standing in the background so far, stepped forward with a wide grin directed at Bella.

"Hey there, Bells." He suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Jake…need…to…breathe." Bella wheezed out.

"Oops, sorry. You know I always get over-excited when it comes to you."

Bella glanced at Edward over Jacob's shoulder and found him scowling hard at Jacob's back and standing with his fists clenched at his sides. He looked about ready to explode.

Edward cleared his throat when Jacob wouldn't let go of Bella.

"Oh, right. Eddie's here." Jacob said, scornfully.

"It's Edward." Edward gritted his teeth. He hated that nickname. He hated Jacob, too.

"Yes, I know."

"Um, I'm going to go see if mum needs any help in the kitchen." Bella felt like a coward for running away but she couldn't handle the tension in the room any more.

A few minutes later, Jacob walked into the kitchen while Renee had gone to set the table. Perfect timing. If Bella didn't know any better, she'd think he was waiting right outside the door for her to be alone.

"Hey, Bella." He leaned on the counter next to Bella.

"Um, hi."

"I miss you, you know."

Right to the point.

"I miss you too, Jake. You were my best friend."

"You know that's not what I meant, Bella."

"Jake, I'm with Edward now."

"I know, I read the tabloids. I thought he _wasn't_ the reason you broke up with me."

"He wasn't. We just grew closer and we fell in love."

"Right. You really expect me to believe that you fell in love with him already?"

"Yes, Jacob. I do. Because it's the truth."

"Come on, Bella. It's me, Jake. Tell me, really, was it the money or the title?"

Bella was speechless. He had really gone too far this time.

"I can't believe you would think that. You know me better than that, Jake." She almost yelled.

"I thought I did." He muttered sadly.

Before Bella had a chance to reply, Edward walked in. He looked from Bella to Jacob and then took his place next to Bella with one arm around her shoulders.

"What do you want, Black?" He glared at Jacob.

"I was just talking to my best-friend, here. Will you have me thrown in prison for speaking to your girlfriend?" Jacob challenged him.

"I wish I could, believe me."

"Edward-" Bella chastised him. This was getting out of hand.

"Don't worry, Bella." Jacob cut in. "I'm not here to cause any trouble. I just want your boyfriend here to know one thing." He looked at Edward. "Just know that when you mess this up, I'll be waiting."

And then he walked out of the room.

Edward started following him, but Bella pulled him back.

"No, Edward, please. Let's just get through today with minimal damage. Please?"

Edward ran his fingers through his hair angrily. He paced back and forth for a minute and then turned to Bella and his eyes softened as he saw how worried she looked. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Alright. Not today."

Bella sighed in relief.

"Thank you, baby."

"I love it when you call me that." Edward angled his head down until his lips touched hers.

Their kiss grew passionate and Edward pushed Bella against the counter with one of his arms on either side of her. They forgot everything and everyone besides each other.

A throat cleared nearby.

They broke away immediately.

Renee was standing by the door looking very smug and grinning mischievously at them.

"Dinner is ready. Just thought I'd come and tell you two." She winked then walked away.

"Your mother is…something." Edward said.

"You haven't seen half of it, yet." Bella joked.

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Charlie and Billy talked fishing the whole time. Renee was passing the food around and making sure that everyone had enough. Jacob kept trying to flirt with Bella while she kept shooting him down. Edward, of course, glared daggers at him the whole time.

When it came time for Jacob and Billy to leave, Bella heaved a sigh of relief.

"Finally," Edward muttered beside her.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Bella asked him, wanting to escape the house for a while. "I want to show you my favourite hangout."

Edward relaxed for the first time that night and nodded.

"Oh, Bella, that's a wonderful idea. I bet Edward will love it." Renee squealed.

_Yup, it's like she's the older version of Alice._

"Just don't stay out too late." Charlie adds his two cents.

Bella rolls her eyes. It's like she's never left.

She pulled Edward quickly out of the house and they got in the car. They drove for a while until they reached a small side rode. Bella told Edward to stop there.

She was so excited to show him her favourite place in the world.

They got out of the car and walked down the small rode together.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Edward asked.

"It's a surprise. Just hold on for a couple more minutes. I promise you won't be disappointed."

They finally reached the end of the rode and it led to the most beautiful meadow Edward had ever seen.

"Wow, this is…beautiful." He breathed.

"I know. I found this place when I was thirteen and I've been coming here regularly ever since. Luckily no one has found it yet, since the rode that leads to it is pretty obscure and in the middle of nowhere. You're the first person I ever brought here."

Edward wraps an arm around her waist. "I'm honoured." He kisses her cheeks.

Bella does a horrible imitation of the king, "As you should be."

Edward laughs had, "I'm going to get you for that."

Bella squeaked and started running. She didn't take two steps before Edward caught her from behind and lifted her in the air. They both lost their balance and tumbled to the ground where Edward started tickling her sides.

"E-edwwaaarrrdd, s-ssttooop." Bella begged him, breathless from all the laughter.

"I'll stop on one condition."

"Anything!"

He leaned down until their noses were up against each other, "Kiss me."

Bella obliged willingly.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): You guys didn't really think that Jacob is gone forever, did you ? :D**

**Thanks so much for the amazing reviews! You guys blow me away every time!**

**Tell me what you think! :) And don't forget to add me on Facebook (Link on my profile)..**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Sooo sorry for the late update! My lap top got fried and it is currently getting fixed.**

**This chapter was beta'd by RandomatGedz. Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Living Royal<span>

Chapter Sixteen

Bella and Edward spent the next few days with her parents in Forks, blissfully unaware of anything that had been happening in the outside world. It was exactly what they needed; an escape.

Unfortunately, that escape ended sooner than they had hoped, Bella lamented as they stood by the car one morning saying goodbye to her parents and getting ready to leave.

"I promise to come back soon, mum." Bella gave her word when her mother wouldn't let her go.

"Renee, let the girl go. You're hugging the breath out of her." Charlie told his wife.

"Oh hush, you. I barely see my girl any more. I'm entitled to miss her."

"I'll come again as soon as I can, mum."

"And I promise to make sure she keeps her word, Mrs. Swan." Edward spoke up.

He loved how Bella was close to her parents. He never really had that kind of relationship with his father and mother. He was practically raised by a string of nannies and tutors. He was glad that Bella had a family that loved and cherished her.

Although he was close to his mother, that only came later in his life. And he wouldn't even get started on his father.

As a child, Edward always felt abandoned. His father had strict rules about everything he was allowed to do. He even had a schedule for when he was allowed to see his mother.

Edward suppressed the anger he felt rising inside of him. He glanced at his girlfriend, who was now hugging her father, and smiled. That was the kind of family he'd always wanted to be a part of.

Edward stilled.

He wanted to be part of their_ family_.

He already knew that he wanted to be a part of Bella's life, but a part of her family? That would mean that he wanted to…marry her.

Suddenly, he could see it all very clearly. Bella and him married, Bella pregnant with his child, him carrying a little brown-haired and green-eyed girl.

A strange, but comforting kind of warmth spread through him.

He knew that he was getting ahead of himself. But he just couldn't bring himself to care.

He knew right then and there that Bella was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Well, Edward, it was great meeting you. Make sure you take care of my little girl." Charlie's voice jolted Edward out of his thoughts. He quickly took his proffered hand and shook it firmly.

"Yes, sir. I'll always take care of her." He promised.

They quickly bid them farewell and Edward and Bella got in their car and drove off.

"Edward?" Bella spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart. You can ask me anything."

"What happens next?"

Edward frowned for a second, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, with your father. What do we do if he remains against us forever?"

Edward reached for Bella's hand and held it tightly in his own.

"Don't worry about my father, Bells. I know exactly how to handle him. I've been doing it my whole life, after all."

"Yes, but what will you do, exactly?"

He shrugged, "I can always threaten to abdicate the throne."

Bella tensed, "What? You can't do that!" She yelled.

"Why?"

"Because I can't let you give something like that up for me."

"If it comes down to it, I'd give up the throne for you. Bella, I'd give up anything for you."

"For God's sake, Edward. Be realistic. The entire country is waiting for the day you become king. They have such high hopes for you. You can't let them down like that." Bella was getting very worked up.

"Hey, it's alright. I said I'd do that of I have to. I don't have to yet. Besides, if I do that, I'd also be depriving the country of an amazing Queen." He looked at Bella meaningfully.

"W-what?" She stuttered. She did not see that one coming.

"Did you really think I'd want to do it without you? Bella, you are my life now."

Suddenly, Bella wished they were alone in his dorm room already. She wanted to snog him senseless right now. It wasn't the possibility of becoming Queen that excited her so much, it was the possibility of spending her life with him.

"I love you." She blurted out, unable to help herself.

"I love you too." He grinned.

They arrived at St. Andrews a few hours later, exhausted from the trip. They quickly made their way to Edward's room, which had become Bella's as well- since she spent so much time in it- and collapsed onto the bed, falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

The next day they barely had any free time to spend together. Between classes and catching up on school work, they were both swamped.

Around midday, Bella and Alice had wanted to grab some lunch off campus but soon discovered how impossible that was when they were assaulted by a barrage of photographers and reporters as soon as they stepped off campus. They quickly turned back around and went back inside the safety of the University grounds, but not before Alice had screamed at them to leave Bella alone. Bella had quickly dragged her away telling her best-friend that no matter what she said to the paparazzi it would only spur them on even more.

When Edward found out what had happened he was less than pleased, to say the least.

"That's it! I've had it with those assholes. It's one thing for them to follow me around, but harassing my girlfriend is crossing the god damn line!" He shouted angrily as he paced back and forth in their room that night.

Bella watched him from her place on the bed, "We knew that this would happen, Edward."

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I can't put a stop to it. Or at least make it better."

"How are you going to do that?"

Edward stopped his pacing to Bella's relief. He was making her dizzy with all the moving around.

"How do you feel about moving in with me?" He spoke excitedly.

"Um, you mean here? I don't think that's allowed, but I already spend all my time in your room, anyway, so-"

"No, Bella. I meant moving to our own place, off campus." He sat next to her on the bed.

"I'm confused, "She replied slowly, "How will that help with the paparazzi problem, exactly?"

"The place I have in mind is pretty out of the way. They wouldn't know where how? to get to it. Also, I was thinking we could get you a bodyguard."

"A what?"

"A bodyguard Bella. You know, those big hulky guys who follow you around and make sure that no one comes near you without your approval."

"I know what a bodyguard is, Edward. I just don't think I need one. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, sweetheart. This is just a precaution. In case one of those bloody photographers decides to cross the line."

"But, don't you think it would be weird if the _Royal Prince_ doesn't have bodyguards while his girlfriend does?"

Edward grinned, "How do you know I don't have body guards?"

"Um, because I've never seen any?"

Edward got up and pulled Bella with him. He opened the door and yelled, "Felix!"

Suddenly and almost out of nowhere a huge mountain of a man dressed in a dark suit and shades appeared. He stopped in front of them.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Felix, meet my girlfriend Bella. Bella, this is Felix my bodyguard."

Bella cowered back into Edward's chest. ''Um. Hello," She mumbled quietly.

"Ma'am." Felix greeted her with a small bow.

''That'll be all. Thank you, Felix." Edward dismissed him. Felix bowed again and disappeared back to where he came from.

Edward led a stunned Bella back to their room and shut the door behind them.

"H-how? What? Where?" Bella was unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Felix has been with me all the time since I've been to college and before that, even." Edward answered her unspoken question.

"But why haven't I seen him before?"

"Because it was my request that they stay hidden at all times unless there's an urgent reason for them to make their presence known."

"Oh." Bella sat down suddenly feeling dizzy.

Edward kneeled down by her side. "Bella? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just surprised that's all."

"So you're not totally freaked out yet?" He asked, suddenly worried that all of that had been too much for her.

Bella realized how worried he was. She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair to comfort him.

"No, not yet." She smiled.

"So, about moving in together…" Edward pressed the issue. He held his breath waiting for Bella's answer.

She leaned down and kissed him chastely, "I'd love to move in with you, Edward."

Edward whooped loudly and picked Bella up swung her around. They both laughed loudly as Edward tripped and they landed on the bed. Edward landed half on top of Bella.

The laughter quickly faded as they stared into each other's eyes feeling as though they could see into each other's souls. They kissed agonizingly slowly. They wanted to prolong the moment as much as possible. Of course, it did not stop there, as their clothes were quickly discarded and hands were searching and touching everywhere.

That night they slept next to each other peacefully, dreaming of a future that was so close they could almost taste it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They were woken early the next morning with a loud banging on the door.

"Mm, don't answer, they'll probably go away." Edward mumbled, his face buried in Bella's hair.

"What if it's important?" Bella hesitated.

"Bella Swan! Open this door, right now or so help me God."

"Ugh! Alice." They both mumbled at the same time.

"I'd better go see what she wants before she wakes the whole floor." Bella said. She quickly got up and put on the short and pants that she'd thrown on the floor the day before, in her haste to get Edward naked.

"Yes, Alice. What is it?" She scowled as she held the door partly opened, trying to hide Edward who was still lying in the bed completely naked from any prying eyes.

Alice stood with her hands on her hips, "First of all, is that the way you greet your best-friend after being away all weekend? Second, you can let me in, it's not like I'm going to see anything I've never seen before."

Bella couldn't help but giggle. She pulled her best-friend in for a hug, "Hey, Alice. I missed you."

''Missed you too, Belly." Alice chirped using her chosen nickname for Bella.

''So what brings you by this early in the morning?"

Alice's cheerful mood evaporated. Bella could sense that something was wrong.

"You girls can come in, now. I'm decent." Edward called out from inside.

Bella glanced behind her shoulder to see that he had put on a white shirt and a pair of pyjama bottoms. His hair was still in complete disarray from sleep.

Bella opened the door for Alice to walk in and then she walked over to Edward and tried to fix his hair for him. If she was being completely honest, she'd admit that it was simply an excuse to run her fingers through it. She loved to do that.

"Morning," Edward smiled adoringly at her.

"Morning," She stretched on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Alright, if you guys are done making goo-goo eyes at each other, can you pay attention please?" Alice's voice broke through their bubble.

"Hello to you too, Alice." Edward greeted her.

"Yes, yes, hello. Now can you two pay attention?"

"What's wrong Alice? You're starting to worry me." Bella frowned.

"Did you happen to see any newspapers or magazines since you came back?"

"No, we came straight here and we've been busy with classes ever since." Edward replied.

"Well, brace yourselves then." Alice warned them before she showed them the cover of a tabloid magazine she'd been holding with her.

Bella blanched as she saw what the headline said.

_**Bella Swan dumps highs school sweetheart for a chance with Prince Edward.**_

_**Jacob Black tells all. **_

"Oh no, he did not!" Bella seethed.

"Oh yes, he did." Alice replied. "Your sleazy ex-boyfriend told the press that you dumped him for a chance to date Edward."

Bella could not believe that Jacob had the nerve to do something like that. She thought he was her friend. How could he?

"That fucking asshole." Edward hissed angrily. "If he thinks he can mess with us then he's completely delusional."

Edward grabbed his phone from the nightstand and started dialling.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked.

"I'm calling my father. We need to release a statement to counter whatever that asshole's been saying or we'll never hear the end of it."

Bella's shoulders drooped, "This is never going to end is it?"

Edward put the phone down for a minute and held Bella close, "I'm so sorry, baby. I'm going to fix it, I promise." He kissed her temple.

Bella nodded and then looked at Alice who'd been standing quietly for a while.

"Alice, we're going to need your help looking for a house."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviewers get to run their fingers through Edward's silky sexy hair! You know you want to! ;)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N): This chapter was beta'd by RandomatGedz! Thanks girl! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Living Royal<strong>

**Chapter Seventeen**

Edward and Bella spent the week after that looking for a house near campus. With Alice's help they narrowed the list of potential houses to three choices, two apartments and a cottage. So far, Bella was leaning towards the cottage. It was a small one floor cottage near school, which was very convenient for them. It also had a homey feel to it that captured Bella right away.

Edward had said that he didn't mind where they lived as long as they were together.

_Could he get any more perfect?_

Bella didn't think so.

So they settled on the cottage and decided to move in right away.

"So, are you nervous?" Alice asked, as they went shopping for furniture one day.

"About what?" Bella asked, eying a living room set that she liked.

"Moving in with your boyfriend, silly."

"Um, no. Not really. I've been practically living with Edward since we went to Buckingham anyway. I don't this will be any different." She shrugged.

"You're really not nervous at all? Not one bit?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "Are you trying to make me nervous?"

"Nope, I just think this is a big step, Bella. I'm so happy that you're doing it. I just want you to be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

Bella stilled, turning to look at her friend, "What do you mean?"

"Don't you think this is a bit too fast? I mean, you've known him for a couple of months and you're already moving in with him."

"No, I don't think this is too fast. I love him and he loves me. That's all I need to know."

Alice noticed Bella's apprehensive expression, "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to put you down when you were so excited."

Bella put her arm around Alice's shoulders, "It's alright, Ali. You were just looking out for me. That's what best friends are for right?"

"Yes, so true." Alice nodded. "Oh! We should shop for a new outfit for you."

"Um, why?" Bella asked, already afraid to know the answer.

"Because you can't just walk into your new house with an old outfit?" Alice replied, as though it was the most obvious think in the world.

Bella had learned early on never to argue with Alice when it came to shopping. So after taking pictures of a few furniture sets to show Edward later so they could decide together, Bella and Alice took a trip to a nearby mall.

By the time Bella got back to the dorms, she was exhausted. There were only so many stores she could walk into before she felt ready to drop.

"Hey, sweetheart." Edward greeted her as she walked into his room.

Bella groaned and threw herself face down on the bed.

"Hi," She mumbled, her voice muffled by the pillows.

Edward chuckled, "Long day?"

"You don't know the half of it. I have the craziest best friend ever. My body hurts in places I never even knew existed."

Edward lay down beside her and rested his head on his elbow, "I think I have a cure for that." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Bella giggled, "I'd take you up on that, if I thought I could move."

Edward pouted adorably, "Well. How about I give you a massage then?"

Bella raised her eyebrows sceptically, "You know how to give a massage? Is there anything you can't do?"

"Not that I know of," He shrugged playfully.

"In that case, I would love a massage, Mr. Cullen."

"My pleasure, Miss Swan." He grinned.

He got up on his knees and straddled Bella's back. He started working on Bella's back. A few minutes later Bella was convinced that Edward had magic fingers. The pain she felt all over her body was almost gone.

"Bella, you're going to have to stop groaning like that or I might be forced to do something about it." He said.

Bella flushed. She hadn't noticed that she was groaning like that.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. That was an amazing boost to my ego, I just don't think I can handle it while you're so tired and won't be able to do anything about it."

Bella moved and Edward got off her back. They sat facing each other on the bed.

"Actually, thanks to your amazing expertise at massage therapy, I feel so much better."

Edward grinned enthusiastically, "Really?"

Bella giggled and nodded, "Really."

Edward cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. Bella moaned loudly. They both fell back on the bed and Edward proceeded to show her another thing that he was really good at.

A while later, Bella was lying, completely sated, on Edward's naked chest while he ran his hand up and down her back.

"I love you, you know." Edward whispered.

"Love you too. What brought this on?"

"Nothing, I just haven't said it in a while."

"You said it this morning." She replied.

"Are you complaining?" He teased her.

"Nope. Would I ever? Oh, remind me to show you the photos of the furniture. I saw some really great things in town today."

"I'm sure anything you've picked was great."

"Yes, but I want your opinion too. We're going to be living together, Edward. I don't want to pick out something you'll hate and then you'll be stuck with it for God knows how long."

"Hmm, good point. On that note, the realtor called this morning and said that we can sign the papers for the cottage tomorrow morning. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, I only have one class tomorrow and it's in the afternoon, so no problem."

"Bella, are you sure that the cottage is what you want?" Edward asked, hesitantly.

Bella moved a bit to look up at him, "I thought you liked it."

"I do. I like it very much. I just want to be sure that you know that I can get you something much better if you want."

Bella frowned, "What do you mean you can get me something better?"

"This is going to sound insanely arrogant, but I have more money than I know what to do with and I can more than afford to buy you the best home out there."

Bella sat up while modestly holding the blanket under her arms, "Uh, Edward, I thought you understood. You're not paying for anything. We are paying for this house. Together."

"Bella, you don't have to do that. I have more than enough money."

"Yes, so you've said." She rolled her eyes and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, worried that he'd made her angry. He was just trying to look out for her.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"But, we haven't finished talking." He followed her to the bathroom only to have the door shut in his face.

He sighed and rested his forehead on the door.

"Bella, baby, I'm sorry. I just want to give you the best."

The door opened again suddenly almost causing Edward to fall on his face.

"I already have the best. I have you, don't I?" Bella said as she stood there with the blanket still wrapped around her figure.

Edward smiled, "I'm sorry. We'll pay for this together. I just don't see why…" He was cut off when Bella touched his lips with hers.

"No more talking." She whispered before dragging him into the bathroom with her and shutting the door again.

The next morning they signed the papers together and Bella paid fifty percent of the advance on the rent just like she wanted.

They started moving the furniture that they had picked together right away. The cottage wasn't that big, it was two rooms, a bathroom, a small kitchen and a living room, but it was more than enough for them.

Jasper and Alice helped them with the move and the four of them were able to put everything together in three days.

The day they were done the four of them popped open a bottle of champagne and sat in their small living room laughing and talking until the early hours of the morning.

Bella woke up the next morning snuggled next to Edward on their couch, suffering from a headache. She looked around the room, noting Alice and Jasper must've left since she couldn't see them anywhere.

She looked back down at Edward. He always looked so peaceful as he slept. She hated waking him up but they did have classes in an hour.

"Edward? Edward, wake up." She tried shaking him.

"Mmm, five more minutes." He muttered adorably.

Bella couldn't resist leaning down and kissing him quickly.

"You really have to get up. We've got classes in an hour. We need to get ready."

"No. No classes today." He pulled her back down next to him and held her close. "We have more important things to do."

"Like what?"

"Like christening our new house, starting with the bedroom." He whispered, his hot breath fanning her cheeks.

Bella was a second away from giving in to Edward's very convincing argument when his phone rang, abruptly bursting their bubble.

"Ugh, I thought we'd agreed to shut our blasted phones off every night, or at least turn them on vibrate." He groaned.

"Hey, don't look at me. That's your phone."

Edward reluctantly got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

His face fell as the person on other line replied.

"Hello father."

Bella's heart fell as well when she realized that it was King Carlisle who was calling at this hour. It must be important. What the bloody hell did he want now?

"Yes, we are. Uh-huh. Yes, thank you. I know. Good-bye, sir."

_Well, that was fast._

"What is it? What's wrong?" Bella asked as soon as Edward hung up.

"Nothing's wrong, quite the contrary actually."

"What do you mean?"

"My father finally agreed that the palace should release an official statement that we are dating. I asked him to do that after Jacob Black's stupid allegations were made public. He's been thinking it over ever since, and he finally agreed that it's the best way to counter Black's attack."

"Wow, does that mean he finally approves of us?" Bella asked with bated breath.

"I wouldn't go so far, but at least this is a step forward." He shrugged.

Bella's shoulders slumped in disappointment. She hated the King for what he was doing to them, to Edward most of all. How could he be so unsupportive of his own son?

"Hey," Edward came back to sit beside her and pulled her close, "Never mind my father right now. The important thing is that we're together."

Bella nodded against his chest.

"What do you think he'll do when he finds out that we've moved in together?"

"Well, I imagine he already knows. Felix usually reports everything back to him."

"Oh, I'd forgotten about Felix." Bella muttered. "Don't you ever feel creeped out knowing you're being followed all the time?"

"Not really. I guess it's because it's been this way my whole life. I don't actually know what it's like not being followed."

"That's…actually very sad." Bella joked.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." Edward poked her making her laugh out loud.

"Wait, how would you feel about ditching your bodyguards for a day?" Bella asked suddenly.

"And how do you propose I do that?"

She grinned mischievously, "Just follow my lead."

She got up and walked to a nearby window, opened it and started talking in a tine loud enough so that Felix who was standing right outside their door could hear.

"Oh, you really don't feel like going out today? Well, alright then, I'll see you after classes."

When she was done she slowly closed the window and walked back to where Edward sat opened mouthed, confused as hell about what his crazy girlfriend was doing.

"What was that about?"

"That, my poor, unrebellious Prince, is about Felix letting his guard down once he thinks you're staying in for the day. I'll go out as if I'm heading to class and then you can sneak out and meet me somewhere close to campus. Then we'll have the entire day bodyguard free." Bella spoke assuredly.

"Uh, I don't think that's going to work, Bella. How am I going to sneak out exactly?"

"Through the window." Bella shrugged like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I have to say Bella, that while sometimes I doubt your sanity, I think you're bloody brilliant."

Bella giggled, "I know. I should go get ready now. We don't want to waste any time, do we?"

"Nope, we certainly don't." He smiled.

To Edward's utter surprise, Bella's plan worked without a hitch. A few minutes after Bella walked out, Edward jumped out the bedroom window, since it was the one closest to the ground and he could actually fit through it. He met Bella near their campus and they spent the rest of the day doing nothing but spending time together.

It really didn't matter where they were to Edward but Bella was completely fixated on the idea of having him experience everything without the constraint of having someone watching all the time. She even bought him a cap and scarf so that no one would know who he was.

Lord help him, but he loved her for it.

When Bella was sure that Edward had had enough sightseeing for the day, they finally decided to head back home.

Edward wished he'd had a camera so that he could take a photo of Felix's face when they returned.

He looked so angry that he could spit bullets.

"Hey, Felix. Nice evening, isn't it?" Edward goaded him further. He was in a good mood and he wasn't going to let anything spoil it.

"Yes, Your Highness." Felix muttered.

Before Bella and Edward made their way inside, Felix's voice stopped them.

"Your Highness, there's an envelope that arrived for you a few minutes ago." He handed Edward an elegant envelope that was all too familiar to him.

"Thanks." He said.

They walked inside and closed the door behind them.

"What is it?" Bella asked as soon as they were alone.

"It's a letter from the Palace." Edward replied quietly.

"Well then open it." Bella urged him. She was nervous about what was in there and she wanted it over with.

Edward slowly tore the envelope open and extracted an equally elegant piece of paper.

Edward quickly read it over.

"Oh, well it could've been worse."

"What Edward? What could've been worse?" Bella asked, losing her patience.

"We've been invited to the Annual Black and White Masked Ball."

"Huh?"

"It's just a formal ball that my parents throw every year for family and friends. I had completely forgotten about it." He frowned.

"Well, we've managed through your birthday ball. I think we can manage through this one."

"Really? You don't mind going?" Edward asked. He thought she'd at least put up a fight after what happened last time.

"As long as you'll be there, then it's not a problem for me."

Edward smiled and pulled her close, "I guess we're going back to the palace then."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): OMG! The number of reviews for last chapter was overwhelming! Thank you guys so much! Keep it up! :D**

**A photo the cottage is available on my profile. It's just how I imagined it would look like.**

**Tell me what you think! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Living Royal<strong>

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Are you alright, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes, yes. I'm totally fine. I may be a bit nervous but I'm not scared and I'm definitely not running away this time. Let's just do this." Bella replied.

"Just relax, Bella. You're giving off some pretty tense vibes. Everything's going to be fine." Jasper advised.

"Umm-hmm. Yeah, I know." Bella muttered. "Can we go now?"

Bella and Edward along with Jasper and Alice had arrived at the Palace early that day and were led to their rooms right away. They had rested and gotten comfortable before they started getting ready for the ball. Edward had invited Jasper and Alice along because he didn't want Bella to feel as left out as she had the time before.

He had gone down to the ballroom early because he was supposed to greet the guests with his parents.

Bella hadn't seen hide nor tail of the King and Queen yet. That only served to make her more nervous.

"Alright, let's go in. Edward must be wondering where we've run off to." Jasper led both girls through the double doors that led to the ballroom.

Everyone stopped and stared, since it was their usual routine. The masks must have not worked after all. She is still very much recognizable, it seems. Bella lifted her shoulders and stood tall, ignoring some of the malicious looks that were sent her way.

She spotted Edward standing across the room speaking with an old couple. He lifted his head for a moment and then noticed her. He excused himself from the couple and walked purposely towards where they were standing.

Bella's heart beat sped up with every step he took. She looked around the room to gauge everyone's reaction. They seemed to be waiting with bated breath, anticipating what will happen next.

Edward reached her side quickly and kissed her hand chastely.

"You look gorgeous." He leaned in to whisper.

Bella smiled radiantly back at him. He looked so yummy in his tuxedo that Bella wanted to jump him right then and there. She didn't think that everyone present would appreciate that though.

"Alice picked the dress." She shrugged.

"Though I think Alice's taste is remarkable, it's not the dress I was referring too, love."

Bella blushed. That man would be the death of her.

"Aw, you guys are so adorable together!" Alice remarked.

Bella had completely forgotten that Alice and Jasper were standing next to them. She blushed even deeper. Edward must have forgotten too since he looked a bit embarrassed.

He greeted Jasper and Alice and then led them all to where the King and Queen sat at the head table. Bella wished the earth would open up swallow her. She really didn't want to do this, to see them again so soon, but she knew she had to.

If she wanted to be a part of Edward's life, which she really did, she would have to learn to deal with situations like this. _A lot._

As they approached, Bella noticed that the King wore the same sour expression he always did in her presence, while the Queen smiled radiantly at her and Edward.

"Bella, it is so good to see you again." The Queen greeted her.

"It's great to see you too, Your Highness."

"Oh, I thought I told you to call me Esme, dear." Queen Esme reproached her.

"Sorry, Esme." Bella smiled.

"Father," Edward turned to the King, "You remember Bella."

Edward seemed to be challenging his father. As if he wanted him to say something that would give Edward an excuse to get angry him.

The king only nodded indifferently and muttered, "Yes, I do."

Bella would be lying if she said that it didn't hurt to be snubbed like that.

Edward gritted his teeth but otherwise ignored the whole debacle. He introduced Alice and Jasper to his parents and then they all sat down at the same table, much to the King's chagrin.

Things were definitely different from last time, Bella reflected, remembering when she had to sit with a bunch of strangers who didn't even think it necessary to speak to her.

Edward was seated next to her with his hand holding hers under the table.

_Yes, this was definitely different._

"Bella, Edward tells me that you have moved in together." Esme spoke up excitedly.

"Um, yes. We thought it would be easier to avoid the paparazzi if they didn't know where we lived."

"That's actually a wonderful idea." Esme smiled.

"We'd love it if you could come sometime," Bella rushed to say, and then blushed crimson.

_Inviting the Queen over, Bella? Really?_

_Well, it is her son's home._

"I would love to." Esme replied.

Bella was relieved to say the least.

King Carlisle and Edward had to leave a few minutes later to speak to a few important people. Edward kissed Bella's cheek quickly before getting up and following his father out of the room. He was very tense. It was radiating off of him in waves.

Bella glanced after him worriedly.

Half an hour passed and Edward had not returned yet. The rational part of Bella's brain told her that he probably was discussing important things with his father, but the irrational part worried that those 'important things' were related to her. Maybe his father was listing reasons why he should break up with her.

Bella tried not to worry but failed miserably. She continued to fidget for a few more minutes until she gave up and excused herself to go to the bathroom.

A few steps away from the bathroom door she heard faint voices coming from a room close by. She stopped instinctively and started listening.

"You can't be serious, Edward. This insanity has got to stop right now."

Bella stilled. That was Carlisle and he was obviously speaking to Edward about her. She should walk away from there but she couldn't get her legs to move.

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm in love!"

"No, you are not. This is a fleeting infatuation. I'll just let it run its course and then you'll be back to your senses."

"I've had enough of this father. You may be able to bully your advisors or your staff, but I'm your son and I love that girl out there and nothing you will say or do can make me break up with her."

Bella's heart warmed at Edward's words. But she could sense the rift between him and his father becoming wider, and it was all her fault.

She felt her eyes tearing up and she ran to the bathroom before anyone could see her standing there spying on the king.

Thankfully the bathroom was deserted. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.

_He is never going to let them be, is he?_

_King Carlisle will never stop until he convinces Edward to leave me._

Bella's heart constricted at the thought. Edward would never do that. He loved her. He even said so to the King himself.

Bella fixed her make-up quickly and headed back outside. She couldn't be caught hiding in the Ladies' room. She went back to the head table where she found Edward sitting back in his seat next to hers. The King wasn't there.

She sat down and Edward immediately took her hand in his, as if seeking comfort. She gave his hand a silent squeeze trying to convey that she was there for him.

"Now, you four should not be sitting here all night. You should be dancing." Queen Esme said.

"Oh, really, it's fine." Bella began.

"Oh, go on. Don't worry about me; I have to go mingle anyway." The Queen cut her off.

"Well, the Queen has given us a royal command." Edward joked. "Let's go." He got up and pulled Bella to the dance floor dance floor while Alice and Jasper followed. An upbeat song was playing.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked Bella worriedly when he noticed that she was barely moving.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

He regarded her for a second, trying to determine if she was telling the truth. Apparently he bought it since he stopped asking and they danced for a while before Edward excused himself suddenly.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked.

"I just remembered something important." He kissed her on the top of the head. "I'll be right back." He moved off and was quickly lost in the crowd.

"Ooh! I love that song!" Alice squealed as the band started playing a slow song.

Bella looked awkwardly around not sure where she should do with herself.

"Wait, I thought it was a woman who sang that song." Jasper said.

"Umm, why is everyone looking at us?" Alice asked.

Bella realized that everyone had indeed stopped dancing and were looking at them.

They looked towards the stage.

_Oh God._

Edward was standing on stage, holding the microphone.

He was _singing._

He was singing to _her._

_If you were falling, then I would catch you_

_You need a light, I'd find a match_

_Cause I love the way you say good morning_

_And you take me the way I am_

_If you are chilly, here take my sweater_

_Your head is aching, I'll make it better_

_Cause I love the way you call me baby_

_And you take me the way I am_

Bella could not believe what he was doing. Edward was standing on the small stage looking right at her and he was singing. And to top it off, his voice was perfect; So deep and beautiful.

He slowly got down from the stage and made his way over to her.

_Cause I love you more than I could ever promise_

_And you take me the way I am_

_You take me the way I am_

_You take me the way I am_

Bella forgot that there were people there, watching their every move. As soon as the song was over she threw herself at Edward and kissed him hard. Edward chuckled quietly but pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

"I love you." Bella panted as they pulled apart.

"I love you too." He whispered back, caressing her cheek.

"Now that is what I call a performance!" A loud voice boomed.

Bella and Edward's heads snapped in the direction that the voice was coming from. Bella saw muscles, lots of them, with a head attached to the top.

Emmett Cullen had arrived.

"Em! What the hell are you doing here?" Edward laughed and hugged his brother with one arm since his other one was still wrapped around Bella.

"I'm on leave for a couple of weeks. I couldn't miss your official come out for the world, bro." Bella suddenly found herself engulfed in Emmett's hugs arms as he hugged her. "Hey, Bella! Thank you for turning my knuckle-head brother into a human being."

"Emmett, put the poor girl down before she passes out." Rosalie said as she stepped forward and stood next to her boyfriend.

"Aw, come on, Rosie. I'm just welcoming Bella to the family." Emmett put Bella down slowly and Edward immediately took her back in his arms.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my idiot younger brother, Emmett. Emmett, this is my Bella."

"Hey, Bella. How you doin'?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows.

Rosalie gave him a well deserved smack on the back of the head.

"Ow, Rosie. I thought we talked about doing that in public."

Bella was laughing so hard at that point that she was in tears.

"Your American accent is as horrendous, as ever I see." Edward teased him.

"Hey, what is this, 'gang up on Emmett' day? I'm the life of the party and you all know it."

Edward laughed, "Welcome back, bro."

"Yeah, that's more like it, Ed-man!"

Bella glanced back and forth between the two brothers as they joked around. You could tell that they cared about each other very much. It was so different from the way Edward acted around his father. While he was affectionate with his brother, he acted with nothing but cool reserve towards the King.

She loved this side of Edward. The fun loving side that rarely made an appearance nowadays.

She really hoped that now, with his brother back in the scene for a while, things would change for all of them.

A while later, Alice and Jasper joined them and the whole group had the time of their lives on the dance floor. Bella momentarily forgot about all of her worries.

Emmett was right. He was the life of the party. He joked around and made them all laugh so hard most of the night. Bella couldn't remember when she'd had so much fun before. None of them noticed the king glaring at them from the sidelines.

Up until the King asked to have a word with her. In_ private._

Truth be told, Bella was terrified, but when Edward objected and said that he was coming with them, for some reason, Bella assured him that she'd be fine. Edward reluctantly let them go but not before giving his father a hard look.

King Carlisle led Bella out of the ballroom to a room that looked like a study. He gestured for her to take a seat. She did slowly.

"Isabella, I believe you know what I wish to speak to you about." He began.

"Yes," Bella nodded, "I think I have a very good idea." She replied bravely. She refused to cower.

"Well, then you've made it quite easy for me. How much will it be?" He asked cryptically.

Bella frowned in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"I've tried to reason with my son, but it seems as though he is adamant on staying with you, so how much do you want to leave my son alone?"

_Oh, no he didn't..._

"You're offering me money to break –up with Edward?" Bella yelled. She was beyond furious at this point.

"If that's what it takes to keep you away from him, yes." Carlisle replied indifferently.

"Do you even care about what he wants at all?"

"Of course I do, but I also care about what the country needs. Whoever is with Edward is going to be the future Queen. This country needs a leader and a woman who can support him."

"Aside from the fact that you're just assuming that Edward and I are getting married, you don't think that a commoner can do that?"

"No, I don't."

"Do you have any idea how many royals have married commoners around the world? Prince Naruhito of Japan married a commoner, so has the royal Princess of Sweden, the Prince of Denmark, the King of Morocco as well as the King of Jordon, just to name a few, and they're all happily married with flourishing kingdoms."

_Yup, she had done her research._

"That is different…"

"No, it is not. Only you think that. In short your highness, your argument is crap."

And with that Bella got up and stormed out of the room leaving King Carlisle slack jawed and staring after her in shock.

She found Edward standing right outside the door.

''Hey, what happened? What did he say? I heard yelling, are you alright?" He asked frantically.

"It's okay, I'm fine." She tried to calm him down. "He didn't say anything new. Let's just go out and have some fun, they must be wondering where we are."

"We'll talk later, then." He persisted.

Bella sighed then nodded, "Later."

_Now, how on earth is she going to tell him what happened?_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed or added me to their alerts/favourites!**

**This chapter was beta's by the awesome RandomatGedz :)**

**Alice, Rosalie and Bella's dresses are on my profile!**

**Don't forget to add me on Facebook! Link is on my profile (Homepage)**

**Soooo, what did ya all think? We still hate Carlisle don't we? Do you think he'll ever change his mind?**


	19. Chapter 19

**(a/N): Lots of thanks to my amazing Beta RandomatGedz!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just play around with the characters :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Living Royal<strong>

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Are you going to tell me what my father said to you or will I have to go ask him myself?" Edward asked.

He and Bella had finally managed to escape the ball and retire to their bedroom.

The moment the door was closed, Edward began hounding her again, wanting to know what happened between her and his father.

Every time Bella remembered what the King had said, she got so pissed off that she was unable to speak. But Edward had a right to know. She could always down play it a bit.

"It was no big deal, honestly…"She began.

"Bella, have I ever told you that you're a horrible liar?" He grinned lopsidedly.

Bella sighed. "Okay, so he obviously did not want to chat." She said, resigned.

She proceeded to tell him everything that happened.

By the time she was done speaking, Edward's face had turned from bright red, to blue to purple. Bella was afraid that he was about to explode.

"How dare he! How fucking dare he do this! He's gone too fucking far this time." He ranted as he paced back and forth in front of Bella.

"Edward, please calm down. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Are you serious?"

"Okay, it is a big deal, but you have to understand that this is exactly what he wants. He probably knows that I'm going to tell you everything and then you'll get pissed off and cause a problem. So let's just say calm for a little bit okay?"

Edward hated it when Bella made sense.

"Alright, I'll calm down…After I go talk to him." He headed for the door.

"What? Edward, wait! What are you going to do?" She chased after him.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'm going to have a little chat with my father."

"Ugh, Edward, weren't you listening to one word I was saying? That's exactly what he wants!"

"I don't care. I can't stand by while he keeps on treating you like this. I have to do something." He walked out of the room and headed to his parent's bedroom.

Bella ran back to the room and started to look frantically around, searching for Edward's phone. She found it on one of the small tables and started looking through his contact list, searching for a certain name.

When she finally found it, she called the number and waited impatiently as it rang.

''Yo, what's up?"

"Emmett, I need your help."

**LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR**

Edward walked steadily towards his parent's wing, determined to have this conversation with his father sooner rather than later. When he reached their door he knocked and entered right away. He found both his parents sitting together in their private sitting room.

"How could you do this?" Edward growled, unable to contain himself.

King Carlisle turned and regarded his son wearily, "What is it now, Edward?"

"How could you offer to pay Bella off so she would break up with me?"

Edward heard his mother gasp at his words.

"Carlisle? Did you really do that?" She asked.

King Carlisle stood up and regarded his son as he spoke to his wife, "Yes, I did. And I don't regret it. I needed to know something and now I do."

"What does that even mean? What did you want to know?" Edward asked.

"Whether or not she really loved you as she claimed."

"W-what? You needed to know if she really loved me? The fact that I believed her wasn't enough?"

"Edward, you're my son and I love you but we both know you're not the best judge of character."

Edward was stunned speechless.

"Let me get this straight, you put us through all this hell just so you could know for sure whether Bella really loved me or not?" He asked as soon as he regained his power of speech.

"Yes, exactly." The king nodded.

"I cannot believe you! You should have trusted me. I knew from the moment I met her that Bella was nothing like those other floozies that you were pushing me to date."

"Carlisle, I can't believe you did that." Esme glowered at her husband.

"I did what needed to be done." Carlisle responded.

"Of course you did. You always do, don't you? You never listen and you always end up doing what you think is right."

"Edward," Carlisle began.

"No, you know what? I've had enough of this!" Edward turned and angrily left the room.

How long would his father think it was okay to manipulate him like that? How long would he allow it to happen before he blew up? He was done. Done letting his father or anyone else meddle in his business and especially if their meddling would hurt his Bella. She deserved much better than that.

"Hey, Em. What's going on?" Edward saw Emmett running up to him as he walked down the hall back to his room.

"Your girl called me freaking out that you were going to do something stupid. So, what happened with the old man?" Emmett replied.

"Bella called you?"

"Yeah, she did. You know, I didn't get a chance to say this earlier but you've got yourself a great girl. My Rosie doesn't just get along with anyone, you know. She must've really liked her too."

"Yeah, Bella has that effect on people." Edward smiled warmly.

"So, what happened?"

"Listen, I'll tell you later okay?" Edward sighed wearily. "I need to talk to Bella about something right now."

"Okay, I need to get back to my Rosie, anyway. Our sexy time was interrupted tonight."

"I really didn't need to know that, Em." Edward chuckled.

Emmett shrugged and then jogged back to his room.

Edward walked slowly back to his and Bella's room, contemplating how he was going to open the subject with Bella. He always liked being straight forward so that was the approach he decided on.

"Bella?" He called out when he entered the room. He found her sitting on the edge of their bed.

"Yeah?" She looked up anxiously, waiting for an account of what happened between him and his father.

"Marry me." He blurted out.

"W-what?" Her eyes widened in shock.

"Marry me, Bella." He kneeled by her feet. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side."

"Edward, you can't ask me to marry you just because you're angry at your father."

"I'm not. I'm asking you because I love you."

"B-but w-we've only known each other for a couple of months."

"So? My parents knew each other for a couple of weeks before they got engaged."

"But your parent's marriage was arranged. That's completely different. Just slow down for a minute, Edward. What brought this on?"

Edward looked so disappointed that Bella's heart hurt. He got up and sat down next to her.

"I don't want to lose you."

"What makes you think you're going to lose me? Is it because of your father? What did he say?"

Edward told her everything his father had said and done from start to finish.

"How long have you and your father been like this? So controlling and manipulative?"

"For as long as I can remember. It's part of being a world leader, I guess." He smiled sardonically.

"Edward," Bella leaned her head on his shoulder, "You should know by now that nothing anyone says or does will keep me away from you. Besides, now that your father seems to have given his _'Royal Approval'_ that means he will stop trying to break us up, right?"

"I guess." Edward wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to his side.

"Bella?" Edward mumbled a few minutes of silence later.

"Hmm?"

"I just want you to know that I will ask you to marry me again sometime soon and then I won't take no for an answer."

Bella smiled up at him and pulled his head down for a kiss, "You won't have to." She mumbled against his lips.

**LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-**

The next morning they were woken up early. Edward had a few important meetings to attend with his father while Bella was asked to meet with the Queen in her rooms.

As soon as Bella entered the Queen's chambers, Queen Esme hugged her and started apologizing profusely for her husband's behaviour. Bella assured her that all was forgiven. After all, how many times does a Queen apologize to anyone.

The Queen then introduced her to Madame Victoria Laurent, a middle-aged woman who would be her etiquette instructor. If she wasn't going to embarrass Edward at every turn, she really needed to know how to act like a Royal, or at least like a Royal's girlfriend.

"We will start your lessons today with a bit of basic knowledge of how you are required to behave when in public, whether you are with the Prince or on your own. The whole country will be watching anyway." Victoria began after the Queen had left them to begin their first lesson.

_Way to take off the pressure._

She nodded anyway.

"First of all, whenever you are with the Prince at any Royal function, you should walk at least two steps behind him at all times."

Bella's eyebrows were raised up so high that they almost touched her hairline.

"Excuse me? You do realize that this is the 21st century, don't you?"

"That may be in your world dear, but not in his." Madame Victoria replied haughtily.

The rest of the "class" went the same way. Bella was taught how to eat, speak, and more importantly how to address the King and Queen.

She realized that all this time she'd been addressing them as 'Your Highness' when she was supposed to say 'Your Majesty'.

If these were medieval times, she would've been beheaded for such a mistake, Bella was told. She rolled her eyes in response and was told that that particular bad habit would have to be nipped in the bud as well.

_For Edward. Remember that you're doing this for Edward._

Bella kept chanting to herself.

After the lesson was finally over, the Queen asked to speak with her again. She told her that since Edward and the King would be busy with meetings for the rest of the day; she was wondering if Bella wanted to accompany her as she attended the opening of a new wing at the children's hospital.

"I think it would be a good opportunity to show everyone that we approve of you as our son's girlfriend. You're a part of this family now and a lot of people are going to be rooting for you to fail. You need to show them that you're here to stay." Bella had a feeling that Queen Esme was speaking from experience.

Bella agreed to accompany the Queen and they left an hour later, escorted by what seemed like an army of secret service and bodyguards.

They were still on their way when Bella felt her phone vibrate in her purse. She took it out and found that she'd received a text message from Edward. She smiled as she read it.

_**In another boring meeting. I miss you. – E**_

_**If you're still in the meeting shouldn't you be paying attention? Miss you too. – B**_

_**They never really say anything new. I'm sorry I couldn't spend the day with you. – E**_

_**It's alright. Your mother is taking me to the Children's Hospital. Apparently that means I am officially welcomed into the family – B**_

_**Yes, that is true. Are you sure you're ready for it? All the media attention? It's only going to get worse now. – E**_

_**Thanks a lot. I feel so much better now. – B**_

_**Glad I could help *grins*. You know I'll always be by your side, right? – E**_

_**I know. Love you. –B**_

_**Love you too. –E**_

Bella looked up from her phone and noticed that Queen Esme was regarding her with a smile on her face. Bella blushed.

"He's different, you know." The Queen said quietly. "Edward, he's changed since he's met you."

"He has?"

"Yes, he used to be so shy and quiet and completely uninterested in public life or fulfilling his Royal duties, but since he's known you he seems more intent on proving himself. You can tell he wants to learn, he wants to become a good King in the future."

"I don't usually like change," The Queen went on, "I like tradition and consistency, but when this change helps turn a boy into man…then I have to reconsider. Besides, I happen to like you and think you will make a wonderful Queen some day. You may very well be the best thing that has ever happened to us."

Bella smiled and was saved from having to respond by their arrival at the hospital.

When they got out of the car, the press hounded them as expected. They didn't seem so surprised that Bella was there. They must have been getting used to the idea of her being there. The Queen only spoke a few words with them about the new wing at the hospital before they were both led inside. The Queen officially opened the new wing and then they spent a few minutes with the children in other parts of the hospital.

The Queen was speaking to one of the attending physicians when Bella felt something tugging on her trousers. She looked down to find the cutest little brown eyed girl looking up at her.

"Are you da pwincess?" She asked.

Bella kneeled down to her level, "Um, not really, but I am dating a prince. And who might you be?"

"I'm Katrina and if you're dating a pwince then you're a pwincess." Katrina said matter-of-factly.

Bella chuckled, "You're right then, I must be a princess."

"But where's your tiawa? Don't you have one?"

"Of course I do. I just left it at home because it needs some polishing. A princess always takes good care of her tiara." Bella whispered.

Katrina nodded seriously.

"Want to know a secret?" Katrina whispered.

"Sure."

"I'm sick."

Bella's heart constricted as she noticed for the first time the bandana on Katrina's head. She hadn't noticed that they had just walked into the cancer wing.

"Oh, honey, I'm sure you'll get better soon." Bella said and hoped to God she was right.

"That's what my mommy says. I like you Bella. Will you come see me again?"

"Of course I will." She'd make sure she kept that promise no matter what.

Katrina was led away by a nurse, but not before she waved goodbye to Bella. She waved back.

As Bella and the Queen were driven back to the Palace, Bella's mind kept going back to little Katrina. She wished there was something, anything, she could do to help those poor children.

''It breaks your heart, doesn't it?" Queens Esme asked.

"Yes, yes it does."

"Unfortunately, all we can do for those poor children is to make sure they have all the care they can get. Edward used to come with me before he went away to college."

"He did?"

"Yes, he loved to play with the children and make them laugh. You're a lot like him in that regard." She smiled at Bella.

_Could that man be any more perfect?_

When they arrived at the Palace, the Queen went up to her chambers while Bella headed to Edward's room. She found him already there. He was changing from his suit into more comfortable clothes. He'd just taken off his shirt as Bella walked in. She stopped in her tracks and stared dazedly at his naked torso.

"See something you like?" Edward smirked.

Bella blushed tomato red, "As a matter of fact I do."

"Come and get it then." He summoned her forward with his index finger.

She ran forward and launched herself at him. They kissed passionately and the sounds of their moans and laboured breaths filled the room.

"Ask me again." Bella mumbled against his lips.

"What?"

"Ask me to marry you again."

Edward stilled. He looked hopefully down at her.

"Bella, I love you with all my heart and I always will. Will you marry me?"

Bella smiled slowly, "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Squeaaaaaaaallllll! I know! :D**

**So, tell me what you think!**

**Is Carlisle totally forgiven or are you still hesitant? How do you think he'll react when he finds out about the proposal?**

**Who's excited for a royal wedding? :D**

**oh and the Children's hospital scene was inspired by The Prince and Me, which I also do not own :)  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading and I'm sorry for the delay…RL was not co-operating at all these past few days, but all is better now :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N): You guys seriously rock! Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews!**

**This chapter was beta's by RandomatGedz**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight …I just play around with Steph's character s :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Living Royal<strong>

**Chapter Twenty**

"When do you think we should tell them?" Edward asked a few hours later while they were snuggled together in bed.

"Not now, definitely not now. We don't want your father to think that you did this to spite him. You didn't, did you?" Bella asked hesitantly.

Edward pulled her closer and rested his forehead on hers, "Bella, I love you with all my heart. I asked you to marry me because of that and _only_ that. My father had nothing to do with it."

"Okay, just checking." She smiled.

"I'm sorry; I don't have a ring yet. Actually, I'm sorry the proposal wasn't more romantic."

"Don't apologize, that was the most perfect proposal any girl could ever get. I don't need anything more than that."

"You need a ring."

"No, you really don't need to get me one."

"You're getting an engagement ring, Bella. The biggest one I can find." He said and silenced any further protest by kissing her senseless.

The next day Edward went in search of his mother. He found her in the South Wing overseeing some changes that were being made to the rooms there. Edward knew that if his mother wasn't Queen she'd definitely be a professional Interior Decorator.

"Mum, can I speak with you for a moment, please?" He asked, drawing her attention away from the workers, towards the doorway where he was standing.

"Of course, dear." She walked towards him, "Is something wrong? You look very anxious. Did something happen with Bella last night?" She pulled him to an empty room where they could speak privately.

"No, no. Bella and I are fine. More than fine, actually, we're great." He grinned happily.

"That's fantastic! I was so worried that something would happen between you two after the fight you had with your father."

"It could've gone in that direction if Bella hadn't snapped some sense into me."

"Good, I knew that Bella was the one for you the moment I met her." Esme smiled lovingly at her son. She was so glad that he was happy. She had waited a long time for this and actually worried that they'd have to arrange his marriage like so many other royals had done for their children.

"I'm so happy that you think that. That actually brings me to the reason I wanted to speak with you. Um, remember when I was fifteen, you showed me Grandmother's ring and told me that the girl I chose to marry would have it?"

"Yes, of course, how could I forget something like that? The ring is kept in the private vault right here in the palace."

Edward shuffled his feet, suddenly nervous. He didn't know how to ask what he wanted to ask, and more importantly he was worried about his mother's reaction.

"Uh, I was wondering if I could have it…_now_?"

Esme's face turned from confusion to understanding to elation in a few seconds.

"Oh, sweetheart! You're going to ask Bella to marry you? That is fantastic! I couldn't have picked a better wife for you if we had chosen her out of a catalogue."

"Actually, I've already asked her to marry me and she said 'yes'." Edward replied, grinning like an idiot.

Esme smiled so wide that her cheeks felt like they were about to crack, and she hugged Edward tightly to her.

"That is the best news I have heard in such a long time. Congratulations, sweetheart!"

"Thank you, mum." He hugged her back. "I don't want father to know yet, though. We don't need a reason for another argument right now."

"Oh, but if you're giving Bella the ring, don't you think that he'll notice?"

"I'm giving it to Bella tonight and we're leaving early tomorrow morning so he won't really see us." Edward shrugged. It wasn't that he was afraid of his father's reaction. He just wanted to have this remain between him and Bella for a while, just the two of them without the whole world making it their business.

"And the press? How will you keep it from them?" Esme asked, trying to cover all the bases.

"Bella can wear the ring backwards whenever she goes out or she can wear it on a necklace around her neck."

"You've really put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?" Esme grinned at her son.

Edward smiled, "You only get engaged to the love of your life once, right? And I really want this to work out, Mum. More than anything."

"I know, sweetie. You deserve to be happy." She patted his cheek. "Just remember that I want some grandbabies as soon as possible."

"I'll make sure to work on that." Edward laughed, imagining a little brown-eyed girl calling him 'Daddy'; A miniature Bella. His smile grew wider.

They went down to the family vault where all the jewellery was kept under lock and key. The vault was full of beautiful pieces of jewellery that were worn by his family members throughout the years. His mother led him to one side where his grandmother's ring was encased in velvet. The ring was extremely beautiful. It was a large rock diamond with smaller diamonds forming a circle around it. The band was thin and delicate, just like Bella, Edward mused with a smile.

"It's perfect." He breathed.

Later, Edward had a very important call to make. He needed to ask for Charles Swan's blessing.

_God help him._

However, it went better than he expected. Aside from the threat of assassination if he ever hurt his baby girl, Charlie gave Edward his blessings with ease. He told him that he saw how they were together and as long as his daughter was happy than who was he to object?

He and Charlie chatted for a few minutes before Renee stole the phone from him to speak with Edward. She talked excitedly about how happy she was for the both of them.

Edward heaved a huge sigh of relief after that phone call was done. He rested his head on the back of his chair and closed his eyes. He was in his parents' study because he wanted a little privacy for the phone call.

Someone knocked softly at the door a few minutes later.

"Come in." He called out.

Bella poked her head in, "Hey, I was looking for you."

"Hey," He motioned for her to come in and when she was close enough he pulled her onto his lap. "I needed some privacy to make a phone call."

"Anything important?"

"Yes, actually, I was speaking with your parents."

"My parents? Why?"

"I thought it would be wise to ask your father for permission to marry you." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Really? What did they say."

"Your father loves me. Of course, they said yes." Edward said smugly.

"Aw, I love that you're so old-fashioned."

"I'm not old-fashioned." Edward said, indignantly. "I just like traditions."

"Exactly," Bella snorted. "Old fashioned." Then she shrieked when Edward started tickling her.

"Edward! S-s-stop!"

"Say I'm modern and hip."

"Nope." She refused.

He tickled her harder causing her to shriek.

"What in the world is all this commotion about?"

Bella and Edward immediately stilled at the sound of that voice.

They both looked quickly towards the doors to find the King standing there, arms crossed, frowning at them.

_Busted._

Bella scrambled out of Edward's lap and stood awkwardly next to his chair. While Edward got up slowly, he wrapped an arm around Bella's waist and pulled her close, all the while looking his father in the eye, as if challenging him.

"You two seem to be having fun." King Carlisle commented. Bella noticed a glimmer of something in his eye, something close to…amusement?

"Yes, we _were_." Edward emphasized the past tense to make it clear that his father interrupted them.

_What is he doing? Does he want him to be mad at us?_

King Carlisle remained unfazed.

"Carry on then." He nodded and then walked out.

Bella and Edward remained where they were for a few seconds to make sure that he wasn't coming back.

"What just happened?" Bella asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think that it's my father's way of letting us know we have his approval."

Bella furrowed her brows, "Really?"

Edward smiled crookedly at her, "Really."

Bella channelled her inner Alice and squealed happily. She threw herself at Edward and kissed him.

She'd been doing that a lot lately. Could anyone blame her, though? Besides, it's not like he was complaining.

Edward moaned into her mouth.

_Nope, he's definitely not complaining._

**-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR**

A couple of hours later, Bella was watching TV in their room, waiting for Edward. After they were done with their make out session in the study, he told her that he had some important things to do, refusing to elaborate on what those 'things' were.

Alice came waltzing into her room right when she was seriously contemplating going to look for him. She had a black garment bag with her and her make-up kit.

"Alice what are you doing?"

"I'm here to help you get ready. Edward said he had a surprise set up for you and he needed my help, so here I am." She said, happily.

"What surprise?"

"He didn't say. Otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

"I guess." Bella admitted, nervously.

_What was he planning now?_

Alice opened the bag to reveal a gorgeous white, one shoulder dress with gold beading on the shoulder.

"Wow, Alice, this dress is amazing. Where did you get it?"

"Edward picked it out for you. That man has pretty good taste…for a guy." She grinned.

Coming from Alice, that was a very high compliment.

Alice helped Bella put on her dress then fixed her hair and make-up. An hour later she announced her ready.

James, the _'Royal Butler'_ or whatever it is they called him, came to lead her to where Edward was waiting. Bella walked silently besides the grim servant wondering what Edward had up his sleeve this time.

James led her out of the palace and into the gardens and then to a spot she remembered very well. She'd been there not too long ago, after all.

James left so silently that she didn't even notice until she started looking around. But he was forgotten in a second.

Despite how dark it was outside, this particular spot was very well lighted. There were candles everywhere. Edward stood right in the middle looking as gorgeous as ever and holding a single red rose.

"Hey, beautiful," He said.

Bella melted inside.

"Hey, umm what's going on?"

"I wanted to do this the right way." He took a few steps closer to her.

"Do what?"

"This," He kneeled down on one knee right in front of her. "I know that you're not a particular fan of grand gestures but I love you and you deserve a romantic proposal."

Bella's heart was eating so fast that it felt like it would beat right out of her chest, "Edward, you didn't have to…"

"Yes, I did. Besides, I have your ring now." He opened one of his hands to reveal the most beautiful engagement ring she'd ever seen.

"Bella Swan, will you do me the extreme honour of becoming my wife?"

Bella's eyes were filled with tears by then, "Yes."

He slid the ring up her finger then kissed her knuckles. He rose up and hugged her close to him.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Bella replied before he claimed her lips with his own.

"Do you realize that this is the third time you've proposed to me?" She said between kisses.

"Um-hm, third time's the charm."

"Edward, please tell me you didn't spend a lot of money on this ring."

"I didn't spend a dime. It was my grandmother's engagement ring. She left it to me when she died so that I could give it to the woman I chose to marry."

Suddenly soft music filled the air. Edward kept Bella in his arms and swayed with her from side to side.

"Where is the music coming from?" She asked, smiling.

"There are speakers everywhere around the gardens for when my mother throws parties outside."

_._

_You're a falling star, you're the getaway car_

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far_

_You're the swimming pool, on an August day_

_And you're the perfect thing to say_

_._

_And you play it coy but it's kinda cute_

_Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do_

_Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true_

_'cause you can see it when I look at you_

_._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing_

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything_

_._

"I love Michael Buble." Bella exclaimed.

"I know. But, do you love him more than you love me?" Edward pouted.

"Hmm, well, you both look great in suits…I don't know, it's a tough call." She grinned.

In response Edward dipped her back. Bella shrieked in surprise and then laughed.

"Say you love me more." He demanded laughingly.

"You're getting pretty demanding these days, Eddie. Is the spoiled Prince complex rearing its ugly head?" She teased him.

Edward got a devilish look in his eyes. "You're gonna get it now."

He proceeded to chase her around the garden. Bella took off her high heels so she could run faster but he still caught her easily.

_Damn men and their longer legs._

"Okay, okay. I love you more than Michael Buble." Bella yelled before the situation got too out of control.

"Hm, I'll take that for now." He grinned. He let her go, but Bella's extreme lack of co-ordination caused her to trip against her own feet and take Edward down with her.

They both fell to the floor but instead of hitting grass they fell against a soft blanket that was spread on the floor.

_What?_

"What's this doing here?" She asked.

Edward had settled himself against the blanket and laid there with his head resting on his hand.

"I brought it here. I thought we could celebrate the engagement our own way." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Any other guy would probably get slapped for that line, but coming from Edward it was something completely different. Bella stared dazedly at his lips.

"What if someone comes?" She asked.

"Don't worry; I gave strict instructions that no one disturbs us as long as we're here. Besides, this is one of the few places in the Palace where there are no security cameras. So we're all clear." He looked so proud of himself for thinking of everything.

Bella needed no further encouragement. She pulled him down for a kiss. They both moaned loudly as the electricity that always passed through them whenever they touched coursed through their bodies.

That night they made love slowly and unhurriedly, savouring each kiss and each touch.

Savouring each other.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Aw, Edward! **

**One of my readers said that the proposal shpuld've been more romantic and since I don't like to disappoint anyone, I figured out a way to make it so :D**

**Hope you guys liked it and that it wasn't too cheesy for your tastes :)**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Oh and the photo of the engagement ring and the dress are on my profile!**

**Also, Add me on Facebook for more visuals plus teasers! (The Homepage link on my profile)**


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N): Thanks to my awesome Beta RandomatGedz.**

**Sorry it took a bit longer than usual to get this chapter out. I spent a few hours of writing just so I could get it to you guys soon so I hope it doesn't feel too rushed.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Living Royal<strong>

**Chapter Twenty One**

Sunshine woke Bella and Edward up the next morning. They had spent the whole night outside in the gardens together with little to no sleep. They had more_ interesting_ things to do.

Bella moaned as she stretched her hands upwards, trying to relax the kinks in her neck from lying on the ground all night. It was still worth it, though.

"If you keep on moaning like that, I'm going to have to do something about it and then we'll miss our flight." Edward whispered, his voice laced with sleep.

Bella leaned her head on her hand facing him, "Heaven forbid that you do something you don't want to do." She smirked.

Edward pounced on her in retaliation and they spent another hour outside, forcing them to rush later so they could get ready before their flight back to Scotland. They ran up to their rooms trying not to giggle too loudly in order not to draw attention to their haphazard state of dress.

Bella quickly discarded her clothes and jumped in the shower. Edward, of course, felt compelled to join her saying he wanted to 'save water'.

_Yeah, right._

After they were clean enough they got out and dried each other off. They got dressed quickly, packed the few things they had brought with them. Bella was careful to turn the engagement ring backwards so that it looked like a regular ring before they went to say goodbye to Rosalie and Emmett who were sad to see them go.

As they walked down the Grand stairs Bella was suddenly assaulted with a coughing fit.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward frowned in concern.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. It's probably some air that went down the wrong pipe." She assured him.

The King and Queen met them downstairs. Esme, as motherly as ever, hugged both Bella and Edward goodbye, squeezing Bella's hand or rather her ring finger as she did so, Bella blushed knowing Esme knew about the engagement and only now realizing that she would be her mother-in-law. She smiled at the thought, she really liked Esme. Carlisle shook hands with Edward and then turned awkwardly to Bella. She shifted from side to side; nervous about what he would do next.

Esme cleared her throat delicately as though to prompt him to speak.

It seemed to work as he said, "Bella, I would like to apologize for the way that I have acted towards you in the past. You should know that I have only done that because I needed to protect my family. But I realize now that I was wrong."

_Wow, talk about a one eighty. He really changed his mind?_

"No need to apologize, Your Majesty. I understand completely." Bella offered him a small smile.

Maybe she had lied a little bit. She didn't exactly understand. But at this point she'd do anything just to get this whole ordeal over with.

"Good, then I insist that you call me Carlisle." He smiled back.

Bella was speechless.

"Uh, yes, of course. Sure, um…Carlisle." She forced out.

It felt insanely weird calling the King by his first name, but he had asked so who was she to object?

They bid them farewell and walked out of the Palace doors. Alice and Jasper were already in the car waiting for them.

"So, how did last night go?" Alice asked as soon as they were near.

"Um, it was great." Bella blushed looking sideways at Edward who grinned.

"Looks like it was more than _great."_ Jasper commented laughingly.

The flight back was calm. They were in a private jet, so of course it was calm. Bella sat in the window seat with Edward next to her. She kept glancing at her engagement ring as the diamonds caught the light coming from the small window.

"Do you like your ring?" Edward smiled adoringly when he noticed what she was doing.

Bella blushed, embarrassed, "I love it."

They spoke in whispers so that Alice and Jasper wouldn't hear. They had spoken the night before about wanting to keep this to themselves for a while longer.

Edward moved forward and kissed her gently.

"Hey hey! No PDA where we can see, alright?" Jasper joked from the seats behind them.

Bella and Edward laughed.

Bella leaned her head against Edward's shoulder and he kissed her forehead. They stayed like that for a while until Bella was seized with another coughing fit.

"Bella, are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked, he ran his fingers up and down her cheek.

"Yes, I think so."

"Wait, Bella, you're burning up." Edward said as he felt her forehead.

"I am?" Bella asked faintly. "It's probably nothing, don't worry about it."

Bella tried assuring Edward that nothing was wrong for the rest of the flight but he was having none of it. He started getting even more worried when Bella couldn't keep her eyes open all of a sudden. By the time they made it back to Scotland he was very sure that something was wrong and it was driving him crazy that he didn't know what it was or how to fix it.

Even Alice and Jasper started hovering when they saw the state Bella was in. When they made it back to the airport they had barely grabbed their luggage when Bella collapsed.

Edward threw down the bags he was holding and quickly grabbed Bella before her head hit the floor. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the car that was waiting for them.

He asked Jasper to drive and took Bella into the back seat. He frantically tried to wake her up or get any sort of response out of her.

"Bella? Bella, sweetheart, wake up, please!"

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Bella mumbled sleepily.

"Bella, what's wrong? How do you feel?" Alice asked from the passenger seat.

"Feel hot. Too hot." She responded faintly.

"She has a fever." Edward muttered grimly. "It's my fault."

"Why is it your fault?" Jasper asked.

"We stayed outside all night last night. I mean, we had a pretty thick warm blanket but it wasn't enough. God, I'm such an idiot! I wanted to give her something romantic and now I made her sick!"

"Calm down, Edward. I'm sure she'll be fine."

But even Jasper's usually calming presence could not keep Edward from worrying. He held Bella in his arms with her head against his shoulder trying to make her as comfortable as possible. When they reached their house Edward carried her inside and laid her down gently on their bed.

He then quickly took out his phone and dialled a number. It rang for a few seconds then someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello. It's me, I need a favour."

**-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-**

Bella woke up later feeling disoriented. She looked around and realized she was back in their room at the cottage. How did she get there? The last thing she remembered was being on the private jet.

She looked around again until she noticed Edward lying on a chair next to the bed asleep. She tried to get up and lean against the headboard as slowly as possible so as not to wake him, but her movement must've alerted him anyway since he shot up and looked around frantically, until his eyes landed on her.

"Hey, you're awake! How are you feeling? Are you okay?" He got up and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Um, I'm okay. What happened? When did we get back?"

"You passed out at the airport. I carried you to the car and then to bed. I called Doctor Webber to come check on you, I was so worried."

"Doctor Webber?" Bella asked.

"He's sort of the Royal physician."

"The Royal physician?" Bella felt like a parrot, repeating everything he said, but she needed to know what was going on.

"Well, Royal physician might be too formal of a title, but he's the doctor my father sees whenever his knee problems bother him too much. But don't worry he's not just a chiropractor, he's a general practitioner. I knew he was vacationing nearby here in Scotland these days so I called him up and asked him to come."

"Edward, you didn't have to do that. You could've just taken me in to the ER or something."

"Only the best for my girl." Edward smiled and kissed her forehead.

Bella couldn't help but smile back, and then she remembered something and frowned again.

"So, what did he say was wrong with me? Why did I faint?"

Edward sighed, "He said you have pneumonia. You must've caught it when we stayed outside last night. I'm so sorry, baby. I should've taken better care of you. We've just gotten engaged and I'm already messing up."

Bella cut off Edward's tirade by laying a hand on his chest.

"Hey, this wasn't your fault. People get sick Edward, it's normal. I'm sure I'll be okay in no time."

Edward still looked guilty.

"Dr Webber said that you should probably stay inside for the next week and try to take as many hot fluids as possible. He also prescribed some antibiotics that you need to take."

"I have to miss more classes? I've already missed too many of them as it is."

"Bella, you need to worry about your health right now. Alice can help you catch up on everything when you're ready."

Bella hated slacking off. Though it wasn't intentional or voluntary, she still hated it. She knew what a great opportunity getting in to St. Andrews was and what her parents had to go through to get her there, from cutting corners to going without so that they could save up for her college education, so she really didn't want to ruin it.

"Hey," Edward reached out and straightened Bella's frown. "It's going to be okay. I'll help too."

Bella smiled and nodded.

"How long have I been asleep anyway?" She asked.

"About three or four hours." He answered.

"Ugh, I definitely need a shower."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Edward asked afraid that she'd fall and hurt herself if she was too weak.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"I'll stand by the door in case you need me."

Bella giggled. He was so adorable when he was worried.

"Just get some rest, Edward. You look exhausted." She said glancing at his droopy eyes and his hair that was all over the place. "I'll be fine, I promise."

He let her go reluctantly and laid back on the bed as she grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom. She took a quick shower as she was starting to feel weak again, dressed in a pair of comfy shorts and a tank top and quickly climbed into bed with Edward.

"Hey, you'll need to take those pills Dr Webber prescribed." He pointed to her nightstand. She saw that he had the pills and a glass of water ready.

"Thanks, baby."

He smiled, "No problem."

After she took the pills, Edward pulled her close to his side and they snuggled together. He pulled the covers up so that they were covering her to the top of her neck.

"Comfy?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied. How could she not be when she had her most comfortable pillow? Edward.

"Oh, uh, I forgot to tell you something." Edward said.

"What is it?" She looked up at him, wondering what was wrong.

"Alice knows about our engagement."

"What? How?"

"She saw your ring when you were passed out. It sort of slid back into place. But don't worry she promised not to tell anyone until we're ready."

"Was she mad?"

"A little bit. But she was placated when she found out that she's the first one to know of our engagement, aside from my mother that is, but Alice doesn't need to know that."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." Bella grinned.

Edward chuckled and then kissed her.

"We should go to sleep, you need your rest." Edward admonished when Bella wanted to take it further.

"Fine," She conceded, grouchily, but as soon as her head hit the pillow (aka Edward's chest) she was out. Her last thought before she drifted into dream world was that she was so happy that she had someone who would stand by her, no matter what.

_Someone like her Edward._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Hope you like it!  
>When do you think Edward and Bella should announce their engagement to the public? Should they do it soon or wait a bit longer?<strong>

**Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! I read every single one of them :)**

**Tell me what you think! And don't forget to Friend me on Facebook (Dee Pattinson) for teasers and photos.**


	22. Chapter 22

**(A/N): Thanks so much to my Beta RandomatGedz**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight...:'(**

* * *

><p><strong>Living Royal<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Bella gradually recovered from her bout of pneumonia with Edward and Dr Webber's help. Dr Webber had made several more visits to the couple's home in order to check on Bella and make sure that the medications that he had prescribed left no side effects.

Alice helped Bella catch up with her class work when she felt strong enough to be able to study without feeling too weak or dizzy. Exams were coming up and Bella needed to cram and cram hard if she was going to keep up her good grades. Luckily for her, Edward was an excellent tutor.

Edward stayed with her the first couple of days of her illness, but Bella had insisted that he should not miss any classes because of her. He left her reluctantly for a few hours each day but only if Alice or Jasper stayed with her in case she needed anything. Bella thought it wasn't unnecessary but Edward had given her no choice, so all she could do was grumble and scowl in silence.

"So did you think about what I said?" Alice asked during one of her 'babysitting' days, as Bella called it. They were sprawled across the bed with several text books strewn on it in front of them.

Only two people other than Bella and Edward knew about their engagement; Alice and Queen Esme. Esme wanted to tell Carlisle but Edward had thankfully convinced her to wait. Alice on the other hand wanted them to tell everyone so they could refute Jacob's claims in the press that Bella was dating Edward to get over him.

How delusional could one guy be?

"Um, no not yet." Bella replied.

"Bella!" Alice whined, "Come on, you know that it's a brilliant idea. It's like killing two birds with one stone."

"I don't know, Alice. I have to talk to Edward first. We agreed to keep it a secret for a while because it's a lot easier this way. The media's already been going crazy since we started officially dating; imagine what they'll do when we announce that we're engaged." Bella paled at the thought.

"You're just gonna have to trust me, Bella. I have a good feeling about this." Alice replied confidently.

Bella had to admit that whenever Alice had a feeling, it usually ended up being right on the mark.

"I still have to talk to Edward first." Bella somewhat conceded.

Bella did broach the subject with Edward when he came back home from the University that afternoon. He was hesitant at first, but eventually admitted that it might actually be a good idea. He just wanted to wait a couple more months before doing it. Bella agreed, she wasn't ready for the media onslaught she knew would happen as soon as they made the announcement.

During the next few days Bella began to get restless from staying at home all the time. She eventually convinced Edward to let her go out with Alice for a while. He only let her out after dressing her in layer after layer of warm clothing. She would've object to being treated like a child if it weren't so damn cute how much he worried about her.

Alice picked Bella up and they headed to the nearest mall. Bella wore dark sunglasses, but she was still recognized by a few people. Thankfully though, they all kept their distance and the road was paparazzi free.

If it were up to Bella she'd spend the next few hours in the nearest bookstore, but Alice, of course, was having none of that. She said that now that Bella and Edward were engaged, she had to dress accordingly. Bella tried to argue that no one even knows about the engagement yet, but Alice wouldn't back down. She led her to one of the most expensive shops in the area and when Bella protested that she couldn't afford buying anything from there, Alice revealed that Edward had given her his credit card so that Bella could buy anything she liked.

"But why did he give it to you and not me?" Bella asked, confused.

"Honestly, Bella. Do you have any idea how you act whenever the subject of money comes up? Edward knew that you wouldn't have taken the card if he had given it to you directly so he took a roundabout route. He's very diabolical, you know."

Bella chuckled at Alice's assessment of her fiancé.

Fiancé. Bella would have to get used to that word. It wouldn't be such a hardship though.

If anyone had told Bella a year ago that she would meet, fall for and become engaged to the Prince of England in a matter of months, she would've laughed her ass off. But it wasn't about him being a Prince, it was about him being Edward, the kind, faithful and loving person that he is.

_I really hit the jackpot, didn't I? _Bella thought with a smile.

"Bella," Alice whined, "I need you to focus, not go off into dreamland with that creepy smile on your face."

"What creepy smile?" Bella frowned.

"The one you were smiling just a few seconds ago while you were probably dreaming of that hunky fiancée of yours."

"Shhh," Bella hissed at Alice worried that someone heard. The mall was pretty crowded and anyone could've recognized her.

Okay, maybe she was getting a bit paranoid but could you blame her? She and Edward's photos had been plastered on the covers of every tabloid magazine in the country. She couldn't even go to the grocery store without being recognized anymore.

"Don't worry, no one heard anything." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Can I help you ladies with anything?" A very well dressed sales lady approached them.

"No, thank you. We're just browsing." Bella replied. She realized too late that she really should have kept her mouth shut and let Alice handle it since the moment that the sales woman had a good look at Bella's face she realized who she was.

"Oh, you're..."

Bella cut her off before she could continue, "No, I'm not. I look a lot like her but I'm not her."

"Oh, I could have sworn that you were..." The woman spoke again still skeptical.

"Well, I'm not." Bella spoke quickly. Then she pulled Alice out of there before the woman could say anything else.

"There goes our favourite store." Alice grumped.

"You mean _your_favourite store. I will gladly settle for something much cheaper." Bella smirked glad she was finally getting what she wanted.

She ended up buying a couple of dresses and a pair of jeans that Alice said looked '_fantabolous_' on her. Yup, she used those exact words.

On the drive home Alice kept gushing about how adorable Edward was when she was sick. She told her how he paced around outside her room while Dr Webber was checking on her.

"Oh, I can't believe I haven't asked you yet, but what happened with King Carlisle? How did he change his mind so quickly?"

"I don't really know. I guess Edward finally brought him around, plus it probably helped that I didn't accept the money he wanted to pay me off with."

Alice gasped, "He didn't."

"He did."

"But that's way over the top. I can understand that he's trying to protect his family, but don't you think he went over and beyond this time?"

"I guess, I don't know. I'm just happy he changed his mind and finally believes that I'm not some gold-digger."

"I don't know Bella. I have a feeling that it was more than that. I think you should ask Edward."

Bella regarded her friend curiously. If Alice thought there was something else, then there probably was, but what on earth could it be?

That night when Bella and Edward were getting ready for bed, Bella had a chance to ask Edward about it.

"Why do you ask?" He inquired as he put on his black pyjama pants and white top.

"I just want to know, was it anything I did? Have I ever acted as though I was after your money or that I was with you for your title?"

"No, sweetheart. Of course not."

"I've had my...doubts about something but I'm not really sure if that's why he was acting this way." Edward confessed

"What is it?"

Edward got into bed and Bella followed snuggling with him as his arms wrapped around her.

"Before my mum and dad were married, my father was in a...relationship."

The way Edward muttered that last word implied that that relationship was not a particularly good one.

"Yeah?" Bella prompted him to go on.

"He thought he was in love with someone, a girl he had met while touring Europe with his friends. That's why when his parents suggested an arranged marriage with my mother, he was set against it. He only had eyes for that other girl. He even brought her back with him to the palace to meet his parents but they never liked her. I guess you could say it was hate at first site. They were convinced that she was a scheming gold-digger."

"Hmm, sounds familiar." Bella muttered. Now, she was even more confused. If Carlisle had been through that himself why would he do the same to his own son?

Edward kissed her forehead, "Well, the difference is my grandparents were right."

"What? She really was a gold-digger? How did they find out?"

"They didn't. My father did, which is just as well since he wouldn't have believed it if anyone else had told him. He accidently over heard her one day speaking to one of her friends about how she was one step away from getting him to propose and how she couldn't wait until she was a princess and having all that money."

"What a bitch!" Bella exclaimed. _How could someone be so selfish and manipulative?_

"You said it." Edward agreed.

"So, that's why he acted the way he did with me? But I'm nothing like her. I would never use you like that."

"I know that, baby." He tightened his hold on her, bringing her even closer to his side. "My father however, needed a little more convincing."

"But why haven't you told me about this before?"

"I wasn't sure that this was the reason why he didn't trust you. I mean Rosalie; I get, but you..."

"What do you mean Rosalie you get?"

"Oh right, I guess I forgot to tell you a crucial point in that story. The woman my father was in love with is now Rosalie's mother."

"What? But Rosalie she's so..."

"Nice? Yes, I know. She takes after her father, I guess, poor bugger."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"When Rosalie's mother found out that in her carelessness she'd lost any chance with my father, she quickly moved on to her next big catch. He was one of my father's closest friends, had loads of money but no title to speak of, that's probably the reason she didn't set her eyes on him first. She went running to him when things fell apart for her with dad and the poor man thought she was genuine. He actually got into a huge fight with dad because he thought that he had mistreated her. That's what she had led him to believe anyway. Him and dad lost touch for a few years after that, during which she had convinced him to marry her and they had Rosalie a few years later."

Bella didn't know what to say. _Poor Rosalie_, she couldn't imagine having to live with a mother like that.

"Wow, what are the chances that his son and her daughter fall in love? Wait, do Rosalie and Emmett know about this? And how come I haven't heard about this? I mean everything that has anything to do with your family is always on the news."

"The answer to your first question is yes they do know and the second is my grandparents really knew how to keep a secret. It was easy back then, what with the lack of modern technology such as the internet and all that."

"Hmm, makes sense."

Edward moved back do he could look down at Bella. "You're quiet all of a sudden."

"I'm just taking it all in. And here I thought we'd caused a lot of drama, while your father was the star in his own Royal soap opera." She giggled.

Edward chuckled, "Wait until I tell you the story of how my parents fell in love."

Bella got up and sat with one leg on either side of Edward straddling him.

"Oh, I _love_love stories. Tell me!" She whispered seductively in his ear.

"Um, Bella? It's kind of hard to concentrate when you're sitting like that."

"Oh, you want me to get up?" She started to do just that but Edward held her still.

"Don't you dare." He grinned wickedly just before he flipped her on her back.

Bella's last thought before she was lost in the feeling of lust that enveloped her as Edward's hands skimmed her exposed skin and his lips devoured hers was that she hoped she'd remember to ask him about Esme and Carlisle's story again later.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): So a few of you guys were worried after last chapter that Bella was pregnant, she's not. Not yet anyway ;) I know that the whole antibiotics-led-to-pregnancy thing has been done to death in the fandom world so I'm definitely not taking that route, don't worry :)**

**So how do we feel about Carlisle now? Any thoughts? And do you want to know more about Carlisle And Esme?**

**Don't you wish you had Alice's insight? :D**

**Don't forget to add me on Facebook (Dee Pattinson) :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**(A/N): Thanks to my beta RandomatGedz for getting this done in record time as usual :)**

**Disclaimer: Me do not owns Twilight :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Living Royal<strong>

**Chapter Twenty Three**

A few weeks passed and Bella and Edward got more and more busy with classes as the exams approached. They had a hard time studying around each other in their house because they would keep distracting each other so they both tried joining a study group together but that turned out to be not such a good idea either as they still couldn't keep their eyes or their hands off of each other. So, they ended up joining different groups in an effort to actually get some study time. Unfortunately, that diminished the amount of time they spent together.

"I miss you." Edward whispered to her as they were snuggled together in bed one night.

"I miss you too. There's only one week left and then we'll be free." She replied, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck.

"Yeah, one more week. Seven days. One hundred and sixty eight hours…" Edward mumbled.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Bella giggled. "Oh, I almost forgot. Alice called a while ago, she invited us to a party she's throwing to celebrate her and Jasper's anniversary."

"Their anniversary? How long have they been together?" He asked.

"Four years and counting."

"Wow. I didn't know they were together that long."

"Umhm. They were together all through High School."

"Hmm, how do you think we'll celebrate our fiftieth anniversary?" Edward asked.

"Why the fiftieth?"

"Because we'll probably be old and wrinkled by then."

Bella snorted, "Speak for yourself! I will never grow old. I will stay eighteen forever."

"You'll always be beautiful to me." Edward looked at her with pure adoration.

Sometimes, Bella wondered if all of this was a dream. If someday she'd wake up only to find out that she was back in Forks and none of this had ever happened. No St Andrews, no love, no…Edward. Her heart clenched at the thought. She never really thought she was the kind of girl who would ever become so attached to a guy, but look where she was now, in the arms of the most sought after guy in the world and he loved _her_.

"You're daydreaming again. Here I am trying to get lucky tonight and you're not even paying attention. Way to hurt a man's ego." Edward teased.

Bella punched him playfully.

"Ow, that actually hurt." Edward rubbed the spot where she had hit him

"Stop being such a baby. I didn't even put my weight behind it."

"Spoken like a true Police Chief's daughter."

"Yup, my father taught me well, so you'd better be careful."

"What are you going to do?" Edward leaned closer to her until their faces were centimeters apart. "Are you going to handcuff me?" He wiggled his eyebrows looking so much like his brother Emmett that Bella couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"What? I was being very serious." He said trying to look innocent.

"If my dad could see you now, he would definitely re-think giving us his blessing."

"Don't even joke about that, Bella." Edward said mock seriously. "The man owns a gun."

Bella snorted again. She really had to stop doing that or Madame Victoria was going to give her a hard time the next time they had a lesson.

"Yeah, right, like he's going to shoot the Royal Prince."

Edward shrugged, "Stranger things have happened. Besides, he's very protective of you. I would be too if I had a daughter as beautiful as you are."

"Wow, you really want to get lucky tonight, don't you?" Bella chuckled.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind. After all, I've got the prettiest, smartest, most amazing girlfriend in the…"

"Oh, shut it you!" Bella giggled as her lips met his.

**-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR**

Thankfully, exams were over a week later. Alice was running wild; planning the anniversary party she was about to throw and Bella, of course, was required, as her best friend, to run right along with her.

The day before the party, Bella was doing some last minute shopping for Alice and had dragged Edward along to the shopping centre. They separated when Bella headed to the lingerie shop to buy a gift for Alice; Edward quickly made excuses as he flushed scarlet and went on his way to the electronics departments. He said he'd meet her in a few and fled as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

Bella shook her head in amusement. Edward was always very forward when it came to sex but somehow he blushed at the idea of shopping for lingerie? She was about to turn around and head inside the shop when she bumped into someone accidentally.

"Oh sorry. I wasn't looking," Bella apologized to the young woman.

"It's alright. Some people are just naturally clumsy." The other woman snarled.

Bella was taken aback by the animosity that was radiating off of the woman standing in front of her. Had she met her before? She took a closer look. The woman was about Bella's height with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She looked like she belonged on the cover of a glossy fashion magazine. Bella didn't remember meeting her before but she still looked slightly familiar.

"Um, I said I was sorry." Bella was starting to get irritated.

"Well, sorry doesn't cut it." The nameless woman said before turning around and walking away.

_That was strange._

_Did I do something to her in another lifetime?_ She wondered sarcastically.

Bella decided to forget about the incident and continue with what she was doing so she could spend the rest of the day with Edward. They hadn't had a full day to themselves in some time, which was partly the reason why she had asked him to come along with her to the shopping centre. The second reason was that she needed help carrying the bags. What else were handsome strong men useful for?

"Hey," Bella heard Edward's voice. She turned to find him walking her way as she exited the shop. "Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think I've got everything."

He grabbed her free hand and they walked outside together. He always did that when they were out in public. Bella guessed that it was a protective move on his part. She loved that about him. Thankfully, though, he didn't need to be overly protective these days since the paparazzi's interest in them had lessened considerably. They weren't such a novelty anymore. Bella was still careful to wear her engagement ring in a chain around her neck, just in case.

Edward always winced when Bella took her ring off every morning. It broke her heart to see the look on his face and she hated that she had to take it off too, but they had to do it, for now anyway.

The next day was Alice's party. She dressed carefully in something pretty but conservative as per Madame Victoria's previous instructions.

_You never knew who could take your photo at any time and you need to always look presentable. _That was according to Madame Victoria, anyway.

She decided on a beautiful cream colored dress that she owned for a long time but never really got a chance to wear. It wasn't exactly conservative, but what the hell did that word even mean nowadays?

Edward looked delicious in a dark blue shirt and black pants. _Yum._

Edward grinned and winked at her. Did she say that out loud?

"Like what you see?" He asked.

"You know I do." She kissed him chastely with the intention of pulling back right away, but that strategy never worked when it came to kissing Edward. He pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss as she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Edward, we're going to be late." She mumbled between kisses.

"So?"

"So, you know, Alice is going to keep calling us until we show up there. So even if we do stay we won't be able to concentrate on anything." Bella chuckled.

"Damn that evil pixie." Edward scowled.

"Amen." Bella laughed and pulled him out the door to their car.

They arrived at Alice and Jasper's apartment, the one they bought a few months after Edward and Bella moved in together, fifteen minutes later. They were just in time as the very first guests had started to arrive.

"Bella! You're here!" Alice accosted her as soon as she was in the door. "Your dress is fabulous. How come you never wore it before?" She frowned at Bella. There was nothing that Alice hated more that haute couture going to waste. Alice was dressed in a gorgeous pink baby doll styled dress.

"I guess I never had a special enough occasion to wear it too." Bella smirked.

"Touché." Alice giggled. "I knew there was a reason you were my bff."

"Happy Anniversary, Ali." Bella hugged her best friend.

"What, no hugs for me? I'm hurt, Bells." Jasper came strolling into the hall.

Alice invited them in. Bella hugged Jasper to make up for her forgetfulness and he and Edward shared a one armed hug.

Edward and Bella mingled among the guests. Most of them were friends and class mates, it was considered a last get together for everyone now that exams were over and everyone would be heading home soon for the holidays. Edward had his arm wrapped around Bella keeping her close to his side while they spoke with a group of their friends when Bella noticed a familiar face across the room.

It was the girl from the mall! What the hell was she doing at Alice's party? And why was she currently standing there doing nothing but glaring at her?

"Babe, are you okay?" Edward whispered in her ear when he noticed that she was preoccupied.

"Um, yeah. It's just…that woman over there keeps glaring at me and I can't figure out if I know her…" Bella stopped talking when she noticed that Edward had paled the moment he laid eyes on the other girl.

She looked back at the girl and found that she was smirking.

What the hell?

"Edward? Do you…do you know who she is?" Bella asked hesitantly, already dreading the answer.

Edward swallowed hard.

"Irina."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): As my beta RandomatGedz said after reading this…Dun Dun DUN! :D**

**So who do you think Irina is? Will she cause more trouble? I know that everyone hates cliffies but it's just been sooo long since I ever wrote one, I missed it :D**

**Link to Bella's dress is on my profile and don't forget to add me on FB (Dee Pattinson)**

**Thank you soooooooo much for your amazing reviews! Keep them coming, they make my day! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**(A/N): An Early Update! Yay! :D**

**Thanks to RandomatGedz, my awesome beta!**

**Disclaimer: Anything Twi-related in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Living Royal<strong>

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Bella stood frozen staring at Edward as he stared at the woman standing across the room.

_Who the hell was Irina?_

She was dying to ask that question but was too afraid to know the answer.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

_Alice, God keep her, straight to the rescue._

"Um, yeah. I just need to use the restroom. Show me where it is?" Alice nodded slowly looking extremely confused. She led Bella through a hallway to where the bathroom was. They left Edward standing where he was, still frozen in place.

"Okay, what's going on here? You've been here before, Bella. You know where the bathroom is." Alice wondered.

Bella just pulled her inside the bathroom and shut the door behind them.

"I know," She sighed. "I just needed to get out of there for a second."

"Why? What happened? Did you and Edward fight or something?"

"No. Not yet, anyway." Bella muttered dismally.

"What is it then? You guys looked really happy when you walked in, what happened since then?"

"_Irina_ happened." Bella muttered again scornfully.

"Irina Volturi?"

Bella's head snapped towards Alice in surprise. "You know her?"

Alice snorted, "Who doesn't? Besides, this is my party. I know everyone here."

"Who is she?" Bella asked impatiently, wanting Alice to get to the point already.

"She's the heiress to the Volturi fortune. Don't tell me you've never heard of Irina or the Volturi's?"

Bella shook her head, "Obviously not, Alice. Get to the point." She'd never heard of anyone with the name Irina before.

_What kind of name was Irina anyway?_ She thought bitterly.

"Okay okay. Well, you know that Jazz's family is a big deal in the royal court, right? They're very rich and powerful and very close to many of the British nobles." Bella nodded. She knew most of that before. She was always surprised that Jasper was so down to earth, coming from such a rich family, but after meeting Edward all of her preconceived notions have been shot to hell.

"The Volturi's and the Hales are very close. So Jasper and Irina practically grew up together, he never liked her though. He says that her family are a bunch of snobs that do nothing but take advantage of heir connections to make more connections. But Jasper still has to act nice to them for his parent's sake. We bumped into Irina a couple days ago and she said that she was staying in town for a few weeks, so we had to invite her. I'm so sorry, Bella. If I knew that she would cause any trouble for you, I would've made Jasper…"

"It's alright, Alice." Bella interrupted her. "It wasn't your fault. Actually I'm not sure what is going on exactly."

"If you're not sure, then what are you doing in here instead of out here enjoying the party?"

"If you'd seen the look on Edward's face when he saw her you would've understood why I needed a few minutes to regroup before I head out there and rip her fake hair extensions right off." Bella hissed.

"Ooh, feisty Bella." Alice teased her. "But shouldn't you just ask Edward about her instead of sitting here freaking out?"

"I'm not freaking out!" Bella almost yelled.

"Yes, you are."

"Am not."

Before their fascinating debate could continue a knock sounded at the bathroom door.

"Bella, are you in there? Baby, can you please come out?" Bella's heart skipped a beat like it always did when she heard Edward's voice.

He was still calling her baby.

_That's a good sign right? At least he hadn't run off with that skank yet._

_Stop it, Bella! You don't know what's going on yet._

"Um, I'll be right out." Bella called out through the door.

"You'll be out now!" Alice whisper/yelled at her while she opened the door effectively pushing Bella out of the bathroom and into Edward's arms.

"Hey there." Edward looked down at her with Bella's favourite crooked smile. Alice slipped out from behind Bella, waved at Edward and quickly retreated to rejoin the party.

"Hi, uh, sorry I needed to use the bathroom." She stuttered.

"And you needed Alice with you?" Edward looked skeptical.

"Don't you know that girls always like to go to the bathroom together?"

"I thought that only applied to public bathrooms."

"What are you a detective now? It applies to all bathrooms!" Bella yelled.

"Alright, whatever you say." Edward held his hands up palms forward, a sign of giving up. "Now do you want to tell me why you were hiding out in the bathroom?"

"I wanted to give you some alone time with your girlfriend."

Edward frowned, "My girlfriend?"

"Irina Volturi? Ring any bells?"

"Actually, yes, it does. She went to the same school I went to. She and her sisters Kate and Rebecca were absolute nightmares, I can't believe Jasper and Alice invited her."

"Wait, that's why you froze up when you saw her, because you hated her?"

"Yes, pretty much. Why were you jealous?" Edward winked playfully.

Bella slapped him hard on the chest. "You bloody asshole! You scared the crap out of me!"

Edward hugged Bella trying to stop her attack. "Sorry! Is that why you ran off like that? Bella I thought we spoke about this…We said that we're going to talk instead of…"

"Yes, I know. But I'm allowed to freak out when a woman who looks like she belongs on the cover of _Vogue_ starts making googly eyes at you." Bella pouted knowing that Edward thought she looked cute when she did that.

"Irina flirts with every guy she meets, it's nothing. She's usually harmless."

"Oh, that's comforting." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Besides, I spoke to Irina just now and you don't need to worry. She'll be leaving as soon as possible."

"You did what? What did she say?"

"Apparently she was sent by Tanya. She thought she was helping me. She thought we were making a mistake, moving too fast."

"Are we?" Bella breathed, getting chocked up. "Are we moving too fast?"

"What? No! Of course not! Look, Tanya had no right to interfere in the first place. She might've been my closest friend once but she just crossed the line. She doesn't know anything about us, about what we've been through, that's why she assumed that she was doing me a favour by sending Irina over here, like I would somehow see the light when I saw her again." Edward snorted. "Like that could ever happen."

"Hey," Edward lifted Bella's head up with a finger under her chin when she remained quiet after his explanation. "You're the one I'm engaged to, you're the one I want to marry. You're the one I _love_. Nothing is ever going to change that."

Bella sighed and rested her forehead against his. "I know. It's just sometimes I can't help it and I start thinking that sooner or later you're going to think that this is a huge mistake, that you could obviously do better."

Edward scowled, "I hate it when you talk about yourself like that. Bella, you're everything to me. Actually ,we couldn't be more perfect for each other if I'd picked you out of a catalogue."

"Really?" Bella asked, softly.

Edward stroked her cheek and smiled, "Really."

"Ugh, I wish all of the drama would just stop for a while. When can we just be together without having to worry about anything else?" She rested her head against his chest letting the thrum of his heartbeat calm her nerves.

"How about next week?" He asked cautiously.

Bella raised her head to look up at him, "What?"

"This was supposed to be a surprise but I guess now's a good time. I want to take you to France next week for the summer holiday. We don't have to stay there for the whole summer, just until we get bored. My family has a place in the south of France; it's beautiful there this time of year. We can go to Paris too. See the Eiffel Tower and the Louvre…so, what do you think?" He took a breath and held it, waiting for her answer.

Bella smiled widely, "You had me at next week."

**-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-**

Bella spent the next week preparing for the trip to France. To say that she was excited would be an understatement. She had never been there before but had always dreamed of going. She'd just never had the chance.

The only problem that dampened Bella's enthusiasm was Irina.

The woman could not get a hint. She continued to call Edward incessantly even though he never answered her calls. He had to block her number after the thirtieth time she tried calling him, which relieved Bella more than she was willing to admit.

Thank God, they'd be going away for a while. Bella knew that this wasn't a permanent solution and that escaping wouldn't exactly fix anything, but she knew that Edward and she really needed this break. They had more than earned it too.

Alice took Bella shopping, of course. She insisted that Bella needed a bikini for the trip and would not let her back out of buying one. She also helped her buy something 'extra special' for their _sexy time_. Bella never understood how Alice got away with speaking like that.

Queen Esme called a few days before they were set to leave for France to wish them a safe trip. She wanted to thank Bella too about going with her to the Hospital the last time she and Edward were in London. Bella's last visit to the children's hospital was largely talked about in the media. Everyone was trying to guess if Bella would be as good a Queen as Esme when the time comes. Bella was terrified by the thought of becoming Queen in itself. Queen Esme was just happy that Bella helped her get attention to the cause itself. She told Bella that she was a natural when it came to charitable causes which would help her a lot when she became Queen.

That helped ease Bella's worries. Just a little.

Bella called her parents after that to tell them that she wouldn't be spending the entire holiday with them. The news was met with a bit of grumbling from Charlie but with a lot of squealing from Renee when she found out exactly where they would be going.

She reminded Bella to take a camera and take as many photos as possible so she would be able to see them later on.

Bella really wished she could take her mum with her. She knew that Renee had always wanted to get out of Forks, but she stayed for her and Charlie. She knew that Charlie loved Forks and would never leave it and she was willing to stay for him, because she loved him.

Bella knew she'd do the same for Edward and that he'd do it for her too. Not because love is blind or all that stuff they sell in the movies, but because love makes you willing to do what it takes for two people to stay together. It takes work and determination and it's not easy, but the moments when you realize that you are loved and wanted make it worth it.

God, she was getting mushy. She never thought like that when she was with Jacob. He always expected her to do what he wanted and she was ashamed of the fact that most times she went along with it. The only thing she never budged on was coming to St. Andrews and Jacob had actually ended up following her, which made her quite proud of sticking with her decision.

Turns out it was all for nothing anyway. Last she heard about Jacob he had transferred back to a different college closer to home. At least now there'd be no chance of bumping into him again.

"Hey, what's the serious face for?" Edward voice snapped Bella out of her thoughts. She'd stopped right in the middle of packing and had been staring off into space for a while.

"Um, nothing." She smiled at him. "I just spaced out."

"Well, come on. We have to hurry. France awaits _ma petite_." He wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Bella giggled. "Your French accent sucks."

He gasped pretending to be horrified, "And here I thought I could seduce you with my extensive knowledge of the language." He pouted acting dismayed.

Bella turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck leaning into him.

"Don't worry; you definitely don't need to speak fluent French to seduce me. You have other, um, attributes."

Edward nuzzled her neck, "I do, huh?"

"Yup." Bella breathed.

"Then let's put them to good use." He started kissing her neck.

"What about the packing?" Bella moaned.

"Forget the packing. I'll buy you new clothes when we get there."

They spent the rest of the day busy…with each other. But the packing still got done just in time for them to leave for the private air strip where the Royal private jet awaited.

_Talk about Living Royal._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Next Chapter - FRANCE! :D**

**Thanks for all your amazing reviews…but I did notice that I'm getting way more alerts than actual reviews :( Just thought I should mention it :) But seriously thank you guys so much for reading this story…I'm sending BritishWard to everyone for the night ;) take care of him for me, ladies! :D**

**Don't forget to add me on Facebook (Dee Pattinson)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Beta: RandomatGedz**

**Twilight: Not mine**

* * *

><p><strong>Living Royal<strong>

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"Do you think they're watching?" Bella knew that she was acting paranoid, but she really couldn't help it.

"Who?" Edward moved his head up from its resting position on the back of his reclining chair long enough to ask.

"You know who. _Them_."

"Maybe," He shrugged nonchalantly. "You can never be truly sure."

"But I'm in a bikini." Bella shrieked trying to cover herself.

Edward stopped her before she could put on her wrap, "And you look ravishing if I may say so myself." He winked. She was wearing the bikini that she had bought during that shopping spree she did with Alice with the engagement ring around her neck. She knew she looked good, but it was still hard to grasp sometimes that someone like Edward saw her as beautiful.

"Edward, be serious." Bella pouted.

"I am being serious, Bells. You looked gorgeous. You look gorgeous! Good enough to eat actually." He smirked. "Look, we can't let those assholes control our lives. We should just act normal and enjoy our time and hopefully soon enough they will figure that there's nothing more to report and eventually leave us the hell alone."

"I don't know what's worse, them finding us too interesting or too boring to even bother with." Bella wondered.

"Hm, we can give them something to talk about if you want." Edward lifted his eyebrows hopefully and bent his head intending to kiss her.

"Hold on, Romeo. Let's just cool it for a minute." Bella giggled.

"Listen, babe. Let's not let them ruin this vacation for us, okay? We're supposed to be here to escape all of that. We're in one of the most beautiful countries in the world, we're on a private beach over looking the Mediterranean, just forget that they exist."

They had arrived in France, Marseille to be exact, a few hours before and had gone directly to their hotel, so all Bella had seen of it so far was the road from the airport to the hotel. Edward had promised to give her a tour of the city later on, they both had agreed to spend the first day doing nothing but lying around on the private beach owned by the hotel where they were staying. To say that Bella was stunned when they first walked into that hotel would be the understatement of the century. It was absolutely beautiful. And that was just the lobby; their suite was a whole other level of gorgeous. What Bella loved about it more than its elegance was the fact that it still felt homey.

They planned on staying in Marseille for a few days before heading off to Paris to do some sight seeing. Bella could definitely get used to it. Dating a Prince had its perks, after all.

Unfortunately, it also had its down sides. They had been hounded by paparazzi since the moment they arrived in France. How they figured out where they were was beyond Bella's comprehension. Someone must have seen them and tipped the media off. That's the way it always happens. Bella wished that people would mind their own damn business for once. She mostly understood that Edward had obligations and one of those was to maintain his cool in the public eye, but in the time since they arrived she was tempted more than once to at least flip the paparazzi off or punch one of them in the face when they got too close for comfort. Edward had almost lost his composure once too when one of the photographers pulled at Bella trying to get her to stop and talk to him. Bella had thankfully been able to stop him from doing anything before it was too late.

He had cooled off considerably since then and was determined that nothing would stop them from enjoying their vacation.

"When did you get so smart?" Bella laid her head on his chest with his arms wrapped around her.

"Are you implying that I haven't always been smart and handsome?" He scoffed playfully.

"I could answer that but I really don't want you to get a bigger ego than the one you already have. How will you get your shirt back on then?" She teased glancing at his naked chest.

"I thought you preferred me shirtless." He grinned.

Bella laughed, "That I can't deny." She lifted her head and touched her lips to his and like every other time they'd kissed things quickly heated up as Bella ran her fingers through his hair and brought him closer. They both groaned already forgetting about the nosy paparazzi.

They spent the rest of their morning on the beach, only going back to the hotel as the sun started setting.

Bella stood with her face against the window in their suite looking down at the crowd gathered below. It seemed like they were determined to get a glimpse of them no matter what. Now there weren't just paparazzi gathered there, there was also a not so small group of regular people with their digital cameras ready.

Bella sighed. _So_ _much for a romantic getaway_, she thought dismally.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind pulling her against a hard chest as Edward kissed the nape of her neck.

"Just forget about them." He mumbled while nuzzling his face into her hair.

"I'm trying, trust me. Distract me, please?"

Edward looked up from her neck, "I thought that was what I was doing." He looked so hurt that his seduction method wasn't working that Bella turned in his arms and kissed him to make him feel better.

It worked as he smiled lovingly at her.

"Do you mind of we don't go out tonight? I just don't feel like facing them yet." Bella pleaded.

"Of course I don't mind. There's plenty we can do right here anyway, it's not like we'll get bored any time soon." He smiled wickedly.

"Um, actually I was hoping you'd tell me your parent's story. We never really got around to that."

"You know, you make it really hard for a guy to sweep you off your feet. I bring you to the most romantic country in the world and you want to talk about my parents?" Edward chuckled in amusement showing her that he wasn't really mad at her lack of romanticism.

"Come on, please?" She begged. Little did she know that she already had him wrapped around her little finger. He would never be able to deny her anything.

"Alright, bed time story it is." He joked. He led her to the huge King sized bed and they settled in next to each other.

"Let's see," He began. "Where did we stop last time?"

"When your father figured out that Mrs. Hale, Rosalie's mother, was a lying skank." Bella filled in.

"Oh right, that."

"Yeah and then your grandparents forced him to marry your mother and she hated his guts. That must've been really difficult for her, having an arranged marriage to a man who was in love with someone else and all, how did they get through that?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that my father was still in love with his former girlfriend by then. The thing about my father is that his good opinion once lost is lost forever. He doesn't give second chances."

"That's…harsh."

"That's my father." Edward said. "He demands perfection of everyone he knows and anyone who does not fulfill his expectations has to deal with the consequences. But…he's also the most loyal person you will ever meet."

That was the first positive thing Bella learned about Carlisle, she was really intrigued.

"Although, he was dead set against the idea of an arranged marriage, after what happened with Mrs. Hale he realized that he really had no choice. He'd tried it his way and it ended in disaster so he decided to give up and concede to his parent's wishes. My mother, on the other hand, wasn't as compliant."

"I can imagine. Esme doesn't really strike me as the kind of woman who lets anyone tell her what to do." Bella admitted.

"You got it in a nutshell. She hated dad's guts, thought he was a pretentious jerk and she was never afraid to tell him just that. But her parents forced her hand; they played the sympathy card, telling her they wanted her to get settled with someone who could take care of her before they died. My mum's soft heart won out in the end."

"So, she married someone she didn't love to please her parents?"

"Love isn't exactly a priority when it comes to marriage amongst the nobility. Only the very lucky couples get to marry for love or end up finding it together after marriage like my parents did."

"That's so cold." Bella frowned.

"That's life the way I know it, or the way I _knew_ it until you came along with all your righteous indignations calling me a pompous ass." He joked kissing her lightly on the nose.

Bella smiled fondly at the memory of how they first met and how she had hated his guts. At least they had a pretty good story to tell their children.

_Children._

Bella's stomach suddenly turned into knots. Did Edward even want children? She just realized that they had never really talked about it before.

"Hey, why so serious all of a sudden?" Edward asked when he noticed how quiet she'd become.

"Do you want children?" She asked suddenly seeing no point in waiting. They really needed to talk about these kinds of things, just get them out of the way now.

"Yes, of course I do." He answered immediately and without hesitation. "On one condition, though."

"What is it?"

"That you be their mother."

"Who else would it be? Irina?" Bella scoffed.

Edward shuddered, "Do not even joke about that."

Bella laughed at his reaction. She was really relieved that he wanted children too. She couldn't say that it would have been a deal breaker if he didn't want them, but it would've still made a huge difference.

"So how many do you want?" Bella asked, continuing the topic of future baby Cullens. Her heart warmed at the mere idea of it.

"Hm, how about as many as you can give me?" He pulled her closer burying his face in her hair.

"Hey, I'm not a baby making machine." She hit him playfully. "How about we settle for four?"

"Four is fine with me." He grinned. "I always wanted a big family."

"Didn't your parents want more children after they had you and Emmett?"

"Yes, they did actually but Emmett's birth was very hard for my mother, the doctors warned her against getting pregnant again. They said she might not make it through it."

"Oh, poor Esme." Bella mumbled sadly.

"It's fine; they'd already had their heir and a spare as well." Edward muttered jokingly

"Hey, that's not a fair thing to say Edward. Your mother clearly loves you so much. You weren't just an obligation or a royal duty to her. Even I could tell that."

"I know, sorry." He kissed her forehead. "I didn't mean it that way. I know that my mother loves us and shockingly enough she loves my father too."

"So tell me how it happened? Was it a slow build up or did they fall in love at first sight but were too afraid to admit it?"

Edward shook his head, "You read way too many romance novels."

Bella punched him. "Speak." She ordered impatiently.

"Yes, ma'am. They first met a couple of weeks before their wedding. They couldn't stand each other, of course, and remained that way for quite some time after the wedding but they had to act the part of the loving royal couple on public, I think that at some point the acting turned into reality. They didn't really give me all the gory details but I do know that what pushed them over the edge was my mother's accident. It was a few months after I was born, she was being driven by her personal driver to some charity event in London, and the paparazzi were following her, of course. The camera flashes must've blinded the driver because he lost control of the car and crashed into a wall of a tunnel they were passing through."

"Oh my God, I remember hearing about that accident before. Your father must have been so devastated."

"He was." Edward nodded. "He was worried that he had lost mother before he could tell her how much she meant to him and that almost drove him to distraction."

"So he told her when she recovered?"

"Oh, he didn't wait until she recovered, he brought her here to France to continue treatment and they had a second honeymoon right here in Marseille, right in this very hotel in fact."

"Really?"

"Yes, who do you think recommended it?" Edward smiled.

"Wow, your father can be very romantic when he wants to be."

"Enough talking about them now, we've got much more important matters to discuss." He whispered into her ear as he aligned her body against his so she felt the evidence of his arousal.

Bella giggled, "You never get tired do you?"

"With you?" He kissed her. "Never."

The next morning, after waking Bella with kisses all over her face, Edward ordered some room service. The food was delicious, of course. After they were done eating Bella peeked through the windows once more just to check. She gasped at what she saw.

The number of people waiting outside the hotel had doubled!

_Don't people have anything better to do anymore? How long were they planning on waiting outside their hotel?_

"Edward? You better come see this. I don't think there's a chance of us leaving this hotel any time soon." She called out.

When she got no answer, she glanced back inside the room. Edward was standing next to the breakfast tray looking intently at something held in his hands.

Was that a newspaper?

"Edward? What's going on?" She asked, fearfully walking closer to him to have a better look at what he was looking at.

He handed her the newspaper slowly.

Bella looked down at the front page. She didn't need to know what the headline said to understand what they were talking about. The picture under it said it all.

It was a photo of Edward and Bella at the beach the day before. They were kissing, but that wasn't the problem. There was a round red circle around an object that was dangling from Bella's necklace.

Bella's thoughts reeled.

Her ring.

_The engagement ring._

She'd forgot to take the necklace off yesterday.

"Looks like we're busted." Edward announced.

All words Bella might've said in response were interrupted by Edward's phone ringing. He took it out of his pocket and glanced at the screen.

"Right on time." He muttered. "That's dad."

_Uh Oh._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Dun dun dun!...again :D Yeah there've been a lot of those lately :D**

**Oh and in case you're wondering….Yes, Esme's accident is inspired by the late Princess Diana's accident…I hadn't really planned on using that in this story but while I was writing this chapter it just struck me how much it fit…so, yeah :)**

**I know some of you may be disappointed that they haven't seen as much of France yet and only spent their time in the hotel room talking about Esme's story, but I got a lot of requests for it and so here it is :) Besides, wouldn't you want to be stuck in a hotel room with Princeward doing…ANYTHING? :D**

**Photos of the hotel and Bella's bikini are on my profile…as well as link to my FB page.**

**Oh and one more thing….We're over 700 reviews! Thank you sooooo much to everyone who reviewed, favorite or added my stories to your alerts, love you all!**

**So, hope you liked this chapter and please tell me what you think of everything :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**(A/N): Thanks to my awesome beta RandomatGedz!**

**Disclaimer: Steph Meyer owns all the characters; I just play around with them ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Living Royal<strong>

**Chapter Twenty Six**

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Bella asked Edward. He'd been standing there simply staring at his phone as it rang shrilly.

He looked up at her before answering, "Yeah, I will. Hello?" He answered.

Bella's heart was bearing fast as she watched him pace back and forth whilst speaking to his father. Her mind ran wild with all the possibilities of why he could be calling them now. Did he see the newspapers?

_Of course he did._ Even if he hadn't he probably heard it through various other sources. News like that tended to travel very fast. It was inevitable.

Oh why did she have to forget about hiding the ring?

_So much for a relaxing vacation._

"Yes, Dad. I know." Bella heard Edward speak into the phone. She couldn't tell by his expression if what his father was saying was good or bad. His face was blank so far, which was making her more nervous. "Alright yes, I'll speak to you later."

Edward hung up the phone and looked anxiously at Bella.

"Well, it seems that the news has reached England." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What did your father say? How bad is it?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"Not as bad as I expected, actually. He seemed surprisingly calm about the whole thing."

"Well, that's good, right?" She asked, not sure why Edward seemed unhappy about that.

"Yes, of course it is. It's just I'm not used to my father being so…understanding." He explained. "Frankly, I expected him to bloody pissed and to start giving me a lecture about appearances and acting appropriately, but he said none of that. He simply wanted to make sure the rumors were true and to ask if we needed more SS agents for extra protection."

"Wow, you're right. That's definitely different. But I think we should enjoy it while it lasts." Bella smiled, hoping to alleviate the situation.

It worked, Edward smiled back, "You're right. How about we go out today? We've been cooped up in here long enough. Not that I didn't enjoy every minute of it, of course." He grinned.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Where are we going?"

He shrugged, "Out."

"Out _where_?"

"Come on, baby. We're young, we're in love, let's just be spontaneous for once."

"I've never seen you so carefree before." Bella admitted.

"I'm just glad that our secret is out in the open, it feels like a weight has been lifted off my chest." He walked closer to Bella and pulled her into his arms. "Now, I can finally show you off to the world as what you really are."

"What am I?"She asked dazedly, barely focusing like what usually happens whenever Edward touched her.

"_Mine_." He replied before kissing her hard.

After a very heated make-out session, they both got ready to face the outside world. Right before they walked outside two hours later, Edward stopped Bella in her tracks.

"What is it? Did you change your mind? We can always go back up to our rooms." Bella rambled.

Edward touched her cheek softly, "I haven't changed my mind. I just think we should adjust one thing before going out there.

"What thing?" Bella looked down at her self wondering if anything was out of place.

Edward reached behind her neck and unhooked the necklace. He slid the ring off and held it in the palm of his hand.

"This." He said. "It should go back to where it belongs."

Bella smiled widely at him. "I think so too."

Edward held her hand in his and slid the ring up her ring finger slowly. Bella felt like it was the day her proposed all over again. She felt tears prick her eyes, happy tears, but she held them back. No reason why the mob should see her crying on their first appearance as an engaged couple.

Edward kissed her hand after he was done and then held it tightly in his as they prepared to face the outside world. As soon as they stepped out the doors they were immediately attacked with an onslaught of questions and camera flashes.

_Great, now there might be a risk of blindness involved too_, Bella thought sarcastically.

"Prince Edward, how long have you two been engaged?"

"Bella, how did the Prince propose? Was it romantic?"

"How long are you two planning on staying in France?"

"Why did you hide your engagement from everyone?"

To Bella and Edward, all these questions sounded like a jumbled mess of shouts. Edward put her arm around her and attempted to steer her in the direction of the car that the hotel arranged for them. For a second it seemed like their road to the car was blocked, but Edward kept pushing through and with the help of hotel security they were able to make it. By the time they got into the car, Bella's hair was a mess and Edward's shirt had a small tear in it.

"That was…" Bella began.

"Insane." Edward finished for her. "It's never been this crazy before."

He started the car and they drive away from the mayhem, hoping that nobody followed them.

"So where are we going?" Bella asked. She realized that she still had no idea where Edward was taking her.

"I know this club close by, it's really amazing and just the place for us to relax."

"Are you sure? Because that's the exact reason why we came to France and look what happened?"

Edward reached across and grabbed her hand. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize. If anyone should do that, it would be me. I was the one who forgot to hide the ring."

"I'm actually glad you didn't." He lifted her arm and kissed her hand again.

"If you didn't want us to hide this then why did you agree to wait?" Bella wondered.

"It was what you wanted." He shrugged.

"Yes, but what about what _you_ wanted?"

"It didn't really matter."

"Yes it does. You should see yourself right now, you're so relaxed. Keeping this secret must've been really weighing you down. You should have told me. We would've announced it right away."

"But you wanted to wait."

"Edward, we need to talk about things like that. You can't just always let me have my way."

"Why not?" Edward pouted comically.

Bella chuckled at his expression, "Because that's what couples do. They talk things out and if they can't decide one way or the other, they find some middle ground."

"There was no middle ground here, Bella. It was either we tell everyone or we don't and I wasn't about to make you deal with something you weren't prepared for yet."

Bella huffed. He was too protective sometimes, but that was one of the things she loved about him.

"Well, do you promise to tell me what you _really_ think next time anything like this happens?"

"I promise." He agreed right away.

They arrived at the club a few minutes later. Bella was awed as she took in the view in front of her. This wasn't just a country club, it was a freaking castle.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Edward said when he noticed Bella's expression. "My parents used to bring me here when I was a kid. I always loved it. Wait till you see the inside." He pulled her to the doors where they were greeted by the staff. It looked like every member of the staff was there to welcome them. It must be standard procedure whenever royalty come to visit.

"Welcome, Your Highness." A tall man who looked a lot like James said. "We are so glad you have chosen to come here with your fiancé. We hope you enjoy your visit." The man looked absolutely ecstatic.

"Thank you, Jean." Edward replied familiarly. "Is everything I asked for ready?"

"Of course, Your Highness. Everything was prepared exactly to your specifications." Jean bowed and spread his hand indicating they should walk in ahead of him.

The inside was even more beautiful than the outside, Bella decided as she glanced around. The rooms were so elegant and cozy at the same time, just like their rooms at the hotel in fact.

"So what do you feel like doing first?" Edward whispered close to her ear so that Jean wouldn't hear. "The spa treatment or golf or…"

"Hold on," Bella cut him off. "There's a spa here?"

"Yes, there is."Edward grinned. "Interested?"

"Hell yes. I mean, I'm not normally a spa going kind of girl, that's Alice's domain, but after the last twenty four hours, I could use some relaxing."

"I know." Edward pulled her close. "So, how about couple's massage?"

"Hm, I'm not sure about letting some other woman touch what is mine."

"I love it when you get possessive." Edward kissed her quickly. "But the kind of massages they offer here is different. We'll actually be the ones massaging each other; they consider it a form of couple's therapy." He winked roguishly.

"Oh, where do I sign up?" Bella exclaimed right away.

Edward threw his head back and laughed loudly. When he was sufficiently recovered he told Jean what they wanted to start with and he led them to a room where they could change.

Edward helped Bella take off her clothes while trailing his fingers along her skin at the same time. He then started kissing her neck while standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Edward, cut it out." Bella protested weakly. "Someone could come in any minute."

"No one's coming in here. This place is restricted for couples only, no staff allowed." H continued kissing her.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, I am." He said between kisses. He turned her around and started kissing her jaw, then her cheeks and finally moved to her mouth.

They both moaned loudly when their lips touched and Edward's clothes were quickly disposed off as well.

By the time their session was over, Bella and Edward were so relaxed and spent that they could barely move.

"That was the best massage I have ever had in my entire life." Edward panted. He was laying on the massage table with Bella half next to him and half on top of him. They had to stay close or she would fall off. Neither one of them had a problem with that at all.

"Same here." Bella giggled.

"We should probably get dressed. They might send someone to check on us since our session is over." He said.

"I don't think I can move if I tried." Bella groaned.

"Me neither, trust me. But we have to."

"Oka, okay. I'm getting up." Bella moved slowly up and wrapped one of the sheets that were supposed to be laid on the table but were now scattered on the ground, around her. Edward followed and they got dressed quickly.

Edward was attempting to fix his wild hair when Bella stopped him, "Don't bother. You always look like you have sex hair anyway."

"I do, huh? No wonder my mother was always following me around with a brush when I was a teenager."

Bella laughed at the mental picture of Esme trying to force Edward to comb his hair.

"I bet girls just wished they could run their fingers through it." Bella mused as she wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the hair at the back.

"They can all dream on, because you're the only one who's allowed to do that now." He kissed her nose.

"So, how about some golf? Are you up for it?" Edward asked suddenly. "I'm feeling very revitalized right now."

"Oh, I wonder why?" Bella joked, her eyes straying to the table where they'd enjoyed spending the last hour.

Their private moment was interrupted by the shrill ringing of Edward's phone. He fished it out of his pocket.

"It's my father." He announced after glancing at the screen. "Wonder what's wrong now."

"Hello?" He answered. "Really? You're here?"

Bella raised her eyebrows wondering what was going on. Her phone rang interrupting her train of thought. It was Alice. She raved about the how happy she was everything was out in the open and that she could now tell Jazzy.

"Why what's wrong? Are you sure that's necessary?" Bella heard Edward say as she was half listening to Alice. "Alright, we'll be right there." He then hung up.

"Ali, can I call you later? No, you can't go shopping for my wedding dress yet. Because I'm not there! Bye, Ali!" She quickly hung up and turned expectantly to look at Edward.

"My father's here." He told Bella.

"Why?"

"I'm not entirely sure; he says he needed to speak with us in person. He's waiting at the hotel."

"How did he get here so quickly?"

"Apparently, when he heard the news this morning, he had them ready the jet right away. We should go see what's going on."

Bella nodded quickly. They finished dressing and made their way outside. They met Jean in the lobby and thanked him before they left.

The ride back to the hotel was quiet; both of them were wondering why the King thought it imperative that he should be there right now.

They reached the hotel in record time and walked quickly inside as some of the reporters were still waiting outside for them. They went up to their rooms and found the King already there waiting for them.

"Edward!" He walked quickly towards him and pulled him into a hug. "Congratulations, son."

_Well, that was…different. Good different, but different nonetheless._

"Uh, thank you, father." Edward said hesitantly, not sure of how to react to the warm welcome.

"Bella," the King turned towards his son's fiancée. "I have to say that Edward couldn't have picked anyone better."

Bella looked at Edward quickly and found him smiling softly, "Oh, thank you, sir."

"I thought we agreed that you'd call me Carlisle."

"Um, yes. Sorry, Carlisle." She stuttered.

"Well, let's sit down then. I believe we need to talk about how to handle this situation." They slowly made their way to the living area and the King sat in the chair closest to the fireplace while Edward and Bella sat on the couch together.

"Dad, I think we can handle it." Edward tried to interject.

"I know you can Edward and I'm sorry that I interrupted your time alone with Bella, but I'm only here to offer my help."

"What kind of help?" Edward wondered.

"First of all, you both need to go back to London."

"No, absolutely not." Edward objected. "We're going on with our vacation as planned. I think we deserve a little time to ourselves don't you? Besides, don't you think it will look suspicious if we run back home now?"

"I had a feeling you would say that. That's why I have asked a couple of reporters to come here tomorrow to interview you both. It'll be just one interview where they can ask you about the engagement and your relationship and it'll help curb the growing enthusiasm that the public seem to have of you both. What do you think?"

Edward looked to Bella, "What do you think? Do you want to do it?"

She shrugged, "If it will help, then I have no problem with it."

Edward sighed and then nodded, "Alright we'll do it."

"Great," The king exclaimed as he stood back up. "Expect them to be here tomorrow at noon. I have to get back now. Nobody knows I'm here. The pilot's on standby to take me back right away. I'll see you two later? Oh, and Edward your mother sends her congratulations to you both. She wanted to come with me but she had obligations that couldn't be missed. She expects you both to come back as soon as possible so she can throw an engagement ball at the Palace."

"We'll be back in three days, father. Try to hold mum back a bit until we get there."

"Will do." The King responded before he hugged them goodbye and left.

"Huh," Bella uttered as soon as the door was closed and it was just the two of them again. "That was interesting."

"Now, that's an understatement." He replied.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews! We're so close to hitting 1k reviews! Love you guys!**

**Hope you liked this chapter, a link to the country club I had in mind is on my profile.**

**Also, friend me of Facebook (Dee Pattinson) for updates, photos and teasers of each chapter :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**(A/N): Million thanks to my awesome beta RandomatGedz! She rocks :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, however, I wish I owned Edward!**

* * *

><p><strong>Living Royal<strong>

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

"So what are we going to do now? Should we just go back?" Bella asked.

"No, didn't you hear what I told my father? We're going to enjoy this vacation no matter what. I'm sorry that some things got in the way, but I'm still taking you to Paris. I promised." Edward responded.

His father had been gone for a few hours and they were still sitting on the couch in their hotel suite debating whether or not to go back to England right away. Bella had felt that it would be better to go back and deal with the consequences right away, while Edward wanted to wait. He said that they'd have to deal with the same mayhem no matter when they go back so they might as well enjoy their trip before getting back.

"Know what? I have an idea." Bella declared suddenly.

"Now I'm scared." Edward joked.

Bella punched him playfully. Edward caught her fist and kissed it.

"Alright, I give. What's the idea?" He asked.

"How about we save Paris for later? For our Honeymoon?"

"That's not a half bad idea." He smiled at the thought of their upcoming nuptials. "But are you sure you don't want to go now? We can still go again on our honeymoon if you want."

"No, I think it would be more special if we went together for the first time then. What do you think?"

"It's more than fine by me." He shrugged. "But we'll still stay here a few more days before we go back." He said, leaving no room for argument.

"Edward," Bella sighed. "Why are you so hell bent on not going back right away? What are you afraid of exactly?"

"I'm not afraid of anything." He stressed crossing his arms and pouting adorably.

"Know what I think?"

"What?" He continued to pout.

"I think you've gotten so used to disagreeing with your father and rebelling against him that sometimes you tend to disregard the fact that he's _right_."

"He's not right!"

"How do you know that? Let's face it Edward, your father knows more about facing the media than both of us put together. He's had to deal with it much longer than you or I ever have. What could be so bad about listening to him?" Bella implored him.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair contemplating her words. He knew she was right and he hated to admit it.

"Since when are you on Team Carlisle?"

"I'm not. I'm on your Team, always." She leaned her head on his shoulder. Edward relaxed immediately. It always surprised him how a simple touch from her could relax him so much.

"I just think that maybe just this once, you should listen to him." Bella went on.

Edward lifted his arm and drew Bella close. "Okay, we'll go back to London tomorrow.

"Really? I didn't think you'd give up that easily. I thought I'd have to take more…drastic measure." Bella stressed the last part as her hands started wandering.

Edward wondered how Bella hadn't realized that he would never be able to deny her anything. He just wouldn't be able to. He'd give her the moon if she ever asked for it.

"Mind taking them anyway?" Edward whispered.

"Nope." Bella smiled as she touched her lips to his.

The next morning they both packed and headed to the airport. The plane ride back to London was filled with tense silence, both of them were extremely nervous and unsure of what to expect when they get back. They made a point to avoid watching any TV or look at any newspapers after they saw their engagement announced in the paper the other day.

The car ride was slightly better as Edward held her hand comfortingly.

The moment they entered the Palace, Queen Esme was there to greet them enthusiastically.

"Oh, my babies! I'm so happy for you!" She hugged them both at the same time. "I'm so glad the secrets out and now we can officially start planning the wedding."

"Uh, mum, Bella and I still haven't talked about when we want to get married yet." Edward tried to argue.

"Oh, never mind that. You can decide while I plan."

Edward glanced at Bella to gauge her reaction. She nodded slowly at him, telling him that it was alright.

He sighed, "Alright, mum. You can start planning, but Bella has to be included in everything. Please, try to remember that it's _her _wedding too."

"Of course, I will remember that! Now, Bella," She turned so suddenly to Bella that the poor girl was startled. "We need to go shopping for your wedding dress. And by shopping, I mean that the royal seamstress will be here to take your measurements and ask about what your vision is for the dress."

"Um, sure, alright." Bella stuttered. Bella didn't really have a 'vision for the dress' as Esme had put it. She wasn't one of those girls who sat around planning their wedding since they were five years old. Not that there was anything wrong with that, she just didn't see the point. Back then it seemed settled that she would marry Jacob someday. If only she knew the truth.

"Oh, and one more thing." Esme said.

Edward rolled his eyes, while Bella thought _'Now what?'_

"Your engagement ball in tonight." She announced.

"What? Mother, when did you have time to prepare a ball on such short notice?" Edward asked.

"Oh, you know I love planning these things. They're not such a hassle as they used to be when I first became Queen." She turned to Bella. "Oh, that's right we're going to have to teach you about that my dear. You have an awful lot to learn. I'm afraid I don't envy you there."

Bella looked really embarrassed. She didn't want Queen Esme to think that she was happy to take over her place. They were still far off from that.

"Mother, we're really tired. " Edward interjected, trying to save his fiancée. "Can't this wait?"

"Nonsense, your engagement ball cannot _wait._ Don't worry, I only invited a few people, so you won't feel uncomfortable."

"How many is a few?" Bella asked cautiously.

"Oh, about two hundred or so." Esme answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Bella felt like she was about to faint. Fortunately, Edward sensed that and immediately wrapped an arm around her, supporting her with his weight.

"Alright, mother. We really need to rest now. I'll see you later." And he supported Bella all the way up to their room. But before they could get to the safety of their own bedroom, King Carlisle was there right in front of them, walking down the stairs.

"Oh, you're here. Great, you're just in time. Go freshen up before your interview, it's in one hour."

"Hello to you too, father." Edward muttered sarcastically. Bella squeezed his arm in an effort to stop him from saying anything further.

Thankfully, King Carlisle went on his way as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Maybe this was a regular occurrence with them.

They reached their room without any further delay. Their bags had already been put away, having been unpacked by the maids. At least that was one advantage of being a royal; you never have to unpack your own bags again.

Bella went over to the bed and threw herself on it. Edward did the same beside her.

"How long do you think we have? Is it enough for a nap?" She groaned and buried her head in his chest.

"Afraid not. We only have fifty minutes."

"Wow, are you always this punctual?"

"It comes with the territory."

"We should get ready." Bella said.

"Yes, we should." Edward responded.

They stayed exactly where they were for a few more minutes just staring at the ceiling until they finally managed to haul themselves out of bed and started getting ready.

James knocked on their door just as Edward put on his jacket and Bella was applying the finishing touches to her makeup. He led them to the room where the interview would be held. Edward squeezed Bella's hand as he noticed it was shaking.

"It's going to be alright." He whispered to her comfortingly. "If they ask any questions that you don't feel comfortable answering then just look at me and I'll take it from there, okay?"

Bella nodded, silently.

They entered the room together to find two other people there; the interviewer and a photographer.

"Good morning, your highness." They both said and bowed a bit, obviously not sure how to greet Edward exactly. Bella thought it was funny and it actually made her feel better that she wasn't the only person there unfamiliar with protocol.

"Good morning," Edward smiled. "I'm sure you know my fiancée Isabella."

_Oh yes, they had to use her full name now. No more Bella_.

The other two men nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, of course we do." The interviewer said. "It's such an honor to finally meet you." He smiled at Bella.

"The pleasure's mine," Bella replied.

Bella and Edward sat down and the interview began. They asked them fairly normal questions, like how had they met and when did Edward propose, the significance of the ring…etc.

It was over in thirty minutes, thankfully. They took a few photos of both of them together after the interview part was done. Bella was extremely proud of herself, she'd done really well. She'd answered all the questions directed at her without so much as a stutter.

"You did great, babe." Edward hugged her after the men had vacated the room.

"I know right? I think I'm going to be a kick-ass princess."

Edward laughed, "You already are."

After that they had to go change again for the engagement ball because the first guests would begin to arrive soon.

Esme had picked a gorgeous dress for Bella to wear along with shoes and appropriate accessories.

They got dressed and made their way down just in time to greet the very first guests to arrive, more and more guests trickled in after that. They all offered their warm congratulations and to Bella's surprise they all seemed genuinely happy for them, well except the occasional teenage girl who felt it necessary to glower at Bella. She didn't really blame them, she'd be jealous too.

It all went on like this until Rosalie arrived…along with her parents.

Rosalie's mother looked just like Bella had imagined her. She was gorgeous, blonde with blue eyes. She was one of those women who aged gracefully.

Esme was more pretty though, Bella thought. Because Esme had an inner warmth that shone and that could not be duplicated. The woman in front of Bella now was so cold that Bella literally felt a chill run down her back. Her face was so emotionless and blank that Bella wondered how Carlisle ever fell for her supposed charms.

Rosalie's father though was the exact opposite. He was handsome, yes, but where his wife was lacking in emotion, he was full of them. He actually hugged Edward and kissed Bella's cheek in greeting.

Rosalie looked miserable, probably due to the fact that Emmett had gone back to Afghanistan and wouldn't be there tonight. Even Bella missed him. He would've known just how to diffuse this awkward situation.

After the forced greetings were done with, they finally made their way inside the ballroom to enjoy the actual ball. But before they could take one step inside Bella heard someone calling her name. She turned around and was surprised to see her parents standing there, in Buckingham Palace, dressed in evening clothes, which Bella knew they hadn't done all their lives.

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?" She went over to hug them.

"You didn't really think we'd miss a day like this did you, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"The Queen invited us," Renee announced proudly. "She sent us their private plane too."

Edward stepped forward to greet them and then led them inside to the ballroom.

They both danced and laughed and enjoyed their time. Alice and Jasper had thankfully been able to make it on such short notice and that did wonders to calm Bella's jittering nerves.

Bella and Edward sat down for a moment to rest; they'd been dancing for almost an hour straight. Bella looked around the ballroom until her eyes rested on her soon to be mother-in-law. Esme was sitting at the King's table talking to Rosalie's mother. She looked like she was close to strangling the woman.

"Remind me again why your mother invited them?" Bella asked Edward as she watched poor Esme being forced into conversation with her husband's ex.

"They're nobility. We have to invite them to any royal functions. It's protocol. I warned you about stuff like this. Sometimes we're going to have to do things we wish we didn't have to." He rubbed her hand soothingly.

Before Bella could reply, King Carlisle made his way to the podium holding a glass of wine indicating he'd be giving a toast.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, "He began. "We're all here today to celebrate my son's engagement to the wonderful Miss Isabella Swan." Everyone clapped dutifully.

Carlisle went on and on about how happy he was for his son and his fiancée. You'd never know how opposed he was to their relationship. Then his speech took a different turn, about how Bella had a lot to learn until she would be a fit Queen and how Edward also needed proper guidance if he was going to take the throne anytime soon.

"Un-fucking-believable." Edward hissed. Thankfully only Bella could here him.

"Edward, calm down. Please don't make a scene." She whispered urgently to him. "Just wait until he's done, please."

He did wait, but the moment Carlisle's speech was over he pushed his chair back and stormed out of the ballroom. Bella followed him quickly into the hall.

"He's still trying to fucking mold us into his idea of perfect. I won't let him do that anymore!"

"Edward," Bella tried to interrupt.

"I mean, I thought he'd really changed." He continued his tirade.

"Edward!" Bella yelled desperately trying to get his attention. It worked. He finally stopped pacing angrily back and forth and looked up at her.

"Can we please just get through this ball first and then worry about your father later? Please? People are going to notice our absence." She begged him.

Edward took a few long breaths trying to calm himself down. He reached his hand out to Bella. She laid her hand in his and he immediately pulled her close. He inhaled her scent and breathed out slowly.

Bella rubbed his back soothingly.

He let her go a minute later when he felt that he was calm enough. The walked slowly back in.

The hours dragged on after that with neither Bella nor Edward feeling like dancing or doing anything at all. Finally the last of the guests had left. Edward quickly dragged Bella back up to their room before they had to speak to either of their parents. Bella knew that Esme would give her parents comfortable accommodation for the night before they had to fly back to Forks tomorrow.

Edward stormed inside, ripped his tie off and threw it on the bed.

"I can't believe I ever trusted him for a moment." He muttered angrily.

"But, Edward maybe he has a point. We do need to learn a lot before we can be in charge of the whole damn country."

"No! I won't allow his royal bullshit to rob you of the chance of having a normal life."

"Edward, in case you haven't noticed, flying around Europe in private airplanes and spending the summer in the South of France is not really considered _normal_. Not by my standards anyway. Nothing is going to change the way we feel about each other, definitely not a bunch of interviews or some reporters and paparazzi. None of it matters to me, and it shouldn't matter to you either. Besides, all you father said was that we have an interview."

"I'm just tired of all this."

Bella felt her blood boil at Edward's words.

"Oh, _you're_ tired? Really, Edward? Because all I seem to be hearing lately is whining and complaining about every single thing that's going on."

Bella wished she could take those words back the moment she had said them.

Edward stood stock still staring blankly at her.

"Edward, I-"

'No," He interrupted her. "You're right. You need a break from all my whining." He turned around and left the room closing the door softly behind him.

Bella sat on the edge of the bed.

_What had she done?_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): THERE WILL BE A HEA :D Just needed to let you guys know. The angst won't last for long, I promise !**

**So, there! Let me know what you all think!**

**Bella's engagement ball dress is on my profile.**

**Don't forget to add me on Facebook (Dee Pattinson): Homepage link on my profile as well.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Beta: The amazing RandomatGedz**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the brilliant Ms Stephenie Meyer**

**Note: Please read the Author's Note at the end :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Living Royal<strong>

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Bella stood frozen to the spot, staring fixedly at the door Edward had just left through. What had she done? She'd really messed up this time. Calling him whiney was not the right way to go, at all! What was she thinking? She wasn't thinking, apparently, or she wouldn't have said something like that.

Should she follow him? Or wait until he calms down?

She decided on the latter. If she followed him out right now they'd probably start arguing in the hallway where everyone could see. They really didn't need any more scandals right now.

Bella paused for a second when she realized what she was thinking.

When did she start caring so much about what everyone thought? This is _Edward. _The same Edward who declared to the world that she was his girlfriend, the same Edward who serenaded her in front of all his relatives and the entire nobility, the Edward who nursed her back to health when she had pneumonia and wouldn't sleep or eat until she got better.

_Screw everyone else_, Bella decided.

She stepped towards the door and got ready to run after her man, but the door suddenly opened almost slamming her in the face.

Bella's hopes rose. _He's back_.

"Oh, Bella, sorry I didn't knock. I saw Edward outside and realized you must be alone."

It was Rosalie. Bella's heart plummeted.

"Um, no, it's fine. I just really need to go now; can we talk later, Rose?"

Bella made a move towards the door but Rosalie held her back.

"Wait, Bella. Are you looking for Edward? Because he already left."

Bella felt the blood drain from her face.

"Left? Where?" She asked.

"I don't know. I just saw him looking really upset and storming out. He got into his car and drove off. I came here to see if you were okay. I know that _speech_ couldn't have had the best effect on you both."

Bella nodded numbly and plopped down on the nearest chair.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Rosalie took and chair near Bella and looked at her sadly.

"Did you guys fight? What happened?"

Bella groaned and buried her face in her hands, "I screwed up, big time. I blurted something out that I shouldn't have and now Edward's mad at me and he'll probably want to call off our engagement and…"

"Bella!" Rosalie interrupted her tirade. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad. Edward loves you; he wouldn't leave you for something as small as that."

"You don't know what I said." Bella mumbled into her hands.

"Fine, then tell me." Rosalie asked patiently.

"I-uh, I basically called him a whiney asshole." Bella blushed. She still couldn't believe she'd said that.

"Well, he kind of is," Rosalie surprised her by saying.

Bella's looked at her in shock. "What?"

"Oh, come on." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "He's been handed everything he desired his whole life, of course he's going to whine when he doesn't get his way."

"Isn't that kind of hypocritical coming from a rich heiress?" Bella asked. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean that." She slapped a hand over her mouth. "I seem to be offending everyone today."

"It's alright," Rosalie waved her apology off. "I get that a lot."

"No, really I didn't mean it. I know you're nothing like that."

"I know, Bella. That's why I wasn't offended. Besides, I get that you're under a lot of stress. I mean, I never had to go through half of what you're going through right now."

"Yeah, I wondered about that. Why do you think that is?" Bella wondered. She remembered hearing about Rosalie on TV and so on but it wasn't as intense as what was happening to her. At first, Bella thought that maybe she felt like what she had to deal with was worse because she was now experiencing first hand, but now that even Rosalie said it, then there must be a reason for all of it.

"It's all very simple really. You're dating the heir; the future king of England. Emmett is basically considered the spare Prince." Rosalie explained.

"That's horrible." Bella frowned.

"I know, but that's how everyone sees it, even his parents at one point." Rosalie sighed unhappily.

"How could they think that about their own child?"

"I don't know. It's been getting better though, since you and Edward started dating. Gradually, they're getting closer to him. I think they started to realize how little they really know their own children."

"That's great. At least Edward and I were able to help with _something_."

"Yes, you really did. Emmett's been really happy lately and it's all thanks to you guys."

"Glad we could help." Bella smiled.

"Now," Rosalie straightened up looking determined. "Let's get your man back."

"I wish, but I don't think he wants to come back."

"That's bullshit Bella and you know it. Have you tried calling him?"

"Um, no, not yet." Bella blushed at her stupidity. How could she not have thought of such a simple solution?

She quickly got up and looked for her phone until she found it on the dresser. She scrolled through the contacts until she found Edward's number and called him. She waited impatiently waiting for the tone, but instead it went straight to voicemail.

_Damn it!_

He really didn't want to talk to her, did he?

Bella's eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Hey, Bella. Don't cry, he probably just needs a little time to let off steam. He'll be back before you know it." Rosalie tried to reassure her, but Bella wasn't so sure. She didn't even have any precious experience to fall back on. This was their first major fight. Yes, they'd argued before, but it never resulted in one of them walking out. So, she had no idea what would happen next or what she had to do. She didn't even know if they were supposed to stay at the Palace or leave right away, they hadn't talked about it before rushing back.

"Um, yeah. Maybe." She didn't know what else to say.

"Come on, Bella. You honestly have no reason to be worried. Edward's head over heels in love with you and everyone can see that. He probably already regrets storming out and wishes he could come back."

"Then what's stopping him?" Bella asked desperately.

"His ego, probably. That's the thing about the Cullen men; once their egos are bruised they find it very hard to admit defeat." Rosalie, the voice of experience, explained. She'd obviously been through this before with Emmett.

"So, I should just wait? I'm already going crazy, Rose. What if something happens to him? He drives like a maniac and now that he's angry, he might do something stupid. Oh God, what have I done?" Bella started panicking all over again.

"Bella, calm down or I swear to God I will not hesitate to slap some sense into you." Rose yelled.

Bella froze and glanced in shock at her.

"Sorry," Rose shrugged, "But you were close to having a panic attack and I needed to snap you out of it."

"Uh, thanks?" Bella wasn't really sure what to make of Rosalie.

"Don't mention it. I have to go now because my parents are probably waiting for me so they can leave. Listen, you should just rest now, you've had a really rough day, just get some sleep and I'm sure that Edward's going to show up before you wake up tomorrow. He won't be able to stay away that long trust me." Rosalie advised her.

"I'll try, but I honestly don't think I'll be getting much sleep anyway."

"Just lie down and try to close your eyes and you'll be out of it in now time, trust me. These balls tend to suck all the energy out of you."

"Okay," Bella nodded. She didn't really have any intention of falling asleep. After Rosalie said goodbye and left, she tried calling Edward again. She got voicemail…again. It didn't stop her from trying a few more times.

By the time she gave up it was two in the morning and there was still no sign of him.

_Where the hell was he?_

She continued to pace for a while until her legs grew tired and she decided to rest just for a bit. She changed out of her dress and wore some more comfortable clothes, and then she laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling contemplating all the places where Edward might be. Before long her eyes lids got heavier and her eyes drifted close.

She was startled a few hours later when she felt the bed dip next to her.

"Edward?" She called out.

"Shh, babe, it's me. Sorry I woke you up, just go back to sleep." He whispered.

Bella sighed in relief.

He was back.

Then, came the anger.

"Where the hell were you? I was so worried! You couldn't even call?" She finally looked at him and saw how disheveled his looked. His hair was all over the place, even more so than usual, and his clothes were rumpled.

"I said I was sorry, Bella. What more do you want from me?" He asked, starting to get irritated.

"I want to know where you were."

"I was out with some friends. There, are you happy now?"

"Why are you talking to me like that? I was the one who stayed up most of the night worried about you."

Edward groaned and threw himself back on the bed.

"Jesus, Bella. You're my fiancée, not my mother."

Bella was stunned. What the hell happened to him? Edward never talked to her like that. "Well, excuse me for giving a crap about you." She got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked when he noticed that she was leaving.

"I'm going to look for some place to sleep since apparently I'm not wanted here."

"Bella, come on. Come back. Let's just get some sleep and then we'll speak in the morning okay?"

"I'll get some sleep somewhere else." She said stiffly as she left the room. Luckily she found a guest room right next to it and spent the rest of the night there. Of course, she couldn't sleep, so she spent the remaining hours tossing and turning until the sun came up and she decided to go back to their room. She opened the door slowly and tip-toed inside hoping not to wake Edward. She wasn't in the mood to talk yet.

"Good morning."

Bella squeaked as she heard Edward's voice. He had just walked out of the closet and was buttoning up his shirt.

"Um, Good Morning." She muttered quietly.

"I'm sorry about what I said last night." Edward spoke again. "I was a bit drunk and I didn't mean any of it, I was just lashing out at you. You didn't deserve that, so I'm sorry." He said all in one breathe. He looked longingly at her that her heart melted.

"No, I did deserve it. I'm sorry about what I said too. I don't really think you're whiney. Not all the time, anyway." Bella joked trying to diffuse the situation. All she _really_ wanted to do was run into his arms and never let go. She held herself back, though. Waiting to see how their conversation would go.

Edward grinned crookedly, "I know I'm a lot to handle. It takes a special kind of woman who can put up with me." He took a step closer to her.

"Yeah? And what kind of woman is that?" Bell stepped closer as well, a teasing gleam in her eyes.

"You know, the kind of woman who wouldn't be afraid of calling me whiney when need be." He took another step. They were now so close that Bella felt his hot breath on her face.

"Hm, guess I'm wasting my time then. You should be out looking for your special lady." She took a step away but Edward pulled her back into his embrace and kissed her hard.

"Mmm, God I missed you." He mumbled in between kisses.

"It's only been a few hours."

"Still too long."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. It was James announcing that breakfast was ready and waiting for them.

"I need to finish getting dressed; I'll be done in a minute." Edward told her with a quick kiss.

Bella smiled at his retreating back. She was so relieved that their fight was over. The whole thing was nonsensical anyway. She didn't know what she would've done if he'd decided to call off the engagement. Just thinking about that sent a chill down Bella's spine.

Bella's thoughts were interrupted when Edward's phone rang.

"Sweetheart, could you get that please?" Edward called out.

"Sure."

She picked up his phone from the nightstand and answered right away without checking to see who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey, this is Tanya. Is Edward around?" Tanya asked abruptly. She really wished she'd checked the caller ID now.

Too late.

"He's kind of busy now, Tanya. Can I take a message?" Bella gritted out. How dare she call him after what she did anyway?

"Oh, well, just tell him that I had a great time last night and that we should definitely do it again sometime soon." She replied huskily.

Bella stilled.

Say _what_?

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Ehm, okay so …..PLEASE HAVE FAITH! Cheating is a big No-no for me, so you'll know exactly what has happened next chapter!**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is disappointing for some of you guys, especially after the delay, but I hope you liked it all the same.**

**And thank you all SO MUCH for the amazing reviews! I'm so very happy that you liked my story so much :)**

**Feel free to add me on Facebook for regular updates and teasers (Dee Pattinson) Homepage link on profile.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Beta: The Awesome RandomatGedz ….Super thanks for getting this one done so fast :) Told ya you had super powers :D**

**Dislaimer: I do not own Twilight, but maybe someday I'll write something even better? *Sigh* A girl can dream, right?**

* * *

><p><strong> Living Royal<strong>

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Bella stood next to the bed unmoving, waiting for Edward to come out of the humongous closet and talk to her. She took several calming breaths trying to dispel all the evil thoughts swirling in her head. She wanted to kill Tanya, tear her limb from limb.

_That evil bitch! _

Bella didn't believe a word Tanya said, but still. How dare she make such stupid accusations?

What the hell was she trying to do anyway? Break her and Edward up so she could have him all to herself?

It would take a lot more than that to drive a wedge between her and Edward, Bella decided.

"Hey, babe. Who was it?" Edward asked as he walked out of his closet, immaculately dressed in black trousers, a dark blue shirt ad a pullover. Yes, breakfast at the palace was a semi-formal affair.

"That was Tanya." Bella replied simply watching for Edward's reaction.

He frowned, "Tanya? What the hell did she want?"

"She wanted to thank you for last night."

"What? What the hell does that mean? I haven't seen her since my birthday ball, Bella. I swear to God."

"I believe you." Bella said.

"I know you probably don't believe…what?" Edward stopped short.

"I said, I believe you." Bella repeated patiently.

"Really?" Edward raised his eyebrows holding his breath.

"Yes, Edward, really. The woman sent a girl all the way to Scotland to seduce you and drive a wedge between us, of course, I'm not going to believe a word she says, I'm not an idiot."

Edward heaved a sigh of relief and pulled Bella closer to his chest. "Thank God."

"What were you doing last night anyway? I stayed up waiting for you…"

"I went out to a bar that I know. It's very secluded, celebrities usually go there to avoid the press because it's out of the way. I had a few drinks, but I guess I lost track of time, I'm so sorry that you had to stay up…forgive me?"

Bella narrowed her eyes, "We'll see," she replied.

She wasn't about to let him off the hook yet.

James knocked on their door a second time indicating that they really needed to head down to breakfast. Bella pulled away from Edward despite his protests.

"We should get going before James bursts through the door." She quickly changed into a more appropriate outfit and then headed out the door pulling Edward behind her.

They arrived at the Breakfast room and found the King and Queen already there.

'Damn it!' Bella cursed inwardly. 'Now, they're going to think I kept them waiting on purpose.'

"Um, Good Morning." She greeted them tentatively. "We're really sorry we're late."

"Good Morning, dear." Esme replied warmly. "Never mind that, you must've been tired from all of yesterday's festivities. It's only natural that you'd want to sleep in."

Bella smiled at her thankfully.

"Yes, of course. Bella, not being a royal, is excused. Edward should have known better though." Carlisle, ever the party pooper, commented.

Edward, who had been quiet so far, pulled a chair for Bella to sit down opposite his mother while he took a seat next to her. Carlisle, of course, sat at the head of the table.

The servants who had been standing quietly so far started serving breakfast.

"We were a bit busy, if you must know." Edward replied tersely to his father's accusation.

"Well, if you're going to be King someday, you need to learn how to organize your time more effectively." Carlisle said.

Bella could see the veins in Edward's forehead begin to bulge. That was never a good sign.

Edward was about to blow up.

Esme cleared her throat delicately, "Bella, dear. I realize that you will be swamped with schoolwork one you begin the school year, but I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to one of my charity benefits in a few weeks."

"Yes, of course." Bella replied immediately, grasping for a chance to dispel the tension that had permeated the room after Carlisle's short speech. "I'd be honored to come with you."

"I'm not sure how honored you'll feel after having to go through another boring royal function." Esme joked.

Before Bella could reply, Carlisle cut in, "She's going to have to deal with it sooner or later. She'll be Queen someday. She has to learn to deal with it even if she doesn't feel so inclined."

Yes, Carlisle had a tendency to speak about her as though she wasn't there.

It was irritating as hell.

"I think Bella will make a wonderful Queen no matter how she chooses to do it." Edward smiled warmly at her and squeezed her hand under the table.

She smiled weakly back. She loved that he was trying to encourage her but she didn't really want him getting into another argument with his father.

"Hm, we'll see about that." Carlisle muttered.

"God, you can't just let it go, can you?" Edward yelled, finally having enough.

"Edward! You need to lower your voice right now!" Carlisle slammed his fist down on the table causing both Bella and Esme to flinch.

"And you need to stay the hell out of this. Haven't you caused enough problems already? It's none of your damn business how Bella chooses to handle being a princess; she's got more than enough pressure to deal with as it is without you adding to it." He stood up as he continued screaming at his father.

"Edward, please." Bella tried pulling him back down, but he wouldn't budge.

"No, Bella. He needs to hear this, and then maybe he will realize what he's doing." He turned back to his father. "Do you know that Bella and I had a fight last night after the ball? We almost broke up because of you and that ridiculous speech you felt the need to give."

Bella heard Esme gasp. Carlisle was just sitting there staring at Edward as though he was seeing a ghost.

"Edward," Carlisle began to say but Edward cut him off.

"No, I've had enough of this. If you're going to keep interfering in my life and trying to mess with my relationship with Bella then I'm going to have to takes some extreme measures." Edward announced confidently.

_What the hell was he up to?_

Bella had no clue what he was talking about. And from the looks of it, neither did his parents.

"What is that supposed to mean, Edward? What exactly are you threatening to do?" Carlisle asked slowly.

Edward took a deep breath as though preparing for an important announcement.

"If you don't back off and let me and Bella make our own decisions, I'm going to abdicate the throne." He finally said.

The other three occupants of the room sat in stunned silence for a few seconds. Then all hell broke loose.

"What?" Carlisle yelled.

"Edward, you can't be serious!" Esme exclaimed.

"I'm very serious, mother." He replied stoically.

"Edward, you cannot even contemplate something like this. You're the heir!" Carlisle said.

"I'm not the only heir. You have Emmett too."

"Emmett wasn't the one who was trained to take over since he was an infant."

"It's never too late to teach him the ropes." Edward shrugged casually.

Bella sat through all that dumfounded. Was Edward really so ready and willing to give up his birth right for her? Just like that?

He loved her that much?

Bella felt her heart swell with emotion. Tears pricked her eyes but she held them back. No use becoming a blubbering mess and looking like an idiot right now.

"Edward, I will hear no more of this. There will be no abdicating the throne or any such nonsense, do you hear me?" Carlisle was now standing up and he and Edward were on some weird Royal stand-off.

"I'll do whatever it is I see fit in order to keep my relationship intact." Edward responded.

"Edward, if you don't stop this nonsense at once, I will…"

"Carlisle, enough!" Esme cut in loudly.

Bella looked at her in shock. She'd never seen Esme so angry before. The Queen had always had a calm air about her, this was something totally different.

"There'll be no more threatening in this house! We've had enough arguing to last us a lifetime." She stressed. Bella was surprised to see the King looking abashed at his wife's words.

_Well, what do you know? There's someone who can actually tell the King what to do…and he actually listens._

Bella started seeing Queen Esme in a whole new light at the moment. She had a newfound respect for her. Anyone who could make King Carlisle look like a scared little boy deserved the freaking Nobel Prize.

"Esme," He started but was interrupted again by the fearsome Queen.

"No, I have had it with this topic. Edward is not a child anymore. He's a grown-up and the sooner you realize that, the better it is for everyone involved. Now, we should get going, we have to be at the new Museum for the Opening Ceremony." With that she waltzed out of the room. Bella glanced covertly at Carlisle wondering what he'd do next. To her infinite surprise he sighed and then followed his wife silently.

"Wow, that was…" Bella began.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Edward finished her sentence for her.

They both started at each other for a second then burst out laughing.

When the eventually calmed down Edward who had sat back down kissed her temple, "We should eat and then get out of here before world war three breaks out."

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I'll show you the club I went to last night, what do you think?"

"Now? It's barely noon."

"This is a 24 hour club. It's a café in the morning and a bar at night."

"Alright then." She shrugged.

The finished their breakfast and headed out. They weren't alone this time; Felix was following not too far behind. He was making himself visible for the very first time in order to discourage anyone from coming too close. After news of their engagement went public, the people of England couldn't wait to witness the Royal love in action, hence, why Felix was needed. Edward wasn't one to turn people away whenever someone wanted to say hello or shake his hand or even take a picture with him, but crowds grew quickly and they tended to get a little aggressive. Edward also wanted to be more careful whenever Bella was with him. He'd had to deal with this his whole life so he knew what to do, but it could get a little too overwhelming for her, so he made sure to have someone there in case they needed help or a quick escape.

They arrived at the club/café and as soon as the hostess saw Edward she quickly ushered them to a table which seemed to be his regular one. The hostess didn't pass up the opportunity to bat her eyelashes at him of course, but Edward didn't seem to notice so Bella didn't bother growling at the woman, something she really wanted to do.

Everyone at the club looked their way as soon as they had entered and started whispering among themselves. Bella found it a bit unnerving at first, but she did as Edward had told her when they'd first started going out. She drowned everything out, pretended they were there all alone and it worked.

After they sat down, Bella looked around and found the place to be really cozy. She loved it. She was afraid that it would be one of those high-life joints where only the rich and famous came to party. Edward wouldn't go to a place like that though, she realized.

They ordered a couple of hot drinks since it was too early to have anything else.

"Did you really mean it?" Bella asked after taking a few sips of her drink. She couldn't wait to ask him any longer. She needed some answers and she needed them now.

"Mean what?" He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"What you said to your father, about abdicating the throne. You'd really do that?"

"Of course I would. If it was the only way that we could be together and have some peace, then I'd do it in a heartbeat." He admitted.

"But, it's your birthright. You don't care that you'd be losing it?"

"Bella, let's get one thing straight. There's not one thing in this entire world that I care about or love more than I love you, especially not becoming King." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." Bella grinned. "But you're not giving up the crown for me."

"If that's what I have to do, then I'll do it Bella."

"No, Edward. We'll find another way. I'm sure your mother has it all in hand now anyway. You don't need to give up anything."

"We'll see," He replied vaguely.

Bella frowned. She wouldn't let him do it, no matter what the cost; she wouldn't let him give up the throne for her.

"Let's talk about something else, enough with all the drama." Edward said. "We haven't set a date for the wedding yet, when do you think we should do it?" He grinned happily.

"I don't know, do you think we should wait till we finish University?" Bella wondered.

"No, no way. I'm not waiting another three years until I make you my wife." Edward replied quickly. "We need it to be soon."

"How soon? How long does it take to put together a Royal wedding anyhow?"

"Do you really want all the fanfare? I thought you'd want something small with only friends and family." Edward wondered.

"That is what I want but what about your mother? She'll want to have a big wedding and so will your father of course."

"Forget about them, this is our wedding, not theirs." Edward stressed.

"Yes, but…"

"No buts," He cut her off. "We'll do this our way."

Bella decided she'd talk to him about it later.

"So how does August 13th sound?" He asked.

"What? But, Edward, that's one month away."

"You're right. That's way too long." He frowned. Bella giggled. She was so happy that he was in such a rush to marry her. But, still there were so many things to consider.

"Don't frown, baby." He whispered. "We'll make it in time. You don't know my mother the way I do. When she's determined to do something, she turns into a freaking drill sergeant. She'll help us put the wedding together in time, and so will Alice and Rosalie."

Bella was still hesitant.

"Come on, Bells." Edward urged, using the nickname her father used. He kissed the corner of her mouth. "Please? Will you marry me on August 13th?" he whispered while looking deeply into her eyes.

Now, how was she supposed to resist that?

"Yes, I'll marry you on August 13th." She smiled widely.

Only one more month until she became Isabella Cullen, future Queen of England.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): The Truth Shall Set You Free! :D Yup, the truth's out! Our Bella's too smart to fall for Tanya's tricks ;)**

**Aaaaand we have a wedding date! Now remember that to them it's still summer, they're in July, so August is a month away.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter :) Thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews!**

**And don't forget to add me on Facebook (Dee Pattinson)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Beta: RandomatGedz (my Superwoman) :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Living Royal<strong>

**Chapter Thirty**

The wedding date was announced officially through the Palace. Congratulations started flooding in right after that. People sent letters, gifts; all sorts of things to show how happy they were that Edward was finally tying the knot. Esme immediately started hatching plans for the wedding, the palace was filled with a flurry of activity, everyone wanted to get it ready in time for the nuptials, which were only a month away.

Edward and Bella discussed with Esme how they wanted it to be a small wedding with only family and friends invited, but Esme convinced them that it wouldn't be possible at all. There were protocols that needed to be followed, certain important people who had to be invited, otherwise they would feel insulted and that may lead to diplomatic problems between England and other countries.

_Who knew that planning a wedding could be so much trouble? _

Eventually, they reached a compromise. They would have the big public wedding ceremony at Westminster Abbey, where Carlisle and Esme themselves were married, and invite everyone that needed to be invited, then afterwards they'd have a private party with only their close friends and family present.

Carlisle, of course, needed to approve of the plans they made. Surprisingly, he agreed without any objections whatsoever. Bella noticed that he'd been different since his last argument with Edward the other day when Esme blew up. She was really curious to know what had changed. She cautiously asked Esme about it a few days later when they were going over the guest list for the wedding ceremony.

"When you've been married for as long as Carlisle and I have been, you tend to know exactly what to do to make them do exactly what you want them to do." Esme confessed with a wink.

Bella chuckled; she suddenly had a new found respect for Esme.

'So, who have you picked for your maids of honor?" Esme asked Bella. "We need to know so their measurements can be taken for the dresses."

"Oh, Rosalie and Alice. Alice has appointed herself my maid-of-honor since we were children and Rosalie and I have grown really close lately, so I'd really like her to be a bridesmaid."

"That's wonderful, Bella. I'm so glad that you and Rosalie are getting along so well. She doesn't really have many female friends."

"Really? Why?" Bella was confused. Rosalie was a wonderful person, why wouldn't she have girlfriends?

"Rosalie finds it hard to get along with about just anyone because most girls choose to become friends with her because of her parent's money. They think they'll benefit from being her friend because her father is one of the nobility."

"God, does that happen to anyone who has money or power? I'm starting to understand why Car..uh, I mean King Carlisle was skeptical of me."

"He may have had a good reason, but nothing justifies the way he acted on it, Bella." Esme insisted.

Edward came about an hour later while Esme and Bella were still working on the guest list. They were now on guest number one thousand and twenty three. Bella's head was spinning fast.

"I came to spring you." He whispered to her. Bella nodded vigorously.

"Oh, go ahead Bella. There are only a few things left for today and I can take care of them."

Bella thanked Esme and Edward led her out of Esme's study where they'd been cooped up for the last few hours.

"Are you overwhelmed yet?" Edward asked her.

"A little bit, but I'm handling it."

"The moment you feel that it's getting to be too much, just tell me and I'll put a stop to it altogether. This is _our_ wedding; we should be able to do it _our_ way."

"I know, but do you really want to disappoint the entire country just so we could have a little privacy on our wedding day? They've all been waiting for this day for a long time; I don't mind having a big wedding if it will make them happy."

Edward gazed at his fiancée adoringly, "You'll make an amazing queen, you know?"

Bella smiled and kissed his cheek, "And _you_ will make an awesome King."

His lips turned down, "I hope so."

"Hey," She turned his face towards hers. "I know you will be. There's no way you _couldn't _be. You're kind, smart and compassionate. You're everything this country needs."

What Bella really wanted to say was; 'You're nothing like your father.' But she wisely held herself back, not knowing how he'd react. No matter what Carlisle has done, he was still Edward's father.

"You know exactly how to boost a man's ego, don't you?" He grinned happily.

"No, I just know how to boost _your_ ego." She giggled.

The next few days were spent in constant planning. Bella met the designer that the Royal family employed, Mrs. Cope, so that she'd take her measurements for the wedding gown. Bella chose a princess themed design for the dress, something simple but very pretty and regal, something fit for a princess.

Alice and Rosalie were invited to stay at the palace to help with the planning, as well. The three women went on shopping sprees for Bella's trousseau, something which embarrassed Bella to no end. It was bad enough going to lingerie shops by yourself, but having people along with you, even if they're girls, who demand that you try on every article of clothing that strikes their fancy and model it for them, was beyond mortifying.

She got through it though, just like she got through everything else that needed to be done.

By the time the wedding was one week away, Bella was exhausted. She had to wake up everyday and meet up with the wedding coordinator along with Queen Esme and then they'd go over everything that needed to be done that day, after that she'd spend the day on her feet checking everything from flower arrangements to seating charts.

When it all came down to it, a Royal wedding was surprisingly very much like a regular one except when it came to the guests…and the groom.

Bella was excited by it all, despite the fatigue. She was getting married to the love of her life, so it was all worth it. It may be cheesy but that didn't make it any less true.

To say that Alice was just as excited would be the understatement of the century, she was off into a flurry of activity as soon as she stepped foot inside the Palace, sometimes even contradicting what Bella wanted, because Bella '_didn't know any better'._

Rosalie was a great help to Bella as well, she helped reign Alice in when needed. Sometimes Bella found her sitting alone next to one of the windows gazing outside and playing absentmindedly with her locket, looking very depressed.

When she mentioned it to Edward, he told her that the locket was a gift from Emmett on Rosalie's eighteenth birthday and she had his photo in it. He also told her that a week ago Emmett had requested to be transferred to the frontline, that's why Rosalie was constantly worried. Bella noticed that so was Edward.

She immediately felt guilty that she'd been so wrapped up in preparing for their wedding that she hadn't noticed that Edward was anxious about his brother.

To make up for that oversight she requested that dinner be delivered to their room that night, so they'd have a quiet night together away from all the humdrum of everything that'd been going on.

An hour before dinner was supposed to be sent up to them, though, Bella changed her mind. She walked down the stairs and headed for the kitchens. The moment she opened the door and the servants and cooks noticed her standing there, they stood in attention.

"Oh, please, sit down. Sorry to interrupt your work, I just needed to ask a favor."

Mr. Wilson, the head chef, stepped forward quickly. "Of course, Your Highness, how can we help you?"

"There's no need to be so formal, just call me Bella please." She requested.

He nodded hesitantly and Bella knew that he had no intention of doing that.

"I'd like to prepare the dinner I asked for myself, if that's alright." Bella asked. She didn't want them to feel like she's encroaching on their territory or something.

"But you don't have to do that, Your Highness," Mr. Wilson replied, proving her previous point about not being able to use her name. "We can have dinner ready for you as soon as possible."

"I know, of course, I was just hoping I could make something special for me and Edward for tonight." She smiled.

Mr. Wilson finally agreed and he prepared all the ingredients that Bella would need, helping her every once in a while when she needed it. She was able to prepare it in record time and loaded everything on the serving table. She thanked them all for their help and then a maid helped her take it upstairs. The moment they walked out of the kitchen she could hear voices and chaos erupt inside.

"Forgive them, Your Highness," The maid that was helping Bella said. "They've never been visited by a Princess before."

"I'm not a Princess yet." Bella blushed.

"Oh, but it turns out you're better than most _Queens._" The maid replied. A second later she realized what she'd said and stopped short. The poor woman looked terrified.

"It's alright," Bella reassured her. "It'll be our little secret."

The maid smiled in relief. They took the table upstairs and then Bella told her that she'd handle it for the rest of the way.

While she was wheeling it down the hallway she heard whispering coming from one of the alcoves towards the end of the corridor. Normally she would've ignored whoever it was, but something in her gut told her to get closer. She left the trolley and walked slowly a few steps ahead trying to see who it was. It didn't sound like Edward, but it was definitely male.

"I've already done everything you've asked. What else do you want?" The voice said.

Bella looked around the corner and was surprised to find James standing there facing the wall with his back to her. He was talking heatedly to whoever was on the other line.

"Listen, I can't do this anymore. I could get caught and then what do you think they'll do to me?"

Bella was confused.

What had he done that was so horrible that he's afraid of getting caught? Had he stolen something?

"Why don't you just come down here and spy on them yourself? I'm done doing your dirty work." He spat.

Bella jerked back involuntarily at his tone. He was spying on someone? Who? The Royal family? But why would he do that? More importantly, _why_ would he do that and for whom?

An idea suddenly struck her.

_Could it be? _

It's a bit far fetched but it could be true. She needed to tell Edward.

Bella walked back quickly before James caught her. She grabbed the trolley and headed to their rooms.

When she reached their door, she knocked softly.

"Room service," She announced.

She heard shuffling inside and then Edward opened the door smiling.

"I was wondering where you were." He said. Then he glanced at the table and frowned. "Did they make you bring it up here?" He asked, angrily.

"No, no." Bella replied quickly, before he did anything drastic. "I asked to bring it up here," She wheeled it inside, while Edward closed the door.

"Did you make it yourself?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes, I did. Mr. Wilson helped, but I did most of it."

"Thank God, I love your cooking." Edward grinned. He helped Bella put everything on the small dining table in the room and they sat down together and started digging in.

"Hey, I've been wondering about something." Bella said after they'd been eating for a while.

"What is it?" Edward asked while chewing vigorously.

"How the hell did Tanya know you weren't with me the day we had a fight?" Aha!

"I have no idea." He shrugged. "Maybe it was a lucky guess?"

"No, it can't be that. Do you think maybe… she has spies here in the palace?"

"No, that's not possible." He replied immediately.

"Why not?"

"It just isn't. Everyone here knows what the penalty is for leaking information about the family, no matter who you're leaking the info to."

"I don't know, I just can't find a reasonable explanation for that other than somebody telling her."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because, I think it was James."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): RandomatGedz (my beta) threatened to pitchfork me if I don't quote her, so "DUN DUN DUN!" :D**

**Yeah, I want to LIVE, at least until I see Breaking Dawn :D**

**So what did you all think of this one? Let me know!**

**Don't forget to add me on Facebook (Dee Pattinson) cause I created a group for this story and whoever adds me will be added to the group :)**

**Oh! And the Breaking Dawn premiere is today! Can't wait! I'm going to see it this weekend with my friends, how about you guys? What have you got planned?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Beta: RandomatGedz**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, sadly :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Living Royal<strong>

**Chapter Thirty One**

"What? James? Are you sure?" Edward asked, shocked. James had been with them for ten years. He couldn't believe that he'd betray them that way.

"Yes, I mean, I think so. I heard him talking on his mobile phone just as I was about to come in here. He was saying something about being fed up with having to do someone's dirty work. I could be reading too much into it, I just have a feeling about this."

Bella watched Edward carefully as she spoke. His expression turned from disbelief to anger and his hands turned to fists on the table. Then he got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked, frantic.

"To see my father, I need him to have the SS look into James' past."

"The SS?"

"The Secret Service. They usually do a background check on anyone who works here, but they must have missed something this time." He walked out of the room.

"Edward, wait! What if I'm wrong?" Bella ran after him.

"That's why I'm going to my father instead of directly to James. We'll find everything out, don't worry." He left Bella and headed to his father's study.

Bella was left to worry and pace for the next three hours until Edward finally came back.

"What happened? What took you so long?" She rushed to him as soon as he entered the room.

He ran his fingers through his hair before answering.

"Sorry, it took a bit of time for the secret service to figure out why James would spy on us."

"So it _is_ him? You're sure?"

Edward nodded, "Yes, it all makes sense now."

"How? What did you find out?"

Edward looked at Bella calmly before he said, "James is Tanya's cousin." Le GASP!

"What? Her _cousin_? And you never knew that? I thought she was your best friend."

"She was, but apparently James is from the less fortunate branch of Tanya's family, so they don't speak of them very often." He explained.

"And she made him get a job here so he could spy on you?"

"That's what he said, yes."

"So, you've questioned him?"

"Yes, he admitted everything. She put him up to this so she could come between us. She wanted him to report back to her about my whereabouts. As if that would work."

Bella couldn't believe the lengths some people took to get what they wanted. Even if what they wanted could never belong to them.

"So what happens now? To James, I mean." Bella asked.

"He has to be punished; otherwise everyone would think that it's alright to spy on us, that they'd get away with it." Edward explained, gravelly.

"So you're firing him?"

Edward shook his head, "He's going to be tried. What he did is a capital offence, Bella."

Bella froze in shock, "But, isn't that too harsh a punishment?"

"Of course not! Can you imagine what sort of details could have been leaked to the public if we hadn't found out about him?" Edward asked, vehemently.

Bella could sense his anger rising but she couldn't keep quiet. She had to say something.

"I still think firing him is a harsh enough punishment, Edward." She insisted.

"You don't know what it's like being in a position like ours, Bella. People always try to take advantage of you and you need to make sure they know what the penalty is." Edward waved his hands angrily in the air as he spoke and Bella noticed his bruised knuckles.

"Edward! What happened to your hands?" She grabbed one of his hands frantically.

"Nothing, it's just a bruise, don't worry about it." He tried to calm her down.

"Yes, but how did you get it?"

Edward wasn't able to look her in the eye.

"You beat James, didn't you? Edward, how could you?" She dropped his hand and stepped back.

"You weren't there, Bella. You didn't hear what he said." Edward muttered angrily.

"No matter what he said, you should've controlled yourself. You're going to be King someday Edward, you can't act that way."

"Thankfully, I'm not king _yet_."

Bella sighed in frustration and shook her head.

"Just out of curiosity, what _did_ he say to make you so angry?" She asked after a few seconds of tense silence.

"Just some rubbish, nothing to be concerned about." Edward dismissed it quickly, making Bella even more curious.

"If it had been rubbish, you wouldn't have hit him. He must've really struck a nerve with you, Edward. What did he say?"

Edward looked resigned.

"He said…that a commoner would never be fit to become Queen. At least that's what he meant. His words weren't very…polite."

Bella digested his words for a minute.

"Did you put your weight behind it?"

Edward's head snapped up in shock. It took him several seconds to realize that she was talking about the punch. "Um, yeah?"

"Good." Bella nodded, pleased.

They both grinned at each other before bursting into laughter, the tension of the past few hours already forgotten.

"Thank God, I didn't invite Tanya to the wedding. That would've turned into a disaster." Bella exclaimed.

Edward pulled Bella close and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'll never let anyone ruin our wedding day, Bella. I promise."

"I know. I mean, with all the preparations and security we've got, what could possibly go wrong?"

Later, a thought crossed Bella's mind that she should've known better. Several things seemed to go wrong at once with only one week left until the wedding. The florists messed up with the flower arrangements. It drove Alice so crazy that she begged Esme to have the florists thrown in jail. Thankfully, Esme was able to convince her that it wouldn't look very good for the Royal family.

In addition to that, the wedding cake toppled over when a maid accidentally bumped into it and they had to redo it all over again. The poor maid became hysterical; it took Esme herself to assure her that she wouldn't be punished, that it was an accident.

All through that, Bella tried to remain calm and hope for the best. The public's reaction to the wedding was more than positive. They seemed to be so excited and happy for them. They were even camped out already to be able to catch a glimpse of them when they made their way from the church to the Palace.

While all of this was going on, Edward was surprisingly unavailable most of the time. He would get important calls all of a sudden and leave the room to answer them. Bella barely saw him at all. When she asked what was keeping him so busy, he said that he had a few surprises for her that he needed to plan perfectly.

She missed him terribly, but she saw that it was important for him to plan those surprises. It never ceased to amaze her how much he was willing to make her happy. She always felt bad about not being able to give him back half of what he was giving her. She tried to look for a gift to give him on their wedding night; it took her a long time to find the perfect one. It was simple but it had sentimental value and that's what mattered, she decided.

Three days before the wedding, Bella found out the first of Edward's surprises when she saw her parents coming through the Palace's doors.

"Mom! Dad!" She ran over and hugged them both. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed them until that moment.

"Hey, sweetie!" Renee hugged her daughter back tightly. "That fiancé of yours is so considerate. He had us flown over here so we could spend these few days with you before you're off on your honeymoon."

"Oh, I missed you guys so much."

"We missed you too, honey." Charlie said.

Bella saw Edward coming in behind her parents, and she mouthed 'Thank you' to him. He winked back.

Bella spent the rest of the day with her parents in their rooms until it was time for bed. She said goodnight to them and headed back to her and Edward's room, but was stopped by Alice before she reached it.

"Nu-uh, no seeing the groom before the wedding." Alice admonished her.

"Doesn't that only apply to the day of the wedding? We still have three days left." Bella whined.

"Nope, see I have this theory," Alice began to explain and Bella rolled her eyes. "I believe that the more time you spend apart from your husband-to-be, the more you miss each other, therefore you'll be guaranteed to have an amazing wedding night." She explained.

"But, at least let me say bye to Edward."

"He's already gone."

"Gone where?"

"He's out with Jasper and some of their friends and won't be back till late, come on!" Alice whined.

"Okay, okay. Where are we going anyway?" She let Alice drag her along.

"Edward arranged for us to spend the next few days in a nearby five star hotel, full spa treatment and everything!" Alice was practically vibrating with excitement.

Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Esme, as well as Renee, took the Rolls Royce to the hotel. Most of the staff was waiting for them in the lobby, Bella was starting to get used to that. They were led to the suite where they would be staying.

It was beautiful of course, they couldn't have been offered anything less.

Bella took the opportunity while the ladies were changing for bed to text Edward.

**I miss you –B**

He replied almost immediately.

**I miss you too, baby. Alice said it would be better if we spend theses days apart – E**

**I'm going to kill that little pixie –B**

**I can see the headlines now, 'Future Queen goes on rampage days before Royal wedding.' – E**

**Yeah, that wouldn't look good, would it? – B**

**Afraid not ;) – E**

"Hey, Bella! Don't make me steal your phone." Alice caught Bella after she finished changing.

_Damn Pixie._

"Okay, okay. Hold your horses." Bella muttered.

**Gotta go. I'm caught. Love you. –B**

**Love you too, babe. I'll meet you at the altar – E**

**I'll be the one in white – B**

"Okay, done." Bella put the phone away before Alice did anything drastic.

Later, all the ladies gathered and started throwing question after question at Bella.

"So, tell us honestly, how good is Edward in bed?" Alice asked.

"Alice!" Bella hissed, glancing nervously at Esme.

Esme giggled, "It's alright Bella. You can answer if you want and I'll just pretend you're not talking about my son."

Bella shook her head adamantly, refusing to say a word.

They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing. Even the Queen was so relaxed and jubilant. Bella was so happy that Esme and Renee seemed to be getting along too.

The next day they spent the morning at the Spa, which was beyond relaxing. Then Bella, Alice and Rosalie had to have a final fitting for their dresses just to be sure that everything was perfect.

The day after that was spend similarly, with all the ladies relaxing and enjoying their time. Sometime that afternoon, Bella was alone in her room when someone knocked on her door.

She looked through the peephole, but there wasn't anyone there. She opened the door slowly and looked around.

"Hello?"

No one answered.

What if it was James, coming to take revenge? Oh God, she was all alone. What would she do?

She screamed when she felt someone wrap their arms around her middle.

"Shh, it's alright baby. It's me."

She sighed in relief.

Edward.

"You asshole! You scared the crap out of me!" She punched him.

Edward laughed, "Sorry, sorry. I just wanted to surprise you."

He kissed her neck and Bella melted against him.

"I missed you." He whispered.

"Missed you too." Bella moaned as her continued to kiss her neck.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You should go, though. Before Alice catches us. That would be really bad."

"Well, it's good then that I brought Jasper with me to distract her isn't it?"

Bella grinned, "You're a genius!"

"I know." Edward said before kissing her and pulling her back into the room. They spent the next couple of hours undisturbed, which led Bella to believe that Alice and jasper were doing exactly what she and Edward were doing.

Making out like there was no tomorrow.

"I really should go." Edward said between kisses. They were lying on the bed with Bella on her back and Edward leaning over her.

"Wait, just a few more minutes."

"I wish but I can't. I have to meet with my father in a few minutes."

"What for?"

"Just some last minute preparations. You want tomorrow to be perfect, don't you?"

"I want you there, that's all I need." She replied.

"Ditto. Unfortunately that's not good enough for dad."

"Okay, then. I guess you should go before we incur his Royal wrath and decides to call off the wedding."

"If he does that, then we'll elope. I'm not letting anything stop me from making you my wife tomorrow. Not even his Royal Majesty."

Bella kissed him quickly, "Good."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Edward kissed her forehead and got up to leave.

"I'll be …"

"The one in white, yes I know." He finished for her with a wink then disappeared out the door.

Bella giggled and shook her head. God, she couldn't wait to marry him.

Only a few more hours until she was officially Mrs. Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Next Chapter = Royal Wedding!**

**Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! Love ya!**

**My beta suggested that I write an outtake of Edward's pov when he interrogated James, what do you guys think?**

**Oh and I created a group for this fic on Facebook: http: / / www . facebook . com / groups/ 240227882707835/ ?ref = ts**

**Just remove the spaces :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**(A/N): Sorry for the delay! Hopefully after reading this you'll think it was worth it! ;)Beta: RandomatGedz (aka Superwoman or Superbeta) :D  
>Dislaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight but I own everything else! Mwaahahaha!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Living Royal<strong>

**Chapter Thirty Two**

"Wakey, wakey! It's your wedding day!"

Bella burrowed deeper into the warm covers trying to avoid all the noise that seemed to be coming from every direction.

But the noise continued.

"Come on, Bella. We don't have much time!"

Bella chanced a glance at the watch located at her bedside table.

"Alice! It's five o'clock in the morning!"

"So? We have a lot to do today and there isn't enough time!" The pixie yelled.

Bella rolled her eyes and got up drowsily.

"You act as if this isn't your wedding day, Bella, and to a Prince no less." Alice admonished her.

"It's hard to be excited when you've been kept up all night because your chatty best friend wouldn't let you sleep!" Bella glared at Alice.

Alice giggled, "You know I get extra hyper about weddings!"

Bella chuckled. Alice would never change.

She got out of bed and freshened up. While she was in the bathroom Alice had called for breakfast. She'd also managed to wake Esme and Renee. They had their breakfast, then they gathered round the table where Alice had set up all the make up and beauty products she could get her hands on.

"Um, Alice? Do we really need all of this?" Bella asked, hesitantly.

Alice had been adamant about not using Esme's stylist or make-up artist. She wanted to do it all herself. Bella hadn't minded that, but now looking at all the products laid out in font of them, she was having second thoughts.

"Of course, we need those! We have to experiment first and see which color matches your skin tone best. We can't just let you out there wearing regular make-up, can we?" Alice laid her hands on her hips.

"Aha." Bella grunted noncommittally, knowing from previous experience that it was better to let Alice do whatever she wanted instead of argue.

Alice spent an hour doing Bella's make-up before doing her own, while the two older women helped each other out. All the while they were laughing and having fun. Bella conceded that doing this together, just the four of them, was much better than having a stranger do it.

Next, came the hair, which took a bit longer. And then it was finally time for the dress.

As Bella put it on, with Alice's help, she felt surreal. Like she was having one of those out of body experiences that everyone talked about. She couldn't believe that she was actually getting married. She never believed that she'd do it so young and be so in love in such a short time.

But then again, Edward had that effect on people. You couldn't help but love him. That was why he was so popular with the people of England, even more than his own father, the King.

"There, all done." Alice announced as she finished zipping up Bella's dress. She then moved her over to a nearby mirror.

Bella's mouth opened in shock at what she saw. She honestly didn't recognize herself.

Was that really her?

The beautiful, blushing bride?

Wow.

"Oh, sweetheart you look so gorgeous!" Renee gushed as she admired her daughter in her wedding gown.

"Thanks, mum." Bella blushed.

"You look wonderful, Bella dear." Esme smiled widely. "Edward won't believe how lucky he is when he sees you."

"I think _I'm _the lucky one." Bella smiled warmly.

"Wait until he tries to cook for you, you won't be so grateful then." Esme joked.

Everyone laughed until they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Renee went to open it and found Charlie standing on the other side. He stepped into the room and Bella gasped.

Charlie looked…amazing! It was the first time that Bella ever saw her father so dressed up and it looked great on him.

"Dad, you look…" She couldn't find the words to say.

"I know. I dress up pretty good, don't I?" Charlie shrugged nonchalantly, but Bella caught sight of a faint blush.

"Yeah, you do." Bella stepped forward and gave him a hug. She wouldn't see him again for another month, until after the honeymoon.

Bella had always had a close relationship with her father, probably because they were so much alike; both quiet and introspective, preferring to spend quiet time at home rather than go out. And that was just the tip of the iceberg.

"Oh and Edward received your gift today. He wanted to come see you this morning," Charlie said as he reluctantly pulled away from his daughter, "but I told him to hold his horses. I understand why he couldn't wait, though. You look beautiful, Bells." He said, smiling lovingly at his only daughter.

"Thanks, Dad." Bella looked down embarrassed, that's when she noticed what Charlie was carrying.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing at the velvet jewelry box in Charlie's hands.

Charlie opened the box to show Bella its contents. Bella saw a beautiful pearl necklace encased in the box.

"This belonged to your grandmother, Marie. Your mother and I saved it for your wedding day. We never thought it would be so soon, though." Charlie muttered. Renee elbowed him lightly.

Bella smiled knowing her father was only joking.

"It's beautiful, thank you."

Alice helped her put it on around her neck.

And then she was done.

_This is it_, she thought.

_This is the moment I've been waiting for._

Charlie walked her down to the lobby of the hotel while the ladies followed them. He stopped when they reached the doors.

"You'd better brace yourself, Bella." Charlie whispered, tightening his hold on his daughter's hand.

"Brace myself for what?" Bella frowned in confusion.

"For this." And he stepped with her outside.

Bella was blindsided by the sunlight at first, then she noticed the sounds.

Was that…_shouting_?

It took her a few seconds to realize that it was cheering.

A lot of cheering.

Her vision finally cleared enough for her to see the huge number of people standing in front of the hotel, screaming her name, saying how much they loved her.

All these people were here for her?

Bella's heart was beating a million miles a minute. She smiled as she'd been taught to do in her etiquette classes and waved to the people. They cheered louder.

She was quickly ushered into the car. She went in first, then her father and Alice. Esme and Renee went in a separate car that would follow behind them. Esme had been gone for a couple of hours this morning to spend some time with Edward before she came back and decided to head to the church in the same car as Renee in a show of complete support to her son's choice of bride.

If Bella thought that the number of people waiting in front of the hotel was huge then she was even more surprised at the number of people lined up all the way from the hotel until the church. Bella continued to wave for them all the way, her heart flowing with happiness that everyone seemed to be for the marriage, not against it. She wasn't exactly expecting riots and protests to break out, but she wasn't expecting this huge turnout either.

They must really love Edward.

"They love you too, Bella." Alice spoke up and Bella realized that she must've spoken aloud.

"I hope so." She replied.

They arrived at Westminster Abbey a few minutes later, the entire road being cleared up for them and all. The car slowed down to a stop in front of the huge double doors. Charlie got out first and so did Alice from her front seat. Esme and Renee, whose car arrived also, went into the church first in order to take their seats, but not before waving to the crowds and wishing Bella luck.

Bella took a deep breathe and then slowly climbed out.

_Please God, don't let me trip!_

That was all she could think about.

She held on to her father's arm and waved with her other hand to the crowds gathered all around the Church.

They cheered so loud and Bella smiled widely at them while Alice was fixing the train of her wedding gown behind her. Once Alice was done, it was time to walk into the church.

"Are you ready?" Charlie asked.

Bella took a shaky breath, "Yeah, I am. Just…don't let me fall."

"Never." Charlie replied, tightening his hold on her arm just in case.

The wedding march began and Charlie and Bella began their walk up the aisle. As soon as they stepped inside Bella gasped softly. It was huge! Seeing the Abbey on TV and actually being inside it were two completely different things. That and the fact that there were so many people staring at her almost caused Bella to trip if it weren't for her father being there.

How many guests had they invited anyway?

_Breathe, Bella! Breathe…_

She continued to take small steps, her father matching her pace and Alice following behind.

They took a final turn and finally they were able to see the alter.

Bella saw Renee sitting next to Esme at the very front, they both smiled warmly with tears in their eyes. Carlisle was next to Esme, he gave her a nod and a small smile. Well, that was more than she expected. Then she saw Emmett. Yes, the huge bear of a soon-to-be-brother-in-law was indeed here and standing right next to her soon-to-be-husband.

As soon as Bella caught sight of Edward, everything else seemed to disappear.

He was standing there waiting patiently for her to come to him, with the biggest smile ever on his face. Bella calmed down immediately. Edward was there; _her_ Edward was waiting for her. She had to hold back the sudden urge to start racing up the aisle towards him.

He looked so handsome in his official military suit complete with medals of Honor.

It's definitely true what they say about a man in a uniform, she decided.

Edward, the scoundrel, winked at her when he noticed that she was checking him out.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Bella and Charlie reached the alter, next to Edward. He immediately reached out and grabbed Bella's hand in his and then surprising Bella and everyone else, he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly. Several of the guests gasped, it was a blatant breach of protocol after all, but most of them couldn't help but smile at the obvious love between the Royal bride and groom.

Charlie shook hands with Edward, kissed Bella's forehead then stepped back to his reserved seat next to Renee.

Edward wrapped her arm around his and they took a step forward, standing directly in front of the priest. Of course he was no regular priest; he was the Archbishop of Canterbury!

_Breathe, Bella. Breathe!_

The Archbishop indicated that the guests could sit down and he began the ceremony. Everything after that was a blur to Bella; all she could focus on was the feel of Edward's hand as it touched hers.

She almost missed the most pivotal question of the entire ceremony.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health for richer and for poorer, to love and to cherish until death do you part?"

Bella turned to look Edward in the eye. "I do." She said in a clear loud voice without a second of hesitation.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health for richer and for poorer, to love and to cherish until death do you part?"

Edward smiled lovingly at Bella and squeezed her hand. "I do." He replied.

Next came the rings, the Archbishop blessed them and then Edward picked up Bella's wedding band and slipped it on her ring finger. Then Bella picked hers and slipped in on Edward's finger, her hand shook a bit but she was able to manage without causing a terrible catastrophe like dropping the ring on the floor, for instance.

They shared their vows and then finally the Archbishop blessed them, pronouncing them man and wife. They were allowed a very brief chaste kiss, while they both clearly wanted more, they held themselves back.

Bella could hear the loud cheers coming from outside the church. She had to stop herself from grinning like an idiot.

Bella and Edward turned around as the music began again for their march down the aisle. They got out the doors amidst loud cheers and yells; they waved happily to them and then got in the carriage that would take them back to Buckingham Palace.

Since everyone could see them, they still had to behave. Although Bella found it really hard to behave and it seemed like Edward was suffering from the same problem as she saw his hand twitch towards hers more than once.

The ride back seemed to take forever, but in fact it took only ten minutes. When they finally arrived at the Palace, Bella and Edward were quickly ushered inside with the intention of leading them to the room where they were supposed to take their official wedding photos, but Edward instead pulled Bella in the opposite direction yelling back to the wedding co-coordinators, "Tell them we'll be there in fifteen minutes!"

"Edward, where are we going?" Bella panted trying to keep up with Edward's running.

He grinned back at her, "Somewhere private."

He pulled her into a nearby empty room that looked like a parlor, but a less elegant one than the one upstairs. It was probably used by the servants.

"The servants are all busy preparing the feast for tonight." Edward said. "No one will disturb us here."

He wasted no time in taking Bella into his arms and kissing her. Bella moaned as Edward's tongue met hers and she wrapped her hands around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen." He whispered between kisses.

"I love you too, Mr. Cullen." Bella replied.

"We should go before they send out a search party for us." Bella went on.

"They wouldn't be able to get in, I have Felix stationed at the door, but you're right. We have an obligation. First the photos, then the public appearances."

The photos were pretty simple. They took several ones of Bella and Edward alone then a few with the rest of the family. After that was done they were lead to the balcony where they were supposed to make a short appearance to the people as a Royal married couple.

"Everyone's waiting for their Princess." Edward smiled as they stood behind the closed balcony doors. "Are you ready?"

Bella took in a nervous breath. "I am."

The guards opened the doors and Edward and Bella stepped hand in hand into the sunlight.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): *Sigh* Don't you just love a royal wedding? :D**

**So next chapter is the rest of the wedding and…*Drumroll*… The Honeymoon! :D**

**Those of you who've joined me on FB in the LR group already know, I really had a tough couple of weeks, that's why this update was so late…hopefully it won't happen again, so rest easy everyone :)**

**Link to the FB group: http: / / www . facebook . com/ groups/ 240227882707835 / (remove spaces)**

**Tell me what you think! Reviews are like waking up next to Edward every single day! :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**(A/N): It's finally here! The rest of the wedding, enjoy! :D**

**Thanks to my beta RandomatGedz who finished editing this chapter for me in one hour so I can post it today :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Living Royal<strong>

**Chapter Thirty Three**

_Wow._

Bella had never seen a huge crowd like this in her whole life.

And they were here for them? It still seemed so surreal.

Edward and Bella were standing in the huge front balcony of the Palace along with both sets of parents and Emmett and Alice.

Bella's hand was linked with Edward's while she waved with the other one to the growing crowds.

Suddenly the cheers grew even louder.

"They want the kiss." Edward leaned over and whispered to Bella.

"Oh." She said as her face turned beet red. She'd forgotten about that part.

Bella's nerves took a hold of her all of a sudden. She hadn't talked about this with Edward. She knew they had to do it because it was tradition, but how long should the kiss be? How…intimate?

She guessed it would probably have to be very chaste and quick, but how could she be sure?

She even tried to recall this part of the ceremony from other royal weddings that had taken place during her lifetime, but she couldn't, for the life of her, remember what they did, or how!

If only she had known that she'd be put in their place some day, she would've made a bloody study about it.

She'd call it: The Techniques of Kissing while the Entire World is watching!

"Bella? You ready?" Edward tried to say from the corner of his mouth so that no one else would notice.

_It's showtime._

Bella took a deep breath to try and calm herself. She'd just follow Edward's lead. Let him decide when to stop.

"I'm ready." She whispered, smiling at him. Edward smiled back and then bent his head until their lips touched.

The world disappeared as it always did whenever Edward kissed her. She pressed her lips harder against his, forgetting about everything else but the man in front of her.

Her Husband.

They both moaned as their tongues touched. They were completely engrossed in each other that they didn't notice the uncomfortable looks they were getting from their family members.

"Ehm." Charlie pretended to cough.

Bella and Edward reluctantly pulled apart, grinning like idiots.

The cheers continued as Bella and Edward gave their last few waves for the day and headed back inside the Palace along with the rest of the entourage.

"Wow," Bella breathed as soon as they were inside. "That was…"

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" Edward completed for her when she couldn't find the right words to describe the whole experience she'd just gone through.

"Definitely." She agreed, smiling widely. She felt like she was high or something. She'd never been high before but still…it was absolutely euphoric.

"Come on, children. You're going to be late for your own wedding ball." Esme called out for them.

"Oh, come with me, Bella." Alice came up to her. "I picked out the perfect outfit for you!"

'_Of course she had_,' Bella thought.

Before Alice managed to lead her out of the room, Edward pulled her close for a quick kiss.

"See you in a few minutes." He whispered.

Bella was too flustered to speak so she simply nodded. Then she allowed Alice to pull her out of the room and to the guest room where she would change. Alice had laid out the dress she wanted Bella to wear on the bed, along with the jewelry and shoes.

"So, what do you think?" Alice waited impatiently for Bella's opinion.

"It's really pretty, Alice, thank you."

Alice snorted, "Pretty? I bring you the latest beautiful creation of the best fashion designers and all you can say is 'it's pretty'?"

"Um, okay. It's beautiful?" Bella said unsure what Alice's next reaction would be.

Alice nodded seriously, "Alright, that's better. Now, get dressed. You don't want to be late for your own Wedding Party, do you?"

"Nope, can't have that." Bella giggled.

Alice helped her change into the new dress. She had to admit it was gorgeous. When it came time for the jewelry, Bella asked, "Hey, where did you get these? They look real."

"That's because they _are._" Alice replied excitedly. "They're from the Queen's own personal collection. She wanted to loan them to you for the evening. You're so lucky!"

Wow. Those jewels looked so expensive. Bella couldn't believe she was allowed to even come near them.

"No more spacing out, Bella. Come on, you're going to be late!" Alice's thoughts snapped Bella out of her thoughts.

They quickly finished fixing her make-up and hair and then Alice changed into another dress as well. Once they were both done, they quickly headed to where Edward was waiting. The rest of the family had already gone to the ballroom. Alice left as well, as soon as she delivered Bella to her husband.

Edward had been looking incredulously at Bella as soon as she came within sight.

"What? What is it?" Bella asked nervously.

"Just when I thought you couldn't have looked more gorgeous than when you were in your wedding gown, you go and prove me wrong."

Bella smiled and blushed for the thousandth time that day.

"I love it when you blush." He whispered as he nuzzled his nose along her cheek.

Bella giggled, "If you keep on doing that then we're _really_ going to be late."

Edward sighed in frustration. "Fine, but tonight you're all _mine_." He pulled her close so that her body as flush against his.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Bella whispered before kissing him.

She pulled back before things got too heated, "Let's go, before Alice comes looking for us."

Edward gave Bella a horrified look and then quickly pulled her towards the double doors that led to the ballroom. Bella laughed. Even Edward was scared of Alice.

They entered the ballroom arm-in-arm amidst thunderous clapping. They were led first to their table where the rest of the family were seated.

The next few hours were an absolute whirlwind for Bella. She met more people in those hours than she'd met her entire life. She was introduced to Kings, Queens, ambassadors and Prime Ministers.

Thankfully, whenever Edward felt that she was getting overwhelmed, he'd excuse them from whoever they were speaking to and lead her back to their table. Unfortunately, there was only so much he could do, since every few minutes they needed to greet someone else.

Soon enough the first ball was over and then they could relax with their close friends and family. They had so much fun and laughed so hard that Bella had tears in her eyes. Emmett gave his obligatory Best Man speech which was beyond embarrassing to Bella, especially when he talked about how she wouldn't be getting enough sleep that night, or any other night for the rest of the honeymoon. Edward glared daggers at his brother, but Emmett was in his element and would not be deterred.

Bella started regretting her decision to bring him from Afghanistan for the wedding. She knew, though, that it meant the world to Edward, and that was all that mattered. However, she had to admit that Emmett was like an older brother to her and she loved him.

Alice gave her speech too, which was thankfully not as crude as Emmett's.

A couple of hours later, it was time to go to their honeymoon. Bella had to change again into a different dress more suited for travelling and Edward changed out of his tuxedo. Afterwards, they said their tearful goodbyes to their family.

"Promise me you will call as soon as you land. You know how I feel about airplanes." Renee blubbered refusing to let go of her daughter.

"Alright, mum. I'll call you as soon as we get there, but you have to let go of me now." Bella chuckled.

"Let the girl get to her honeymoon, Renee." Charlie muttered quietly.

Renee reluctantly withdrew her arms from around Bella. Bella then turned to say goodbye to her father.

"You won't forget your old man, now that you've become a princess will you?" Charlie joked as he hugged his daughter close.

"Of course not, Dad. I will only do that when I become _Queen_." Bella teased him.

"Go on then, your husband's waiting." He said.

It would take sometime for Bella to get used to people calling Edward her _husband_. She looked back and found Edward standing close by with his hands in his pockets waiting for her. He'd already said his brief goodbyes to his parents and Emmett. Men don't like emotional goodbyes, after all.

When she was finished talking to her parents, Edward extended his hand towards her and she held it as they headed for the helicopter. It was parked in the gardens of the Palace itself; the helicopter that would take them to the private air strip where their private plane was waiting for them.

They got in and waved to their family as the helicopter took off. Neither of them noticed that their friends had tied a piece of cloth that said 'JUST MARRIED' to the tail of the helicopter.

It took a few minutes to get them to the air strip and then they boarded the plane that would take them directly to Paris.

Edward had picked Paris because they hadn't had a chance to go there together the last time they were in France. Bella couldn't agree more.

"Oh God, my feet are killing me." Bella threw her high heeled shoes off as soon as they sat down in the private jet.

"Alice forced you into them again?" Edward chuckled.

"Who else? Evil pixie! Like it wasn't enough I had to wear them during the wedding and the ball."

"Here, put your feet up." Edward pointed to his lap. He was sitting right across from her.

"No, it's okay. I feel better now that they're off anyway."

Edward didn't take no for an answer. He leaned down and grabbed both her legs, hoisting them on his lap. Then the most amazing thing happened, he started rubbing her feet with his fingers. He was giving her a massage!

Bella moaned from the pure bliss of getting a foot massage after being tortured by high heels all day. The fact that it was Edward giving her said massage was a huge bonus.

Edward's eyes darkened after hearing Bella's moans, he put her legs down, and then pulled her into his lap.

"Hey! I was enjoying that, you know." Bella giggled.

"I'll give you a foot massage every day for the rest of our lives if you let me kiss you right now." Edward whispered huskily.

"You really have to ask?" Bella raised an eyebrow.

Instead of responding Edward pulled her to him in a passionate kiss that would've knocked Bella's socks off, had she been wearing any.

Approximately thirty minutes later, they were both out of breath.

"Hey, I forgot to thank you for my surprise." Edward said, or more like panted.

"So you liked it?" Bella smiled.

"Having my brother attend my wedding when I didn't think he was going to make it? Of course I liked it. I love it! But how did you manage that?"

She shrugged, "I have my ways…oh, and your father helped."

"My father?" Edward asked, surprised.

"Yes, he wanted Emmett to be here too, so he pulled a few strings, even though he hated doing that."

"Yeah, I can imagine. My father hates nothing more than using his advantages to have things go the way he wants them to. I'm definitely happy he made an exception this time though."

They arrived in Paris a while later. Edward and Bella didn't really notice the time pass by as they were too wrapped up in each other.

A car was waiting for them as the left the plane, to take them to the villa Edward had rented for the next week, before they left for Italy.

The car stopped in front of a gorgeous villa that looked huge, at least, to Bella it did. Edward didn't look very impressed. Of course, that was an everyday occurrence for him.

The driver carried their luggage inside.

"You like it?" Edward asked when he noticed Bella's expression.

"It's beautiful."

"Wait until you see the inside." He grinned as he scooped his wife up into his arms, carrying her across the threshold.

"Edward! People are watching!" Bella shrieked.

"Let them. We're on our honeymoon."

"I thought you're supposed to carry me across the threshold of our own house." She teased him.

"I'm nothing if not meticulous." He winked as he carried her inside and closed the door behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Yup, that's a royal wedding for ya! :D What did you think? Did it feel authentic enough?**

**Don't forget to join the Living Royal group on Facebook: http : / / www . facebook . com / groups / 240227882707835 / (remove spaces)**

**You'll find Bella's Outfits and wedding gown photos there!**

**Next Chapter : Honeymoon in Paris and Rome ….God, I wish I was Bella :D**


	34. Chapter 34

**(A/N): Thanks to my amazing Beta RandomatGedz! You rock girl! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related in this story..**

* * *

><p><strong>Living Royal<strong>

**Chapter Thirty Four**

As Edward carried Bella inside, she glanced around the magnificent interior of the villa. It was beyond beautiful. She could definitely get used to this. The inside was sparsely furnished with elegant but comfortable looking furniture, along with beautiful antiques.

Edward slid Bella down slowly down his body until her feet touched the floor. When she stood upright her held her close and whispered, "Do you want the tour now, or should we save that until…later?" One side of his mouth lifted forming her favorite smirk.

Feeling his hot breath on her skin sent shivers down her spine.

"Definitely later," Bella whispered breathlessly.

Edward quickly scooped her up again and climbed the stairs heading directly for the master bedroom.

As soon as they reached it, Edward let her down and pulled her closer for a kiss. A kiss so sweet and so passionate that had it not been for Edward's hands holding her upright, Bella was pretty sure her knees would have given out.

Clothes were very quickly discarded between kisses. Edward kept backing Bella up until her knees hit the bed and they both tumbled back onto it.

"I love you, Mrs Cullen." Edward moaned against his wife's lips.

"I love you too, Mr Cullen." Bella smiled radiantly.

For the next several hours and until the sun set that day, the room was only filled with the newly wedded couple's moans and whispered words of love.

**-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-**

Edward was lying on his back with Bella's head on his chest. He had his arms around her and was running his fingers through her hair. He honestly couldn't remember ever experiencing a more blissful moment throughout his entire life.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Are you happy?" He asked.

Bella raised her head a bit to look at him in confusion.

"Of course I am. What kind of question is that?"

Edward shrugged, "Just making sure. It _is_ my mission in life to make you happy, you know."

Bella's heart melted at his words. She got up, lifting one leg and resting it on Edward's other side so that she was straddling him. She bent her head and kissed him.

"I'm ecstatic." She said against his lips.

Edward quickly flipped them over so that he was on top. "I'm glad." He grinned before kissing her.

All other thoughts about attempted conversations flew out the window until the next morning.

**-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-**

Edward woke Bella up with the mouth watering smell of a continental breakfast that he had prepared himself.

_Could that man be any more perfect?_

They ate breakfast together lounging in bed, and afterwards got ready to go out and explore the city. Bella already knew that it was going to be difficult because virtually everyone in the world knew that the British Royal couple was currently honeymooning in France, but Edward kept reassuring her that it would be fine, so she tried not to worry and focus on enjoying herself with her husband.

_Husband._

Bella had to mentally stop herself from squealing out loud every time she so much as thought of the word husband in relation to Edward.

Bella finished dressing in a flowy grey dress with a pair of flats. She wanted to take advantage of her last days of freedom before having to wear heels for the rest of her life. You'd think that being a princess would allow you to do what you wanted to do, but apparently the package came with a whole set of rules and regulations. She would have to keep on taking her etiquette lessons until she became totally informed in the delicate arts of becoming a queen.

She realized though, that she didn't mind all of that. It was a small price to pay, but it was going to allow her to help people and become a queen that would be admired for what she did.

Bella left the bedroom so deep in thought that she almost bumped into Edward standing right outside the door.

"Whoa there," Edward held on to her before she could trip. "I came to check on you, you were taking too long to get ready, that's not like you." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear while frowning at her in concern.

"Hey, it's not easy to look this pretty all the time, you know." She teased him with a wink.

He laid his hands on her hips and pulled her forward until her body touched his.

"You'd look gorgeous in a sack and you know it."

"No, I don't." She blushed and looked down in embarrassment. It would take her a long time to get used to his compliments. She just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that someone could love her as wholeheartedly as Edward did.

"That's one of the reasons I love you so much, sweetheart. You're so modest that you're completely unaware of how amazing you truly are."

Bella was sure that her face was tomato red by then.

"Okay, enough with the compliments. Let's get out of here before I lose control and drag you back to bed." She beamed at him.

"You know, I really wouldn't mind that too much." He smirked.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Of course, you wouldn't and neither would I, but we also know that if we do that we won't be coming out any time soon and I really want to get to see Paris this time." She pouted.

"Alright, then let's get out of here before it's too late." Edward said hurriedly, and then pulled her to the front door quickly. Bella giggled hard, she loved it when he acted goofy.

The car was waiting for them outside, of course, along with the same driver that had driven them from the airport. They got in as he held the door for them and then Edward gave him instructions as to where he wanted him to take them…in French.

_God, that was sexy_. Bella thought.

Bella was too busy drooling over her husband's French accent that she didn't notice where they were going until they got there.

It was the _Louvre_. Bella was mystified from the beginning of the visit until the very end. It was all so surreal. She was at the cultural meeting point of so many cultures, it was all phenomenal. People recognized them, naturally, but it wasn't as bad as Bella expected it would be. They were all very polite and courteous and Bella and Edward even took a few photos with some of them.

During the following days, they visited the Notre Dame Cathedral, the Arc de Triumphe and they ended the tour with the Eiffel Tower where Edward took her to the top level, which was surprisingly secluded, Bella suspected that Edward had something to do with that, and he kissed her senseless.

Their mornings were spent exploring the cities while at night they were busy exploring each other.

One of these mornings, however, was interrupted by a cleaning crew that came to clean the villa since they'd been there for an entire week. Edward and Bella shuffled into one of the guest rooms until the crew was done.

Fortunately, this room led to the spacious back yard where there was a hammock and a beautiful pool. Edward sprawled down in the middle of the hammock and pulled Bella down so she was lying next to him, in his arms.

"We haven't tried the pool out yet." Bella smiled.

"Do you want to go for a swim now?" Edward asked.

"No, I'd rather we do it after the cleaning crew's gone."

"We don't have to wait; they won't come out here anyway."

"Are you sure?" Bell asked, seeking confirmation. She really didn't relish the thought of someone seeing her in a bathing suit of any kind, even though it'd happened before and was printed on every newspaper across the continent.

"Yes, come on. Let's go change." He jumped out of the hammock and extended his hand to help Bella up.

The crew were done with the master bedroom by then so Bella and Edward quickly changed into their bathing suits and headed back down to the pool. Before Bella had a chance to test out the water, Edward carried her and jumped with her into the water.

"Edward!" Bella yelled as she emerged from the water.

"What?" He looked at her innocently. "It's more fun this way."

Bella splashed him with water playfully, that caused an all out splashing war to break out. After they calmed down a bit they floated around next to each other, exchanging kisses every now and then.

By the time they were done, the house was cleaned and everyone had already left. Edward and Bella headed to bed early that night because they had an early flight the next morning. They were headed for Italy as planned to spend the rest of their honeymoon there.

If Bella was excited about Paris, she was beyond excited about Italy. She loved it from the moment she stepped off the plane with Edward in Rome; the weather, the sites, the people; it was all beautiful and so inviting.

This time they decided to stay at a hotel. Edward had reserved the presidential suite at one of the largest hotels in Rome, even though Bella told him that they didn't have to stay at a place that was so extravagant, but Edward insisted that his bride needed to be spoiled.

They had a great time taking in the sights, even though Edward had been there before; he said that it was so much fun seeing it through Bella's eyes, it made him feel like he was seeing it all for the very first time.

They threw coins in the _Trevi Fountain_, amidst clapping and cheering of passersby and tourists that were visiting the area. They also visited the Vatican and rode a gondola.

The last part had to be the most interesting for Bella. Bella had no clue how Edward managed it but he arranged for a guitar to be there on the boat and he played it while serenading Bella…in Italian.

_That was even sexier than his French!_

Bella leaned back in her seat and admired her husband as he sang for her. He was casually dressed in a white shirt and dark jeans. His shirt's top buttons were open allowing Bella a view of his magnificent chest. The wind played with his hair making it fall over his eyes.

_God, the man was gorgeous._

Edward noticed where Bella's eyes were wandering and he smirked. Bella winked back unashamedly, for once. He was her husband, after all; she was entitled to look at him all she wanted.

They hurried back to their hotel after that and spent the night wrapped up in each other.

Bella felt like they were in their own private bubble. She wished they could remain like that forever.

She should've known that wasn't possible.

The next morning, their bubble popped with one phone call from King Carlisle.

Edward answered it, cordially at first then it quickly became apparent to Bella that he was getting riled up.

"You've got to be joking." Edward hissed into the phone. "Well, can't this wait? I'm on my honeymoon for Christ's sake! No! We're not doing this now, it can damn well wait."

Bella tried gesturing to Edward, silently asking him what was going on. His anger was beginning to scare her.

When Edward saw how worried she was, he sighed and closed his eyes trying to calm down.

"Fine," He muttered. "Yes, fine. I'll talk to Bella, but I'm not making any promises and I'm definitely not making her do this if she doesn't want to."

Now, Bella was dying to know what that was about.

Edward quickly ended the call and sank down heavily on the bed next to her.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"My father," Edward grated. "He wants us to make an official visit with some Italian dignitaries and officials while we're here. The press is going to be there."

"Oh, is that it?" Honestly, Bella was expecting something much worse.

Edward was shocked at Bella's nonchalance.

"You're okay with that? But it's our honeymoon."

"I know, but I guess we're going to have to get used to it, won't we? Having our trips cut short in order to do official state business. We might as well get used to it." She ran her fingers through his hair as his head rested next to her hips on the bed. It always seemed to calm him down.

Fortunately, it worked now too. Edward took a deep breath and moaned.

"You really must be an angel sent from heaven just for me." He whispered, almost to himself.

"Nope, I'm just Bella." She shrugged.

"Exactly," Edward grinned as though that explained everything. Bella bent her head and kissed, just because she felt like it.

"Come on, we should get ready." She started to rise from the bed but Edward stopped her.

"Bella, are you sure you're okay with this? If you don't want to do this, then I'll call my father and tell him to deal with it some other way."

"No, Edward, don't. I'm fine with it, really. It'll just be one day, we've still got the rest of the week to ourselves. And," She ragged out the last word playfully. "We have tonight too." She grinned as she leaned closer to him, kissing him quickly before getting up quickly to change, leaving Edward gazing at her adoringly from the bed.

She dressed in the only dress she had that looked like it suited official political meetings.

"Beautiful," She heard a whisper from behind her as she finished the last touches of her make-up.

She turned to see Edward standing there staring at her as though she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, her insides fluttered as they usually did whenever he looked at her.

"But it looks like something's missing." He went on.

Bella frowned looking down at her dress.

"What?" She asked.

"This," His hands that were behind his back so far came forward and in them he held a gorgeous pendant necklace with brown stones. It was gorgeous.

"Edward, this is beautiful, but what's the occasion?"

"I hadn't bought you a wedding gift yet and then I saw this and it reminded me of your eyes." He said as he put it on her and tied it at the back while Bella held her hair aside.

When he was done he kissed the side of her neck.

"Thank you, Edward. I love it."

"You're very welcome." He hugged her from behind as they stood in front of the mirror.

They had to leave soon after that. This time, Edward drove. They arrived in a few minutes and were lead inside an old building that had Italian writing on the front.

"Hello, Your Highnesses." A short bald man greeted them as soon as they stepped inside, "Mr Volturi is expecting you." He said.

Edward nodded and they followed the man to where the meeting would be held.

Bella's stomach suddenly turned into knots when she realized she really had no idea how to act during meetings like these.

_What had she gotten herself into?_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Yeah, that's a lot of fluff! But I love fluff, so.. :D**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR…and Merry Christmas (even though it's a bit late, sorry)**

**What did you think? Please review and let me know! :)**

**Oh, and another important fact…Living Royal now has over ONE THOUSAND reviews! Thank you guys so much! I read and enjoyed every single one of your reviews and am honestly ecstatic that you guys like LR so much !**

**Pease join the LR group on Facebook for photos and Teaser…etc :)**

**http : / / www . facebook . com / groups / 240227882707835 / (remove spaces)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Beta: RandomatGedz**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :( Show of hands, who wishes they did so they can do…um, unspoken things to Edward? ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Living Royal<strong>

**Chapter Thirty Five**

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press, please welcome His Royal Highness, Prince Edward of England and Her Royal Highness, Princess Isabella." Alec, the man who had met Edward and Bella at the door, introduced them as they prepared to enter a large conference room.

It took Bella a few seconds to grasp the way he had introduced them, specifically the way he had introduced _her_. Firstly, because rarely did anyone call her Isabella anymore. Secondly, because it was the first time that she'd been officially introduced as Princess Isabella.

She was going to have to get used to that quickly before she made a fool of herself when someone tried to get her attention and she ended up not answering, thinking they were talking to someone else.

She wished she could ask everyone to just call her Bella, but somehow she doubted that was possible.

Edward snapped her attention back to their current situation when he nudged her softly.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

She simply nodded, too nervous to speak.

Edward, of course, noticed her nervousness. He squeezed her hand where it lay against his sleeve as they walked into the conference room.

The room was quite spacious with large glass windows that overlooked the streets and a huge conference table right in the middle of it. The Italian delegates stood to one side, waiting to welcome them, while the Press clicked away at their cameras as they stood against the wall opposite the windows.

The delegates led by Mr Volturi welcomed Edward and Bella. They were supposed to spend a few minutes with the press before they left and it became a closed meeting between the royals and the Italians.

The press continued to ask several questions; mainly about how the royal couple were enjoying their honeymoon and what did they thought of Italy…etc.

"Italy is a very beautiful country." Bella answered truthfully. "I've always wanted to visit and am more than happy that I finally have the chance."

The reporters nodded in approval of Bella's words. Edward squeezed her waist as well, indicating that he loved her answer.

Bella was filled with pride that she was able to handle this well.

It seemed that being a princess was going to be easier than she thought.

_She should've known better._

"Your Highness," A reporter addressed Edward. "What's your comment on the recently leaked photos from your stay in Paris?"

Bella's heart dropped.

_What photos?_

Edward frowned in confusion, "Excuse me?"

Alec cleared his throat loudly getting everyone's attention, "I'm afraid that is all for today gentlemen. We have to begin the conference right now, so if you'll please vacate the room, we'd be much obliged."

'_What a polite way to ask someone to get the hell out_,' Bella mused.

As soon as the reporters were gone, Mr Volturi spoke up, "We're very sorry about that. The photos only surfaced this morning and have been creating quite a buzz worldwide."

"What photos?" Edward asked impatiently.

"Oh, we assumed you knew…" Mr Volturi stuttered. Despite the fact that Mr Voturi looked to be about fifty years old, which made him more than twice Edward's age, he seemed almost afraid of him. Well, maybe not afraid, but apprehensive about Edward's reaction.

Maybe a wrong question by an Italian reporter could cause diplomatic tension between England and Italy? Is that how they saw it?

"A few photos have surfaced this morning." Volturi went on. "They were taken of you both at your villa in France while…uh…you were swimming?" He said uncertainly, while a faint blush covered his cheeks.

Edward and Bella froze.

While they were swimming? While they were in their bathing suits? While Bella was in her bikini? While they kissed and made out?

Oh God, the list went on.

"Uhm," Edward cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to regain his composure. "Do you happen to have one of the newspapers where the photos were posted?"

"Yes, of course." Mr Volturi gestured to Alec, who disappeared outside the conference room for a minute and came back holding a newspaper. He handed it to Edward.

Edward lifted it so he and Bella could look at the front page.

Bella gasped as she saw a photo of them kissing while in the pool, another smaller photo next to it with them splashing each other like little kids.

_Who the hell took those pictures?_

The answer came to Bella right away. The cleaning crew. They were the only ones who were in the house at the time and there were no neighbors around the villa to take any pictures like that of them.

She glanced at the photos again.

This was not good.

Royals aren't supposed to act like human beings! They're not supposed to have fun! At least not where anybody else can see.

If the situation were different Bella would laugh at her errant thoughts but this wasn't funny. Not one bit. She was already in trouble with Carlisle; this would only serve to drive him over the edge. He'd probably make Edward divorce her.

Bella's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach.

"Well, when you're in the spotlight, things like these tend to happen quite often. Now, shall we carry on with our meeting?" Bella's head snapped in Edward's direction. He sounded so nonchalant which was the complete opposite of what she expected.

The four delegates present nodded quickly, indicating how willing they were to put the whole incident behind them and get down to business.

Bella walked slowly to the conference table where Edward held a chair for her and then took a seat beside her.

The meeting took approximately two hours, and during those two hours Bella spoke approximately two words. She was bored out of her mind and wondered why Carlisle insisted that she attend in the first place? She knew nothing about world politics and until she learned, she'd be completely useless in meetings like these.

Is that what he was trying to tell her? That the time came for her to get into the 'family business'?

If that was the case then Bella saw it as a sign of approval from Carlisle, a way to welcome her into the family.

By the time the meeting was over, Bella could not wait to get out of there.

As soon as they left and got into their car, Bella sighed in relief and leaned against Edward's shoulder.

She knew she shouldn't be complaining, considering it was Edward who was doing all the work, but it was still hard for her to just sit there and act like nothing was out of the ordinary, like her presence wasn't, in fact, unwanted.

"I'm so sorry about that, baby." Edward wrapped an arm around her pulling her further into his side. "I would've warned you, but I didn't want you to be any more nervous than you were."

"A little warning would've been nice though." She groused, feeling guilty about making him feel worse about this.

He kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry. I promise not to subject you to anything like this again unless it's absolutely necessary."

"No, don't apologize." She sighed. "I knew that this is what I'm supposed to do from now on, but I just felt like a complete idiot in there, like I was useless."

"You're not useless."

"Maybe not to you, but I bet the Italians are already wondering why you married such an airhead."

"Actually Mr Volturi told me how much he admired that my wife was not only beautiful but intelligent as well." Edward grinned with pride.

"What? When did he say that?" Bella lifted her head to look at him in surprise.

"Remember when we were speaking in Italian?"

"Oh, then." Belle remembered. "Well, that was nice of him, but how does he know whether I'm intelligent or not? I barely spoke two words to him."

"From your answers to the reporters. He said you sounded sincere and truthful which is more than what he could say about a lot of other Princesses he's met. You handled yourself perfectly Bella, even though you're still not used to being diplomatic with reporters. You were amazing."

The awe in Edward's voice as he praised her immediately elevated any trace of worry she had.

"You were great too, you know." Bella admitted. "It was so different seeing you on the job, sexy even."

"Sexy?" He smirked "How is that?"

"Well, I'm used to goofy-fun-Edward and I love him, but serious-no-nonsense-Edward is smoking hot." She giggled.

"Oh yeah?" Edward bent his head so that he was inches away from her.

"Yeah." Bella whispered before Edward's lips touched her own.

They continued to kiss heatedly until they reached their hotel. It was a struggle for them to keep their hands off of each other long enough to get through the lobby and up to their room, but they managed, barely.

The moment they entered the room, Edward pushed Bella against the door and kissed her with everything he had. They moved slowly towards the bed, because they wouldn't let go of each other long enough to watch where they were going.

However, the moment they reached it, Edward's mobile phone buzzed annoyingly.

"Edward, your phone." Bella panted between kisses.

"Let it ring." He whispered. "It's probably my father asking for an update, I'll call him later." And he dipped his head and continued to kiss her, this time moving to her jaw and down to her neck, trailing kisses along her collar bone.

"But, what if it's important?"

Bella couldn't believe she was convincing him to interrupt their make-out session before it progressed, but she had a feeling that the call might actually be important.

Edward groaned, "Okay, just stay exactly the way you are until I'm done. Don't move an inch."

Bella was lying on her back on the bed by that point so she nodded all too happily.

Edward got up and picked his phone up from the floor next to his jacket that was also thrown on the floor next to the bed. He glanced quickly at the screen before picking up.

"Hello, father." Edward answered quietly.

"Son, is Bella with you right now?" Carlisle asked him right away. Edward frowned in confusion. His father sounded different. Something was definitely wrong.

"Um, yes, she's right here. Why? What's wrong?"

"Put me on speaker phone, Edward."

That was weird, Edward thought. He father had never requested to be put in speaker phone before. What could be so important that he wanted both of them to hear at the same time?

Edward froze. It couldn't be.

"Dad, is it Emmett? Is he alright? Please, just tell me." Edward asked frantically.

At hearing this, Bella got up and immediately went to Edward's side.

"No, no. Emmett's fine. There's nothing wrong with your brother Edward, except for an exceptionally hard head." Carlisle chuckled. Edward and Bella sighed in relief. "This is about something else."

"Is it the photos, then? Because we just saw them. You have to admit something like this was bound to happen sooner or later, anyway. We can't be careful every moment of every day."

"I know, Edward. This isn't about the photos either, although we're going to have a talk about that later. There's something else more important that you both should know."

Edward and Bella glanced at each other frowning in confusion.

"What is it, Carlisle?" Bella asked softly. "We're getting worried."

"I just need you both to be more careful in the next few days until you get back to London. We've received a few standard threats and I've decided to boost up the security detail, but it wouldn't hurt if you both were careful as well."

"Wait, what standard threats?" Bella asked.

Edward chose to answer her this time.

"Every once in a while we receive threats against a member of the royal family, so we increase the security detail assigned to them and that's usually the end of it. I can't remember when a threat has actually been followed through before." Edward explained.

"Wow, wish I knew that before." Bella said, shocked at what she'd just heard.

"Why, would it have changed your mind about marrying me?" Edward grinned crookedly.

"No, but I would have bought a bullet proof vest." She joked.

Edward chuckled, but then a thought entered his mind that made him sober up.

"Wait, who was the threat made against?" He asked Carlisle.

Carlisle remained quiet for a moment before answering quietly.

"It was against Bella."

"What?" Edward yelled. "What the hell do you mean it was against Bella? Why would anyone threaten her?"

"I don't know Edward; there are a lot of lunatics out there who don't really need a reason to hold a grudge against someone."

"What did they threaten to do exactly?" Edward asked, needing to know as many details as possible.

"Kidnap her and…murder her if we didn't obey their demands. Listen, there's no need to worry about this. You just said it a minute ago; these threats were never really carried out. Besides, the Secret Service is working as we speak to figure out who sent the letter."

Edward was still fuming that someone would dare threaten his wife. She was the kindest person anyone could ever meet, why would anyone think about threatening her?

He realized Bella had been very quiet throughout the exchange. He glanced beside him only to find her sitting there unmoving, staring into space.

Oh Crap.

His wife just went into shock!

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): My beta RandomatGedz demanded I quote her and since I don't like to disappoint her, here goes: "DUN DUN DUN!" :D:D**

**So, whadya think? ****Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews! They made my day/s :D Love you guys!**

**I've got some NEWS. I think there'll probably be two more chapters and then that's it. I just feel like I'm strecthcing the stpry too thin and I really don't want you guys to get tired of it...and me :D **

**If you haven't joined the LR Facebook Group yet here's the link : http : / / www . facebook . com / groups / 240227882707835 / ?ref=ts (remove spaces)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Beta: The wonderful RandomatGedz!**

**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah I don't own Twilight blah blah blah :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Living Royal<strong>

**Chapter Thirty Six**

"Bella? Bella, sweetheart, look at me." Edward tried bringing Bella out of her trance, but to no avail. "Father, can I call you back later? No, I don't think we will need a physician. Hopefully not." He added the last part hesitantly while glancing at Bella who still hadn't moved an inch.

"Alright, I understand. I'll speak with you later." He said before he hung up.

He immediately knelt down in front of Bella, peering up into her eyes.

"Bella? Please, talk to me. At least shake your head to let me know you're fine."

Edward's pleading tone must've finally struck a nerve with Bella, because she suddenly snapped out of her trance.

"I'm okay." She said faintly. Her face had gone white as soon as she heard the news and she felt extremely faint.

Edward's heart constricted at how scared she looked. He got up to sit next to her and put his arms around her, hugging her close to his chest.

"Don't ever be scared, Bella. I promise I'll never allow anything to happen to you. I'll start packing right now and we'll be back in London in a few hours. I'll call the pilot and have him ready the plane…"

"Wait, what?" Bella interrupted Edward's rant. She looked up at him questioningly.

"I'll call the pilot and we'll be back in England before you know it." He went on.

"No." Bella spoke forcefully for the first time since they received the call.

"No?" Edward asked, not sure what was going on.

"No, Edward." Bella said again. "I don't want to go back to England now."

"What? But…I thought that you were afraid, that you would want to…"

"I am _afraid_, just not enough to go running back to the Palace now, and definitely not enough for us to ruin our honeymoon." She stood up suddenly, getting fired up. Her emotions were all over the place. She was worried and scared and angry and had no idea what was about to happen next, but she knew one thing for sure.

They were going to spend the rest of their honeymoon in peace if that was the last thing they did.

"Bella, we can't do that. We need to get back so that I can guarantee that there are enough security around to protect you."

"But, Edward…"

"No!" Edward yells. "No buts, Bella! I'm not risking your life on pure chance. We're going back to London now!"

Bella could do nothing but stare for a few moments. She'd never seen Edward this angry before. He was standing in front of her, fuming with his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"No, we're not." She says quietly, but loud enough for Edward to hear. "We're going to stay here and enjoy our damn honeymoon as though that call never happened or so help me God, Edward, you'll be sleeping on the couch until further notice!"

Edward gaped at her in astonishment and Bella stilled waiting for his final verdict.

She'd never threatened him with 'no sex' before. Probably because it would be as much torture for her as it would be for him.

Talk about a night of firsts.

"Do you really want to stay?" He asked slowly.

"Yes." Bella answered immediately and without hesitation. She wasn't ready for the bubble they'd been living in to burst yet.

When Edward still hesitated, Bella walked towards him and grabbed one of his hands in her own. He immediately intertwined his fingers with hers. "You told me you'd never let anything happen to me."

"Yes, of course I wouldn't." He answered right away.

"And I trust you. So you see, there's no reason for us not to stick around for the few days that are left in our honeymoon." She pouted. That always seemed to work with Edward. He could never resist her pouts.

"Alright," He sighed in defeat. "But we're not leaving the hotel until then."

"Edward -," Bella was about to argue but he cut her off.

"No, Bella. It's either that or we go back to England now."

"Okay, boss." She muttered sarcastically. It's not like she was against spending the next few days in a bedroom with her husband, besides there were a lot of activities that could be done in the hotel anyway.

Edward smiled at her tone. "You're adorable when you're trying to stay mad at me, you know."

"Hey, I can stay mad at you."

"No, you can't. I'm too beguiling." He winked.

"Hm, yes, you kind of are." She nodded solemnly, while her eyes twinkled. "No wonder I married you."

"Yup, I'm a lucky bastard."He grinned as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard.

The tension of the last hour and the worry they suddenly felt all translated into steam that needed to be let off.

They continued to kiss as they tumbled into bed and lost themselves in each other until the next morning, momentarily forgetting the circumstances that had them worried in the first place.

**RL-RL-RL-RL-RL-RL-RL-RL-RL-RL-RL-RL-RL-RL**

Bella woke up the next morning as Edward shook her gently.

"Wake up, baby. I ordered us some breakfast, we didn't get a chance to have any dinner last night." He said as he leaned over sweeping her hair out of her eyes.

Bella moaned as she stretched trying to lose the last remnants of sleep.

"That's because we got too distracted." She said.

Edward grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

Bella rolled her eyes, "I meant by your _dad's call_. You really have a one track mind, don't you?"

Bella's joke fell flat as Edward's smile faded.

The tension from last night was slowly creeping its way back, while the post coital bliss was quickly fading.

"Um, what did your father say yesterday exactly?" Bella asked, hesitantly, not sure she really wanted to know.

Edward frowned, "You already know what he said…"

"No, I mean, after I went into shock." She chuckled half heartedly, trying to lighten up the mood. "Did he say anything else?"

"No, he didn't say anything of importance, just that he'd be sending more secret service agents our way and asked if we needed a physician, for you."

"_More_ secret service?" Bella asked, shocked. "As in there are agents already _here_?"

Edward had the decency to look sheepish, "Actually, members of the royal family can not under any circumstances travel abroad without security personnel. I just asked them to stay out of site as usual." He remained tense waiting for her reaction.

"Well, I guess I'm grateful for that now." She muttered.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." She smiled at his utter disbelief.

"Well, that's a relief. I was expecting having to call Felix in here to protect me from your wrath." Edward grinned.

"Do it behind my back again and you might just need him." She tried to give him her worst angry look, but failed miserably as Edward started laughing. She threw the nearest pillow at him and he caught it before it hit his face.

"As much as I'd love to have a pillow fight with my beautiful wife, she really needs to eat because she needs to gain some color in her cheeks."

He got up and walked to the tray that was left for them on a nearby table, but stopped in his tracks when he heard Bella's softly spoken question.

"Why would anyone want to kill me?"

Edward's heart squeezed at how vulnerable and scared she sounded. He was almost afraid to turn around and see how she looked, lest he break down completely. He forced himself to do it, anyway, and he turned slowly to look at her.

She was huddled in bed with her hands wrapped around her knees as she drew them up to her chest.

She looked so small and defenseless that he wanted to walk over there, wrap himself around her and protect her from the outside world forever.

Instead, he walked slowly back to the bed and sat down on the edge next to her.

"I don't know, sweetheart." He comforted her. "But I do know that they have to be insane to want to harm an angel like you and I also know that they'll never come anywhere near you. Ever." He said the last word forcefully. He didn't want her to be afraid, especially not when he was right there with her. He needed her to know that he'd always protect her no matter what.

"The threat isn't the first one we've received. We've dealt with similar threats before and most of them turned out to be meaningless empty threats." He went on.

"Most of them? I thought you said all."

Damn it, he was hoping she wouldn't catch on to that.

Who was he kidding? Bella was the most observant person he had ever met; of course she would've noticed his slip.

"There was one time when the threat came close to being carried out." He admitted, hoping to God she wouldn't run away screaming after he told her what he had to.

"Your Mother."

_Observant, just like he said._

"Yes, my mother. But it all turned out quite well…for both my parents actually." He said, reminding her of how that accident caused his father to realize how much he loved his mother.

He knew he didn't need that to know he was madly in love with Isabella Cullen.

"Okay," Bella breathed in, trying to grasp the situation at hand. "You know, I'm suddenly really hungry, let me have that breakfast." She smiled and Edward sighed in relief that she was handling it so well.

For a moment, he contemplated that maybe this would be the straw that broke the camel's back, that it would make Bella realize that perhaps marrying him wasn't the right choice to make and she'd eventually choose to leave him.

Even the possibility of life without Bella scared the crap out of him.

He led Bella to the table so she could have some breakfast and sat down next to her instead of across from her. He couldn't bear to have any distance from her right now.

They ate breakfast in relative silence with only the scarping of cutlery filling the increasing silence of the room.

Edward held Bella's hand in his, refusing to let it go as he ate with his other hand. Bella needed that constant connection too, she felt that if she let go of him she would completely fall apart.

They were holding on to each other so tightly that Edward was shocked when Bella suddenly let go of him and ran to the bathroom.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He called after her, but got no reply.

He got up quickly and followed after her. When he reached the bathroom her found her throwing up the breakfast she'd just had. He held her hair up for her and patted her back gently.

"That's it; I'm calling for the hotel's physician." He decided.

"No," Bella grabbed his arm as he was about to leave. "It's just nerves, Edward; my stomach hasn't been feeling well since last night."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner? This could be something serious, Bella." Edward asked, worried.

"No, it's nothing, Edward, I'm sure, stop worrying."

"I can't help it." Edward almost pouted, looking quite adorable.

Bella smiled as she rinsed her mouth.

"I'm going to be okay, I just need something salty to settle my stomach, that's all."

"Alright, I'll call the reception and have them send up some crackers."

"They have crackers?" Bella raised her eyebrows.

"If my wife wants crackers, then crackers she shall have." He announced authoritatively.

_God, he looks so sexy._ Bella thought.

If her stomach was any better she would've kissed the living daylights out of him.

Bella spent a few minutes in the bathroom as Edward made a few calls. Unbeknownst to her, he had a plan. He was calling in reinforcements.

Crackers were indeed sent up as Edward had promised. After she devoured them, Bella felt a bit tired and sleepy so Edward made her nap for a few hours.

She was woken up later by someone jerking her awake.

Immediately she knew that it wasn't Edward, he was way gentler than that.

She opened her eyes groggily and noticed the spiky haired pixie she called her best friend.

"Alice?" She asked as though she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Yup, it's me!" Alice bounced, smiling widely.

"What? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help out. Your wonderfully caring husband brought me over here to help out."

"Help out with what?"

"With the reason you're so worried, of course." Alice spoke as though it was more than obvious.

"You know about that?"

"Haven't you heard? It's all over the news, Bella."

"What's all over the news?" Bella felt like she was retarded, asking all those questions, but she was still groggy from sleep and the shock of waking up to find her best friend in her honeymoon suite wasn't helping.

"The threats you've been getting…Everyone knows what's going on, now."

"Wait, how did you get here so quickly?"

"Edward, sent his private jet to pick me and Jasper up. It only took a couple of hours to get us here, can you believe it?"

"Jasper's here too?"

"Yes, he's friends with Edward too, you know, and we thought we'd make a vacation out of it. But let's get back to the matter at hand, Edward tells me you threw up?"

Bella got up and leaned against the headboard as Alice sat down next to her.

"Yeah. It must be the nerves. The last twenty four hours haven't exactly been easy, you know."

"Um, Bella? When exactly did you get your last period?" Alice asked slowly, as though afraid to spook Bella.

Bella froze and all the color she'd gained that morning faded back again.

She palmed her stomach softly.

_Oh, God._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Soooo, yeah! :D I've been getting a lot of reviews asking when this particular event was going to occur, so here it is!**

**How do you think Edward's going to react? And Carlisle? And the entire country? :D**

**Thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews!**

**I wonder how many I'd get if everyone who added my story to their alerts, reviewed as well? Hmm ;) :D**

**See y'all next time!  
><strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**Beta: RandomatGedz**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Living Royal<strong>

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

_Previously on 'Living Royal'_

"_Yeah. It must be the nerves. The last twenty four hours haven't exactly been easy, you know."_

"_Um, Bella? When exactly did you get your last period?" Alice asked slowly, as though afraid to spook Bella._

_Bella froze and all the color she'd gained that morning faded back again._

_She palmed her stomach softly._

_Oh, God._

_-L-R-_

Bella could not believe what was happening.

This couldn't be true, could it?

"No, this can't be true." Bella voiced her thoughts.

"Why not? You _have _been having sex, haven't you?" Alice glanced dubiously at her.

Bella scoffed, "Of course we have, we can barely keep our hands off each other, but I've been taking my birth control and…"

"Bella, birth control isn't hundred percent effective." Alice shrugged nonchalantly.

"Wait, where is Edward?" Bella asked suddenly.

"He's right outside the door." Alice giggled. "Jasper tried to lure him away for a bit until I talked to you, but he wouldn't leave."

Bella smiled at how protective her man was.

Her man.

Her _husband_, and soon-to-be the father of her child.

Her smile turned into a worried frown. Were they ready for this? Sure, they tried to act mature about everything and they'd been handling what was happening so far fairly well, but they were still eighteen year olds! Were they ready to be parents?

Bella imagined what her life would be a year from now and all she could see was her and Edward lounging in their cottage, playing with a bronze haired green eyed little baby. Her heart warmed. This was Edward's baby inside of her, a part of him.

She knew that as long as they stayed together, they could face anything.

But, first things first.

"Alice," Bella said as she got up from the bed and put on a robe that was laid over the edge of the bed. "Can you call the reception for me? Ask them to send up the resident physician."

"Okay." Alice chirped and bounced over to the phone on the bedside table.

While Alice was on the phone, Bella headed for the bathroom and splashed some water on her face to wipe away the last remnants of sleep.

The physician came about fifteen minutes later. He was a middle-aged, portly, friendly looking man. He spoke English pretty well. Bella told him exactly what she suspected and he immediately got to work on examining her.

All the while, Alice's phone wouldn't stop beeping.

"Jasper's having a hard time restraining Edward from barging in here. He's been going crazy since he saw the doctor coming in." Alice explained.

"You should probably let him in, your highness. You'll want to share the good news." The doctor said as he gathered his equipment.

Bella stilled, "Good news?"

"Yes, you are indeed with child as you had suspected. Congratulations!" The physician grinned.

Bella stared off into space in a daze as Alice thanked him and led him out.

"You're going to have a baby!" She squealed as she came back.

"Edward," Bella whispered faintly.

"What?" Alice asked.

Bella cleared her throat. "Edward, I need Edward."

"Oh! He's going to be so happy! I'm going to call him in. I'll see you in a bit; you'll probably want to celebrate in private." She winked as she stalked towards the door.

A few moments later Edward walked in and quickly came to Bella's side.

"Hey, are you okay?" He frantically looked her over. "Just tell me what's wrong, Bella. I'm going out of my mind, here."

"I'm okay," Bella quickly reassured him. "I'm fine I promise. I just…needed to be sure of something." She explained.

"Needed to be sure of what?" Edward frowned in confusion.

"For the past few days I've been feeling a bit sick and emotional, which I thought was due to what we've been going through at first, but then Alice pointed something out and I just wanted to be sure of it before telling you." Bella rambled in one breath.

"Bella, just tell me what's going on, you're making me nervous here." Edward rubbed his hands up and down Bella's shoulders.

Bella's slowly reached for one of Edward's hands and brought it down to her stomach where she flattened it against it. Edward followed her movement downwards with his eyes.

"I'm pregnant." She spoke softly. "We're going to have a baby."

Edward froze, which was the reaction Bella was expecting. But she wasn't expecting him to be quiet for so long.

"Edward?" She shook his shoulder gently. "Edward? Are you okay?"

He blinked slowly, and then the widest smile spread across his face. Bella couldn't help but smile in response.

"We're having a baby?" He asked.

Bella nodded.

"Wow, we're going to be parents." He yelled, right before he swept Bella into his arms and squeezed her tightly. "God, I can't believe it!"

"So, you're happy?" Bella asked.

Edward pulled back a bit. "Of course I'm happy! I have a beautiful wife whom I love and we're going to have a child together!"

"I just thought that maybe you'd think it's too soon. We were going to wait until things settled down before trying to have children."

"Well, yes. Maybe it is a bit sooner than we had planned, but still there's no reason why we shouldn't be ecstatic about this. There's a little piece of you and me, right here."

Then he did the most amazing thing Bella had ever seen, almost bringing tears to her eyes.

He bent down and kissed her stomach lightly, and then spoke softly to the baby.

"Hey there little guy, I'm your daddy." He said.

Bella giggled, her husband was so adorable.

Edward bent back up and kissed her fervently.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips.

"Love you too." She grinned.

"We should call our parents." Edward suggested suddenly. "They're going to be so excited!"

"Oh, I had forgotten about that." Bella groaned. "Your father is going to freak out."

Edward laughed, "This is the one time I actually know what my father's reaction is going to be and I know for a fact that he's going to be over the moon when I tell him he'll soon be a grandfather."

Bella glanced at him dubiously, "Really?"

Edward grinned, "Yes, really. My father might be a hard ass but he's going to love being a grandfather, just wait and see."

"What about Esme?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Edward raised his eyebrows.

Bella giggled, "Guess not." She could imagine how Esme would go crazy over being a grandmother. She'd probably prepare a whole wing in Buckingham Palace just for the baby.

Bella and Edward decided to call her parents first. Renee did nothing but squeal for a few minutes until Charlie grabbed the phone from her until she managed to calm down. Charlie grumbled a bit about it being too soon, but Bella could tell that he was happy nonetheless.

"But what are you doing to do about college?" Charlie asked. "You're not thinking about dropping out, are you Bella?"

"No, dad. I think I'm more than capable of going to college and be a mother at the same time. I know it's going to be hard, but between Edward and I, I think we can manage." Bella glanced at Edward and found him smiling encouragingly at her. He reached out and held her hand in a show of support.

Next, came Esme and Carlisle.

Esme gushed immediately about how happy she was, while Carlisle gave them reserved congratulations.

"You should see how happy he is," Esme revealed to them when Carlisle was out of earshot. "He's grinning like a maniac, believe me. Oh, we're so happy for you! For us!"

"Thanks, mum." Edward grinned happily and winked at Bella.

"I can't wait to start putting the nursery together for you." Esme went on.

Edward rolled his eyes and mouthed 'I told you so' to Bella.

Esme spoke with them for a few more minutes and then Carlisle came back on the phone and asked them to come back to London so they could all celebrate together.

"Not now." Edward was adamant. "Just give us a couple more days, before we come back and have to face the music."

"You don't have to worry about that," Carlisle reassured them. "We're not going to announce it to the press just yet. We don't want them knowing the child was conceived out of wedlock."

Silence.

Edward's fists clenched and his face turned purple.

Bella realized she should've known Carlisle would say something to ruin the moment, even if it was unintentional.

Bella quickly laid her hand on Edward's to stop him from responding.

"You know what, Carlisle," She replied quickly, before Edward could say anything. "I think you're right, we should wait before announcing the news to the public for a while longer, if only so we can celebrate on our own first."

"Great, then I'll see you in a few days." Carlisle responded before they both said their goodbyes.

"Well, that was-" Bella began to say, when Edward remained fuming in quiet.

"That was my father being his usual asshole self." He sighed. "Let's not let him ruin it for us, though. We need to celebrate." He smirked, trying to alleviate the tension.

Bella laughed, glad that the anxiety was over and done with. Edward started to lean down to kiss his wife but before his lips could touch hers, they were interrupted by an insistent knock on the door.

"Bella? Can we come in yet?" Alice called out from outside.

Bella looked at Edward and they both snickered at Alice's impatience.

"Come in, Ali." Bella called out to her best friend, who immediately burst in followed closely by Jasper.

"We just came by to say congratulations and go." Alice announced. "This is still your honeymoon you guys, we know you want to be alone." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Edward left Bella's side to hug Alice, much to her surprise, "Thanks for being here, Alice. I know that Bella really needed you."

"Hey, that's what best friends are for." Alice shrugged. She walked to the bed and kissed Bella's forehead.

"Um, Ali, can I speak with you for a second before you leave?" Bella asked her.

"Sure." Alice replied.

"Jasper and I will wait outside." Edward said when he realized they wanted to speak alone. "I need to find that physician and thank him in person, too."

As soon as they left, Bella turned to Alice.

"Okay, I need some help." She told her.

"Help with what?"

"I need to do something special for Edward tonight, but I'm coming up blank here, I have no idea what to do."

Alice gasped dramatically, "Our 'modern day Cinderella' is asking little old _me_ for romantic advice?" She joked referring to Bella's nickname given to her by the media.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'm asking for advice, now tell me what to do!"

"Okay, okay, hold your horses. I think I might have an idea." Alice smirked deviously.

**LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR**

By the time Edward came back that night, Alice and Bella had set everything up and Alice said her goodbyes to Bella and made a quick exit.

Edward walked slowly into the dark room that was only lit by a few candles strewn around it.

"Bella?" He looked around for her until he saw her standing by the bed in the sheerest white nightgown he'd ever seen. She was also wearing a mask that covered the top half of her face.

She looked beautiful; almost ethereal, like one touch could make her disappear.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey, what's going on? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

She sauntered towards him slowly, "I'm seducing you." She stated simply.

"I thought you knew by now that I don't need to be seduced.

"It's still fun, though." She shrugged.

"What about the mask?"

"Doesn't it remind you of anything?" She prompted.

"Yeah, the masked ball. One of the best nights of my life." He smiled softly.

"I thought it could be like a reminder of how far we've come." Bella whispered.

"I love it, it's very…sexy." He smirked, before leaning down and kissing her.

Although Edward loved the nightgown, he loved Bella more when she was out of it, so he helped her take it off, before quickly discarding his own clothes.

They spent the next few hours exploring each other's bodies and glorying in their newfound happiness, until they were both spent and sated.

Bella laid her head on Edward's chest as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close while they both drifted into peaceful sleep.

That was the first night Bella dreamt of her baby.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Wow, the response I got for the last chapter was staggering! Seriously, you guys are AMAZING! :D**

**Thank you so much to all those who reviewed, or added me to their alerts!**

**So, whadya think of this one? Let me know!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Beta: The Amazing super-fast beta RandomatGedz!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own British Princeward! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Living Royal<strong>

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

"Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?" Bella whispered softly.

Bella and Edward were cuddled together in their bed back at Buckingham Palace with Edward's hand lying protectively on Bella's stomach. They had returned the day before from their honeymoon and after being greeted with warm hugs and congratulations from Carlisle and Esme, they retreated back to their room and decided to have their very own celebration.

"I want a healthy baby." Edward confessed.

"That's what everyone says." Bella replied. "I want a straight answer. not a diplomatic one."

"Well, I wouldn't mind a little girl with your eyes and hair."

"Really? You don't want a boy first? I'm sure your parents would love for us to provide them with the next heir to the throne."

"To hell with that, any child with you as its mother would be more than fine with me." He kissed her shoulder tenderly.

"Of course it would be me, who else would want to have your babies?" Bella teased him.

"You really want me to answer that?" He smirked.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Guess not." She muttered.

Edward chuckled as he lifted Bella's face to his and kissed her whilst resting on his elbow.

"Umm, we have to get up or we'll be late for your mother's party." Bella said a few minutes later.

Esme had prepared a small celebration for them, since they wouldn't be announcing it to the public just yet; she still believed they should get a chance to celebrate the news with their families. Bella's parents had already been told and were being flown over in a couple of hours.

"We can afford to be a little late." Edward groaned as he nuzzled his face against Bella's neck while peppering it with kisses.

"No, we can't." Bella moaned. "We're the guests of honor."

"Exactly my point. We're required by etiquette to be fashionably late."

Bella giggled, "Good point."

And they resumed kissing.

**-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-**

Bella applied the last touches of her makeup while Edward finished getting dressed and put on his suit jacket. Bella was constantly distracted by how incredibly hot he looked in the black Armani suit he had on. He looked gorgeous; movie star gorgeous, which was nothing new for Edward, she had to admit. He always looked dazzling, no matter what he wore; she just had a soft spot for him in a suit.

Bella was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Edward walking up to her until he had his arms wrapped around her middle pulling her back against his firm chest.

"You look breathtaking, my Princess." Edward whispered next to her ear as he looked into her eyes through the mirror.

He'd taken to calling her his princess lately, and Bella did not mind one bit. They may belong to the entire country when they're in public, but when it was just the two of them, he was just hers and she was _his_. It was as simple as that.

"You're not half bad yourself." She turned in his arms and adjusted his neck-tie. "I'd never allow you out of this room if I knew there would be any other women at this party other than your mother and mine."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, I think your mother has a crush on me." Edward grinned playfully.

Bella smacked him on the chest as she laughed.

"Are you cold? Do you need a jacket or a wrap?" Edward asked suddenly as he glanced at her bare arms.

"No, I don't need anything."

"Are you sure?" He persisted. "It gets cold at night down there."

"Down there? You mean the dining room? It's not the arctic, Edward." Bella giggled.

"I know," He pouted. "I just worry about you, baby. Besides, you're carrying precious cargo right now."

"I know you do," She kissed him softly. "I promise to tell you if I need anything."

"Really?" Edward asked, looking like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Really." She concedes. "Now, hurry up before your parents send the National Guards to look for us."

Bella wound her arm around Edward's as they descended the stairs.

Esme greeted them as soon as they entered the dining room, or rather she greeted _Bella._

"Bella, my dear, you look absolutely wonderful. Come sit down, you must not exhaust yourself at all." She motioned for Bella to take a seat at one of the chairs which was padded with a huge fluffy pillow.

They were treating her like an invalid.

"Nice to see you too, mother. Glad to know I'm not forgotten at all." Edward joked trying to break the tension that had permeated the air as Bella glared at the offending chair.

"Oh, Edward, you know very well that any man has to be demoted the moment his wife becomes with child." Esme teased him.

"Yes, especially if that child is the King of England's first grandchild." Carlisle stepped forward and joined the merriment.

"Alright, enough with the jokes now, Bella needs to sit down and relax. A woman with child should never stand up for so long." Esme announced as she ushered Bella to her chair.

"Really, Esme, this is not necessary at all. I feel perfectly fine." Bella tried to protest, but was quickly hushed up by her hovering mother-in-law.

"Of course you do, you're in a very delicate condition now, Bella. You need to be more careful than usual, at the very least. And I'm sure you mother will agree with me as well."

"Oh, where _is_ my mother?" Bella asked as she gave in and sat down on the damn chair. Let it not be said that Bella refused to be pampered. Besides, she could tell it made Edward happy by the beaming smile that suddenly appeared on his face as he took a seat next to her. He took her hand in his and squeezed it affectionately.

Esme and Carlisle had already taken their seats when Esme answered, "Your parents are just getting ready, and they should be down in a few minutes. I told them to take as long as they wanted since they're probably exhausted from the journey."

Bella thought that that was very kind of Esme, especially since the journey from Forks to London only took about an hour by plane.

Renee and Charlie arrived ten minutes later and Bella found herself engulfed in a group hug with both of her parents. That certainly surprised her since she knew for a fact that her father hated any public display of affection.

"Ooh, my baby's having a baby." Renee squealed, right in Bella's ear.

"Mum," Bella protested, as her face flushed red. Charlie was shaking hands with Edward.

"What? Don't tell me that you're embarrassed! This is something to celebrate, not hide." Renee replied.

Carlisle cleared his thought, "Unfortunately, we do have to hide it for at least another month, from the public that is."

Again, the tense silence prevailed.

"And why is that….Your Majesty?" Charlie asked.

Uh-oh. It was never a good idea to get Charlie angry. He was usually very laid back and in complete control of his emotions but once something made him angry, he would literally blew up. It was never easy to make him angry, unless it was something that could possibly harm either Bella or Renee. That was why they both stilled in anticipation of what was about to happen.

"I just think that it would be a good idea for us to wait before announcing the pregnancy. We wouldn't want anyone to think that the child was conceived out of wedlock." Charlie confidently announced.

"I keep hearing 'we', but don't you think that this decision is up to Bella and Edward?" Charlie countered.

"Well, of course it is. I'm just giving them some advice. They wouldn't want to deal with the backlash of such an announcement so soon, believe me." Carlisle answered.

"Thank you, father. We'll think about it." Edward cut in before things could get out of hand.

Bella sent a pleading look towards her father, as if to tell him to not say anything else. He nodded, and Bella sighed in relief.

The rest of dinner passed normally. They avoided speaking of the same topic again and instead chose to discuss baby names, and old memories from Bella and Edward's childhoods. Of course, most of those memories caused undue embarrassment to the couple in question.

"You should have seen her." Renee said mid-laugh. "She was running around in our front yard completely naked because she refused to put on her diaper."

By then everyone was laughing and Bella hid her flaming face in Edward's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Bella. Edward has plenty of embarrassing stories of his own." Esme said.

"Mum, please don't." Edward tried to stop her but to no avail.

"Oh, no you don't." Bella cut in with a grin. "I want to hear this."

"When Edward was about eight years old he decided he didn't want to wait to become king." Esme began. "So he went into Carlisle's study sat in his chair and started signing political documents with his own name, HRH Edward Cullen."

Bella gasped and looked at Edward in shock, "No, you didn't."

Edward ran his hand through his hair, "Yes, I'm afraid I did. It would've caused an international dilemma if those papers had been sent to France without being revised too."

Bella laughed harder than she did in quite some time.

"Alright, enough merriment at our expense for tonight." Edward exclaimed.

"Yes, you two need to rest for today." Esme said as the servants removed the last course. "Because tomorrow we're all going out to show you your gift!"

"Gift? What gift?" Edward asked.

"We, along with Renee and Charlie have decided on the perfect gift to give you two. Something that you will definitely need when the baby comes along, and even before that."

"Can you tell us what it is?" Bella asked, wondering what it could possibly be.

"No, you will find out tomorrow." Esme insisted with a secretive smile.

Seeing that both sets of parents absolutely refused to give so mush as a hint about what the surprise was, Bella and Edward gave up and went up to their room after saying their goodnights.

"What do you think it is?" Bella asked Edward as they prepared for bed.

"Knowing my mother, it'll probably be something over the top," He admitted. "But since your parents are involved too, I really have no idea. It could be anything." He shrugged.

"Thanks for stepping in tonight." Bella got into bed and snuggled under the covers. Edward followed and pulled her close. "It could've gotten ugly between our fathers."

"You should know by now that I'd face the firing squad for you. Andb y firing squad, I mean my dad." He kissed her forehead.

"I know. I love you, Edward."

"I love you too." He replied, before they fell asleep with their arms around each other.

**LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-**

Bella and Edward were woken up by a servant early the next morning. Esme wanted them downstairs in fifteen minutes so she could show them the surprise. They got ready as quickly as possible but when they arrived downstairs they were quickly ushered out the door by their parents.

A limousine was waiting for them out front and they all got in.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"To see your gift." Esme beamed at them.

Bella glanced questioningly at her parents, hoping they'd give her a clue but they only smiled.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at their destination. Carlisle, Esme, Renee and Charlie got out of the car first and then Bella and Edward followed.

They found themselves standing in front of a house in a beautiful neighborhood. Well, house would be an understatement. It was more like a mansion.

'So, what do you think?" Renee asked.

"What do we think of what?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"The house, silly. This is your present." Renee replied and Bella's jaw dropped.

"Wow," Edward exclaimed. "Thank you, all of you. This is really amazing."

"Wait until you see the inside." Esme beamed and led them all inside the house.

It was a three story house with two living rooms, four bathrooms, six bedrooms, a kitchen, an indoor pool and even a library. Bella was already feeling dizzy.

Esme had even prepared a nursery!

"Of course you can change whatever you fee like changing in here, Bella. It's just that your mother and I really wanted to do this for the both of you." Esme admitted.

"No, it looks great. It's just, this is too much. I'm not sure we can accept such a huge gift."

"Of course you can." Esme and Renee said in one breath. Through all this Charlie and Carlisle hung around in the background, letting the women take charge.

"You two need a house that can accommodate both of you and a baby. The cottage is not big enough." Esme went on.

"Yes, but…six bedrooms?" Bella mumbled.

Esme and Renee gave each other a knowing look.

"Well, we were hoping that you would need those rooms soon enough. After all, we'd love to have more than one grandchild."

Edward raised his eyebrows, as if to ask Bella what she wanted to do. She could tell that he was leaving it up to her to decide. She knew he wanted more children in the future so the rooms would definitely come in handy.

"Alright," She nodded finally. "I guess we're moving in. Thank you all so much." She wound her arm around Edward's waist and he pulled her close.

"Oh, don't thank us." Esme waved her off. "We were are than happy to go furniture shopping."

"How did you do that while you were in two different cities?" Edward asked.

"Internet." Renee replied. "Esme sent me her suggestions and we skyped."

Bella giggled at the thought of Renee skyping. She knew that her mother was technologically challenged.

"Alright then, let's disperse and leave the newlyweds to have a look around on their own." Esme suggested and quickly led out the others.

Bella and Edward were left standing alone in the middle of the room.

"So, what did you think? You've been awfully quiet." Bella asked Edward.

"I think," He pulled her closer to his chest and lifted her face to look at his. "I'm going to love having my way with you in the pool downstairs." He grinned.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is." He kissed her lightly and then led her out of the room to explore the rest of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): The only news I have at this point is that I've decided to end the story at 40 chapters. I'm going to be so sad to see it go :( I might write a couple of future-takes though.**

**So, let me know what you thought of this one! :)**

**Show of hands! Who wishes they'd gotten or would get a mansion as a wedding/baby shower present :D**

**See you guys next time, till then you can find e on Facebook (Dee Pattinson).**


	39. Chapter 39

**Beta: RandomatGedz**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, but everything else is all mine :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Living Royal<strong>

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

_Seven Months Later: Edward and Bella's cottage_

Bella slowly got out of her new car after parking it in their driveway. Getting out of the car had become a challenge for her lately, what with her protruding stomach. She was nine months pregnant and although she had breezed through the pregnancy with minimal problems, moving around was her only dilemma. She waddled her way to the front door and unlocked it, got in and threw her bag on the floor next to the door.

She was finally done.

She'd finally taken her very last exam and now she could simply relax. She'd talked her professors into letting her take them early so she'd have enough time to prepare for the birth and she was very thankful that they had agreed to let her do that.

They had both started their new year at college six months ago and what a year it had been. On their first day, they were bombarded with congratulations from their fellow classmates. They'd all watched the wedding on TV, of course, who hadn't?

The stares and whispering had gotten worse than before when they were just dating. Now she was the Princess, next in line to become Queen, someone infinitely more interesting all of a sudden. It had annoyed Bella to no end, so much that Edward suggesting transferring schools, but she'd refused, saying it would probably be the same no matter where they went.

To alleviate some of the stress she'd been going through, her friends decided to throw her a baby shower. Her friends, meaning Alice, who had organized the whole thing down to the very last detail.

They'd surprised her one day as she came back from a full day of classes. Edward had been there as well, protesting when they tried to kick him out saying that he didn't want to miss anything from the whole experience, even of it meant sitting in a room full of squealing women discussing the best methods of breast feeding.

The gifts that her friends brought varied from cribs and baby carriers to clothes and toys. The clothes, of course, had to be in neutral colors since they still didn't know the sex of the baby. Bella and Edward had decided to wait until the baby was born to find out, although it was extremely difficult to wait, they still wanted to keep it a surprise.

Another reason for not wanting to know was that they didn't want any pressure from the public or too much talk about the baby before it was even born. They wanted to keep a small part of all of it to themselves.

They had announced the happy news when Bella was three months along. People in England and a lot of people around the world, for that matter, rejoiced in the joyful news and the happy couple were flooded with well wishes from royals, officials and dignitaries from all over the globe. Those well wishes also included gifts that cost more money than Bella could possibly imagine, like a pacifier made of pure gold. Now, what on earth would a baby need a gold pacifier for?

At least, the well wishes were a step up from the hiding and lying they had had to do before they announced the pregnancy. Secret visits to the hospital in the middle of the night to check on the baby were not her idea of fun.

On the other hand, Esme had been a godsend. She helped Bella through everything starting from morning sickness to Braxton-hicks, since Renee was not right there to do it, not that she didn't want to be. Renee had called Bella more than once crying about how she was missing her baby having a baby. Bella had had to calm her down more than once, telling her she knew that she would be there if she could.

Edward had been dealing very well with the pregnancy so far; he pampered Bella to no end. Things got really intense, though, when one day Bella thought she was having a miscarriage. It was almost four months into the pregnancy when Bella woke up to find some spotting in her undies. She started screaming frantically for Edward to wake up. He was startled awake and immediately ran to the bathroom, his heart in his throat. They drove to the hospital in a mad dash and were ushered into an examine room quickly. Thankfully, the spotting turned out to be a regular period. The doctor explained that it happens to some women during the pregnancy, she also told them not to worry about having a miscarriage unless the blood is accompanied by abdominal pain.

Although Edward and Bella were immensely relieved, Edward became even more protective from that point on. He barely let Bella do anything, forcing her to say in bed all day and bringing her food to their bedroom. Bella was relieved that at least they were in their own home now; otherwise she'd have Esme's protective nature to deal with as well. It wasn't like she didn't appreciate what they did for her; it was just that she needed some space.

When Edward noticed that Bella was getting frustrated from staying at home all day, he decided they needed a day out.

He prepared a picnic basket and took her to the meadow where he played with his brother as children.

"Father used to actually take some time off from his busy schedule and bring me and Em here to play once a week." Edward told her as he laid back against the grass with his head resting on Bella's lap.

"Really?" Bella asked, astonished. It was hard for her to imagine Carlisle as anything but the rigid, uncompromising ruler he was. Then again, he did seem to change a lot since Bella's pregnancy. The thought that he would be a grandfather actually did wonders for his attitude towards them. He became more caring and more attentive to both Edward and Bella.

"Yes, it's hard to imagine, but he wasn't always like he is now." Edward went on. "I want us to bring our baby here and create our own memories."

Bella looked around the beautiful meadow and imagined bringing their child here and playing with him or her. She could see clearly their little copper haired babies running around freely and having the time of their lives.

The other thing that was great about that particular meadow was that it was away from prying eyes. There would be no paparazzi and no hoards of people trying to catch a glimpse of them. They'd be able to act freely and be a normal family.

Not like what happened last Christmas when Edward and Bella were simply trying to buy gifts for their friends and families and were instead accosted by photographers. At the end, they simply resorted to shopping online.

That incident, however, didn't put a damper on their festivities. Bella's family was flown in from Forks and they spent the holidays with the Cullens. Even Emmett was on leave, which pleased Esme to no end. She'd missed him a lot and worried about him every single day.

Everything seemed to be going great until after the New Year, January fifteenth to be exact. Bella was two weeks overdue and feeling incredibly uncomfortable and overly hormonal, more so than usual.

She was driving poor Edward crazy.

One second they'd be having a quiet romantic evening together and the next moment she'd be in tears accusing him of thinking that she was fat. Poor Edward had no idea what to do in order to reassure her except with warm words and bear hugs.

Fortunately, those two things combined calmed Bella down.

Until her next tirade.

"Bella? Is that you?" Edward called out as Bella came into the house.

"Who else would it be?" She replied snappishly as she made her way into the living room where he was working on an assignment for school on his lap top.

"Bad day, huh." He predicted, knowing immediately through her tone.

"Yeah." Bella sighed as she plopped down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Edward put his arm around Bella and started massaging her neck. Bella moaned contentedly.

"You're an angel sent from heaven, I swear." She exclaimed.

"Yesterday, I was evil incarnate for putting you through this misery." Edward grinned playfully.

"Well, that was yesterday." Bella stated as though that explained it all.

Edward chuckled lightly. They snuggled together enjoying the peace and quiet for a few minutes until Bella started suddenly and clutched her stomach.

"Oh!" She exclaimed.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Edward asked frantically.

"I don't know. It's probably nothing. The baby could just be moving around."

"How do you feel exactly?" Edward asked.

"Just some tightening around my stomach, but it's probably nothing Edward, calm down." Bella rubbed her stomach as she spoke attempting to alleviate the sudden pain she felt.

"How long have you felt that?" He asked seriously.

"A couple of hours." She admitted.

"Bella! Why didn't you say anything?" He got up, headed for their room and immediately started gathering things and putting them into a bag.

"What is it Edward? What's going on?" Bella asked worriedly, she was close to tears herself.

"It's alright, sweetheart." Edward was back at her side in an instant. "I just think the baby's coming."

"Right now?" Bella asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes, right now. It's alright, I've packed a few things, let's get you to the car so we can drive to the hospital. I'll call the doctor on the way to let him know we're coming."

Bella nodded mutely as Edward led her back outside and helped her get into the car. After he had got into the driver's seat, he reached out and grabbed her hand, Bella looked up at him.

"The baby's coming. Our baby's coming, Bella." He grinned.

Edward sounded so excited that Bella couldn't help but grin back at him despite the pain that was increasing by the minute.

Edward couldn't remember driving that fast in his life. They arrived at the hospital in twenty minutes and were quickly ushered into the VIP room. That was probably the only time that Edward and Bella were thankful for having any kind of influence.

The doctor came in and examined Bella and declared that she was almost ready to deliver since her water broke on the way to the hospital. They finally gave Bella an epidural a few minutes later and she decided that she was never more thankful for drugs in her life. The pain had been unbearable.

Unfortunately, the pain came back as soon as it was time to push. Edward remained by her side and held tightly onto her hand as she squeezed it back with all her strength.

"Ugh, I can't take this anymore." Bella moaned weakly.

"You're so close, sweetheart." Edward encouraged her. "I can almost see the baby. Come on, just a little bit longer."

Two more hard pushes later and it was finally over.

Their baby was finally here.

The delivery room was incredibly quiet for a second before a piercing wail interrupted the stillness.

"Our baby's here, Bella! You did a great job sweetheart!" Edward kissed her temple enthusiastically.

Bella nodded tiredly while a radiant smile spread across her face.

"Congratulations, your highnesses." The doctor smiled. "Your son would like to say hello to you both." He carried the bundled baby to Bella, handing him to her slowly.

"A boy." Bella whispered reverently. "We have a boy Edward." She looked up happily at her husband, who was grinning like a mad man.

"Yes, we do sweetheart. Yes, we do."

They both looked down at their beautiful baby as he opened his eyes for the very first time.

"What will your highnesses name him?" A timid nurse asked.

Bella nodded giving Edward permission to say the name they'd decided upon incase their child was a boy.

"Andrew," Edward said as he lightly caressed his son's head. "His name will be Prince Andrew Cullen."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): First of all, I can't apologize enough for the delay in posting, but I hope that this chapter has made up for it, and I hope that you weren't disappointed with it. I know most of you wanted Twins, but while writing I just felt that I had to be a boy, like the characters were leading me in that direction. And what the characters want, he characters get :D That also applies to you guys by the way !**

**Thank you so much for everyone who has helped me with suggestions for this chapter when I was suffering from a horrible writer's block, I used most of them :)**

**I just hope you've enjoyed this chapter and didn't think it was too cheesy :D**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Only an epilogue left :)**


	40. Epilogue

**Living Royal**

**Epilogue**

Royal congratulations and expensive gifts had been flown in from all over the world ever since Andrew's birth two months ago. Although their new house was large, Bella was having a hard time maneuvering through it with all those presents lying around until they could find a place for it.

"Let's donate them." She suggested to Edward one night when they were getting ready for bed, right after bathing and feeding Andrew and laying him down in his crib in the nursery.

"That's actually a good idea; I mean what in the world is Andrew going to do with a pacifier made of pure gold?" Edward joked as he got into bed and moved the covers back for Bella.

Bella chuckled.

"The Princess of Sweden just gave birth, as well, to a baby girl. She joked about our children marrying some day." Edward said.

Bella tensed, "Is that possible?"

"No," Edward rubbed her shoulder to calm her down. "Little Princess Estelle is in line for her own throne, there's no way her and Andrew can get married."

"Good. I don't want my son having an arranged marriage, no matter what the reason is."

Edward chuckled, "It's kind of early to think about him getting married, isn't it?"

"Maybe," Bella conceded. "But children these days grow up so fast! I'm just afraid that we'll blink and then Andrew will be all grown up and we'll have missed all of it."

"No, we won't miss a thing, I promise you."

"You can't promise me that, Edward." Bella pouted.

"Yes, I can." Edward grinned cockily. "I have just the perfect solution for your worries."

"What is it?"

Edward rolled playfully so that his body was half on top of his wife, making her giggle.

"How about we start practicing for baby number two?" He whispered teasingly.

"I knew there was a good reason why I married you." Bella replied before Edward leaned forward to kiss her.

"Wait," Edward broke off their kiss suddenly. "You're alright to do this, right? I mean, the doctor said we should wait a few weeks before doing anything intimate."

"The doctor also said that only I can judge when I'm ready, and I'm ready." She grinned teasingly.

Edward smiled widely and went back to his previous ministrations.

**LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR**

The next morning, Edward insisted on taking his family out for the day, despite incessant warnings from their security team.

Yes, they had a security team now. Ever since the threats made against Bella's life, and despite the fact that they turned out to be false, their security detail had been noticeably increased, more so after Andrew's arrival.

Despite all of that, Edward and Bella insisted on not being cooped up in their house like fugitives. They wanted their son to have a normal childhood. As normal a childhood as possible, considering he's going to spend his entire life being groomed to take over the throne after his father and grandfather.

Edward took his little family to the place where he'd taken Bella before while she was pregnant. The meadow.

They strolled for a while and then lay down by the shade of the trees and had some lunch. Their security detail, ever vigilant, stayed close but at the same time far enough so they would not be intruding on the little family.

Bella was feeding little Andrew with his bottle while Edward sat close, watching them adoringly.

"What?" Bella asked when she noticed him gazing at them.

"Nothing, I'm just…happy." He replied simply.

"Me too." Bella smiled back.

Bella had almost had an anxiety attack when Andrew first came into this world. She came to the realization that despite the large amount of books she read about children, none of them really prepared her for the real thing. Fortunately, her mother flew in and stayed with her for the first few days. Also, Esme stopped by almost every day, which helped a lot in getting Bella prepared to be left alone with the baby.

The first day that happened was nerve wracking, she was terrified of doing anything wrong that would hurt or harm her son in any way.

Edward, to his credit, tried to help as much as he could, but Bella wanted to be able to do it all on her own.

It all came to a head the day Edward came home from a meeting with his father and the Prime Minister to find his wife in tears.

"_Bella, sweetheart? What's wrong? Did something happen? Is Andrew alright?" Edward asked frantically, expecting the worst._

"_Yes, he's fine. I'm just…It's fine, don't worry about it." She replied between sobs._

"_Hey, hey," Edward held her close trying to calm her down. "What's going on, Bella? Just tell me otherwise I'll only imagine the worst."_

"_I'm just so…scared and I'm…tired. I don't know what I'm doing!"_

"_Shh, it's okay sweetheart. It's alright. I'm here; everything's going to be okay now." Edward murmured to his distraught wife._

"_No, it's not! I'm a terrible mother."_

"_Hey, listen to me." Edward pulled away to look Bella in the eye. "You are an amazing mother, and having some difficulties is not the end of the world, Bella. We can make this work, together."_

"_I'm sorry I pushed you away. I just wanted to prove that I could do it all on my own."_

"_I know you can, baby. But there's nothing wrong with needing a little help. Now, come on, get up."_

"_Where are we going?" She asked as Edward led her up stairs._

"_You're going to take a hot bath and then you're going straight to bed." He told her._

"_Bu Andrew…"_

"_I'll take care of him for today, while you can get some much needed rest."_

_Bella only smiled and allowed herself to be led by her angel of a husband._

_Things got much easier after that point. It was as though admitting the truth lifted a huge weight off of Bella's shoulders. It was not exactly a cake walk but at least it was much easier than before now that she allowed her husband to help._

Now, sitting together in their meadow, things couldn't have been better.

But the couple's happy bubble could only last so long. After a while an annoying clicking sound began, it took them a minute to identify what it was.

Cameras.

Paparazzi cameras.

They found their hiding place.

The three security guards that were with Edward and Bella quickly gathered around them to prevent any photos from being taken and tried to usher the couple safely back to their car.

"Damn it! How the hell did they find us?" Edward yelled as they finally got into their car and drove off. Andrew was startled by his father's voice and started to wail.

Edward regretted his outburst immediately and tried to calm down. Bella held his hand in hers in comfort while holding Andrew with the other and trying to calm him down.

"They must've followed us from the house." Bella replied quietly.

"We apologize for what happened, your Highness." Felix, Edward's trusted bodyguard spoke from the passenger seat of the car. "It won't happen again, you have my word."

"It's alright Felix. I know for a fact that this will happen again, and there's nothing you nor I can do about it." Edward groused.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence until they reached the house. Thankfully, the paparazzi had not followed them back, probably satisfied with the few shots they had of the family out together.

Edward stormed into the house after Bella and Andrew.

"Edward, please, calm down. It's not worth it and you're scaring Andrew." Bella pleaded with her husband as she took a seat in the living room and settled Andrew on her lap.

"I'm sorry, I just feel like such a failure. I can't even take my family out for the day without it turning into an utter disaster."

"None of this is your fault, Edward; we actually should have expected it. It's happened before and it will happen again, we should be used to it by now."

"I know, Bella, but now it's different. We have Andrew to think of and I don't want him exposed to any of that."

"Neither do I, Edward. But we don't really have a choice. I think that instead of shielding him from all of it, we should help him get used to it, treat it like an every day occurrence without it getting to his head."

"When did you get so smart?" Edward smiled crookedly at his wife as he ran his hand over his son's forehead reverently.

"Hey! I've always been smart. How do you think I got you to marry me?" She teased him.

"And here I thought you married me because you loved me." Edward pretended to pout.

"See? Smart." Bella said as she tapped her index finger against her temple.

It took a few hours for Edward to finally let go of what had happened. When it was time for bed that night Bella finally decided on a plan to get him to loosen up.

While sex usually worked in situations such as this, Bella decided on something different this time.

"Andy wants to sleep next to his daddy." She announced as she walked into their room carrying their son who was half asleep already. His beautiful green eyes were already drooping.

She laid him down carefully in the middle of the bed.

"Who can say no to that face?" Edward _actually_ baby-talked. Bella found him adorable whenever he did it.

Bella settled in on Andrew's other side and put her hand over Edward's where it lay against their son's back.

She was fairly exhausted mentally and physically from the day's events, so her eyes were closing the minute her head hit the pillow.

"Bella?" Edward called out to her before she fell asleep.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Bella opened her eyes and smiled softly at her husband.

"I love you too."

Bella's last thought before she drifted off to sleep was that she knew they'd be more than okay as long as they stayed together.

Her, Edward and Andrew.

Forever.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): First of all let me quote my awesome beta RandomatGedz (Yeah, she demanded it :D And I'm gonna need a beta in the future so :D):**

'**Readers; get ye pitchforks, we're gonna mob the writer for more chapters…cos we're awesome like that!'**

**Second, HUGE THANK YOU to each and every one of you ! Hugs and kisses all around! Thanks for every single review and alert that helped make this story a success. I honestly appreciate it so much!**

**One last favor, I want a review from each one of you guys telling me what you thought of the ending :) **

**Also, a lot of oyu have been asking for a sequel and I'm seriously considering writing one, but I'm going to need help with some great ideas from my awesome reader :D**

**I also have plans for a new story soon so make sure you add me to your Author Alerts so you'll know as soon as I post it :)**

**In the meantime we've got our Facebook group to chat about anything and everything so until next time…I'll miss you all!**


	41. FutureTake

**(A/N): Hey everyone! It's me again :D HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! I can't believe it's been a whole year since our Living Royal journey first began :)**

**For those of you who are not on my Facebook group, I had told them that I would write a very long future-take instead of an entire sequel and they agreed so, here it is! I really hope you like it because I really put my heart and soul into this. No pressure, though :D**

**Also, Thanks to my amazing Beta RandomatGedz! Love ya!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Living Royal<strong>

**Future-Take**

**BPOV**

Anyone who ever says that being in the public eye is a piece of cake is lying through their teeth! I'll admit that there are a lot of amazing perks to being a royal, but sometimes the hardships outweigh anything else.

But I guess I am luckier than most.

I have a loving husband who happens to be handsome as hell.

I have an adorable four year old son, and another little one on the way.

It all comes at a cost, though.

A year after Andrew was born; I found out that I was pregnant again. Edward and I were both over the moon that Andrew would have a little brother or sister.

Our happiness didn't last long, though. When I was just three months pregnant, I miscarried. Edward was devastated, but, of course, being the martyr that he is, he tried to hide it from me as much as he could, so he could help _me_ through it.

In the end, we both helped each other. It was a slow process, but we managed as best we could under the circumstances. At first I found it hard to even get out of bed in the mornings, let alone attend social functions that required my presence.

Edward tried to draw me out of my cocoon as much as he could. He took me to the meadow, with, much more security this time, and to my favourite restaurants. He even disguised himself and bought me a wig and sunglasses so we could go to the movies.

That was the day I broke down.

I'd had too much fun with Edward that at the end of the day I felt guilty, like I was betraying my baby by trying to move on.

When we got back home, I broke down in tears. Edward held me in his arms through it all, even helped me get dressed for bed, while I was still crying, and held me close all night.

After that day, I made a resolute effort to get better, for Edward and Andrew's sakes. They needed me and I needed to get better for myself as well.

But the healing process really began the day I found out I was pregnant again.

**-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-**

Edward and I were fanatics when it came to documenting everything in Andrew's life.

His first words, first steps, first everything.

But isn't that what all proud parents do?

Esme told me that it wears off a little bit after the first baby, but I'm having a hard time believing her. I've seen all the scrapbooks she made of Emmett's baby photos.

"Mama! Look what I drawed!" Andrew ran into the sitting room where I was reading while lounging on the sofa one afternoon.

"Show me, sweetheart." I smiled at him as he handed me the drawing paper. He climbed on the couch next to me and laid his head on my stomach, which had become a little? bump. He said he could hear the baby when he did that. Both Edward and I thought it was freaking adorable.

"It's so beautiful, baby!" I stroked his hair. "Did daddy help you with it?"

"Nope," Edward announced as he walked into the room. "He did it all by himself. He's going to be an artist some day, I tell you." Andrew giggled and Edward grinned.

I glanced at the drawing paper again. Andrew had drawn our house, or mansion as I liked to call it since it seemed more fitting to the size of it, with Edward and me standing in the yard, as stick figures of course.

"It's beautiful, baby." I praised her son and kissed his forehead affectionately. "But where are you?"

"I'm inside watching toons!" Andrew giggled.

Edward and I chuckled. Andrew was so adorable.

Edward walked over and sat at the other end of the sofa, moving my feet so that they lay on his lap. He started massaging them.

"Dad called a minute ago. He's coming over with Mum in a couple of hours." Edward said. We'd invited Edward's parents for dinner so the news did not come as a surprise to me.

What came out of his mouth next however, was.

"They said they're bringing a guest with them." He went on.

"A guest? Who is it?" I asked, curious as to who my in-laws decided to invite to a private family dinner.

Edward shrugged, "They didn't say. They just asked that we make room for another person at the tale."

"Well, that won't be a problem," I rolled my eyes. "Our dinning room table seats a hundred, if not more people."

In the middle of our conversation, I noticed that Andrew had fallen asleep against my tummy.

"I'll carry him to his room." I announced as I got off the couch.

"You'll do no such thing." Edward got up quickly and carried Andrew gently laying his head against his shoulder.

"Edward," I whined quietly, not wanting to wake Andrew up. "You haven't let me carry him since we found out I was pregnant."

"With good reason," He argued. "You're not supposed to carry anything heavy, sweetheart, you know that."

"But by the time I give birth he'll be too heavy for me to carry either way. I just feel like I'm missing out on something." I admitted glumly.

Edward assessed me for a second before giving in and transferring our sleeping son into my arms slowly.

"Alright," He conceded. "But I'm walking right next to you all the way and you have to tell me the second he gets too heavy."

"Okay," I agreed happily.

We walked up to Andrew's room and I put him in bed gently, kissed his cheek, turned on the baby monitor and followed Edward outside.

We know that Andrew's too old for a baby monitor but living in a huge house as we do, we needed to take the necessary precautions against anything happening to him. We wouldn't be able to hear him otherwise.

Carlisle and Esme arrived at six o'clock sharp that evening.

They greeted us warmly and asked where Andrew was since he usually greeted them by jumping into their arms as soon as they stepped foot in the house.

"He woke up from his nap a few minutes ago and now he's playing in his room." I answered.

"We'll go up to see him then, in a minute." Esme smiled. "We hope you don't mind that we've brought someone along. She's been staying at the Palace for a visit for the past week and we didn't want to go out and leave her all alone."

"It's all right, there's no problem." Edward assured them.

"Well, then let me call her in." Carlisle said. He stepped outside for a minute and a second later someone stepped inside our house.

A redhead.

A very familiar redhead that I'd hoped I'd never have to see again.

Tanya.

Edward and I froze where we stood, unable to believe our eyes.

"Darlings!" Tanya screeched. Well, maybe she didn't screech, but I despised the woman so whatever came out of her mouth was screeching to me. "I'm so glad to finally see you again."

She walked into the house and had the audacity to hug me. I wanted to kick the woman out so bad, but sadly causing a scene was not an option at the moment.

"Tanya," Edward muttered as she moved on to hug him as well. He escaped her clutches a second before I was about to rip her off of him.

"It's been a long time since we've last seen you." He went on.

I was not ready to have meaningless chit chat with her just yet.

"Oh, you know, I've been travelling for quite some time. I've only been back in England for a week. Your parents were kind enough to invite me over." She flipped her hair back.

"Let's move to the living room, shall we?" I finally spoke.

Edward held my hand squeezing it reassuringly as we led the rest of the party towards the other room.

We settled in the living room, Edward sat next to me on the love seat while Esme and Carlisle took the opposite sofa. Tanya sat on a chair that was situated right next to Edward.

That shouldn't have bothered me so much, but it did. I wanted that woman no where near my husband.

"So, tell me Bella. How is our new grandbaby treating you?" Esme beamed right away.

"He's treating me just fine, better than it was with Andrew even." I answered.

"I know that this time it's going to be a little girl, she's so obedient already." Edward chuckled as he put his arm around me, pulling me close. I laid my hand on his thigh possessively.

Yes, I was intentionally giving Tanya a 'back off, he's mine' sign ahead of time.

Maybe I was over-reacting just a little bit. I blame it on my unstable hormones.

"Oh, yes. I'm so sorry I couldn't be here for Andrew's christening. I was in Brussels at the time." Tanya butted in. As if we weren't thankful that she wasn't there.

"It's quite alright, believe me." I replied, smiling tightly.

Sensing the electricity in the air, Edward changed the subject.

"Mother, father, what would you like to drink? It'll be a few minutes until dinner's ready."

Both Carlisle and Esme asked for white wine.

"Tanya?" Edward asked, grudgingly.

"Oh, I'll have the same, of course." She answered, as though it was inconceivable for her to order something other than what the king and queen had asked for.

'Suck-Up!' I wanted to yell.

Edward got up to fetch the drinks.

"I still don't understand why you both refuse to hire a maid or a nanny, at least." Carlisle spoke up as soon as Edward was out of the room.

"Carlisle," Esme spoke warningly. "We've been over this. It's their life and they get to do whatever they want with it."

"No, Esme, it's alright." I spoke up. At another time, I might've let Esme defend me and leave it at that, but I wasn't the same Bella anymore. "We won't hire a maid or a nanny because we simply don't need either one." I spoke as I looked Carlisle in the eye. "Edward and I both manage just fine on our own around the house and we simply don't want some stranger raising our children for us."

"Hm, I wonder if your opinion will change as soon as the little one is here." Carlisle insisted.

"Carlisle, please." Esme admonished the King. "Let Edward and Bella do whatever makes them more comfortable."

All through this entire exchange Tanya sat quietly smirking, making my blood boil. God, how I longed to wipe the smirk off that bitch's face.

"Excuse me, Bella. Could you point me towards the bathroom, please?" Tanya asked, very politely. Still smirking.

"It's down the hall, second door to your left." I answered gritting her teeth.

"Thank you." Tanya got up and headed in the direction that I had described.

A minute later, I decided to go and get Andrew so he could visit with his grandparents. On my way to the staircase that lead to the second floor, I passed by the guest bathroom and found it empty.

Where was Tanya?

Come to think of it, it was taking Edward too long to get those drinks.

What the hell?

I briskly walked to the kitchen and low and behold, I find Tanya standing way too close to Edward with her hand on his arm, apparently attempting to flirt with him.

By the look of disgust on my husband's face it's clear that her efforts were not appreciated.

I cleared my throat.

Edward's head snapped in my direction and he immediately stepped back.

"Tanya, you're here? I was starting to think you had diarrhea, you were in the bathroom for so long." I said.

Tanya's face flushed in anger, although she tried to hide it by smiling sweetly.

"Oh, I was just reminiscing with Edward about some of the amazing time we spent together, before he met you that is." She replied.

"Is that what you call the one sided monologue that was happening here, Tanya?" Edward said sarcastically.

Tanya glanced disbelievingly at Edward and then stomped her foot like the teenager she is and left the kitchen in a huff.

"I didn't know she was going to come here, baby. I swear." Edward said as soon as Tanya was out of earshot.

"I know, don't worry. I just needed to say what I said or else I would've resorted to physical combat." I replied angrily. "That woman needs to back off!"

"I know, that's why as soon as I can I'm going to have a talk with my parents about bringing her over." Edward walked closer and kissed my temple. "Now, I want you to relax. Stress isn't good for the baby."

I took a deep breath, "I'm going to get Andrew. Hopefully he'll throw up on her." I groused as I walked out of the kitchen. My husband's laughter followed me upstairs.

The rest of the evening passed relatively well, except for Tanya's annoying presence. Andrew entertained his grandparents of stories about the friends he made in his nursery class, and Edward and I told them about the ultrasound we had of the baby the week before.

All the while Tanya sat quietly in her chair, openly glaring at me as Edward held my hand or palmed my growing abdomen.

After dinner, Edward asked Carlisle to go out to the garden and get some fresh air, leaving us women alone together.

I knew it was just a ruse so that Edward could tell his father about Tanya. Maybe Carlisle can do something to put an end to her bullshit.

I talked with Esme about school and how I was doing with my studies, all the while keeping an eye on the men outside through the glass doors.

They both finally came in a few minutes later. Edward half smiled as he sat down again next to me, while Carlisle simply looked contemplative.

By the time our guests left for the evening I was going out of my mind with curiosity.

Edward filled me in as we collected the dirty dishes taking them to the kitchen.

"He said there is nothing much he can do except outright ostracizing her and that would make it pretty clear to everyone why she is being ostracized." Edward explained.

"Damn it," I muttered, disappointed.

Edward came up behind me as I stood facing the sink and pulled me back into his arms, "Don't worry about it, okay? We'll simply avoid attending any function she's accepted an invitation to."

"So we're doomed to arrange our lives around Tanya's schedule? No, Edward, I won't let her do this to us. We'll just go on as we always do and we'll just deal with it as it comes along. I'm not letting her disrupt our lives."

Edward kissed my temple," I love it when you're so sensible." He teased me.

"I'll show you sensible," I mumbled and then I splashed water from the sink at him.

He yelped in surprise, but as soon as he recovered he did the exact same thing to me.

Andrew, hearing all the ruckus, ran into the kitchen. He started giggling and jumping up and down as he watched his parents having fun.

Edward carried him so he could reach the sink and he started splashing water at us two until all three of us were soaked through.

In the end, what started out as a pretty stressful day, ended up being a memorable one, thanks to my husband and little baby.

** -LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-**

Weeks passed by normally as Edward and I got nearer to our graduation. It felt surreal that we were both just about to be done with our university education. I personally couldn't wait. I usually liked to be all cavalier about how easy it was to study and raise children simultaneously but the honest truth was that most of the time I was exhausted. More than once Edward and I discussed going back on our decision to not hire a nanny, but in the end we always decided not to have any one else raise our children for us, even though we could use the help, I just didn't relish the thought of leaving Andrew alone with a complete stranger.

That decision came to an end the day we received a phone call from my doctor saying that he needed to see us as soon as possible. He refused to tell us why exactly, only that it was about a couple of tests they'd had run on me a week ago.

We rushed Andrew to the Palace so that Esme could keep an eye on him and then rushed back out to the doctor's office.

By the time we reached the building where the office was located we'd become really anxious, but Dr Adams greeted us with his usual calm demeanor.

"So what is this about? Is something wrong with Bella or the baby?" Edward asked as soon as we sat down on the chairs facing Dr Adams' desk.

"We are not entirely sure yet." Dr Adams answered.

Edward immediately reached for my hand.

"What does that mean?" I whispered.

"It means that we need to run more tests in order to be sure that our initial assessment is correct."

"What is your initial assessment?" Edward asked, his voice rose slightly in anger at Dr Adam's deliberate ambiguity.

"According to the x-ray we took last week," Dr Adams began. "It appears that the umbilical cord has wrapped itself around the baby's neck."

I gasped in utter horror. Edward moved to my side quickly and wrapped his arms around me trying to calm me down.

"What can we do?" He asked seriously.

"You both don't need to worry. This kind of thing happens frequently and can be easily monitored during the birth. We just need to inform the parents in case any complications should arise." He explained.

"What are the chances that complications _will_ arise?" Edward asked. I was incapable of speech at that point.

"Slim to none." He answered immediately. "We just need you to be aware of everything that is happening that is all. I assure you that there is no need to worry. I have preformed deliveries with similar cases many times before."

My breathing returned to normal again, finally. Edward was still perched on the arm of my chair, running his hand soothingly up and down my back.

Dr Adams explained a few more things to us about what would be done during the birth. He said that we could still have a normal birth, like we'd planned and that there was no need for a c-section and that they'd keep the baby hooked up to a fetal heart monitor that would warn them immediately if the baby goes into distress.

After we had all the information we needed, Edward and I walked out of the office and got into our car. As soon as my door was closed I let the floodgates open and started sobbing.

"Hey, hey. Please don't cry sweetheart." Edward pulled me almost into his lap trying to calm me down. "You heard the doctor; it's all going to be just fine. They just need to be a bit more careful with our little one that's all."

"I can't lose another baby, Edward." I blurted out. "I just can't! I won't make it this time."

"Bella, look at me." Edward implored, tipping my face up to meet his. "_We_ are not going to lose this baby, do you hear me? We're going to go through the normal birth as we planned, Andrew will have a brother or sister and everything will be just fine, okay?"

I could only nod through my tears.

"Good, then let's go pick up Andrew and head on home alright?"

I nodded again.

When Andrew saw us he sensed that something was wrong and kept asking why mommy was sad. Edward told him that I was just worried about the baby, that's all.

Andrew came up to me and hugged my tummy, as he called it.

"Da baby is fine. It told me." He announced.

A smile lit my face for the first time since Dr Adams called us this morning.

While I was busy being entertained by Andrew, Esme took Edward aside and worriedly asked him what happened. He told her he'd call and explain later, he just needed to take his family home now.

When we were finally settled at home, Andrew watching some cartoons and Edward and I snuggled together on the couch, Edward suggested that he could call my professors and ask for an extension on my exams.

I adamantly refused.

"Everyone will think I'm getting special treatment because I'm your wife."

"Hey, you're getting special treatment because you have a special condition," He said palming my belly.

"And because I'm your wife," I insisted. Edward rolled his eyes in exasperation just like he always did when I was being too stubborn.

"Either way, you'll need some rest. I don't want you to be even more stressed than you are now by worrying about exams. I'm sure that when your professors know what's going on they'll agree to give you some leeway."

"You mean when the Royal family decides to donate a new building for the library." I clarified.

"Bella," Edward said, exasperated.

"Okay, Okay, sorry." I back paddled. "I just don't want to extend my exam time either way, I've already done most of the studying needed in case something came up, so please don't worry that I'm stressing too much, alright?"I put my hand over his where it lay against my stomach.

"As long as you promise me that if it gets too much, you'll tell me right away." Edward insisted.

I kissed his cheek for being such a considerate husband.

"I Promise."

** LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR**

A few weeks passed by and our final exams were done. Graduation day was here, at last. Edward and I proudly received our diplomas as our families cheered us on from their seats. Esme had Andrew seated on her lap, he started clapping as soon as he saw us on stage, except he was probably doing it because everyone else was.

Esme had wanted to plan a full out party in celebration of the momentous event since we wouldn't let them plan a baby shower this time around, she had Alice's full support, of course, but Edward and I insisted that we wanted a simple family gathering, much to their disappointment.

We ended up at the palace, along with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, who had ended his military service by then, at the Palace along with our parents.

I laid Andrew down for his nap in the room that was made up for him at the Palace and made sure I turned on the baby monitor just in case.

They spent the rest of the night in the recreation room playing pool, chatting and having a great time.

When it was time to go home, I was about ready to collapse into bed and fall asleep right away, which is exactly what I did. The last thing I felt before drifting off to sleep was Edward kissing my temple and whispering goodnight after taking off my shoes and covering me with the blanket.

** _._._._._._._._._._._._**

A few days later I was having a quiet breakfast with my husband and son when I felt a tight banding around my stomach. I gasped in surprise and a little bit of pain.

"Bella? What is it?" Edward asked, worried.

"Um, I'm not sure. I just feel funny." I replied.

"Do you think it's time?"

"I don't know…maybe we should call the doctor first." I suggested.

Edward immediately ran for the phone and dialed the doctor's number. He described to him what I was feeling and the doctor suggested that I should come to the hospital even though my water hadn't broken yet so that they can monitor the baby early on.

We called Esme so she could come to the hospital as well to watch Andrew, because we wanted him to be there with us. Carlisle asked to be updated with my progress since he couldn't come because he was in an important meeting with several parliament members.

As soon as we reached the hospital I was rolled into the designated VIP room that was reserved for the royal family; the same room where I gave birth to Andrew. The nurses immediately attached the monitors that would keep an eye on the babies' heartbeat.

Six hours later, our baby came into the world.

Our little girl.

Princess Sophie Cullen.

As exhausted as I was afterwards, I resisted sleep and asked Edward to have Esme bring Andrew in. I wanted him to meet his little sister right away.

Edward reluctantly left our side and went out to get them.

"Mummieeeeee!" Andrew yelled as he ran in ahead of Esme and tried to climb up onto the bed.

Edward carried him up and put him down carefully next to me.

"You have to be careful, baby." I told him quietly. "We don't want to scare your sister."

Edward beamed at us as he stood next to the bed. I reached out and held his hand, wanting to have physical contact with him at all times.

"Is dat her?" Andrew asked, glancing curiously down at his sister who was snuggled in my arms.

"Yes," Edward confirmed. "You're now officially a big brother."

Andrew glanced at his sister again, looking contemplative.

"When can I play with her?" He asked suddenly.

Edward chuckled, "Not for a while yet. She's still too small."

Andrew's face fell in disappointment.

At that point, Esme couldn't hold herself back any longer. She came closer and peeked at the newborn Princess.

"Oh, she's so beautiful," Esme breathed. "She has you hair Bella."

It was true; we could tell from the wisp of hair on our little baby's head that she did have my hair.

"And she has her eyes too." Edward declared proudly. "She's like a mini Bella." He grinned staring down adoringly at both of us.

The doctor decided that we should spend the night at the hospital and they'd let us go the next morning.

Carlisle came a few hours later as soon as his meeting was over. He was beyond happy that he finally had a granddaughter to spoil. I always found it curious to watch Carlisle with Andrew and now with Sophie. Whenever he was in close vicinity to them, the cold, indifferent man that I was accustomed to disappeared and a doting, loving grandfather appeared in his place.

It made me wonder why he bothered putting up the façade that he used for the public with the rest of his family.

I was beginning to lose hope that I'd ever find out.

We were going to send Andrew back with Esme and Carlisle so he could spend the night in a normal bed but he refused to leave us and every time we attempted to pry him away from the room he would start a tantrum so in the end we just let him stay and he snuggled in bed next to me until he fell asleep.

Edward had them bring I another bed for him, which he pushed closer until it was right next to ours. We slept peacefully the entire night, only interrupted once by Sophie's cry for food.

I woke up the next morning to Andrew snuggled between me and Edward with Edward's arm slung over both of us and Sophie sleeping peacefully in the hospital crib next to our beds.

I slithered slowly out of bed and checked on Sophie before making my way to the bathroom for a couple of human minutes.

When I cam back, Edward was awake and sitting up in bed with his hands behind his head waiting for me. I quickly walked to his side of the bed, got in and snuggled next to him.

"Good morning, baby." He greeted me with a kiss. "How do you feel?"

"Great, sore, happy, tired as hell," I listed my conflicting emotions. "But most of all, I'm glad we're going home with our healthy little baby girl."

Edward smiled and kissed my forehead. "Me too."

"You know, if someone had told me, five years ago, that I'd meet the love of my life, marry him and have two gorgeous babies; I would've said they were insane. But God, I'm glad I was wrong."

Edward chuckled, "So am I, believe me, so am I."

I was being rolled down the hospital hallway in a wheelchair by my husband with my daughter in my arms and my son walking next to us, ready to face the hoards of press and regular people waiting outside the hospital doors to get the first glimpse of their new princess when someone bumped into us.

It was another woman in a wheel chair, and she had a newborn baby in her arms as well. She was pretty, with long dark hair and eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Your Highness," She started apologizing glancing nervously up at Edward, but I cut her off.

"It's alright, I was an accident, please don't apologize." I smiled trying to reassure her that everything was fine.

The encounter would've been a regular run-in, if it weren't for the voice that interrupted us all of a sudden.

"Bella?" A familiar voice called out.

I looked up to the person whom we'd ignored so far during the whole encounter, the person pushing the woman's chair. Her husband?

I gasped as I realized who it was.

"Jake?"

Jacob Black hadn't changed much in the past five years, he still looked the exact same as I had last seen him.

"I suppose I should say Your Highness now." He spoke again finally.

"It's fine, Jacob." I muttered, really not knowing how to handle the situation. We hadn't exactly parted on good terms and I was still bitter about all the viscous rumors he had spread about me.

I could feel the tension rolling off of Edward behind me. I was too scared to look up and see what his reaction to seeing Jacob again was.

Andrew was standing quietly next to us, too shy of the strangers to do or say anything, for which I was thankful.

"I'm glad I ran into you Bella. I never got a chance to apologize to you, to both of you." He said, looking hesitantly at Edward.

"Apology not accepted." Edward hissed.

"Edward!" I admonished him quietly.

"What, Bella? You want to forgive him for slandering you in front of the entire country?"

Before I could reply the woman in the wheelchair spoke.

"Listen, please, I know that what my husband did was horrible," She said, confirming my earlier suspicion that they were indeed married. "But you have no idea how much he regrets it."

"It's alright; it was a long time ago." I said, wanting to end the argument right away.

"Bella," Edward began but I cut him off.

"Edward, please. I'm tired and we still have to go through the press outside." I practically begged him.

He sighed in resignation.

"Good luck with that," Jacob spoke. "There's a lot of them out there, they're practically blocking the whole entrance. They've been here all night, since before Lucas was born twelve hours ago." He said, referring to their son.

"Jacob, don't scare them." His wife reprimanded him.

"I'm sure they're used to it by now, Leah." Jake replied.

"Well, we really have to go now, if you'll excuse us." Edward said, impatiently. "It was nice meeting you, Mrs Black." He only spoke to Leah.

"Same here, Your Highnesses." Leah said. "And congratulations on giving birth."

"Same to you." I said back, as Edward started rolling me away from them.

Before he got away, though the most amazing thing happened, baby Lucas who had woken up a little while ago and was fussing in his mother's arm reached out at the same time Sophie's hands were swinging around and their little hands touched and held for a few seconds.

All four of us gasped in surprise at the scene.

As soon as Edward recovered though, he pushed as forward away from the Blacks as fast as he could.

"Forgive him all you like Bella," Edward muttered. "But my daughter is going nowhere near that…dog's son!"

"Edward, they're just babies." I attempted to calm my husband down.

Edward only mumbled something incoherent under his breath. It was probably better that I didn't hear whatever he said.

"Mummy, who was dat man?" Andrew asked curiously as he walked next to Edward.

"Just an old friend, sweetheart." I answered simply.

We headed down to the lobby of the hospital where Esme and Carlisle were waiting for us, and then we all stepped outside together to face the press. We were required, as was protocol whenever a royal was born, to stay and chat with the press and give them their first glimpse of the baby. We had done the same when Andrew was born.

Edward kept it as brief as possible since he was worried that I would be too tired, which was true; I was completely wiped out and by the time we got home, I only had time to feed and change Sophie, and take a quick shower before I collapsed onto the bed.

The next morning we were bombarded with the usual congratulatory phone calls, messages and gifts flown in from all over the world.

Then it was time for the whole family to visit, and by the whole family I mean Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renee, Emmett, Rosalie as well as Jasper and Alice.

It was Emmett who barged into the house the next morning in his usual exuberant style, followed by the rest of the family.

"Where's my niece?" He bellowed.

"Good morning to you too, little brother." Edward teased him as he lounged next to me on the living room sofa.

Emmett bounded over to where we were sitting and anxiously looked down at the baby in my arms.

I giggled softly so as not to wake her.

"Hey Em, do you want to carry her?" I offered.

"Can I?" Emmett asked, looking like a kid on Christmas.

"Sure," I grinned as I gently transferred Sophie into his arms.

Emmett looked so different with a baby in his arms, gentler and way more teddy bear-ish. He and Rosalie have just gotten engaged earlier this year and were already talking about having children as soon as they get married.

"Oh, Bella, she's so beautiful." Rosalie cooed as she stepped closer to Emmett to get a closer look at her soon-to-be niece.

"Oh! Lemme see her!" Alice joined in on the circle now forming around my daughter. "Bella, when can I start dressing her?"

"Never." Edward and I answered in the same breath, causing everyone else to laugh and Alice to pout.

"Come on, Ali." Jasper spoke. "At least wait until the girl can walk before you give her a makeover." He joked.

"Okay," Alice conceded. "I'm giving you two years and then she's all mine."

Alice and Jasper had married last year and immediately started trying for a baby, but they haven't been successful so far. My heart constricted every time I thought about it; Alice would make such a great mother.

We joked back and forth for a while as Sophie was passed back and forth between two sets of grandparents.

Chaos really erupted when Andrew woke up and demanded his own share of the attention being given to his sister.

"Andy, my man!" Emmett high fived his nephew as it was their usual greeting.

"Hey, Uncle Em! Whadya bring me?" Andrew asked impatiently.

"Andrew, sweetie, that's not polite." I reproached him.

"It's okay, Bells. I bought little Andy man here a brand new Wii." Emmett announced. "Now, I can really kick your butt in boxing."

Andrew yelled happily.

It was useless trying to tell Emmett not to buy Andrew a gift every time he came over. This family had a propensity to pamper its young and let it not be known that I didn't want my kids to have everything they wanted.

The first few months after Sophie's birth were great. She was such a quiet baby, that we were able to start having a full night's sleep again a week after her birth. Andrew adored his baby sister; it was honestly the cutest thing I've ever seen. One time I woke up when it was time to feed Sophie to find Andrew standing next to her crib, when I was asking him what he was doing he said that he was protecting her from the boogie man because that's what big brothers do.

God help us when it was time for my little baby to start dating. With Edward and Andrew around she'd be lucky if any boy got ten feet away from her.

But that's another story.

** LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR**

_Twelve Years Later_

"Muuuuum, Daaaad!" Sophie, my now twelve year old daughter, yelled as she walked into our bedroom. "Andrew's trying to sneak out again."

I glanced wearily at Edward, silently telling him that he should handle this one. He nodded silently, got out of bed where we were both cuddling a moment ago, and headed to Andrew's room to give him another much needed lecture about following the rules.

"Come here, sweetie." I motioned for Sophie to join me on the bed. When she did I pulled her closer to my side and she leaned her head against my shoulder.

"What did Dad and I tell you about tattling? We know that you have your brother's best interests in mind, sweetheart, but you can't tattle on him every time he does something wrong." I explained.

"But how will you know then that he did something wrong?" She asked.

"Don't worry, baby. Your dad and I have special parental radar. We can just sense every time you, or your brother, do anything we wouldn't exactly approve of." I smiled.

"Really?" Sophie asked, skeptical.

"Yes, why do you think your dad and I are still awake until now?" I grinned as my daughter giggled.

Edward soon came back with a chastised Andrew walking glumly next to him. It still surprised me how tall Andrew had become, he was getting pretty close to his father's six feet, three inches. Edward climbed into bed next to us while Andrew stood quietly at the foot of the bed.

"Andrew? What did you want to say to your mum?" Edward prompted him when he stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry for trying to sneak out. I just wanted to see Carrie before I have to go to summer school tomorrow." He explained.

I couldn't believe how fast time had passed. My son's already trying to sneak out to meet his girlfriend.

"You can still see her tomorrow morning, you know." Edward said.

"Yes, but we were kind of hoping to…spendthenighttogether." Andrew explained in a rush his whole face turning red in the process.

"Come again?" I asked.

"Alright," Sophie got up and headed for the door. "I think this is my cue to leave." She said before going back to her room.

My smart girl.

"Andrew…" Edward started but our son cut him off.

"Dad, please don't. I know what you're going to say; that it's too soon and that I should wait, but I love her and she loves me and there's no reason why we should wait."

"Actually, I was going to say make sure you stay safe." Edward grinned.

I playfully punched Edward in the chest.

"Dad," Andrew groaned in embarrassment. "It's bad enough that I'm saying all this with mum in the room."

"Hey! What's wrong with me being in the room? I'm your mother." I protested.

"Yes, well, that's kind of the point." Andrew replied.

I looked to Edward and we had one of our silent communicative moments as we came to a mutual decision.

We both looked back at Andrew as Edward said, "Be back at three, or I'm sending Felix after you."

Andrew's face brightened immediately and he wasted no time dashing out the door.

"Thank you!" He called out behind him.

I turned to Edward after we heard our son's screeching tires leaving our driveway.

"I can't believe he's sixteen already. I feel so old." I leaned my head against his shoulder and he kissed my forehead.

"We're only 35."

"I still feel old."

"Well, you don't _look_ old. I'm still just as turned on by you now as I was when we were eighteen." Edward confessed.

"You're not doing so bad yourself." I teased back.

"So, are we going to let our son one up us in the sex department or what?" He wiggled his eyebrows as he leaned over me.

"Aside from how wrong that statement is," I replied with a grin. "I'm all for it."

Edward laughed as he bent his head to mine and kissed me.

** -LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-**

_Ten Years after That_

"Bella, baby, you have to stop crying. You don't want Sophie to see you like that, do you?" Edward tried to calm me down as he held me in his arms.

"I can't help it. My little girl is getting married." I said between sobs.

We were currently in one of the rooms of the Palace getting ready for our daughter, Sophie's wedding, while she was getting ready in the room next door.

"I know, sweetheart, but if you cry, she will and then the makeup artist will have to redo her entire makeup and she'll be late for her own wedding." Edward, ever the rational thinker, said.

"Okay, okay. I'm all done now," I sniffled. "I was just trying to get the water works out of the way so I won't cry at the wedding in front of the billions of people who will be watching."

"Good idea, sweetheart." Edward smiled softly, wiping away the last few tears that slipped down my cheeks.

"I'm going to miss her." I sighed.

"We can still see her whenever we want, but I know what you mean. She's no tour little girl anymore, she's starting her own family." Edward said, starting to look glum himself.

Not wanting to put a damper on the festive occasion, I tried to lighten up the mood.

"Do you think she'll make us grandparents any time soon?" I joked.

"God, I hope not. I'm too young and sexy to be a grandfather." Edward said.

I laughed out loud until we were interrupted by our son coming into the room.

"Are we ready?" He asked.

Andrew looked so handsome in his formal suit. He was the spitting image of Edward at his age, it made my heart ache.

"Yes, we are." Edward replied. "How is Scott doing?" He asked referring to our soon-to-be son-in-law.

Andrew grinned, "He's nervous as hell, but really excited. I have to say, FeFe could've done worse." Andrew admitted, using his nickname for his sister.

It had taken Andrew quite some time to warm up to Scott after accidently walking in on him making out with Sophie three years ago. Sophie had brought Scott home for Christmas break that year after they met in one of her classes at University. Both Andrew and Sophie had followed their parents and went to Saint Andrews as well.

The difference is that Andrew already had a girlfriend then. He and Carrie had stuck together and she had followed him to Saint Andrews as well. Despite being in a relationship, Andrew somehow got it into his head that his sister should remain celibate until marriage, which was completely fine by Edward as well. They both drove Sophie crazy, with her brother running interference whenever a boy came within a kilometer of his sister at college and Edward holding up the fort here.

In the end she resorted to dating Scott behind our backs, which I still blame both my son and husband for. They dated in secret for about five months before she decided she'd had enough of dating in secret and brought Scott home for Christmas.

Chaos had erupted, of course, when Andrew and Edward found out, but thankfully Andrew had calm down with a little help from Carrie and I had convinced Edward that his daughter was a grown up and he can't continue to treat her like a little kid.

Scott slowly but surely wound his way into the family. He was charming and kind and he treated Sophie like a Queen. Who could ask for more in a son-in-law? His parents are great people as well. His father owned an up and coming Import/Export company and his mother was an interior designer; needless to say she bonded very well with Esme.

"So, let's go check on the bride, shall we?" Edward extended his arm and I looped mine through his as we walked after Andrew towards Sophie's room.

We walked in and were greeted by the beautiful sight of my daughter in her wedding dress. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Oh, sweetie. You look gorgeous." I exclaimed.

"Mum, have you been crying?" Sophie asked immediately.

"No," I forced the word out of my clogged throat.

"Please don't mum, I'll be back from the honeymoon before you know it." Sophie tried to comfort me.

"I know, sweetheart, don't mind me."

"You look beautiful sweetheart." Edward cut in right then. He gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, daddy." Sophie beamed. She looked so happy.

Alice and Carrie walked in announcing that it was time to leave for the church.

"King Edward! Queen Isabella!"

"Princess Sophie!"

"Prince Andrew!"

The crown went crazy as soon as we stepped outside the palace gates. You might be wondering why they were calling Edward and I king and queen.

Carlisle had decided to "retire" a couple of years ago, and had handed the throne to Edward. So now Edward was King and I was Queen, it was still incredibly surreal and I did need Esme's help on more than once occasion but I was adjusting and so was Edward.

Andrew waved to the crowds. His charming personality made him one of the most popular royals in Europe and the world, for that matter. He never complained about the press following him and always took time to answer questions or even talk to regular people on the street.

We continued smiling and waving as we got into the cars taking us to Westminster Abby. The rest of the family were already there waiting for us.

We arrived a few minutes later and I walked in with Andrew first and took our seats, greeting our guests along the way. I waved to Scott who was standing nervously at the altar. He waved back and smiled crookedly; he actually reminded me of Edward whenever he did that.

Beside us sat Esme and Carlisle as well as Rosalie and Emmett and their six year old daughter, Emma, and four year old son, Christopher. Jasper and Alice sat behind us with their two year old son, Alexander.

Then it was time for the bridesmaids, Carrie and Sophie's best friend, Haley.

And then it was Edward and Sophie's turn. We all stood up as they entered the Abbey and walked slowly until Edward gave her hand to Scott and walked back to his seat next to mine.

"She looks just look you on our wedding day, you know?" Edward whispered.

"Oh, come on. I did not look half as pretty." I exclaimed.

"Yes, you did." He smiled lovingly at me and I could feel the tears prick my eyes again.

He reached over and held my hand tightly in his and we both turned our attention back to the wedding.

As we watched our daughter embark on her new life, I thought back over ours, with all its heartbreak and happiness and tears and smiles and laughs.

And I know that I have no regrets because I have _really_ lived.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): The names 'Scott' and 'Haley' were inspired by one of my all time favorite TV shows, One Tree Hill.**

**Thank so much for all the amazing responses to the epilogue! I was literally blown away! And I won't mind being blown away again, though :D  
>I promise to reply to each and every review this time :)<br>Thanks to the newly arrived readers who took the time to review every chapter or even reviewed once. And to all my patient and loyal readers, thank you for sticking with this story for so long. I'm beyond ecstatic that you all liked my fic.  
>Love you all!<strong>

**I'm going to keep the Facebook group open of course, so that we can chat until I post my next fic and then I'll probably change the group's name to the name of the other fic (which I haven't decided on yet). I hope that I'll see you all there as well. I promise I've got a really interesting story line planned out :)**

**Until then, please add me to you Author Alerts if you haven't yet.**

**See you all soon!**

**-Dee**


End file.
